


The Path of the Emperor

by Orca478



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Black Eagles Lysithea von Ordelia, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Crimson Flower, Dimitri is crazy, Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, Edelgard von Hresvelg-centric, Evil Rhea (Fire Emblem), F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gay Edelgard von Hresvelg, Lysithea von Ordelia Needs a Hug, Many people need hugs, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Protective Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 109,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Ever since loosing her siblings, Edelgard Von Hresvelg knew she had to take a path against the church, and a path that she is meant to take alone.That al changes when she is saved by a blue haired mercenary, that becomes her teacher, and so much more.The journey threw the Crimson Flower path, where Edelgard not only manages to follow her path, but also manages to find El once again.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Petra Macneary, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Manuela Casagranda/Hanneman von Essar, Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten
Comments: 42
Kudos: 76





	1. That Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for Edelgard fans as you probably can tell. If you like Rhea, get out of here now. She is the villain of this story. Dimitri fans should also avoid this, I have never been a fan of his, or of Azure Moon. I do like Claude though. 
> 
> This is mostly in Edelgard's POV. 
> 
> The characters that join the Black Eagles/Empire from other houses, are mostly picked by my personal preference, but they do have their reasons. 
> 
> I took some creative liberties, so things will be different, I hope you don't mind.

Defeat. 

That is all that she felt at the moment, as she layed on her knees in the Holy Tomb. Her broken axe at her side. Her armor totally destroyed. Her nose bleeding, the drops falling right in front of her. 

Her soldiers, people that gave her life for her, all dead. 

Hubert, her loyal vasal and friend, had his head down in defeat. Being held by an enraged Lysithea. The girl's glare hurting her even more. Edelgard can't blame her for her rage. She trusted her, and she earned a betrayal. 

Her friends, looking at her with expretions from horror, to rage and betrayal. 

The dam archbishop, the person she hated the most, looking at her almost smugly. 

Yet that didn't hurt the most. No, that wasn't even close too. 

What hurt her the most. Was the person that actually defeated her. A formerly blue, now green haired woman, with the strongest sword run Fodlan, pointing it straight at her. 

Her teacher, the person she trusted the most, and.....the love of her life. 

Byleth. 

Seeing her, it brought her back to that night where they met, that fateful day tha, despite the pain she is feeling right now, it made this past moons, the happiest she has been in a long time. 

"Hey Princess !" 

Dam it, can't Claude just let her sleep ! 

She was here because she had to get rid of him and Dimitri. The heirs where people she didn't want to deal with in her path. Didn't mean she wanted them to die. Claude and Dimitri had their charm, and so much potential. Yet they distubered her for some reason. 

"Edelgard, heads up ! There is a rat in your tent !" 

WHAT ! 

"BAH !" She ran away from her tent in a sprint. 

"Hahaha, got you." Claude laughed. 

"Claude, was that really necessary ?" Dimitri scolded. 

"Yep. Did you see the terror in her face. That's the most emotion we have ever gotten from her." 

"Claude ! I swear I am going to..." 

"Beat me up ? Please save it to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. For now, we are a happy team." 

"Happy is not the world I would use." God she actually missed Ferdinand.....actually....

"Everyone, quiet !" Dimitri snapped their attention. "Dam it, we were followed by Bandits." 

Here we go. Her mind said, she got her axe ready. They have no idea who she really so she has to fight, just not help this two that much. 

"There is only one thing to do." Claude said. He ran away. 

That idiot ! 

"Is he really the other house leader ?" She grumbled. 

"Yep." 

Her plans was in flames. It was stupid to begin with. She decided as they ran that Kotas was no use, Dimitri and Claude can live for more time. She can't deny her hope that they surrender and can live their full lives when the time comes. 

They found some mercenaries in Remira Village, who Dimitri called for help. As future Emperor, King, and Sovereign Duke, they can pay them easily. 

What she never expect, was to meet the famous Captain Jeralt, the Blade Breaker, with them. She heard that he ran away from the Knights of Serios after the Great Fire at the Monastery. Why ? She has no idea. 

Yet it was not the former knight that had her attention, it's the woman standing at his side. His daughter. 

She looked nothing like him, but it's clear they are related by how they carry themselves. 

They didn't hesitate to help them, taking command in fighting the theifs. As Emperor she should be bothered, but she is not even close to be. She knows she has a lot to learn, that's why she came to Garreg March after all. 

When they fought, she noticed two things in the woman. 

One, she is a FANTASTIC fighter. The way she carried that sword, how she took down her thiefs. She has to get her to the Empire. With a soldier like that, she will have a great advantage. Hell she would make her General in a heartbeat. 

But the other thing......

She's beautiful. 

Edelgard has never been in love. She had a crush in a noble girl she met in the Kingdom years ago, but she never saw her again (she heard she died in the Tragedy of Duscur) it was a silly crush anyway. 

This however.......she has never felt like this about someone, she doesn't even know her name ! 

"YOU WINY BRAT !" 

Edelgard snapped back into the battle and saw Kotas run towards her. 

She got a dagger and prepared for the impact........but it never came. 

"Are you ok ?" 

She opened her eyes and saw the woman looking at her, Kotas on the floor. 

"Yes.....thank you....." 

"Byleth." 

"Byleth, thank you." 

"Hey, over here !" Claude yelled as he and Dimitri ran towards them. Jeralt behind them. 

Before she could speak again, a new voice joined them. 

"THE KNIGHTS OF SERIOS ARE HERE !" Alois yelled. 

"Oh no, why him ?" Jeralt grumbled. Edelgard couldn't help but agree. 

As the former Knight dealt with his former colleague. Edelgard wanted to speak to Byleth to make her offer. To bad Dimitri and Claude had the same idea. 

"The way you carried yourself against those theifs was impressive !" Dimitri said. "That's why I ask you to come with me to the Holly Kingdom of Faergous.." 

"Or you could come with me to the Adrestian Empire." She told her. "A fighter like you, would make a great addition." And I want you, her mind added. 

"Wow. Straight to the point you two. I wanted to create a deep friendship with her before asking for favors. But it seems there is no time for that. So capable stranger, where does your heart tell you to go ? Here is a clue, the Lester Alliance." 

Byleth remained quiet for some time. Edelgard could understand, being offered job by the future rulers, it has to be a hard decision. 

"I will always follow my Papa. But if I were to choose, I would like the Adrestian Empire, I have heard very good things about it." 

YES ! 

"A wise choice. I will admit that the Empire is not as great as it was, but it's still the superior of the three regions." Well if there is anyone that is gonna make a deep friendship with Byleth, it's her, not Claude. 

"Hey enough with the chit chat ! let's get going !" 

Edelgard watched Byleth walk to her father. 

This meeting is a strange one, things didn't go acording to plan. 

But a voice in he head told her, that the outcome is so much better than she expected. 

"This will be interesting."


	2. The Black Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard meets her new Professor, and she couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know. My Petra dialogue sucks. Sorry :(

Edelgard sat in the common room, eating a quiet breakfast. 

Hubert corraled her after she arrived. He was predictably disappointed that the plan didn't work. She knows he doesn't want to be here. 

He remained cautious about Byleth. While he admitted that she could be a valuable ally, he advised her to not see her a more than a stranger until she formally joined the Empire. 

That's when she got the news that she had taken a teaching job here. It seems Rhea took a liking on her as well. She could imagine Seteh's face, that had to be fun. 

Still, it wasn't too late. She could still get her to her side, despite what Hubert thought. She had to do what Claude said, create a friendship. 

Although she wants more, but that has to wait. 

So when she saw Byleth walk out of the audience chamber, she stood up. 

"Hello Byleth." 

The woman turned to her. 

"Hello........you never told me your name." 

Her mind immediately attacked her. How could she forget to tell her her own name, what a great start Edelgard. 

"My apologies. My name is Edelgard Von Hresvelg, heir to the throne of the Adrestian Empire, and the house leader of the Black Eagles. I have to say, it's a pity that you chose to teach here. I would love to have you in the Empire." 

"I didn't have much of a choice. It was that or leave Papa behind." 

Of course Rhea would do that. What wouldn't that monster do to get control. 

"The offer is still open." She smiled at her. 

"Thank you." 

"So, have any of the Black Eagles gotten your attention ?" 

She saw Byleth take a list, most likely holding their names. 

"Yes, there are some I wish to ask you about. Starting with you." 

"Me ?" 

"I understand that as a teacher, I will work closely with the house leader, I wish to know who I will work with." 

"Oh, no problem then. Well, as you know I am the heir to the throne. I'm.....honestly a bit of a loner. I do struggle a bit to make friends, but I will work with anyone on the battle field. I prefer the axe, and....not much of a believer to honest, hope it doesn't bother you." 

"I was raised outside the church, I don't hold the practices." 

Godness, she is perfect ! 

"So, who else can I tell you about ?" 

She asked about Hubert, because of his intimidating figure perhaps. She also asked about Bernadetta, and Petra. The former because there is no picture of, as she didn't show up. The latter for her heritage, she had no idea of Brigid. 

"Thank you Edelgard. I must go ahead and meet with the other two." 

"It's my pleasure. I hope we do get you as our professor." 

Byleth nodded and walked towards the field, where Dimitri waited. 

Feelings aside, there is so much she can learn with her, she is valuable no matter what. 

Edelgard hopes she chooses the Black Eagles. If she chooses Blue Lions or Golden Deer, she knows Byleth will end as an enemy, and that left her a bad feeling. 

"I hope the new professor chooses our house. I heard she is a hotty." Dorothea giggled. 

"Man, I wanted Jeritza, why didn't they make him a professor ?" Caspar grumbled. 

That was the plan, Jeritza was supposed to be their professor. But Edelgard thought they could use this for their advantage. He could still be the link towards their......allies....As well as sparing the man some pain by interacting with Mercedes. She wonders if she knows who he is. Also. Jeritza would most likely give Bernadetta a heart attack in the first day. That was the thing that made Hubert concede. She knows he holds a soft spot for the recluse. 

"I am glad he is not.....he is so scary." Bernadetta mumbled. 

"Why would our new profesor be hot. Is she having the burn ?" Petra wondered. 

"No Petra, that's not what that means." Dorothea wondered. 

"Settle down." Lindhart yawned. "She might choose one of the other houses. I am hoping with get Professor Hanneman." 

"That's because of your crest obsession." Ferdinand said. 

"Hm." Hubert said. "From what Lady Edelgard told us from their meeting. The Professor has no believes in the teachings of Seiros, therefore I am almost certain she will not teach the Blue Lions. That lives us or the Golden Deer. It all depends how much Claude got his claws around her." 

Who knows what the schemer did on their meeting. She is still trying to figure him out. 

"Excuse me." 

The class turned around at the newcomer. 

It's her, Byleth ! She chose their house ! 

"Byleth, I mean, Professor !" Edelgard said quickly. "I am overjoyed that you chose the Black Eagle house." 

"Out of all of the houses, this group caught my attention the most. You are the most complete." 

"My my, starting to flatter us Professor ?" Dorothea winked. 

"Oh well." Lindhart mumbled. "It will be a pleasure learning from you professor. Now if you excuse me, I will take a nap." 

As the man left, Byleth turned her eyes towards Bernadetta. 

"AH ! Don't look at me like that, don't look at me much please !" She got in a fetal position. She didn't have it easy on her past as it seems. She had heard tales of how cruel Count Varley was with her, and it seems they are all true. 

"Professor. I am Ferdinand Von Aegir. I assure you, I am the best stundent you will have !" The man said with his usual pride. "Also, I heard we are actually close in age, I hope you don't mind that we treat you like one of us, like our friend." 

"I don't mind." 

"I am glad to have friendship with you Professor." Petra said. "I also apologize, I am still learning the language of Fodlan." 

"Hmm. Your way of speaking, it has a charm." Byleth admitted. 

"Oh, thank you !" 

"Yeah all that is fine, come on Professor, let's fight !" Caspar yelled. 

"NO ! Let's stay inside, and read a book !" Bernadetta yelled. 

"How about a cup of tea and some sweets." Dorothea wondered. 

"Everyone, please have order !" Ferdinand yelled. 

Lindhart just snored. 

"Hmm." Hubert grumbled. "It seems your first job is to calm them down. I don't envy you." He procided to bow. "Lady Edelgard told me you saved her life. I am grateful for that Professor, I look forward to learning from you." 

Edelgard blushed at the chaos her classmates caused. She sucks at first impressions. 

"I am so sorry Professor. They are usually more calm than this. You are our professor, we will follow your command. Also, please treat me as another student, not a Princess. I want to be equal to others." 

"That's fine. Now everyone, please take a seat. We will do a lecture today. Tomorrow we take the training grounds." 

"HELL YEAH !" Caspar yelled. 

"First, I need to know each one of you. When I call you, you will stand up, and tell me your choice of weapon.I hope you don't mind I leave you for last Edelgard, since you and I already spoke." 

"Its fine." 

First up, Bernadetta Von Varley." 

"Oh no. Time to face the eternal shame Bernie." She said as she stood up. "H...hello Professor." 

"Your weapon ?" 

"I...I am...I am an archer mam, and a pretty bad one." 

"We will see about that. Caspar Von Bergliez ?" 

The class went like that first. She knew what where their strengths. After that. She began her lecture. 

Edelgard has to admit. She found a way to make it interesting. Instead of just reading it, she made sure they were involved by discussing it. Edelgard took notes, she could use this in the future. 

When the class was finish, Edelgard quickly step forward to her teacher. 

"Professor, I was wondering if you would join Hubert and I for dinner tonight." 

"That would be lovely Edelgard, thank you." 

She left the classroom with a warm feeling in her chest, she liked it. 

"So, what's your take after finally meeting her." 

Edelgard was with Hubert in her room after their dinner. 

"Her talent is beyond question. Every question I had, she answered it masterfully. I have yet too see her in combat, buy my expectations are very high. That being said...." 

"What ?" 

"She is very hard to read. I have yet to determine where her loyalties lie. I must admit, she is a curious case. Her father is a former Knight, a legend among then. She should be a devote follower, but yet, he raised her without their teachings, as away from them as he could. It makes me wonder why he fled the Knights in the first place." 

"Do you think I can get her in our side ?" 

"It's certainly possible. However, do not forget she could become an enemy. Be prepared for it. Our spy within the Knights said that Rhea has taken a liking towards her, despite Seteh's objections." 

Well if Rhea wants to pull her to her side, Edelgard will pull harder. She won't allow someone like Byleth to be captured by that monster. 

"I must say. You have never actively wanted someone to be your ally. Why is the Professor any different ?" 

"She...." She can't tell him about his feelings, not today. "She is a extremely capable soldier. With her on our side. We could take Alois, perhaps Catherine. We need all the help we can get." 

"Understood. I can only say this, don't grow too attached." 

She really doesn't think that is possible. 

"Say Hubert, now it's my turn for a question. I am not complaining, but why did Bernadetta end up eating with us ?" 

"The Professor took a liking towards her, she wanted to get to meet her." 

"And why are you unusually kind with her ? " She smirked. It seems she is not the only one with a crush. 

"Hmm." 

"As you all know." Byleth said. "The Mock Battle of tomorrow will only require 5 fighters for each house. As the Professor and house leader are required, Edelgard and I will be among the fighters. Today I will choose the other three that will join us. 

She took out a training sword. 

"I will spar with all of you. The first person to touch the floor looses. Who wants to go first ?" 

Caspar stood up in an instant. 

"So you are getting your butt kicked, I am looking forward to this." Lindhart said. 

"Shut up Lin." Alright Professor. I am ready ! "ARRRR!" 

Caspar took a training axe, and charge. 

Byleth just moved a bit, and made him trip. 

"Hey !" 

"Think before you act Capsar, next !" 

Ferdinand stood next. "It will require a great noble man like me to defeat you !" He said as he got a spear. 

To his credit, Ferdinand lasted more than Caspar. Like ten seconds more. 

"What ?" 

"You have a one way mind. And a bit of an ego." 

Edelgard wanted to laugh so hard at that. 

"I will do the fighting next." Petra said. 

Petra had skill, she had to admit. She lasted some good 3 minutes with Byleth. It's clear the Brigid Princess has speed on her favor. 

Byleth took her down with a swipe on the stomach. 

"Good technique Petra, and you do have a good speed, and an effective Defense. We need to work on your offense, but I am certain about your potential." 

"I have a lot of gratitude Professor !" 

Lindhart didn't spar, he fell asleep. Dorothea lasted seconds like Caspar and Ferdinand. Hubert like Petra, gave her a good run. 

"You are the opposite of Petra, Hubert. You have great offense, but you need to work on your defense." 

"Hmm." 

"Bernadetta, you're next." 

"Oh no. This is it, time for everyone to see that you suck Bernie." 

Suck ? Bernadetta lasted the longest against Byleth yet ! She was a skilled archer, and made it a bit hard for Byleth to get close. 

When she fell, she looked down. 

"See, I suck !, good job Bernie." 

"Bernadetta, look at me." 

When she looked at Byleth, she held her hand. 

"Bernadetta, you lasted the longest as of now. You are a great archer. You are more than capable to succeed." 

"Rea....really ?" 

"Yes." 

Edelgard saw the tears in her eyes. It's clear she is not used to been complemented. 

"Edelgard, you are next." 

Edelgard patted the archer in the shoulder, giving her a good job look, and took her axe. 

"Do not understimate me, My Teacher." She doesn't know where the name came, but she loves it. 

"Do your best." 

She charged at her. Sword and axe collided constantly. Edelgard gave it her full strength. 

But Byleth was faster than she could keep up, and soon she started to gain an advantage. 

7 minutes later, Edelgard finally took a hit strong enough to land her in the floor. 

"Good job Edelgard." Byleth said. "You have the strength, the speed, and the defense. What you are lacking, is resistance. It's common among the axe users, you try to finish your opponent at the first shot. While it's good to do that when you can, having patience will help you alot. Sometimes, the best thing you can do, is wait, hold your strength, and attack at the right moment." 

Edelgard knew she was right. She always tried to make the fight end as quickly as she could. An opponent like Claude could use that against her. She has to improve if she ultimately wants to take down Rhea. 

"I will take your advice, thank you My Teacher." 

Byleth nodded. "It's clear to me now who will participate in the mock battle." 

"Please say me, please say me !" Caspar begged. 

"You didn't even last a minute." Ferdinand said. 

"Neither did you." He countered. 

"That's why you both aren't going. Hubert, Petra, and Bernadetta are the three that will go." 

"Hm. Of coruse, I will always fight at Lady Edelgard's side." 

"I am having great joy at being chosen. I will not fail you Professor !" 

"Me.....are you sure ?" 

"Yes, you are more than capable on fighting." 

"Oh.....well....I will do it Professor, but because you are very kind to me." She began to cry. "I don't deserve it !" 

Edelgard can already tell, Byleth won Bernadetta's loyalty. Whatever their teacher goes, the sides she chooses, the archer will follow her. Their teacher's kindness meant so much to her. Edelgard was honestly touched. She will make sure Count Varley pays for what he did to his daughter. 

Therefore, for her (and Hubert's) sake, she has to win her over. 

"This is certainly an interesting start, isn't it Lady Edelgard ?" 

"Yes Hubert, yes it is." She said as she watched her teacher. 

Please, let her be at my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most pro Edelgard fics have a lot of Dorothea, and not much Bernie. That's gonna change in here. I like Dorothea, but don't expect her to be one of the most prominent characters. Bernie on the other hand, is easily a main character in the story. She is such a great character for me, and I will use her at my full potential.


	3. The Mock Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles have their first battle under Byleth's command.

The Mock Battle was set to be outside the Monastery after lunch. 

Only the selected students were to come with their professor to the fight, the others were to train under Jeritza. Edelgard is sure some will be terrified. 

She told her Professor to meet her shortly before the battle so they could discuss. They have no idea who were going to fight alongside Dimitri and Claude, but she had some ideas. 

"Edelgard." Byleth greeted. 

"Professor." She made a bow. "Thank you for coming." 

"Of course, I want to win this." 

"Well let's win it. I am sure the Black Eagle house will emerge victorious. Specially since we have you." 

That wasn't just Edelgard's crush talking. Byleth gave them a huge advantage. Her skills aside, she is much more experienced in battle than Hanneman and Manuela. It's like they have an extra soldier. 

"So, you said you wanted to discus strategy." 

"Yes. I was thinking we should face the Blue Lions first, and then the Golden Deer." 

"Why is that ?" 

"Dimitri and Claude have very different ways of leading. Dimitri will charge straight up and engage in a fight as soon as he can. Claude on the other hand, will create schemes and traps. He will only engage if he knows he can win." 

"And what about you ?" 

"Me ?" 

"How do you like to lead ?" 

"I......I like to make plans. Think of a strategy before we engage. Not traps like Claude, but not attack blindly as Dimitri will." 

"Then I do suggest we engage both houses at once." 

"What !" 

"If we give Claude enough time, he will prepare something to trap us, therefore we need to get him out of his comfort zone as fast as we can. Dimitri will charge at us as we attack the Deer, but that means he will also have to face them. We can use that to our advantage. 

"If they engage each other, we can strike them when they are down." 

"Yes. You, Petra, and I will go in front and engage initially, the plan is to take down Claude first. Hubert and Bernadetta will be on the back, and they will strike opponents as they are tired." 

Oh Goddess. Her mind is as pretty as her body. 

Fuck, she can't think like that, they might be enemies in the future, she can't.......

She can't stop. 

"That is a brilliant idea Professor. My only concern is that we have no healer. I can't blame you for not choosing Lindhart as he didn't make the best impression, but we need to strike the healer if they are there." 

"Agreed." 

"Hey, are we having a strategy meeting ? Don't worry, keep going, we will just listen." 

Claude and Dimitri came to their side. 

"Of course. Tell me your weaknesses and you can stay. But is there enough time to talk about them all ?" Edelgard answered sarcastically. They already had their plan, they will tell the others before the fight. 

"Oh so you can't win unless you don't know my weakness ? Poor poor Princess." 

"Just so you know, I checked the Breakfast of my team, and their lunch. I heard Raphael is in the infirmary right now. You got anything to do with that Claude ?" 

"You poisoned a member of your own house ?" Dimitri asked incredulously. 

"Ah, I should have known the big guy would eat anything I left. Don't worry, I will fight fair and square." 

"Claude fighting fair ? hell has frozen." 

"I have to say Teach. I was hurt when you didn't choose us. I thought I had won you over." Claude gave her a wink. Edelgard resisted the urge to punch him in the face. 

"It's a shame the Blue Lions will not have your guidance." Dimitri agreed. "The Black Eagles must be really happy about you choosing them." 

"Oh yes we are. You have been a great Professor, My Teacher." 

"I'm happy you feel like that Edelgard." 

"Oh dear. It seems you and the students have already good friends." Manuela said as she and Hanemman came in. 

"Indeed. But now it's time for the faculty meeting." 

"Then we will see you later. Claude, Edelgard, Professor, good luck out there." Dimitri bowed and left. 

"Well ladies, don't loose to hard." Claude winked and left. 

Edelgard shook her head and turned to her teacher. 

"I will round those three and tell them of the plan. I'll see you on the field." 

She went to leave. 

"Edelgard." 

She turned to her teacher, ignoring how her heart beated a bit fast 

She gave her a small smile. 

"Good luck getting Bernadetta out of her room." She said as she followed the other teachers. 

"Oh crap." 

After 15 minutes, she and Petra finally got Bernadetta out of her room. They went to the field where Hubert and Byleth were waiting. 

"The Professor told me of her plan. While I am not happy leaving Lady Edelgard's side. I agree she has a good point." 

"I understand why you protect her Hubert, this is a mock battle, so she won't get seriously hurt." 

"Hmm. Agreed." 

"Wait....so I am gonna be alone....with Hubert !" Bernadetta yelped. 

"Don't worry Lady Bernadetta, no harm will come to you." He gave her a sinister smile. 

"WAAAAAH!" 

"I am ready for the fighting. I will not let anyone down !" Petra said. 

"Remember. Our initial target is Claude, but be ready to engage anyone. Do we know how are the three students of each house ?" 

"Yes My Lady. Dimitri has chosen Dedue, Ashe, and Mercedes as his and Hanneman's back up. Claude has chosen Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz. I must admit, his choice might not be the best." 

She is inclined to agree. She knows that Claude has a serious power house in his house, but why isn't she here ? 

"That means each house has their archers here." Edelgard thought. "We must be wary of them." 

"The other archers are here ! oh no !" 

"I am sure you are better than them." Byleth gently said. "Just stick by Hubert. Get the shot before them." 

"It will be beneficial to take down Mercedes quickly. So the Lions loose their healer." Hubert said. 

"Petra, I want you to target Mercedes." 

"Yes Professor. I will hunt her like my prey." 

"Well would you look at that. My daughter as a teacher, never thought I would see this." 

Jeralt came to their side. 

"Papa ? What are you doing here ?" 

"Lady Rhea tasked me to oversee this battle. If I call your name, you are out. But seeing this group. I have no question you will win. Good luck By." 

"Thank you Papa." 

Jeralt left after that. But he gave a look at Edelgard. It wasn't threatening, but.....she has no idea what it meant. 

"Get ready everyone, the battle is about to start." Byleth said as they got in their positions. 

"Alright, this mock battle is officially on, BEGIN !" 

They got in their formation. Edelgard, Byleth, and Petra on the front, Hubert and Bernadetta behind them. 

Just then, they heard someone getting out of the woods. 

"AHA "! Lorenz said. "There is no need Claude' "clever" plans. I will take all of our opponents down ! Ignatz ! cover me !"

"Me." Ignatz said as he came out. "But Claude said that...." 

"I don't listen to that false leader ! I will win this, like I will win the Alliance !" 

So Claude has this to deal with this like she does with Ferdinand. She does feel bad for him, it seems Lorenz is worst. 

Lorenz charged at them, but Byleth simply striked him down fast, and got his spear off his hand. Then with another blow the man fell to the floor. 

"Alright, Lorenz, you're out !" Jeralt called. 

"Me ! I lost ! that is simply unforgivable, there has to be..." 

"Now !" 

"Hmph." The man whined like a little child as he walked away. 

Edelgard quickly rant and stroke Ignatz down. The poor boy fell down in a swing. Seriously Claude, why are this two here and not her ?" 

"Ignatz, you are out." 

Edelgard helped him up. Ignatz bowed respectfully. 

"Thank you Lady Edelgard. You and the Professor make quite a team." 

He ran to join Lorenz, as they walked towards Claude and Hilda. 

"HUBERT, DOWN !" Bernadetta yelled. 

Hubert took cover as an arrow flew past him. 

Looking at her target, Bernadetta fired her own arrow, striking Ashe in the head. As he stumbled, Hubert made a weak spell to take him down. 

"Ashe, come on." 

"Oh no. I am sorry Prince Dimitri, I failed." He said quietly as he moved out. 

Dimitri, Dedue, and Mercedes ran towards them. 

"Hm. Perfect. Edelgard, take Hubert and Petra and take them down. Bernadetta, come with me to take Claude." 

"Yes Professor. Petra, go take Mercedes out, then go and support the Professor with Hilda, Hubert, take on Dedue, I have Dimitri." 

"As you wish Lady Edelgard." 

"I will take the victory !" 

Petra ran quickly to take down Mercedes. Who threw some spells at her. Dedue charged at Hubert who waited for him. She ran towards Dimitri. 

"Dimitri, is time to finally see who is stronger." She does want to fight him, and beat him. 

"Very well. With you as my opponent, I will hold nothing back. Take your best shot !" 

"I wouldn't expect nothing less." 

He axe clashed with his spear. Both making moves to try to hit the other once. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Petra finally reach and take down Mercedes. Petra helped the girl up as she gave her a bow. 

"That was fun ! Good luck Dimitri." She called. 

Then, she saw Manuela walk away, an training arrow mark on her forehead. Byleth already engaged Claude. 

She had to concentrate though. Dimitri is a tough opponent. He's strikes are fast and she has to focus on dodging and get a hit. 

Wait.....that's what Byleth said was her weakness. She can play it on Dimitri. Focus on dodging until he gets tired and leaves an opening, and then strike. 

She focused all of her energy on countering. Waiting for the perfect opening. 

She heard a massive figure fall to the floor. Sure enough, Jeralt called Dedue out. 

"I am sorry your majesty." 

"It's Ok Dedue, we can still win !" 

Dimitri tried to strike her again. 

"Hubert ! Professor Hanemman, take him down !" 

"Yes My Lady." 

He ran towards the Crest Scholar, as Edelgard continued her fight. 

"You are resistant, I didn't know that." 

"Well thank the professor for that." 

Sure enough, Dimitri's movements got slower, and finally, she got her opening. 

She striked his back with her axe, sending him down. 

"Prince Dimitri, you are out ! The Blue Lion house is eliminated." Jeralt called. Hubert took down Hanneman. 

Edelgard helped the Prince up. 

"That was a good fight Edelgard. Thank you for showing me I still have a lot to learn." 

"You are not a bad fighter Dimitri. I hope to fight again in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion." 

"Yes, and on that, I will win." 

He bowed and left, Edelgard ran towards the forest. Only Claude and Hilda left. 

Sure enough, she saw Bernadetta locked in battle with Hilda. The poor thing tried desperately to avoid her axe. 

Edelgard charged and stroke Hilda on her back. She fell to the floor. 

"OW ! Was that really necessary ?" She groaned. 

"Hilda, come over here !" 

"Oh, it's over. Yes !" She leaped away. Not caring that she lost. 

"Thank you Lady Edelgard. She got me by surprise." 

"It's fine Bernadetta. Good job." 

She saw Byleth dodge Claude's arrow as she got closer to him. 

"Professor. The Blue Lions are out, Claude is the only one left." 

"Dam it, that Lorenz always screws me up." Claude yelled. 

"I think you didn't select your warriors good enough." 

Claude went to restort, but Byleth made her move and striked him down. 

"Claude ! You're our. The Golden Deer are eliminated !" 

"Man, I hate loosing. But good one Teach, that was a good move. 

They saw him rejoin his class. 

"That's it for the mock battle ! with a clear victory, the winners are the Black Eagles !" Jeralt called. 

"We have the victory !" Petra yelled. 

"We won......We won !" Bernadetta called. 

"Hmph. The other houses were pathetic." Hubert said. 

"Good work everyone. We have clearly earned this victory." 

Edelgard watched her teacher. 

"It's all thanks to you. Thank you My Teacher." 

"No. This is a team effort. Good job you 4." 

Edelgard saw her smile softly for the second time. 

That's a smile she deeply treasures. 

The other Eagles were really happy to know that they won. 

Caspar interrogated Petra about the fight, and talked about what he would have done if he was there. Ferdinand just cursed Lorenz about his nobility. Dorothea congratulated Bernadetta for being there and brave, and Hubert just watched. 

"This is a good start." Byleth told her. 

"Yes. We have established ourselfs as the superior house." 

"I was told that there is another mock battle that involves everyone right ?" 

"Yes, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. It's some Moons away." 

"Then we will win that one too. Good job Edelgard." 

"It's all thanks to you, My Teacher." 

Byleth nodded at her and called the class. 

"Alright, listen. Tomorrow, as a gift for our victory, you all have the day free. But we reassume class the next day, as we have our monthly task to complete." 

"Our task this month ? What is it ?" 

Byleth looked at her. 

"We need to take down some bandits. Seteth confirmed that they are the same that attacked us the day we met." 

And that made her blood go cold. 

Kostas was merciless. And while Hubert, Byleth, and her have already been in fights and killed, the others here haven't. 

And he will not care, he will kill them. 

She can't allow that.


	4. Lysithea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they go to their mission. The Black Eagles get a new member.

Edelgard entered with Hubert to the class, to see everyone but Bernadetta already in there. Byleth most likely is trying to get her out of her room. 

"Well this is certainly curious." Hubert said. 

"What is it ?" 

"Look over there." 

She looked at the desk. There was a new set of papers and quills. That wasn't there before. 

"It would seem, someone has joined the class." 

"Switching houses is not common, this early however, is unheard off. I wonder who ?" 

"We will find out soon enough." Hubert watched that they weren't being listened too. "Did you talk to Kostas ?" 

"Yes. I made it clear that he has no protection anymore. Still. He will face us." 

"You should have let me kill him, I would have done it quietly." 

"He has no idea who I am, I can't risk it. We will take him with the class." 

They were interrupted when Byleth and Bernadetta entered the class. The latter had a plate with cake on her hands. 

"Hello class, please take a seat." 

"Hey, how come Bern gets cake and I don't !" Caspar said. 

"I never promised you cake, I did to her." Byleth said. "Now class, as you all know we have a mission this month. This is the first time most of you will be in a real battle, and we must train. But before that, I got an announcement. As you might have already guessed, a new student is joining our house. 

"Wait really ?" Dorothea turned to the new seat. "Huh, I didn't see that when I came in." 

"Who is joining us Professor ?" Ferdinand asked. 

"You will meet her soon." 

Just then, the door opened, and the new student came in. 

A small girl with white hair and pink eyes confidently entered the room. Her hands full of books. 

Edelgard gasped a bit. She tried to only know the students of her own house, knowing the others will be her enemies in the future. But one had caught her attention, the same one that came here. 

Lysithea Von Ordelia. Former member of the Golden Deer. The power house she didn't understand why Claude didn't use. Now he won't have a chance too. 

And another victim of the horrors that Edelgard had faced. 

"Everyone. This is Lysithea, the new member to join the Black Eagles." 

"Greetings everyone." Lysithea bowed. "I am really happy that Professor Byleth accepted my class change. Thank you Professor." 

"Oh Lysithea, welcome !" Dorothea greeted. 

"We are happy to have you here !" Ferdinand said. 

Edelgard turned to Hubert, who was scrolling slightly. 

She understood why. Should the worst came to pass and they had to fight the class. Hubert was counting on his magic to have the advantage. 

But with Lysithea here, that was a problem. She had a extraordinary talent in black magic. Despite how she looked like, she was a power house. She could be a challenge to him. 

They lost an advantage. Now she know she has to get them to their side. 

"Edelgard, Edelgard !" 

She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Byleth looking at her. 

"Professor, I'm sorry I was lost in thought." 

"That's ok. I was asking if you mind helping Lysithea catch up ?" 

"Of course no. I will gladly help her." 

"If I may Professor. I might be more suited to help her than Edelgard." Ferdinand said. 

"Ferdinand, you and Caspar were the only ones that failed the first test we had. If you want to help, please switch spots with Lysithea." 

Edelgard controled her snort. She heard the others laugh as the noble walked down with shame. Even Hubert was smirking, if there is one thing he likes about Byleth, is how she shuts Ferdinand up. 

She watched as Lysithea carried her many books to her side. 

"Do you need help with that ?" 

"I'm fine, thank you." 

The girl sat at her side and opened her book. 

"I know the topic we are seeing right now. All I need to know is in which part are we." 

"Of course." 

She opened her book to show her. 

"May I ask, why did you choose to join us ?" 

"No offence to Profesor Manuela, but she wasn't teaching me anything I didn't knew. I heard of Professor Byleth's teaching, so I filled the paper work and asked her to join. She said yes. I also.....wasn't really feating in with the Golden Deer." 

"Really ?" 

"Yeah ! They all treated me like a child ! Like I was a little girl living a fantasy and they had to be the adults that took care of me. They never letted me participate in the battle training even ! That's why Professor Byleth started training me in private." 

"Wait, hold up ! You and the Professor trained alone. I thought you just met her to change class." 

"What ? Oh no. We met her second day here." 

A moon ago. 

"Honestly what do they all take me for." Lysithea groaned. "I am not scared. I don't need a chaperone or anything." 

That dam Claude had played a prank on her and left something very important (her stuff bear) on the Dinning Hall. Everyone but Marianne asked her if she wanted to come with her. But she could tell only Raphael was really asking and not mocking her. 

"I am not scared. I am not a child. There are no ghosts !" 

"Excuse me." 

Lysithea turned back and screamed. 

"AH, A GHOST !" 

"I am not a ghost." 

Sure enough. It was just Professor Byleth there, not a ghost. 

"Oh, Professor, apologies." 

"You are not one of my students. Who are you ?" 

"I am Lysithea Von Ordelia." She bowed to her. "From the Golden Deer." 

"Well then Lysithea. Students aren't allowed out of their rooms unless they have a specific reason or permission at this hour. Can you tell me what you are doing here ?" 

"Well you see....One of my classmates pranked me and left something that I own on the Dinning Hall. I wanted to retrieve it." 

"I see. And this can't wait until tomorrow because ?" 

"Because they can steal it, and...I don't want anyone to find it." 

"Well then. Well, go get it, but be quick." 

Byleth went to leave. 

"Professor wait !" 

She turned to her. 

"I.....would you mind coming with me ? It's a nice night and if you come. I won't get in trouble !" 

"Ok. Let's go." 

Lysithea walked besides the professor. Honestly, she did want to talk, the new teacher was feeling with her curiosity. 

"It's weird to see a mercenary be a teacher. But I am glad that they choose you instead of Jeritza." 

"I'm liking the teaching so far." 

"Can I ask, you ended with the Black Eagles. Why did you choose them ?" 

"The group was the most complete. And the leader, Edelgard, was the one that caught more my attention from the three leaders. I wanted to work with them." 

"I see. Well I don't know Edelgard, but I can tell, she is better than Claude. Did any other student outside the Black Eagles picked your interest ?" She asked as they came into the Dinning Hall. 

"Actually yes, you." 

"Me !" 

"I didn't remember your face, but the name clicked. Your skills as a mage are impressive. More than both my mages and the ones that worked with me in the past." 

"Hmm. If others would see it like that. I am only seen as a joke because I'm the youngest student." 

"Age and skill have no relation. I'm the youngest in Papa's group, and the most skilled." 

"YES ! Finally, you get it !" 

"Hm." She gave a small smile. "Is this what you are looking for ?" 

She looked and saw her looking at her stuff bear. 

"Yeah ! That's it !......please don't tell anyone about it." 

"Don't worry. I will not." 

She held her teddy close, and bowed to Byleth. 

"Thank you so much for joining me. I will take my leave now." 

"Goodbye Lysithea." 

"Come on Claude, I can fight !" 

"Hehe, sorry kiddo. I can't let you get hurt." 

"But I'm more skilled than the others ! specially Lorenz !" 

"Oh trust me. Everyone is better than Lorenz. Too bad Raphael got "sick", Leonie would get distracted with Jeralt being there, and I can't get Marianne to come." 

"So you could take me in !" 

"Look. I rather deal with you then Lorenz. but he is older and has more experience.So he is going and you are staying. You haven't even trained." 

"You didn't tell me we were training ! I sat in the class alone like an idiot." 

"I forgot, oops, my bad. Anyway, he goes, you stay. Manuela agrees." 

"You will regret this ! I hope the other houses destroy you !" She yelled as he left. 

"That wasn't nice of him." 

She turned to see Byleth looking. 

"Professor. What are you doing here ?" 

"Wanted to train, and create some exercise for my class tomorrow." 

"Oh." 

"Want to join me ?" 

"Excuse me ?" 

"Do you want to join me in training. They left you out of theirs, so it's fair you get to do your share." 

"You know magic ?" 

"Very little. Just some healing spells really. But I can help you like I train Hubert and Dorothea." 

"Well in that case. Yes, I would love to join you." 

Byleth didn't understand why Claude and the Deer rejected Lysithea. The skills she had were unmatched. She would defeat Dorothea, and give Hubert a fight easily. Lysithea on the other hand, enjoyed the training very much. 

"That spell, how do you call it ?" 

"Dark Spikes mam. I learned it at home." 

"Really efficient. If I might add. You need to be more agile at dodging, but other wise, I see a great fighter in you." 

That made Lysithea smile in joy. 

Just as she thought. Claude suffered defeat, no surprisingly, the Black Eagles won. 

She also heard that Lorenz ignored Claude's plan, and attacked without thinking, bringing Ignatz with him. They got eliminated in a minute. 

She giggled slightly as she saw their defeated faces. 

She kept joining Byleth in her training. And learned more from her than she learned more with her than in her own class. 

That simply wouldn't do. She knew what she had to do. 

That night, she took her dinner to her room, and began filling up the house change papers. Telling specifically why she is transferring from Golden Deer to Black Eagles. Claude and the others would take her seriously once she defeated them in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. 

That morning was Sunday, the free day. She ran towards Professor Byleth's office. 

"Professor !" 

"Lysithea, why are you here ?" 

"Professor. I...." She gasped a bit. She ran a bit fast, and her room is all the way down besides the greenhouse. "I would like to join your class, please." 

"What ?" 

"I want to join the Black Eagles." 

"You can do that ?" 

"Yes ! All I need is to feel this papers." She showed her that she already did. "And I need your approval." 

"I see, and why do you want to change ?" 

"Becasue you are the first person here to take me seriously. I have learned more from you than from my own professor. Please professor, I always want to take every moment in my (short) life to the fullest. I really want to join you and learn more." 

Byleth looked at her for some seconds. And then got a quill and signed her papers. 

"Welcome to the Black Eagles Lysithea. I have big expectations." 

"Yes ! Thank you Professor. I promise to be a great student. Hit me with the best you got." 

"I'll look forward to seeing your process." Byleth gave her a rare smile. 

"And that's why I'm here now." 

"I see. So the Deer refused to take you seriously, but the Professor did." Edelgard couldn't believe Claude left this asset go away. 

"I want to use this opportunity as best as I can." 

"Well. As house leader, I give you my word that no one will treat you like a child, mock you, or leave you out of our activities." Edelgard gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Thank you Edelgard. I'm looking forward to being here." 

As Byleth started her lecture. Edelgard watched has her new seat mate (Ferdinand is not getting here again, she much rather have Lysithea) started copying her notes. 

If what she heard about her is correct. Lysithea had a shorter time than she had, and a rougher time with those "people". This filled her determination of getting rid of Rhea and freeing the world of Crests. So that people like Lysithea could live their life to the fullest. 

She knows what Hubert is gonna say. First Bernadetta, now Lysithea. The professor has two students' full loyalty, a skilled archer and a powerful mage. But she didn't care about that, she can still get them to her side. 

What had her thinking, is how her teacher, despite clearly been a loner. Is able to see what bothers a person, their weakness, and make that weakness banish and start to become a strength. She is also a kind soul that helps the people that need it. 

Should she tell her about her problems ? Would Byleth do what she did to Bernadetta and Lysithea and help her. 

There is no way of knowing, but for the first time in years, Edelgard is willing to take a risk like that. 

She has never opened to someone, but Byleth.....her heart desperately wants to open to her. 

But will that cause more pain the moment she has to follow her path ? That's what's stopping her. 

Really, she has no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware it might be too fast to have Lysithea join. But she is my second favorite character after Edelgard, and I wanted her to be in the story as fast as I could. Her role here is very important. 
> 
> I will skip the battle with Kostas. I will show how everyone is fairing after their first skill, and move to Lonato. Frankly I don't want to spend much time in White Clouds and move to Crimson Flower. It's easily my favorite path, but I want to add some battles and scenes to it. Make it longer.


	5. Reality is Not Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first battle, the Black Eagles must come to terms. Too bad Rhea has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you wished to see the fight against Kostas. I wanted to speed threw some parts of the White Clouds story line, and get to Crimson Flower. But during the academy face, I want to focus more on Edelgard's feelings, and relationship building, than fights. That doesn't mean we won't go into detail in some fights.

The walk towards Garreg March was a quiet one. 

The battle with Kostas was easy. The big brute fell to Byleth and Edelgard with ease. And his group wasn't any harder than fighting the other houses in the mock battle. 

But there was one BIG difference. 

On the mock battle, they fought with training weapons to subdue. Their enemies walked out with some bruises at maximum.

Here though, they fought with real weapons, and they fought to kill.

Edelgard has killed before. It doesn't get easer. Sure she got a bit more used too than on her first time. But she still hates it, it still makes her sick to rip the life out of someone. 

He knows Hubert manages it better than her (thanks to his father) but it still bothers him, even if he hides it. Well, unless it's a person he hates, then he doesn't feel anything. Dam that Count Vestra for what he did to the shy boy she grew up with. 

She also knows Byleth has killed before. But she has no idea of her feelings towards it. But the look that she saw on her face after they killed Kostas. She knows the Mercenary is like her. She is willing to do it, but doesn't enjoy it. 

But the others.....they had never taken a life until now. 

Lindhart and Dorothea were the only ones that didn't kill in this fight, but they were clearly bothered and haunted by it like the others, that actually killed.

Petra was the one taking it the best. She was a hunter, and had killed other living things before. While she admitted that killing a human is different, she still prayed to her gods to give her strength. 

Lysithea, well the girl is constantly amazing her. She is looking strong, but she can see her eyes are deeply troubled. No amount of studying could prepare you to take your first life. Still, she felt that her spirit was still flaming. 

Caspar hid his disturbance from them by masking it with enthusiasm. But she could hear the slightly disturbed tone in his voice. 

Ferdinand was just quiet, and that meant something. It was weird. 

Bernadetta took it the worst. The girl was already having a hard time, taking a life made it even worst. She covered her self with her hood, and quietly mumbled she wanted to go home. 

Edelgard felt bad for her. If what Hubert learned was correct, she was taken here against her own will. At least they were all here because they wanted too. It has to be harder for her. 

Edelgard sighted. What did Rhea think by sending students here ? Why did she want them to kill ? Sure most of them will have to at some point. But people like Dorothea didn't have to kill. Yet even if she didn't, she saw it. 

She also felt a huge sense of guilt. Kostas was here because of her. She shouldn't have hired such an unstable and brute thief. If someone was hurt or.....worst. She would never forgive herself. It would have been her fault. 

She shook her head, and looked at Byleth. Who lead the group back to the Monastery. And was it her imagination or was she......talking alone ? 

She saw Hubert's look at noticing that. 

"This is strange, Lady Edelgard." 

"What ?" 

"I told you I can't read her. But......it's like that woman has a second entity on her. Like in her body resides a second person." 

"Hubert that's kinda ridicolous." 

"With her, I can't take anything away." 

"You are just being paranoid. There is no way she has a second person in her." 

"Hmph. I also heard from Professor Hanneman that she has a crest, one that has never been seen before by him. One you and I however, do know." 

"What ?" 

"Our teacher bears the Crest of Flames, like you my Lady." 

WHAT !

Edelgard saw her teacher closely. She clearly didn't experience what she did to get the crest. That only means that Byleth has to have some relationship to......Nemesis. 

"The Professor has no idea of this however. I suggest you let her find it herself. After all, she had no idea who Seiros or Nemesis were." 

"Her father sheltered her from all that......See if you can find why." 

"As you wish." 

"But don't go to personal !" She warned before she walked close to Byleth. 

"Hello Edelgard." 

"Professor, good job out there." 

"Thank you, you too. We....we made a good team, against Kostas." 

Oh yeah they did. Edelgard wasn't used to fighting side by side with another. But with Byleth, it felt good. It made her stronger.

"Yes, we were a good team. I...I am worried." 

"About what ?" 

"The others. Dorothea and Bernadetta specially. They are clearly hunted by their first kill." 

"Hmm. Understandable." 

"You should probably speak to them. Bernadetta trusts you, it would help her. As well as Dorothea." 

"I will speak to them when we arrive. Although I had to admit, Dorothea's constant flirting, does nerve me a bit." 

"Wow." She couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You face enemies without flinching, but flirting scares you." 

"Her constancy is what I don't enjoy." She said simply. 

"Well, yeah she could turn it down." 

She understood why Dorothea did what she did. She grew up poor. She didn't want to go back to that life, and age is a diva killer. The only way she can secure herself, is finding a partner to take care of her. At least that's more acceptable than Sylvain, who is an annoyance to every women in the Monastery. Sadly, she knows Dorothea is having no luck. Her first target was Petra, but she learned the Brigid Princess is straight. She now seems to target the Professor. 

"I was called by Rhea, for our next assignment." 

"Oh, I see." 

"To quick if you ask me. You all should have some rest." 

"Agreed. But if someone is disturbing the peace, they need to be taken quickly." 

"Then she should send the other houses." 

Edelgard saw her actually criticizing the archbishop. It made her heart very warm. 

"You don't seem a big fan of Rhea." 

"She has been very kind to me. But Papa doesn't trust her, so I'm keeping my guard up." 

She really has to learn what caused Jeralt, a former Knight of Serios, to become so untrusting of Rhea. She could use that to get the others. 

"Can I ask why ?" 

"I don't know. He doesn't like talking about his past. It reminds him of my mother." 

Wait a sec. She has known Byleth for two moons now, and she never asked about her mother ? What is wrong with her ? 

"She died giving birth to me, if you are wondering where she is." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." She made a mental note to tell Hubert that. He is to leave the topic of her mother alone. Byleth didn't even know her. 

"By the way, Rhea requested you to be there as well." 

"Me ?" That made her stomach revolt. She couldn't stand being close to her more than necessary. 

"She has a request for us, one called by Dimitri. That's all I know." 

Dimitri ? What could he want ? 

Somehow, every day leaves more questions than answers. 

"Profesor Byleth, Edelgard. Good job out there." Rhea said as they came in the chamber. Seteh as always, standing at her side. 

"Thank you, Lady Rhea." They said as they bowed to her. Edelgard gritted her teeth as she said that. 

"I'm sure you are managing your students after they went there, Professor." Seteth said judging. It's clear he still doesn't trust Byleth. Probably because of Flayn being here. That girl is another of the many mysteries she is trying to solve. 

"Now now Seteth. I am sure our dear Professor will handle her students perfectly. You have to admit, she has made wonders with the Varley heir from what we have heard." 

While Rhea is right that Byleth has made wonders in helping Bernadetta, all she could think off is that she is NOT Rhea's dear. She won't allow it. 

"Now I'm afraid I'm gonna have to send you away soon. It's a shame considering you just came back, but this is a situation that can't be avoided." 

"If I can ask, why send us and not the Lions or the Deer ?" Byleth asked. Edelgard could hear some judgment in her words, and she loved it. 

Rhea however, just smiled. 

"I understand the question. While Professors Hanneman and Manuela are great at what they do, they haven't properly prepared their students for battles like you have. It's safest to send the Black Eagles again." 

"Besides. Your house has the best scores and stats from the three. Specially since the young Ordelia joined you, you have even more power than them." Seteh said. 

Dam it. She hates too admit it, but they do have a point on why the Eagles have to go instead of the others. Still, why not send the knights. 

"What is the mission ?" 

"A Lord of the Kingdom. Lord Lonato. Has started a rebellion against the Church. He has brought the citizen malisia to his cause." 

Lord Lonato.....has she heard from him before ? 

"And you want us to defeat him ?" 

"No dear. I am not risking the students, and you, on a dangerous mission like that. The Knights will take on Lonato, you are to be the clean up for any stranglers." 

"I see." Byleth said quietly. "I am still concerned for my students. Some haven't grasped that they took a life yet." 

"Don't worry. We thought of that. You will have an escort for the mission." Seteth said. 

"Excuse me Lady Rhea. Did you call for me ?" A new voice said. 

Entering the chamber, was the leader of the Knights of Serios herself, Thunder Catherine. Hubert would fan boy a bit. 

Her skill and power are beyond question, And she is also extremely loyal to Rhea. Therefore she will become her enemy. 

"Catherine. This is Professor Byleth, and her house leader, and the future Emperor, Edelgard. You are to set with them at the end of the moon." 

"Nice to meet you. I have heard how the Black Eagles are standing over the other houses, it will be nice to work with you all." She winked at them. 

"Catherine will make sure the students arrive safe back to the Monastery." Seteth said. 

"There is one last thing. Before you came back, when the news of Lonato came out. Dimitri came to us. He initially was asking for the Blue Lions to take this one. When he finally conceded that the Black Eagles were more suited for this, he asked that, since this issue is in the kingdom. That a member of the Blue Lions joins you." 

"I can take another student form another house ?" Byleth asked. 

"Yes." Seteh said. "Professor can request the help of one, only one, student from another house to help them with their mission. Pending the approval of the Professor in charge of the student, and the student themselves of course.I don't think I need to say this, but remember. Even if they are not from your house, the student you choose is under your care for the mission like it was one of your own." 

"We were thinking that Ashe Ubert should be a good choice to help you." 

WHAT ! NO ! Edelgard couldn't believe Rhea was saying this. Ashe is Lonato's adoptive son. Not only would he be an obstacle rather than a help, but the poor boy didn't deserve to see his father's death." 

"Excuse me Lady Rhea." Edelgard finally spoke again. "I don't thinking brining Ashe into this is wise. He has a deep connection to Lonato, and could become more of a problem than it's worth." 

"It's true." Byleth said. Edelgard once again, felt warm that she sided with her against Rhea. "If he has a deep connection to the enemy, he is better as far away from this as possible." 

Rhea looked a bit annoyed that they were defying her. Edelgard enjoyed it a bit. 

"I have to agree with them Rhea." Seteth said. "We want the students to come back in the best condition possible. Bringing the boy will make that even harder, not to mention the mental damage he would face." 

"I see." Rhea finally relented. "Very well then. He is not to join the mission. But the request still stands. A member of the Blue Lions will join you on the mission. You will choose who, Professor." 

"And please don't choose that boy Sylvain." Catherine added. "He tried to flirt with me. It was weird." 

Byleth left her to check the Blue Lions students list, to see who will join them. Edelgard wondered who she would choose.

To be honest. She didn't like most of the Blue Lions. In fact, there is only one she has no problem with. But it's Byleth's choice who will join them. It can't be Dimitri, as he is the house leader he can't join another house and leave his. And there is no way Dedue would leave him, so he is also out. But the rest are all available. 

She entered the library. She just wanted a good book so she could spend a quiet evening in her room. 

But when she entered, she noticed that there was a person stumbling. Clearly ready to faint. 

"Lysithea !" She ran and helped the girl take a seat. Holding her still. 

"Mmm. Thanks." 

"What happened, why were you about to faint ?" 

"When we returned, I notice that it was my turn to clean the library." 

"But we just came from a mission ! one that involved battle. Tasks can't be assigned the day we return from that." 

"Yeah well the staff still doesn't know of my class change." 

"You could have told them. And even then, this is a two person task, where is the other one ?" 

"I wanted to do it ! and Leonie was supposed to help me, but she never came. Probably still following Sir Jeralt all over the monastery." 

She has no idea what relationship Leonie had to Jeraly. But seeing his and Byleth's face, they are certainly annoyed by her. 

"Anyway, I am fine now. Thank you." 

"Not so fast. You almost fainted ! I won't allow you to just go back to work." 

"But I want to finish what I started ! I don't want to leave things hanging !" 

Too many that statement would just feel like being stubborn. But Edelgard understood why Lysithea felt that way. She really did. 

"Have you even had dinner ?" 

"No. Have you ?" 

"Rhea called me. I just sat and talked. I didn't do any physical work.....How about this. I help you clean up, and then we go get dinner. I heard it's sweet day." 

"I don't need to be treated like a child." 

"I'm not. I'm treating you like my friend." 

"Friend..." The girl went quiet for a moment. "Alright then. I trust that it's not because I'm a child." 

Then she turned to her, her eyes full of happiness. 

"We will get dessert after, right ?" 

"Hehe. Of course." 

Byleth made sure that they were all prepared for the mission. 

Even if it just was clean up and support. She confided in Edelgard (she loves that she sees her as a confident) that something about the mission felt off. That she had a bad feeling about it, and wanted them to be prepared. Since Hubert was present, he agreed with Byleth that there was something strange in all of this. 

She agreed. Why send the students to take care of clean up ? Why haven't they even met the Knights in command of fighting Lonato. Byleth tried to get an answer from her father, but he had no idea who is going. He had another task in the Empire, and they won't tell him who. 

Everything was so strange. What is Rhea planning this time. 

"I have a bad feeling about this Hubert." 

"I do as well My Lady. The archbishop is planning something." 

"Of coruse she is. She is always calculating, always manipulating. She is probably looking to use this to gain more control over us." 

"Well we can't let that happen. Whatever she is planning, we must be ready." 

"Yes." 

"Speaking of being ready. Should we give the Death Knight the all clear for the plan in the Rite of Rebirth ?" 

"Do you have the letter ?" 

"Yes." 

"Then yes, give Jeritza the call clear. But made it clear that he is not to engage in anyway. If a fight breaks out, then he leaves." 

"Understood." 

They ended their talk there. They are about to enter the class. 

"By the way, why is Bernadetta starting at you the past days." 

"Hmm. I found her in the dark running with a needed. Almost stabbing some students. I warned her, and being my terrifying self, she fainted. So I carried her to her room." 

"Aww." She couldn't help but tease him. 

"Hmm. I suppose she wants to speak about that. But if I go to her, she will run away." 

"Give it time, she will come around." 

They entered the room to see Byleth already pulling her plans in the board. 

"Edelgard, Hubert, thank you for joining us." 

"We apologize for being late Professor." 

"It's ok. We are still waiting for the guest." 

The guest.....oh right, the Blue Lion joining them. 

"Have you chosen the Blue Lion that will join us ?" 

"Yes. She should be here anytime...." 

"I'M HERE, SORRY FOR THE WAIT !" 

A girl entered the room running. Not noticing a barrel in the floor. 

BAM ! 

"OW ! Who leaves a barrel in the middle of the floor !" 

Edelgard knew who she was from her red hair. Annette Fantine Dominic. The niece of Lord Dominic, and a very talented mage. She heard her uncle had to take care of her, because she and her mother were left behind by her father after the Tragedy of Duscur. 

Also. She is the Blue Lion Edelgard has nothing against. So seeing her is a bit of a relive. 

What caught her eye, was that in the giggles of the girls' known clumsiness. Lysithea had a small blush on her cheeks. 

It seems the young mage has a slight crush on the red hair. Isn't she dating Mercedes however ? 

"Annette. It's no problem." Byleth said helping her up. "Class, by request of Dimitri and Rhea, Annette is joining us in this mission." 

"I am so honored that you chose me Professor. No offense to Professor Hanneman, but really he only teaches about crests, and very little combat. So I am so happy to take this experience." 

"I was informed that Lonato has some strong dark mages, so the more prepared we are, the better." She explained why she chose her. "And from what Hanneman told me, your skills are outstanding. With you, Hubert, and Lysithea we won't have any problems." 

"Don't worry Professor, I won't let you down !" 

"Good. Lysithea, you train with her today." 

"Oh, oh yes Professor, of course !" 

"Alright then let's begin." 

Edelgard watched as her professor tried her best to prepare them. 

But knowing Rhea, there has to be a surprise there has to be a surprise ready for them. 

She can only hope her desire for control won't cost them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read the first Crimson Flower story where Annette joins the Black Eagles. As my favorite Blue Lion, I wanted her to be in here. It will be interesting to write her and Gilbert with this change. She hasn't joined the house like Lysithea has yet, but it won't take long.


	6. Battles and Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Edelgard suspected. The battle against Lonato was all part of a trick from Rhea.

Edelgard's bad feeling somehow, got even worst.

The place was covered in fog. And based on the looks Hubert, Lysithea, and Annette were giving, it wasn't ordinary. 

Byleth also looked uneasy. Always checking the floor for knight, or even horse marks. There were none. 

"Sir Catherine." Byleth called. "When did the first group of knights depart ?" 

"I don't know. Hours ? They should be engaging the enemy now." 

Weird. If they only departed hours away. There had to be marks. 

"It's a trap." Hubert whispered. 

"What ?" 

"There are no knights coming before us." Hubert said. "The Professor figured it out as well. They are leaving the fight to us." 

"Yes....it has to be." But the question is, why ? 

"Why else send Thunder Catherine with us ? It's not for our safety, it's so that she can scare us into compliance maybe ? She will do anything for control." 

"Hm. Did you leave the note ?" 

"Yes, a soldier will find it where I left it." 

She nodded at him, continued moving forward. 

"I'm so happy you are joining us Annette. I must say, this class is full of grumps, it's nice to have you." Dorothea said. 

"Hehe. Thank you. Honestly, when we were told one of our house would come for you. I was so sure Professor Byleth would choose either Felix or Ingrid, and that I had no chance. So it was a big surprise when she came to my room and invited me." 

That girl is the definition of sweet. Edelgard has to give it to her. 

"I also heard about you and Mercedes. It most be nice to have a girlfriend." 

"Oh Mercie is the best. I love it when we cook together, and do everything basically together." 

Edelgard swore that she heard Lysithea coff, but the girl covered it and moved to her place besides Byleth. 

She stopped looking at the two woman, and heard Byleth and Lysithea. 

"Professor, there is something weird here." 

"What is it ?" 

"The fog. It's not natural. It's a spell. Dark Fog." 

That got Byleth in alert. 

"A dark mage must be causing this." 

She nodded. "Hubert, Annette, to the front." 

The ones called went to her. 

"Do you sense what Lysithea does ?" 

"Yes." Hubert answered. "She has to be right Professor. This is simply not right." 

"Oh my. You detected it without a spell Lysithea !" Annette said impressed. "I need a spell to do that !" 

"Hmm." 

Edelgard then swore that Byleth came to the conclusion that Hubert and her did. 

"There is no knights." She whispered. "Everyone, be ready !" 

Just then, a soldier came out of the fog. 

"Thunder Catherine ! Mam, the enemy has gone threw the perimeter. They are coming here !" 

"You heard him Eagles. GET READY !" 

"Oh no." Bernadetta said as she got her bow. 

She watched as Byleth glared at Catherine as she moved in front. 

"My Teacher ?" 

"She is hiding something. She......There are no other knights." 

She turned to her. 

"I am taking a group to take down the mage causing this. You take another and cover us." 

"Of course." 

"Good. Lysithea, Petra, Ferdinand, Annette, you are with me. The rest, stay with Edelgard." 

"I am being chosen over Edelgard, what an honor !" 

"It's because the Professor knows Lady Edelgard is a capable commander, unlike you." Hubert sneered. 

"Ignore him Hubert. Let's go !" 

There was no sight of Catherine and her group. But she knew Byleth was right. She had to know that there were no other knights. Rhea told her probably. 

What was her plan, what does she really want. 

None of that matter now. They have to go and fight ! 

"LADY EDELGARD, I DON'T KNOW WHO TO SHOOT ! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING !" Bernadetta yelled. 

"Dorothea, light us up with some lightning." 

"Yes !" 

She made sparks fly, so they could see the enemy. Bernadetta took the shot. 

"Dam it, I can't see anything !" Caspar yelled. 

Just then, a man came behind him and attacked him with a spear in the back. 

"CASPAR !" 

"AAAAH" The young man fell to the floor, a bad cut in his back. 

Edelgard ran and smashed the man with her axe before he could kill him. 

"Lindhart !" 

"I'm running out of energy." He said panting. "This fog needs to go away." 

"They are not soldiers." Hubert said. "Once we can see them, we can take them out like fleas." 

Of course not. This are citizens fighting for what they believe in. 

Edelgard couldn't help but feel some respect for Lonato. A man ready to meet all of his goals at any cost has her respect. 

"LADY EDELGARD, BEHIND YOU !" 

She was to late to notice the axe swinging to her arm. 

"AAAAH!" 

She fell to the floor, her arm bleeding. 

"LINDHART, HELP HER !" Hubert demanded. 

"I'm managing Caspar !" 

"Just give me a vulnary !" 

"We are out of them !" Bernadetta yelled. "I used the last one, the others are with the Professor !" 

Dam it. 

Hubert tried his best to cover for them. Dorothea was out of magic, and Bernadetta had no sight to shoot. 

She heard footsteps getting close to her, a woman charged at her with a sword. 

"Move my lady, move !" Hubert tried. 

It wasn't necessary however. Just before she came. Byleth stood in front of her and attacked the woman. 

"Hah !" She sliced the woman straight in the belly. 

"Professor ?" 

"It's ok. The fog will be gone soon. 

Just as she said that. The fog finally banished. The sound of Lysithea's dark spikes and a man's scream told her why. 

"She took down that mage on her own." Hubert said impressed. Lysithea's skill were nerving him. 

Byleth's group came to them. They had some cuts, and Ferdinand was holding his arm. But they fared better than her group. 

"Do you have vulnaries ?" Lindhart asked. 

"We ran out." Annette answered. 

"Lady Edelgard needs to be take out of the fight then. She is badly wounded." 

She wanted to protest, but she can barley move her arm. 

"Wait, Edelgard let me help you." 

Byleth kneeled besides her. 

"Professor ?" 

"I know some healing magic. Not enough to patch you up completly. But enough to make sure you will live." 

Edelgard saw as her hand glowed green, and felt the pain decrease. 

The cut was still there, and she still had a problem moving it. But there was no more bleeding. 

"Hubert is right though. You are out of the fight." 

"Professor I can do it..." 

"You are out Edelgard. I am not risking you." 

That phrase made her heart beat fast. 

"Hubert, take care of the wounded." She told the mage. 

"No harm will come to Lady Edelgard with me around." 

"Protect them all. Ferdinand, stay with them. Bernadetta, come with us." 

Just before they could take off. They heard a man in a horse. 

"THUNDERSTIRKE CASSANDRA !" 

In front of them, Lord Lonato showed up. 

Catherine smirked as she walked to him. "The only name I answer, is Catherine." 

"Hmm. In the name of the Goddess, you will pay for what you have done. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO CHRISTOPHE !" 

Christophe.....that's right. Lonato's son. He helped the Duscur people assassinate the King of Fargius. He was given to Rhea for execution. It seems it was Catherine the one that turned him in. 

Lonato had seen the truth as well. The truth of the monster that Rhea is. 

Lonato turned to them. 

"You brought students here ! what a despicable thing ! that woman you blindly follow has no shame whatsoever." 

"You better respect Lady Rhea !" Catherine growled. 

"I will never show that monster any respect. Mark my words. One day, your precious Rhea will fall." 

Catherine yelled and attacked. With a swing of thunderbrand, she pushed Lonato off his horse.

The bleeding man tried to attack her, but thunderbrand easily destoyed the weapon. 

"I am sorry about Christophe. But like him, you betrayed Fodlan, you betrayed Lady Rhea. Now you face the Knights of Serios, NOW YOU FACE JUSTICE !" 

Catherine then stabbed Lonato directly in the heart, in front of the very disturbed Black Eagles. 

"Ehem, ehem." Lonato choked blood. "Christophe....Ashe.....forgive me." The man then went silent. He was dead. 

Edelgard never felt so bad after a victory. 

Everyone sat in a fire after the fight. 

They were camping here. They can't go back to the monastery today, not like this. 

Petra got a sword and a bow, and went to hunt their dinner. She was mostly unscratched so she was perfect for the job. She took Bernadetta with her. Wanting to distract the archer. Petra told her she became Bernadetta's friend in the green house, and got the girl to go with her with her love for wild life. 

Caspar was taken to the monastery by some healers Seteth sent. He had the worst wounds, and needed treatment. 

Ferdinand, Lindhart, and Dorothea were already asleep on their tents. Hubert was also getting ready. She could tell that he was exhausted, so she sent him to sleep. 

That left her with Byleth, Lysithea, and Annette in the fire. 

Annette pointed her magic book at Lysithea. It's clear she had been impressed by her skills in the battle and wanted to learn more. It was distracting them from what happened. 

Byleth on the other side, was patching her arm with bands. 

"Ow !" 

"Hold still. This will only take a moment." 

"I'm fine, My Teacher. You said it yourself, I'll live.....thanks to you." 

"It's my job that you are safe. I want to make it a confortable as I can." 

"You should help the others if you need too." 

"Caspar was already taken. Ferdinand and Dorothea are as patched as I could make them. The rest suffered only minor cuts and bruises that they easily tended too. That means you have to be my focus." 

Edelgard tried to ignore the warm feeling that she felt on her inside. 

"And you ? You do have some cuts, one is still bleeding." 

"Hmm. I didn't notice it." 

"Do you need help ?" 

"No, it's fine. I gotten worst as a child." 

She finally ended up tying her arm. Then got a blanket and covered her. 

"I know people in the Empire aren't used to this weather." 

"Thank you. I hate the cold." 

"You should go to the tent Hubert set for you." 

"I'm hungry." She admitted. "I'm waiting for Petra to return." 

"I'm sorry. I thought we would go back the same day. I will never leave without food for days again. 

"It's fine. I bet Petra is enjoying herself." 

"Oh, Lady Edelgard. Are you hungry ?" Annette asked. "Mercie made some sweets for me before I left. We could share them as Petra returns." 

She got her small bag, and got out for cinnamon rolls. 

"Hmm. These are quite good." Lysithea mumbled. 

"Hehe, Mercie would love to hear that. She is the best cooker." 

"Hm." Lysithea grumbled. Edelgard hid a smile at the girl's obvious crush on Annette. 

She's right thought. Mercedes is an excellent baker. 

"It's good." Byleth admitted. 

"I wish we could have them warm. But oh well." 

"This is great Annette. Thank you." Edelgard smiled at her. 

She gave them a cute smile, and continued to read her magic book with Lysithea. 

"We have gotten the dinner !" Petra called. "Sorry for keep the wait. Bernie was chased by a deer." 

"I didn't know what he wanted, I was only looking at that cute flower. Oh even animals hate you Bernie." 

"I have no hate towards you, I only have friendship." 

Edelgard laude a bit as Bernadetta blushed and Petra started cooking. 

"Nice to see everyone is good." Catherine said as she came in. Curious. She thought se was drinking with her friends. They didn't seem disturbed by what happened. 

"Hello Cathernie. I see you are well." Byleth said. 

"Sadly Professor. I am not well. One of my man found this." She handled her a letter Edelgard knew very well. "It's a letter to assassinate Lady Rhea." 

Shit. There was no break wasn't it. Although this one is really her fault. 

When will things not be her fault.


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard finally opens more to Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about the C support between Byleth and Edelgard. Decided to be brief in the fight where she gets the sword.

Her eldest sister told her, that things rarely go as plan. That has to be the definition of her life. 

At first, she wasn't planning to interfere with the plan of stealing the casket. Simply faking ignorance over the heist. Protecting Rhea with the knights and the other houses while it happened. 

But then, Hubert came to her room, and her plans had to make a quick change. It seems her "uncle" had decided to change the plans. And instead of Imperial Soldiers, he had his own people performing the tasks. 

Knowing the risk that it could pose. She knew she had to stop her own plan on getting what was inside that casket. She told Byleth that she thought the letter was fake (unsurprisingly she already suspected that, cause that woman is perfect) and rounded the house to search for clues. 

In the end, they hid away and stopped the soldiers for stealing. At least Jeritza kept his word and didn't engage. Once it was over, he just left, keeping his cover.

But once again she was in for a shock. 

There was no body in that casket. Instead, there was a sword. 

And not any sword. the Sword of the Creator. The same weapon Nemesis used. 

And to her shock, Byleth awoke the sword's power without it's crest stone. She linked herself to it as if it was her own relic. 

That had to confirm her theory that Byleth and Nemesis had some kind of relationship. The question is how ? The King of Liberation had no relatives that she knew off. How did his bloodline went to her teacher ? 

Hubert was offcoruse suspicious on how Byleth did that. Having the most powerful weapon ever created made her, somehow, even more deadly if she were to become an enemy. Yet Edelgard still held some hope. That was the weapon of Nemesis, who hated Seiros, the person this people followed blindly. Maybe it signaled that Byleth was destined to be Rhea's enemy. 

She had no way o knowing yet. Her plan still needs more time. 

Then came another shock. Despite Seteh and other knights' objections. Rhea allowed Byleth to keep the sword. That was simply, something she couldn't understand. When she asked Byleth, she was as confused as she was. 

Of course, that dam Rhea didn't give them a break. Really where the other houses non existent ? She heard the kind of tasks she sent Dimtri and Claude in, and her class could really use one of those. 

But no. Once again. She has to send the Black Eagles to another battle. 

Once again, a disturbance in the Kingdom. Another lord has made a revolt. This time is Miklan Gautier. Sylvain's older brother. 

She knew what this was all about. The man was disinherited from his house after Sylvain was born. The reason. He had no crest, his younger brother did. 

The Kingdom has always been like this. They have such a big value in crests. Those dam things that were ruining Foldan, that destroyed her family ! 

She heard that Sylvain had locked himself in his room after the news came out. The man felt some guilt for his brother's actions. From what he heard from Annette, Dimitri wasn't helping matter by calling Miklan a disgrace because he was crestless. For the first time, she was actually sorry for Sylvain. 

Knowing that the mission they had was even more deadlier than Lonato. She called for her teacher for dinner. She had to discuss some things with her. 

Specifically, one simple thing. They need to recruit another healer. Lindhart can't handle all of this himself. And with Caspar still locked in bed. They really need help. 

And because of her.....work....with Jeritza. Despite knowing that she would say yes. Edelgard refuses to ask Mercedes for help. 

That only left one option, hence why she called Lysithea too. They were on the same house for some time. 

"Thank you for coming." She told them once they arrived. 

"Oh I would never say no to dessert. We are getting after dinner, right ?" Lysithea asked. 

"Yes Lysithea, we are." 

She smiled and started eating. 

"I like sharing meals with you Edelgard, but what is this about ?" Byleth asked. "You said it was about the mission ?" 

"Well yes. I wanted to discuss somethings with you. I heard Miklan is way more deadly than Lonato. He at least cared that we were students. Miklan won't care about that." 

"So ?" Lysithea asked. 

"We need to be more prepared." 

"Agreed. Seteth informed me another knight is joining us this time. But seeing how things went with Catherine being there, it won't hurt to have a better plan." 

"Yes My Teacher. The first thing. We need to get another healer for the mission. Lindhart is simply unable to handle all that chaos, it's too much for someone just learning." 

"Do you have someone in mind ?" 

"I do. That's why I called you here Lysithea. She is in your former house. What can you tell us about Marianne ?" 

Marianne Von Edmund was easily one of the most mysterious students at the Monastery. No one knew almost anything about her. Still, she was a great healer. Getting her help would be instrumental. 

"Marianne ? She barely talked in my time there. She still barely talks. I really don't know anything about her." 

"Her profile is easily the most vague." Byleth said. "All I know is that she is Von Edmund's adoptive daughter, and was sheltered all her life. She is like Bernadetta in that sense, except she does come out of her room." 

"And is much easer getting a word out of Bernie than her. That tell you something. Why not just ask Mercedes ?" 

Her mind told her two things. One, her guilt over Jeritza wouldn't allow her. Two, she thinks Lysithea would kill the poor soul due to her crush on Annette. 

"I don't want to take chances. Marianne had the best score on her monk certification exam. She is the ideal candidate." 

"Well.....She is friends with Hilda. Try asking her how to get to her." 

"Excuse me Professor, did I hear you speaking about Marianne ?" 

They turned to behind them, to see Raphael looking at them. 

"Raphael, yes. We are trying to recruit her." 

"Well. If I can give you a peace of advice. If you want to take Marianne with you. Allow her to take Dorte with her." 

"Dorte ? Who is Dorte ?" 

"Dorte is Marianne's horse. He is basically her best friend. Think of him as her support animal. If he goes, she will be more confident too go with you. Just make sure no one pressures her to talk." 

"I didn't know you and Marianne were close ?" Lysithea said. 

"Things changed after you left. She looked like she needed to talk to someone, so I am trying to become her friend." He gave them a gentle smile. "That's what I always tell my little sis. There is no reason to do things alone. You can always get help." 

You can always get help. Raphael's words bounced in her mind. 

She does have respect for Raphael. She heard his comes from a relative poor family, and had to grow up quickly to take care of his grandfather and sister after his parents died. Yet the man always has a smile on his face, and tried to be everyone's friend. She envied his positivity. 

How many things has she done alone. Could she actually ask someone to hold her hand in her path, that she thinks she is meant to take alone. 

Would she actually walk with her on this path. She thought looking at Byleth. The person she really wanted to hold her hand for. 

"Thank you Raphael." Byleth said. "Do you know where we can find Marianne ?" 

"It's a pleasure to help Professor. I would love to join your class in mission one day. They seem good for training. As for Marianne. She is probably on the stables right now." 

Sure enough. Raphael was right. They found the blue haired girl in the stables. Talking to a horse they could assume was Dorte. 

"Excuse me, Marianne ?" Byleth called her. 

"Oh. Professor Byleth, Lady Edelgard, Lysithea." The girl greeted them with a downcast look. "Do you need something ?" 

"Yes. We actually need your help." 

"My help ?" 

"We would like you to join our class in our mission this moon."

"You...you want me to join you." She looked down. "That's not a good idea. I would ruin everything." 

"How do you know if you haven't tried ?" Lysithea asked. 

"I always ruin things." 

Edelgard didn't know why is Marianne like this. But it seems she didn't had an easy time. Yet again, she is easily the most mysterious student. 

"I don't think so. I went over the Monk Certification Exams, and you surpassed both Lindhart and Mercedes in the scores. You have a great ability." 

"I....." 

"Is that your horse ?" Byleth suddenly asked. 

"Oh, yes. That's Dorte." 

"He's cute. I like horses." 

"You do !" 

"Yes. I always understand the bond one can have with their horse. If you want too, you can take him." 

"What....but I don't want him to be hurt."

"We will leave him with the other horses when the fight comes. He will be waiting for you when we arrive, and he'll be safe. I give you my word." 

She saw Marianne thinking about it. 

"Are you sure you really need my help ?" 

"Yes. We need you Marianne." 

"Oh.....Very well Professor. I will join you." 

"Thank you." 

Edelgard watched impressed. From what she understood from Lysithea and the Deer, getting Marianne to speak was almost impossible. So the fact that she got her to join them. It's impressive. 

"I will go speak with Professor Manuela about this. She will give you more details in the morning." 

"That was impressive, My Teacher. How you got to get Marianne's help." 

"It's nothing. I just got her to have a bit more confidence. Enough to join." 

"Well telling her that you like horses, it really helped." 

"I told her the truth. I do like horses, and I do understand her bond with hers." 

"You do ?" 

"I used to have a horse. She came to me when I was a child. I really liked her." 

Edelgard listened closely. This is another of the few rare slips she has on her past. 

"What happened ?" 

"A theif cut her leg in a battle. She survived, but she couldn't run like before. The life of battle wasn't for her, so I had to let her go. Gave her to a farmer so that she could live her life in peace." 

"That's very honorable. But if you were close, it had to hurt....I'm sorry." 

"Sometimes, words and actions can hurt a lot more than weapons." She looked down. Was that, pain ? 

"I will give you one lesson here, Edelgard. A weapon's wound is physical, it can heal. A word, an action, it hurts mentally, and that, that it's much harder to heal. Goodbye Edelgard." 

She watched her leave. Filling a heavy sense of guilt. 

If actions really hurt as much, how much will she hurt her friends ? 

How much will it hurt her when they become her enemies ? 

Little El was dragged by those wizards, once again to do those terrible things in her. 

Her sister's body laying on their cell, with her dead baby brother still on her hands. 

As they tied her on the table, she saw as her father watched. He couldn't do anything more than watch. 

"FATHER, PLEASE HELP !" 

All she heard was a knock, getting louder and louder. 

"FATHER !" 

"FA.....AH ! WHO'S THERE ?" 

She woke up on her room in the Monastery. 

"Just a nightmare Edelgard. Just another nightmare." It didn't change what happened. 

"Edelgard, it's me. Byleth." 

Oh....oh no no. She will see her like this. 

"Professor ! Give me a moment !" 

She at least had to get presentable for her. A jacket and some water in the face had to do. 

"Come in." 

Just as Byleth came in, Edelgard suspected why she was here. Still, she had to ask. 

"Professor. Why are you here ?" 

"I just came here to return Hilda's.....stuff." Knowing Hilda, she can imagine what Byleth found. "When I heard you scream. So I came to see what was happening." 

"Oh. I must have been talking on my sleep. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." 

"Edelgard, you are my student. If I can be honest, you're my favorite one." That made her blush despite her fight to avoid it. "Is there anything I can help you with ?" 

"No......no. It's just some stupid memories from the past." 

"Oh. Well if it's not my business. Then I won't go in further. Good night Edelgard." 

Before she could leave. Her heart raced faster. Yelling her to open. It worked for Lysithea, it worked for Bernadetta, why couldn't it help her ?" 

"Professor wait !" 

Byleth turned to her. 

"I....I will tell you. But please, swear to me you won't tell a soul about this." 

"I swear." 

"I....I was dreaming of my siblings." 

"You have siblings ?" 

"Had. 8 older, and two younger. I was the 9th to be born." 

"Yet you are....the heir to the Empire." She said putting the peaces together. 

"Yes. As you assume. I am the last one alive. They are all dead." 

"But....how could such a thing happened." 

"Many awful things. Diseases crippled them, injuries they sustained.They lost their mind. Some where downright murdered. My closest sister, Eva. She was the 4th to be born, she died in my arms." 

"Edelgard....." 

"So, now you know. The truth of the future emperor of the Adrestian Empire. Edelgard Von Hresvelg." the person she might hate even more than Rhea. 

"Edelgard, thank you for sharing. I understand. If you ever need some time, or, just to talk your frustrations out. I'm here." 

She held her hand, and Edelgard couldn't help but grip it tightly. 

"I also have something for you." Byleth said. Opening a bag she was carrying. 

"A gift ?" 

"You didn't write the day of your birthday. But I saw it on the record." 

"Oh. Sorry Professor, I'm not used to celebrate." 

She just took another gift out. "Lysithea sent this one. She went with me to the market." 

"I will thank her tomorrow in class." She said as she opened her gifts. 

Two stuff bears. Dressed like knights. 

She doesn't care that they might be childish, she loves them. 

"Do you like them ?" 

"I love them, My Teacher. Thank you, thank you so much." 

"I hope they remind you. That I'm here for you Edelgard. If you need me, I'll be there." 

Edelgard knows that she won't be there for her always. Not after she betrays her if she chooses Rhea over her. 

But for now, she just wanted to enjoy this. She just wanted to enjoy her. 

Edelgard knows it now. She doesn't have a crush. 

She fell in love.


	8. Skirmish in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Miklan brings many surprises.

"Professor Byleth, wait !" 

Edelgard and Byleth were on her way to the final mission debrief before they met the knights that were coming with them, and go to battle. When a voice stopped them. 

It was no wonder who it was, when they heard the person slip and fall. 

SLAM ! 

"Seriously, who leaves the floor this badly mopped !" 

"Annette." Byleth greeted the girl. "What do you need." 

"Professor. Please, take me with you in this mission, I beg you." 

"I'm sorry Annette. We already recruited another student. And rules say I can only take one from another house." 

"That's fine. You won't be taking two students from another house." She opened her pack, and took some papers out. Transfer papers. "You are just taking another student of your house." 

"You want to join the Black Eagles ?" 

"Yes ! I learned so much from you in our mission in the kingdom. I wish to continue learning, and the best way, it's to join your class !" 

Edelgard could tell she was being sincere. But.....she clearly had another motive. 

"Annette. You are hiding something ?" 

"Me !" 

"I can tell you are telling us the truth about wanting to join. But why are you so desperate to join THIS mission." 

"Well." She looked down and blushed. "I'll be honest. The lead knight that is coming with you, Sir Gilbert.....he's my father." 

And that was a surprise. 

"I came here to learn, and to be the best sorcerer that I can. But I also came here because....I wanted to see him again. But everytime I try to talk to him, he just goes away." 

Byleth and Edelgard looked at each other.

Annette is not a powerhouse like Lysithea is, but she is talented. What she lacks in raw power, she uses more cunning and discreet spells to take her enemies down. She is an asset. 

Having all the mages would also give them an advantage over the other houses in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. (it would also bite her back if she had to turn in her class) but, it's Byleth's choice. 

"Annette. I will accept your class change. But what I don't know is to do it before, or after the mission. Do your promise me that you will not get distracted with your father ?" 

She gave them a franky cute soldier signature. 

"Yes mam. I promise to be at my best." 

Byleth looked at her for some seconds. 

"Very well. Welcome to the Black Eagles. We leave in two hours, so go pack your stuff." 

"Wait, you really accepted me ? oh thank you ! I will be on tip top shape all the time ! You won't regret this Professor, I swear !" 

They saw as the girl ran to get her stuff. 

"Don't foget about the...." 

BAM ! 

"SERIOUSLY !" 

"Floor." 

"A good choice, My Teacher. With Caspar out of commission, she can give us the power we lack. Also.....you will make Lysithea happy." 

"Her crush in her is rather obvious, isn't it ?" 

"Yep." 

The walk to the kingdom was filled with friendly chatter from her class mates. 

Gilbert galloped in front of them with his knights. His attitude is very different from Catherine. 

Edelgard wonders why Rhea sent him with them this time. She had a purpose on sending Catherine against Lonato. So why Gilbert against Miklan ? At least she didn't try to get them to make Sylvain join. 

Edelgard would much rather have Shamir as an escort. The knight had taken her interest. She is not like the others, and she liked that. Or why didn't they get Jeralt ? Byleth knew how to work with him, so it would be beneficial. 

The fight was actually tomorrow. Byleth learned from last time and took precautions. They were staying two nights in a local inn, so they could rest before and after battle. They also had their own dining place. 

The one thing that is bothering her, is the room sharing. It's basic rule that in this cases, students from the opposite sex can't share a room, to avoid......incidents. 

That is not good for Edelgard. Who has known that she's a lesbian for quite some time. 

But what worries her, is the nightmares. The only one that knows about them is.....Byleth. 

"Remecer Hubert, don't give the Professor trouble because she can't make you room with me. She is just following the rules." 

"I understand. I already spoke to the Professor. She made sure my room is next to yours, and she made me the favor of giving me a room of my own. So I don't have to share with Ferdinand. I am grateful for that." 

"Poor Lindhart then." 

They arrived late evening at the inn. 

"Well, this is it for today. I will retrait for the day Professor. I will see you tomorrow for the mission." 

"See you tomorrow." She watched as the knights retreated to their place. 

"Ok. Room assignments. As you know the rules say I can't allow opposite genders to be together. Since there is only three men. Hubert, you get a room for your own. Ferdinand and Lindhart, you guys share." 

"Oh man." Lindhart winned. 

"For the women. Bernadetta, your are sharing with Marianne. Dorothea and Petra are together. Lysithea is sharing with Annette. Edelgard, you're with me." 

Edelgard held her sight of relive. She didn't want the others to know of her nightmares. 

"Dinner it's at 7PM. We set off at 9AM tomorrow to take on Miklan. So please go to sleep early. This is no vacation. I'm talking to you Dorothea." 

"Don't worry Professor. I'll behave." She winked. 

"I please ask for the help tonight." Petra said quietly. 

They all went to their rooms. Getting enough sleep was crucial for the battle. 

"Thank you for choosing me as your roommate Professor." 

"I know you don't want others to know of your nightmares. This way they won't know." 

"Yeah, thank you." She sat on her bed, it was a long trip. "Poor Annette. She tried to get close to Gilbert, but always backed down." 

"I wonder what's their story." 

"It's probably related to the Tragedy of Duscur. The Kingdom, hasn't been in the best place as you can see." 

"Well of course. Both of our missions have had to deal with people of the kingdom. Not once of the Empire or the Alliance. 

"The Alliance is also in a bit of troubles. Mostly because how it's run. Without a direct ruler, there is a lot of civil conflict on who has the power. Sure the Reagan family is the rolling house. But is not like how my or the Blaiddyd family are clearly seen as the rulers." 

"I can tell. The rilvary that Lorenz holds with Claude give that clue." 

"Yeah. House Gloucster has always been opposed to house Reagan. I will not lie, we do have some conflicts in the Empire. But we are far more united than the others." 

"Seems I made the good choice right ?" 

"What ?" 

"When you asked me with Dimitri and Claude which land I would choose. I did say the Empire." 

That made her blush. It seems she is doing that a lot. 

They were having breakfast with Lysithea and Annette, just an hour before they set off to fight with Miklan, when Bernadetta came running. 

"Professor ! Professor you have to come here !" 

"Bernadetta, what is going on ?" 

"Two horses, with unknown riders are coming straight here. Did you call for reinforcements ?" 

"No.....I never did." She ran towards the inn's entrance. The others behind her. 

Just like Bernie said, two horses were galloping here. 

"Wait." Annette called. "I know those horses. Sylvain and Ingrid ?" 

Sure enough, it was the two Blue Lions that were coming towards them. 

"See, I told you this was stupid Sylvain. We shouldn't have come here !" 

"I told you I would come alone. Miklan is my brother, not yours." 

"Yeah well I wasn't going to just stand and let you get yourself killed ?" 

"Sylvain, Ingrid. What are you two doing here ?" Byleth demanded. 

"I'm so sorry Professor. This hot headed full left in the middle of the night, and I tried to stop him." 

"That's my brother Ingrid. The Blue Lions, the people of the Kingdom, had to take care of this !" 

"Lady Rhea tasked this mission to the Black Eagles because they are the best unit of the three houses. And you were informed Professor Byleth already recruited another student." 

"Yeah, from the Golden Deer right ? Then what is Annette doing here ?" 

"I actually joined the Black Eagles." She answered. "I'm here with my house." 

"Oh." 

"We were left without our mage." Ingrid gasped. "Is this because Mercedes ?" 

Edelgard and the others watched Annette. Getting another clue on her sudden house change. 

But that's Annette's personal business. She's a house mate now, therefore they protect her. 

"Annette is here because she proved herself in the battle against Lonato. We are glad to have her here, she is a valuable asset and friend." 

"And like she said. She is here because she is supposed to be here. Unlike you." 

"Please Professor." Sylvain actually begged. "Miklan is my brother and, yeah he is a peace of shit, but he is because of what my father did. Because I was born and took what was his. I have to fix it." 

"What your father did, and Miklan's actions, are not your fault." Ingrid said. 

"If I didn't have this dam crest then he would be with my family, happy." 

Edelgard for the first time. Saw more in Sylvain than just a jerk. It's true that none of this it's his fault. But he has every right to feel that way. He and Miklan are other victims from the whole dam Crests.

"I get you Sylvain. But protocol says I can't take more than one student from another house." Byleth said. 

"What is going on here ?" Gilbert demanded. Annette tensed as he came. "Other students ?" 

"They came here without permission. I need to send them back." 

"You are following protocol. Good job Professor. However, the rules also say that we need to send escorts to make sure they arrive back to the Monastery. And we don't have the luxury." 

"Then what should we do ?" Byleth wondered. 

She looked at Edelgard. She could tell what Byleth was thinking, and she gave her a nod. 

"If you come. You do understand neither Gilbert or I can't be held responsible for what happens to you." 

"We understood the risks coming here. We are not your students, and you didn't call us. We are aware whatever happens to us, is on our own house." Ingrid said. 

"Well. The best choice is for you to come with us then. I don't trust leaving you in this inn and setting off in your own." Byleth said. "Do you agree Gilbert ?" 

"As long as they understand the risks. Then yes, this is the best way. But Lady Rhea and Seteth will hear of this. Expect consequences you two." He said as he left. "We set off in an hour." 

"Oh man. I cowered again." Annette wined. 

"You and Mercedes...." Lysithea mumbled. 

"We are not together anymore. That's all." She said flatly. 

Byleth held her head. She knew this was gonna get messy. 

"Go get a breakfast and get ready. We will see where we accommodate you tonight. Edelgard, round the others up. We need to get ready." 

"How much more do we have to go up ?" Lindhart winned. 

"Two more floors." Gilbert called. 

"Oh man, I gotta work on my cardio." Dorothea panted. 

"Great idea Dorothea. We will do cardio work on our next class." Byleth said. 

Many glared at Dorothea at that. 

"Are we doing laps. Doing laps gives me great joy." Petra called. 

Edelgard appreciated the banter. It improved the tenseful situation. 

"Almost to the top. And we have run into no soldier." Hubert said. 

"Do...you think....it's a trap ?" Bernadetta whispered. 

"Most likely. We need to be prepared." 

"Lysithea, do you sense any spell like before ?" Byleth asked. 

"No Professor. There is none of that." 

"My brother is not the fondest of mages." Sylvain said. "Don't expect much of them, expect many swords, spears, and axes." 

"I think we should stick together for this one Professor." 

"Agreed Edelgard." She stopped before getting to the next floor. "Listen up. Lindhart, Marianne. I want you two on the center in the group. Focus on healing. Hubert, Petra, Ferdinand, Dorothea, Sylvain. You have the back of the group. Edelgard, Lysithea, Bernadetta, Annette, and Ingrid. In the front with me." 

"I won't leave Lady Edelgard's side." Hubert growled. 

"You will. Because our professor told you, and I am telling you to listen to her." Edelgard said. 

"As you wish then." 

"Thank you Edelgard." Byleth said. 

"ENEMIES COMING !" Gilbert yelled. 

"Oh no." Bernadetta got her bow ready and shot the running thiefs. 

"Nice !" Ferdinand said. "That was a great shot !" 

"Come on, let's keep moving !" 

Byleth and Edelgard ran towards the first thiefs and clashed with them. One covered the other. She made multiple sword lashes and she finished with her axe. She incapacitated, and she killed quickly. Honestly she loves their team ups. 

Just as other thiefs came to them, Edelgard swore she saw the moon float in top of them. 

Sure enough. Lysithea was behind them moving her hands. Then, a bolt of energy came out of the moon. 

"That was the Luna spell !" Annette yelled. 

"Yeah. Learned it from a book." 

"That's one of the hardest spells to master ! How did you do it !" 

"I followed the instructions and practiced." She said simply. 

Edelgard could see Hubert's shocked and panicked look. He had tried that spell many times, yet he wasn't able to be even half way to peforming it. For Lysithea to learn it as quickly as she did. She will be a big problem if she becomes an enemy.

"Edelgard heads up !" 

Byleth pushed her away, taking the swing herself. Her arm had a bad cut. Edelgard quickly finished their attacker, and Bernadetta snipped his back up. 

"Professor !" 

Just as she held her. Green magic touched Byleth, the wound quickly closed up. 

She turned back to see Marianne. She had threw the healing spell to her. That's new. 

"Good job Marianne." 

"Oh, thank you." 

"Professor, enemies are coming from the back !" Ferdinand yelled. 

"It's an ambush !" Gilbert said. "I will take the ones in the back. You all take in Miklan !" 

Gilbert run to the back and held the incoming thiefs. 

"Mages, Bernadetta, take down the people that are surrounding Miklan !" 

Spells and arrows flew toward the theifs as they closed in. 

Miklan growled at them. The Lance of Ruin firmly on his hand. 

"Brother !" Sylvain called him. "Stop this madness !" 

"Is that you Sylvain ? Well this got even better. I get to kill my infernal little brother !" He roared. 

"I know father's actions hurt you. But you don't have to take it out in innocent people !" 

"Why not ? They al deserve it ! This world has fallen into the false believe of Crests, well then. I will show them what a man with no crest can do !" 

Miklan wasn't exactly lying. Edelgard would never agree to what he is doing. But she understood his pain. He was the heir, and then, just because he didn't have a crest and Sylvain did, he was cast out. The way he took this tower, how he commanded the ambush. The Kingdom lost a great asset because of their obsession with crest. 

"You monster !" 

Sylvain collied spears with his brother. 

"Professor !" He is to personal to face him. He will fall." 

"Just a moment !" Byleth was holding some bandits, while protecting an injured Petra, who Marianne was healing. 

"WHAT IS THAT !" Bernadetta yelled. 

Edelgard turn her head to where she was pointing. The Lance of Ruin...it was glowing black. 

"Sylvain, watch out !" 

The brothers stopped fighting, and that's when Miklan felt it. 

"No....no WHAT IS THIS, WHAT IS HAPPENING !" 

A black mass started covering Miklan. 

"NO. NO NOOOO, STOP IT, STOP IT !" He tried to get free. 

"Brother...."Sylvain said. 

"BROTHER, HELP ME....." Where the last words Miklan gave before his face was consumed. 

Everyone watched in horror at what started showing up. 

"RUN !" The thiefs said. 

A purple glow blinded them for a second, and then they all saw it. 

A black beast stood in front of Miklan. A beast Edelgard had seen the likes of before. 

"A demonic beast." The result of mixing a person with a crest that it's not their own. As her "allies" had told and showed her. 

Miklan had no crest. The Lance of Ruin only responds to the Crest of Gautier so.....this is the result. 

This had to be Rhea's objective this time. To make sure they all know what Crests truly are. 

"Brother....." 

The beast attacked Sylvain, throwing him to the wall. 

"SYLVAIN !" Ingrid yelled as she helped her friend. Lindhart behind her. 

"He has a bad back wound, but he will be ok." 

"ROAR !" 

"Profesor, what do we do !" Bernadetta yelled. 

Byleth stood quietly. Mumbling. 

Edelgard couldn't hear a lot. But one word took her by surprise. She could be wrong, but Byleth probably said......Sothis. 

How did she know that name ? 

"Attack from distance !" She finally called. Once the thing is stunned, us close fighters will attack it together. Lysithea, can you make another Luna ?" 

"Only one more Professor. It does take energy." 

"Bernadetta, protect her with the silver arrows I got you. Hubert, Annette,Dorothea make sure that you hurt him." 

"Professor." Marianne said quietly. "I know some offense spells as well. I can freeze its legs." 

"That would be perfect Marianne." 

As she said, ice covered that things legs. Hubert threw his dark spells, while Annette used her cutting glave and Dorothea her lightning. The moon once again appeared in top of the beast. 

"Everyone, be ready." Byleth called. 

One Lysithea laughed her Luna, the beast started stumbling. 

"NOW !" 

They all ran at the beast. Pinching it with their weapons. 

"It's working, it's getting weaker !" Ingrid yelled. 

Blood came out, of the beast, but he had one final thing to do. 

He charged moved his great paw at them. 

Edelgard was suddenly pushed, and landed in the floor with Petra. 

BAM ! 

And she saw in horror as a blue figure flew away. 

"PROFESSOR !" Edelgard yelled. 

She watched her land hard in the floor and not get up.

Rage filled her up as she charged at the beast. 

He tried to attack her, but two arrows impaled each of his eyes.

Edelgard took her chance, and crashed her axe with full force on his neck. 

"AAAAAR!" 

Black mass covered the place once again.

The beast was gone. All that remained, was the lance, and Miklan's dead body.

"Brother...." Sylvain said quietly. 

Edelgard however, ran to Byleth. 

"Professor, Professor, wake up ! PROFESSOR !" 

Lindhart and Marianne started treating her while she held her. 

"You have to wake up.....please."


	9. The Emperor's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the search for Flayn goes by, Edelgard makes a wish to the Goddess for the first time in yeats.

Lindhart and Marianne made sure Byleth's wounds wouldn't kill her or cause permanent damage. But they were both still learning, they did the best they could. No one could prepare them to face the Demonic Beast. 

Gilbert came to them alone. The two men he had brought with him, didn't make it. 

Byleth had to be taken with Sylvain to the monastery a quickly as they could. Ingrid stayed with Annette, while Lysithea moved in to spend the night with her. 

They both sat on their beds quietly. 

"I'm sorry." Lysithea finally spoke. "I know you and the Professor are very close. It has to be hard for you." 

"She is also dear to you. How are you fairing ?" 

"I'm worried." She admitted. "The Professor......Byleth, she has trusted me. Believed in me like no one else has. I feel safe with her, I feel....I can't loose her." 

"Me too." 

"She took me to town the other day. I never go to towns like that. My parents.....can't take me. She bought me all the sweets I wanted, she got me this." She showed her a stuff bear, like the ones she got from her. "When we got you our gifts. I never had someone do that for me. Just, want to be there with me. I've always been lonely. My parents can be overprotective." 

How couldn't they ? After what was done to the Ordelia family. 

Edelgard loved her nation with passion. But hearing what they did to Lysithea's family. It disgusted her and angered her. They never directly confronted the empire, yet they suffered the consequence. It's one of the very few times she just can't support the Empire. When she is Emperor, things like that won't happen ever again. There won't be more victims like Lysithea. Specially once those people are gone. 

"What is she to you can I ask ?" 

"She is my mentor, my teacher.......but if I can be honest. She is like the older sister I never had." 

That made it clear for her. Lysithea had her loyalty towards Byleth, a bond, a very deep one, had grown between them. It's now clear, if she makes Byleth an enemy, she will make Lysithea one as well. 

"But I know what she is to you." She said smirking. "I can see it." 

"What ?" 

"You like her." 

"Of coruse I do. She is my teacher and friend."

"No silly. You like LIKE her." 

"Wait a sec...." 

"Don't lie." She giggled. "It's obvious you want the Professor to kiss you." She mocked. 

"Oh. Like you want Annette to do ?" She countered ? "I saw your eyes when she said she and Mercedes broke up. What was that Lysithea ?" 

They froze and started at each other. Then laughed. 

"You keep my secret and I keep yours, deal ?" 

"Deal." 

"Hey. I snuck some pastries from the inn's kitchen." She showed her. "Want to enjoy them." 

The light in Lysithea's eyes. It's a gift itself. 

Edelgard wanted too go straight to Byleth. But when they got to Garreg March. Edelgard was instructed to see Dimitri and Claude immediately. What did those two want ? 

If it's about the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, she will be furious. It's a moon away, and she has to see her teacher. 

But when she got in the Deer's common room. She saw their faces, and new it was no joke. 

"Edelgard. I'm glad that you are ok." Dimitri said as she came in. "I'm sorry about Sylvain and Ingrid budging in like that." 

"It's fine." 

"We also heard about Teach. I will admit, it was scary too see her being carried to the infirmary. I thought her father was gonna have a heart attack. I even heard that he actually yelled at Rhea. Who does that ?" 

A knight yelling at Rhea. She kinda wishes she had seen it. 

"She is gonna be fine. Lindhart and Marianne went with you. But I can guess your faces aren't about the Professor ?" 

Both men looked serious as ever. 

"You're right." Dimitri said. "Just as the Professor and Sylvain came in. The news came out. Flayn has gone missing." 

"She has what !" 

"Yeah. One day she was doing....whatever she does....and the next, puff ! she's gone. Seteth is going nuts." 

"We called you here, because we need to divided the houses on our search. I already have most of mine searching on the town, and will tell those two that followed you where to go." 

"The Deer are looking outside the Monastery. Knowing Marianne, she won't go. Mind if I leave her with the Eagles for the time being." 

"Of course. So what do you want the Black Eagles to do ?" 

"Since we are covering the town and outskirts. We wondered if you could all check the Monastery." 

"Of coruse I will tell them." 

Then, her mind started to race. Just before she left to go take on Miklan. Her "uncle" called her. He wanted.....the Death Knight. And he wanted to see Byleth in action. 

No....no no, she should have never agreed to that.

Jeritza's control over the Death Knight is depending on who he is facing. He told her before he left, that if he were to face Byleth, the Death Knight would get complete control for the fight. 

"Edelgard......Edelgard, are you ok ?" Dimitri called. 

"What ? Oh, sorry. I'm just. Really tired of that mission. Miklan was certainly a good fighter." 

"In that case. Get some rest before you start the search for Flayn. I must figure out what punishment Sylvain and Ingrid will get from Lady Rhea, and then I will head out." He turned to leave. "Oh and Edelgard. Keep Annette as far away from the kitchen as possible." He chuckled. "We don't want another fire." 

"Yeah, I already know she is prone to accidents." 

"Yeah. Take care of her. Even if she is now with you, she is still a member of the kingdom." 

She watched him leave. 

"Well. I do have to get out myself. How's the kid by the way ?" 

"I wound't call her a kid Claude. Lysithea has proven herself multiple times." Edelgard growled. 

"Hey. Stand down Princess. I was just asking. I bet she's good in Teach's hands. Though Lorenz wants to murder her for her "betrayal". So please, get them together so the kid can shut him up." 

She arrived to late to visit Byleth. Manuela had closed the infirmary from visitors. 

Ignoring her anger at not seeing her, she went straight to Hubert. 

"Lady Edelgard. What do you need ?" 

"Where is Jeritza ? I need to know where he is now !" 

"I haven't seen him. Why ?" 

"Flayn has gone missing. You know Thales wants her blood. If he sent Jeritza....." 

"Not only did he ruin his cover. Anyone that faces him could die easily. Making things even harder........On the other hand. Getting rid of Flayn would take both her and Seteth out of the equation." 

"Hubert !" 

"I'm just speaking the truth. I know you don't dislike them as much as Rhea. But they are enemies." 

He's right. She has no love for the strange siblings, but she doesn't hate them as she hates Rhea. They are enemies, getting rid of them would help them.

Truly. Her concern is not for Flayn, but of the people that are bound to face Jeritza. That, she has to stop. 

"If we allow this to continue. We could loose potential allies if the Death Knight gets loose." 

"Are you talking about the Professor ? My Lady. The signs are telling me she is bound to become an enemy. The sword, the fact she is in Rhea's favors. Wouldn't it better to get rid of a potential threat like that ?" 

"DON'T SAY THAT !" She yelled. "Listen to me. My business with Byleth is my business alone. Until she becomes 100% a enemy, NO HARM WILL COME TO HER, UNDERSTOOD !" 

"As you wish." 

"And the same goes to all the Black Eagles. Until they have to choose sides, you are to protect them. That's an order." 

"Yes. Lady Edelgard." 

"Good. Now, I want you to search in the shadows for Flayn. Find her." 

She tried to fall asleep. But once again. The longing for outdoors got to her. 

Deciding to walk to the terrance, she expected to be alone, but.....

"Hello Edelgard." 

"Professor !" 

Byleth stood in front of her. She had bandages all over her body, but she was fine.

"What are you doing here ? You should be on the Infirmary." 

"Manuela released me on the afternoon. I heard that you were with Dimitri and Claude when that happened." 

"I see." Dam it, if she had known....."But you had to carry your back and weapons by yourself ? After being hurt." 

"I have done it before. Worry though not. Petra was visiting me when I got released. She helped me. She said it was for payback." 

"Payback ?" 

"I have found her many times collapsed in the training rooms. Outdoing herself. I always help her back to her room. She said it was fair for her too do that for me. I must admit, I do enjoy her company." 

She had no idea that the Brigid Princess was close to the Professor. Yet another person that Byleth had earned her loyalty. 

She knew things between Petra and her have always have some.....tension. Petra wasn't in Fodlan by her choice exactly. She was taken as a prisoner. Sure, it was Edelgard who made sure she was treated as a guest, something Petra doesn't know. But Petra has to feel some resentment against the Empire for what they have done to her and Brigid. Petra is always friendly to her, but she knows that she would easily cross swords with her. 

"What are you doing here ?" Byleth asked. 

"Me ? I couldn't sleep. Many times I have a logging for the outdoors." 

"I see. I too, was restless." 

That made Edelgard blush. She has no idea why ! 

"Professor.....Do you remember what I told you. About my past ?" 

"I remember." 

"There was a part I didn't tell you. My siblings and I.....were actually held hostage in the Kingdom." 

"You were what !" 

"Yeah. Some Lords in the Empire took control over my father. Ferdinad's father. Duke Aegir took command, and they imprisoned all of us. Most of my siblings had no crest. I do have the Crest of Serios, inherited in the Hresvelg bloodline. But it's a minor crest, and they wanted more. They wanted the "perfect weapon" for the Empire. So they got this pale mages to do experiments in us. Trying to get us a major crest. My siblings.....didn't survive the experiment. I however, managed too." 

She looked around. 

"I will tell you what my second crest is. It's the same as yours....the Crest of Flames." 

"What ?" 

"Yeah. When I got it. I was finally let go of the dungeon, and those people wanted to continue like nothing happened. But that day, I made a bow. I will use this power, to end the control that Crests have over this world. They shouldn't determine who lives and dies, or like Miklan, who suffered because of that. As future Emperor I swear it." 

"Hmm. I agree." 

"What !" 

"Look. This Crest thing, is new to me. I had no idea what crest where before I came here, nor did I know that I had one, one that was special aparantly. But I agree that it should not dictate who has more worth than the other. I still don't remember who in the class has a crest or not. Yet I must admit, I don't care. You all have your abilities that as teacher makes me proud. Not because of a crest, but because it's you." 

"Professor...." 

"And I also know something else. I will admit. Out of every student, you have always been the one I feel more connected too. I don't care about crests. What I care, is how you have grown to trust me. That is something I truly treasure. Thank you Edelgard." 

Her face turned red as a tomato. She was sure. 

"I treasure our bond to Professor. You have no idea how much." 

Her worst fear came true when a recovered Caspar came to them, that he heard a scream on Jeritza's room. 

Professor Manuela layed there, with a bad wound from a weapon she knows very well. 

When Professor Hanneman came in from their yells. He asked someone to help him take her to the infirmary. She volunteered, she has to stop the Death Knight, but she can't do it in front of the others. 

Knowing that they were bound to face him. She sent Hubert a look. He knew what he had to do while she was gone. 

Knowing that she had to be quick. She helped Manuela in the Infirmary, and took off to a secret room she and Hubert used. 

She can't tell Jeritza to stop. But the Flame Emperor can. 

So she got the armor ready, and using the suit that Hubert infused with magic, she teleported to the chamber. 

She saw it. Her class, her friends. All facing Jeritza. who was about to loose control. 

"Kill them !" He yelled. The Death Knight is coming out. 

"HALT !" She yelled. Thank god her mask distorts her voice. "You are having too much fun here." 

"I was instructed too...." 

"I'm your superior. You listen to me. Your work here is done." Please Emilie, don't loose control now. 

She imagined his look under the mask. 

"Understood. I will go." He teleported away. 

She turned to her class. Who were looking her like she dreaded. An enemy. 

"I am the Flame Emperor. It is I who will reforge this world." 

Please, I had nothing to do with his, you have to believe in me. Her thoughts were a mess. 

"What are you...." Byleth started, but she panicked. She had to leave now. 

"We will meet again." 

She teleported away. 

Today had to bee one of the worst days.

Sure, no one was hurt, and things are calm now. 

But now, things are even messier. 

Everyone knows Jeritza is the Death Knight. He lost his cover, and had to flee. Flee to Thales' hands. Who knows what chaos that mad man will do now. 

Second, they now have their own person inside the Monastery. "Monica" who is completly loyal to Thales, is a danger to everyone here. Wasn't having Solon here not enough ? The idiot made himself suspicious when Flayn went missing. 

Also "Monica" is so dam annoying. She regrets everything she said about Ferdinand and Claude. She much rather deal with them. 

Additionally. Because of Rhea's and Seteth's orders. Flayn was now a student of their house. Flayn hasn't done anything to her, but having to deal with a member of Rhea's family. It made her sick. She also had this weird obsession with Byleth. As if she is trying to get her closer to Rhea, Seteth, and her. What is she planning ?

Thought she found some relive when Byleth told her that she really only allowed Flayn in because she was ordered too. Confessing she didn't feel she was suited for the class. 

That night was a mess. She didn't expect to run with Byleth again. It's Wednesday. Byleth always joins Bernadetta on her night actives this day. 

So knowing she was going to be alone. She went to the place she never expected her to go. 

The chapel. 

She hasn't spoken to the Goddess in years. But she is desperate. She has to try. 

When she came in, she noticed she wasn't alone. 

"Lady Edelgard ?" 

"Marianne. What are you doing here ?" 

"I always come here at the night. To pray." 

"Hm." 

"I....I wanted to tell you something. I decided to join the Black Eagles. I hope you don't mind me being there." She said sadly. "If you want me to leave. I will." 

"No no. I'm happy you are joining us Marianne." Honestly she was. This was some good news in the sea of bad ones she got today. "Welcome to the class." 

"Oh. Thank you......Well then. I will go now. See you." 

"See you tomorrow Marianne." 

As the blue hair girl left. She turned to the other side. 

"Please." She asked the Goddess for the first time in years. "Don't take them away from me. Don't take HER away from me. I have lost so much. I can't handle another loose. Please, I beg you."


	10. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Eagle and Lion comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been checking the story and I realized something.
> 
> If you happen to be a fan of Leonie. You are not gonna be happy with me. Verdant Wind is my second favorite route after Crimson Flower (I don't hate any route by the way. All of them have great things), and I love most of the Golden Deer. I think Ignatz it's meh, and I love the rest......except for Lorenz and Leonie. They are easily my least favorite of the students. 
> 
> Lorenz is annoying as hell, and, this might be just me, but Leonie's behavior towards Jeralt has always bothered me. She's obsessed, and I have always thought is not in a healthy way. She always talks about him, has to add him in a conversation (something I believe Lysithea and Ignatz pointed out) and is just always about him. I honestly don't think Jeralt really remembered her. Like I said, it might just be me. But Leonie in my eyes simply has an unhealthy obsession. It's fine to believe in your heroes, and wanting to get to know them, but yeah......the fact that she believes she is better than his own child.....no. If you like her, that's good, but as it's my story, don't expect good things for her.

This moon, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion is finally upon them. 

The Black Eagles really needed it. After all the moons they have spent risking their lifes, killing, another mock battle is welcomed. 

Seh was informed that circumstances are a bit different. Due to her injury, Manuela would not participate this year, and since his long time rival is absent, Hanneman will also decline to participate. That leaves Byleth as the sole professor in the fight. And, since the Black Eagles not only do have the sole professor, they also have three extra students. Two from the Golden Deer, and a Blue Lion. Therefore, as they are in a disadvantage, Dimitri and Claude can call for some extra reinforcements from their lands. Though they have to be responsible for them. 

She's not worried though. She knows they can win. 

Of course. This Moon hasn't been the best, thanks to the new additions. 

Marianne is fine, she likes having her here. Edelgard has no problems with her. But Flayn and Monica.....they are another tale. 

Flayn always tries to get Byleth's attention. Always trying to get her to come be with Seteth, Cyril, Rhea, and her. Her teacher politely declines all the time, but Flayn is persistent. Who knows how much she can deny, since basically everything that Flayn wants, Seteth does. 

"Monica" on the other hand. She is her demon. Always following her, always wanting her attention. She knows they must cooperate so they can plan accordingly. But still, she hates being with that people. 

"Monica" is not allowing her to be with her friends. She can't allow her to be with them, telling her she needs to focus. Even Hubert is so annoyed than her, that he has taken to avoid Edelgard when "Monica" is nearby. And for Hubert to leave her willingly, that's something. She doesn't blame him though. 

She specially doesn't want her to be with Byleth. Always pulling her away of her beloved teacher. She knows that her "allies" hold a fear for the Ash Demon, but something has changed. They are not afraid.....they are downright terrified of her. She doesn't know why though. Neither she or "Tomas" tell her anything. Byleth has tried to get her for a stately meeting, but she can't go. Not that she doesn't want to. 

Speaking of, "Tomas" has spent a lot time with Claude. When she tried to ask him, all he said is that Claude has some very interesting questions. 

The one good thing, is that since she couldn't go (wasn't allowed) Byleth decided to invite Hubert instead. Her vassal did accept, and admitted he had a good time discussing tactics. Hearing her childhood friend, and the person she loves are getting along, it's a gift. 

Lucky for her. Neither Flayn and "Monica" are participating on this battle. Seteth told Flayn, that she is not experienced enough to fight a three way battle, and that she being here could ruin her fellow students' chances. "Monica" said that she is still injured from her "kidnapping", and that she can't fight. 

Finally she got her freedom back when "Tomas" called "Monica" to him. Hilda had spread rumors about how weird their relationship was, and it was creating suspicion. Therefore, he had to cover for her. She is not complaining. 

Edelgard hurried to make up the lost time with her friends. She has no idea how much they would stay like that, but she had to enjoy it. 

She invited Lysithea to the many desserts she enjoyed her. Went to the training grounds with Ferdinand and Petra (she has a feeling there is something starting to form in there) and even went with Bernadetta to the green house......until she had a panic attack and left. 

What she missed the most, was having her tea with Byleth. 

"I'm so sorry for not coming this past days Professor." 

"It's ok Edelgard. I have been a bit busy myself. Paper work, making up some lost time with Papa, and even the fishing tournament." 

"Fishing Tournament ?" 

"You don't know ? Yesterday Seteth made a fishing tournament for Flayn. I participated with Petra and Caspar. And was joined by Ingrid Ashe, Raphael, and Ignatz. We contested against the knights, Catherine, Alois, and Shamir. It was a lovely time." 

"That sounds lovely......I don't know how to fish." She admitted. Thought she won't tell her that she is scared of water, that she can't swim. That's.....embarassing. 

"Then you could join me next moon." 

"What ?" 

"Papa and I asked for some free time next moon. Sure fishing in a tournament was nice, but I prefer it to be peaceful. We were going to a nearby lake, and he told me that I should invite one student with us. And he.......well he actually suggested you specifically." 

"I...." She blushed, Jeralt called for her ? "I couldn't interrupt your time with your father." 

"He insists. And I.....I would like you to come." 

That moment, in that single moment. She knows she saw a small blush in Byleth's face. She has never seen her blush before. Even if she has no idea what she is doing. That made her want to go. 

"Very well. I'll go with you." 

"Thank you. Will Hubert be fine with this ?" 

"I'll deal with him. Don't worry. Speaking of him, he told me you have a plan for the battle." 

"Yes I do. The ballista in the fort, at the center. We must get Bernadetta safely there. " 

In the middle of Grounder Field, there is a ballista. Each year, the houses tried to get their archer there, so they get an advantage. 

She wonders how the recluse will handle that. Until she is there, she will be the center of attention. 

"Does she know ?" 

"She knows. She joined Hubert and I when we were talking over tactics. As long as we are there with her, she will get that fort." 

So that's why he looked happy. Not only did he discuss tactics, but Bernadetta was there ? Hubert is more subtle than her, but she knows that her friends likes the shy archer. Well, they do seem like a good match.....if Hubert can stop making Bernadetta so afraid. 

"After that, we must take care of the house leaders. They are the ones giving the orders, so we need them out." 

"Should we divide ourselfs then ?" 

"No. Knowing Dimitri he will charge at us, so we'll the him do it, and take him on together. We are leaving Claude for last." 

"Isn't that enough time for him to come up with a scheme ?" 

"That's why we are taking the fight with Dimitri close to him. So he has trouble knowing who to target. I'll admit, knowing what he is planning it's difficult. But we can do it." 

"Yeah....yes we can." 

The day had finally come. They were on their side of the field, getting ready for the fight. 

"I didn't know that the fort was so far off !" Bernadetta wined. "I won't get there in time." 

"We will make sure you get there and ho harm gets done to you." Ferdinand said. "Remember our riding practice ?" 

"Yeah. It will make me go faster, right ?" 

"You'll be there safe and sound in no time." 

"Well, she will be surrounded by enemies." Lindhart said. "Most will target her." 

"WHAT !" 

"Really Lin, great job at giving her confidence." Dorothea growled. 

"The other houses will try to get their archers in the fort. As he is the leader, Claude will not try to go there himself, so it's on our best interest to target both Ashe and Ignatz first." Hubert said. 

"We need to be careful with Ignatz thought." Lysithea said. 

"I heard he is not the best archer ?" Lindhart asked. 

"I think she is talking about Raphael." Marianne said quietly. 

"Yes. Ignatz may not be a hard target, but Raphael certainly is. They call him the Beast of Lesster, and he will cover for Ignatz. So we will have to fight him soon." 

"As for Ashe......knowing Dimitri his is going to send Felix or Sylvain to protect him." Annette said. 

"The more targets we take down in the fort, the better. It will make reaching the leaders easer." Byleth said. 

"We also know who some people will target. Like for example. We know Leonie will go against the Professor as fast as she can, as she has to "proof" that she is Jeralt's best apprentice. That woman has an obsession, and not a healthy one." Hubert said. 

"Let her try !" Caspar yelled. "I bet the Professor will beat her ass !" 

"There is no doubting that the Professor will beat her." Petra said. 

"We also know that both Felix and Lorenz are bound to disobey Dimitri and Claude." Edelgard said. "We need to use that." 

"Yeah, after the Tragedy of Duscur.....well Ingrid said that Dimitri and Felix never saw eye to eye again." Annette said. 

"Lorenz is just Lorenz." Lysithea deadpanned. 

Just then, the trumpets started sounded. 

"It's time." Byleth said getting the sword. 

"Hmph. With the sword of the creator we will have no problem winning." Hubert said. 

Edelgard got her weapon, and a bow. 

"This is for you." She gave it to Bernadetta. 

"But this is not my bow ?" 

"I got you a new one. This one is made of silver. Stronger, more accurate when you shoot. And it will defend you from attacks. We need you for this Bernadetta, you are key for winning." 

"A silver bow ! that's awesome ! thank you Lady Edelgard !" 

"It's just Edelgard. No need for the Lady thing." 

She stood up and went to the front. 

"Our victory must be absolute !" 

Rhea and Seteth nodded to each other. 

"It is time." Seteth said. He signaled for the flag to be raised. 

The battle has started. 

"FORWARD, NOW !" 

They all ran towards the center hill, to get that ballista. 

"Pegasus knights !" Hubert yelled. 

Petra got a bow of her own, and started shooting at the knights, getting them off their pegasus. Byleth used the sword's long range attack to get the others. 

"There might be more, Ingrid has to be close." Annette said. "I don't want to fight her." 

"You won't. Petra will." 

"Oof." 

"You are fighting Dedue." 

"WHAT !" 

"Heavy armor has weakness to magic. They can't avoid us fast enough." Lysithea said. "That's why we are taking care of them." 

As they ran towards the ballista, a horse galloped from the left side. 

"A strong hold for me to seise ?" Lorenz yelled. "This will be perfect. Time for all of Fodlan to see the true leader of the Alliance !" 

"ARG, HE IS SO ANOYING, I CAN'T STAND HIM. HEY LORENZ !" 

Lorenz looked at Lysithea. 

"Well isn't it the little traitor. How are you enjoying the Empire, traitor ?" 

"I might be a traitor. But you know what you are. 

"What ?" 

"YOU ARE IRRELEVANT !" 

She threw a simple miasma spell at him and.....

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Lorenz yelled as he flew away. At least the horse was unharmed. 

As Lorenz screamed like a little girl. Everyone stopped fighting. 

And had a good laugh. Even Rhea and Seteth found it funny. 

"I don't care if he is my team. That's hilarious." Claude said as he and Hilda laugh. 

"So much for the "true leader of the alliance" She laughed. "Oh man, I can't, I just can't" 

"I must admit....that was pretty funny." Dimitri chuckled. "But we can laugh later. Now that the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer have engaged, we can attack. Sylvain, Ingrid, go intercept them. And where is Felix ?" 

"He already went off." Sylvain said. 

"Oh man." 

Lorenz' humiliation soon had to be forgotten. They had a fight to focus. 

"There is the balista !" 

"We got enemies aproching from both sides." 

From the Kingdom side, they could see Felix coming in fast. Sylvain and Ingrid on his back. From the Alliance, Leonie was coming at them, Ignatz on the back of her horse, and Raphael running besides them. 

"Are they all teaming up against us ?" Dorothea asked. "This is a three way battle !" 

"No. The extra solders Dimitri and Claude got are fighting each other in the front. We must take the balista to eliminate them." 

"Cover all entrances to the fort. Bernadetta, get ready to start shooting." 

"Oh no. Here we go Bernie." 

Felix ran up the stairs, Edelgard intercepted him with her axe. 

"I have been waiting for a challenge all year. Show me what you can do, Emperor." 

"Gladly." 

He swinged his sword rapidly. She had heard Felix had incredible speed, but this could be a bit of trouble. 

Byleth had taught them however, what to do in this scenario. They had to keep their weapon close to them so they could move it to cover themselves quickly. People with great speed can be dangerous as the battle begins, but once time passes, their advantage turns to a disadvantage. Their stamina won't last. 

Sylvain and Ingrid were getting close however. She needed back up. 

"Hey Petra, remmember our plan to deal with pegasus ?" Ferdinand said. 

"Let's do it." It seem those two had a tactic. 

Petra got on his horse, and Ferdinand galloped towards Sylvain and Ingrid. He turned around and got his arms in a holding position. As soon as Ingrid got close, she jumped in them, and he launched her towards the pegasus knight. 

"What ! How did you get here ?" 

"In Brigid, we must jump high to survive." Petra forced Ingrid to get them to the ground, and pushed her out of her pegasus. On foot, the aspiring knight had no chance against the speed and technique of the Brigid Princess.

Ferdinand and Sylvain fought on more equal terms. But the latter gained the advantage because of the lance of ruin he now possessed. 

"Ow. I'm sorry everyone." Ferdinand said as he fell.

"Hey, you tried man." Sylvain said. 

"Yeah. Well at least we can walk away from here together." 

"What ?" 

Silvain was suddenly hit by Hubert's spell. 

"I detest saving you. But Lady Edelgard wishes to win, and her wish is my command." His hand glowed purple." Prepare yourself Sylvain." 

"Oh man." 

"Sorry. But I think you are in for another trip to the infirmary." 

Meanwhile, the fight against the Alliance people also stared.

Leonie charged in, and like they all knew. She headed straight towards Byleth. 

"The time has come. You might be his daughter. But I will proof I'm the best apprentice Captain Jeralt has ever had !" She charged with her lance. 

Byleth easily dogged her attacks. She knew them from memory. They were her own father's techniques. Of course she learned how to avoid them. 

"Are you really using my own father's attacks against me ? The ones he taught me how to dodge ?" 

Leonie growled and attacked again. 

"Maybe you were his apprentice for some days, but I grew up with him, and I can tell you." 

She threw her sword to the air, and slid past Leonie's spear. Standing in her back. 

"You don't know everything." 

She catched her sword and stroke her in the back before she could turn. 

"Dam. I'm letting the Captain down." She said before she fainted from the attack. 

"Jesh. She is really obsessed." Dorothea mumbled. 

Ignatz tried to get to the ballista before Bernadetta got ready to start shooting. 

"You won't be getting there !" Caspar yelled. 

Raphael however got in front of him. 

"Alright, show me the result of your training !" 

The two man started fighting with their brawling gauntlets, and sadly, Raphael's size came to his advantage. 

Caspar didn't give up however. Using his small size to get more hits on the giant. 

"Go Ignatz !" 

"Yes !" 

The archer tried to get to the ballista, but when he got in the fort....

"Yeah ! It's time for Bernie the Snipper !" 

He was too late. 

"Oh no." 

Bernie shot him, knocking him out. 

"Ignatz !" 

Seeing the chance, Lysithea shot another spell at the distracted Raphael, also getting him down. 

"Ow....that fight was awesome !" The man celebrated.

"Yeah, it was." Caspar fell to the floor, exhausted. Lindhart healing him up. 

"Now only Claude and Hilda left." 

Felix was savage when he fought, but he was finally get tired.

His swings got slowly and Edelgard got her chance.

With a good swing on her axe. She got Felix down. 

"Hmph. My training was.....insufficient." 

The man was called off by the knights. She turned to her class. Only Ferdinand and Caspar were out. 

"Wait, where is Ashe ? Dimitri must want the ballista." 

Petra looked at the trees, the huntress was really showing. 

"Edelgard, swing your axe at that branch." 

She did just that, and out of the tree, the archer fell to the ground. 

"Ow." Ashe groaned. 

Bernadetta quickly snipped him, getting him eliminated. 

"The Black Eagles still have their snipper. We must finish this, Dedue, Mercedes, onward !" Dimitri yelled. 

"Looks like it's only you and me Hilda. Time for plan b." Claude said.

"Professor, the other Lions are trying to come here." Annette called. 

Sure enough, Dimitri, Dedue, and Mercedes were on their way. 

"Alright, mages, get ready for Dedue, Bernadetta, get Mercedes. Edelgard, I suppose you want to get another round at Dimitri ?" 

"Leave him to me, My Teacher." 

"The rest, beware of Claude and his schemes." 

Dedue charged first, knocking Lindhart and Dorothea with his axe. 

"Here we go." Lysithea said as she launched a spell. 

"Ok, come on Annie, you have to do this." She said helping her friend. 

"Hmph. A battle of vassals, this will be interesting." Hubert said as he joined them in overweening Dedue. 

"Throw everything at me. For his highness, I will win." 

Bernadetta tried to get a good shot, but.....

"FIRE ARROW !" 

Petra grabbed her and got them out of the fort in time. Byleth pushed Marianne and herself away. 

"The fort !" Bernadetta cried. "So much for Bernie the Snipper." 

"You can still snipe for me. Cover me while I get Mercedes." Petra said. 

"Oh, got it." 

Edelgard was spoked by the fire. 

"Dam it, must be Claude's schemes. Is fire even aloud ?" 

She looked at Rhea and Seteth, who were not worried about the students.

"Of course it is." 

"So, the time has come to cross blades." 

She saw Dimtri coming out of the smoke. "I never thought such day would come to pass." Didn't they fight before ?

She couldn't help but notice he was a little pale. Is he ok ? 

Still, she played along. 

"If the Empire and the Kingdom went to war, we would fight all we want." She basically told him the sad truth. 

"I'm sorry but that's not something to joke about. The thought of fighting you is troubling at best." 

"Well you are about to face me in battle. Do you need a few moments ?" Maybe he did. He is not her enemy now, and he really looks bad. 

Dimtri however didn't conceded. He ran and attacked her. 

Once again, spear and axe clashed. 

They fought more seriously this time. They had both learned a lot this past days. 

"I see your movements have improved from before." He said. 

"Fighting against some corrupt nobles makes you have to improve your technique." 

She heard the sound of magic spells as they started getting threw Dedue. 

"Your majesty, I require some assistance." 

"I'm a bit busy Dedue." 

The man nodded, but saw one of his attackers was distracted. 

Annette only stared at Mercedes. Forgetting her opponent. 

"Mercie." 

"ANNETTE WATCH IT !" Lysithea yelled. 

She turned to see a giant axe flying towards her. 

"Oh no." 

She was hit on the head. Badly. She got knocked out, and started bleeding. 

"ANNETTE !" 

Hubert growled and looked at Dedue, who was now ashamed of what he did. 

"An attack in a competition like this is unacceptable. The least I can do is retreat." 

"Marianne, come quick !" No one dared to intercept the blue hair healer. 

Edelgard and Dimitri stopped too look at the scene, but the Prince snapped back to reality and pinned her to the ground. 

"To be clear. I didn't want anyone to get hurt like that. I hope she gets better. She was a member of my house after all." 

Dam it, she had to get up.

"I don't think we are winning this one. But at least I do want to win against you in combat." 

"Well I'm sorry Dimitri. But I'm afraid we are taking the win in this one." 

"We ?" 

Byleth pushed him away, allowing Edelgard to stand up. 

"Annette ?" 

"Marianne patched her up. She is still bad though. Shamir swooped in and is taking her to the infirmary. Bernadetta and Petra took out Mercedes." 

"Claude and Hilda ?" 

"No sight of them." 

"Let's finish this quick then." 

They ran together towards Dimtri. He might be fast, but he was unable to cope with both of them. As he blocked the sword, the axe hit him. 

They went a bit easy, it's clear that he is not ok. 

"Enough ! you have bested me. I yield." He said on the ground. 

Edelgard went to help him up. 

But then.....

"HELLO !" Hilda came out of the smoke and attacked them. 

"Shit !" Byleth got her sword again and started battling her. 

"Claude.....please get out of here Dimtri. Don't interfere." 

The Prince knew he was out, so he left the field. Of coruse the man had a plan, waiting for her to get tired ? 

"Hey Princess, heads up, there is a rat in your boot !" 

"BAH !" She jumped away. "Urr, you won't get me with such tactics Claude.....again !" 

"Oh but the terror on your face was so precious." An arrow flew towards her. Using the smoke to cover himself. "Don't worry. I actually made that fire myself, with the help of the books and Tomas. It doesn't burn, but it creates the perfect smoke cover. The Fort is actually intact. I think Rhea and Seteth knew what it was." 

"Hmph. At least its good to know you didn't want to burn us." 

"Nah. I like you Princess, I don't want you dead. But I do want you defeated." Another arrow flew towards her. 

She had to find him. All she needs is one attack to take him down. She could hear Byleth and Hilda fighting still, but now she couldn't see them. 

"Need help ?" 

Lysithea ran towards her. 

"His arrows almost took us down. We must find him." 

"Got you, I got a new spell that will help us." 

She moved her hands, and a light ball came out of them. As it flew, a yellow spot was seen. 

"There he is !" 

Edelgard ran before he could throw another arrow, and stroked him down. 

"Ow !" 

"Who is the one that got defeated ?" 

"Haha. Good one Princess. Well, looks like the Golden Deer won't win this one." 

"That is the end of this year's Battle of the Eagle and Lion." Seteh called. Byleth had to have defeated Hilda. "And the winners are, the Black Eagles !" 

She heard her classmates celebrate. They all won this victory. 

"Well done everyone, we all won this victory, together !" 

"Utterly defeat. Teach and Princess are such opponents. I can't even complain seriously, I had to expect it." Claude groaned. 

"Indeed. I would hate to make a enemy out of you two." Dimtri said. 

Edelgard ignored the pang in her heart, knowing the future. 

"You two fought well, it was a close call for us, right Professor ?" 

"Nah, it was easy." 

That got her surprised. 

"Professor." Edelgard said as she looked at Byleth. "Well, I suppose it fine to let victory get to your head sometimes." 

"Yeah. Well, I do expect us to get along." 

"Admirable Teach. So, I propose that when we return, we have a great feast to take down the boundaries of our houses.......and by that I mean a fairly regular feast." 

"A good idea to know each other, count me in." 

Once again, her heart hurt. She knows what's coming, she knows this friendships will not last. 

"So be it." She could enjoy it while it lasted. "Let's unite tonight." 

"So we can celebrate our victory." Byleth added. 

"What has gotten into you today ?" She asked her teacher. But when she saw her smile. Her heart melted. It was precious, it was so beautiful. 

"Seeing a smile in your face, it's a gift. It makes me think I can be happy too." And that is the truest thing she has said in a long time.


	11. A Bit of Calmness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard has some calmness, before everything goes wrong.

She really enjoyed herself in the feast. Seeing how everyone just got along, it was so nice.

Sadly, as always that didn't last. Rhea had a mission for them again. But this time......this time even she couldn't blame her. 

Becasue this time, it truly 100% was her fault. 

After the party, Hubert informed her that both "Tomas" and "Monica" were off the Monastery. The same time, Byleth informed them that their next mission is helping some ill villagers. The people in Remire Village to be exact. 

That made her blood go cold, they had to be them. What did they want, why are they gonna blow their covers ? 

Shamir had been scouting the area as Manuela and a team of healers tended the wounded. She said that she spotted some mysterious people, and Manuela said that she could track black magic. Edelgard does wonder how Hubert got that info. There are few people that can spot him when he hides, Shamir is one of them. 

When Hubert questioned what they should do, she said it simply. Kill them. She did not agree to this, she had no part of this. If they want to bite her, she will bite back. 

The silver lining, is that this time, their knight escort is Jeralt himself. It seems that the man gave Rhea no option this time. The intention is clear, and is not one of Rhea's schemes. Jeralt and Byleth made their home in that village, and he wants to help them. 

Speaking of......she was suppose to set off with Byleth and him to a nearby lake today. And she was late. 

"Hubert. I want you to take care of everything while I'm gone. I am not to be disturbed today." 

"Yes your Majesty." 

His voice however, had some......regret ? 

"Why do you sound like that ?" 

"It's just.....I did promise Lady Bernadetta that I would accompany to the greenhouse today. She said she wanted to show me something." 

"I see. Well then, I order you to go." She said imply. If she gets to be with the woman she loves, so can Hubert. 

"Are you sure ?" 

"It's an order Hubert."

That was the last thing she told him before she set off. 

Byleth of course, was waiting for her in her classroom. 

"Good morning Edelgard." 

"Good morning Professor. Are we going now ?" 

"Sure, I was finishing this." 

She got up and picked her papers. 

"What are those may I ask ?" 

"Mission recruitment papers. I was advised by both Papa and Shamir to bring another student with us, as the situation is not certain. They said the villagers are turning........a bit violent. Manuela is still checking what it could be, so that's why we haven't left. But is better to be prepared." 

"I see. Who are you going to ask for help ?" 

"It's easer to control the strength of your own fists than a weapon. So I'll be asking Raphael to join us on the mission. Mind going with me to tell him ?" 

"Let's go." 

They found the man on the training grounds. 

"Professor ! Lady Edelgard, it's so good to see you." He stood up from lifting weights, a friendly smile always on his face. "What brings you here ? It's not like you to talk to me all the time." 

"Hello Raphael. I was wondering if you would like to join us in this Moon's mission." 

"Wait, are you really asking me ? Of course I will help you. With you, I will get closer to becoming a knight !" 

Edelgard wasn't a fan of knights. Dedicating to serve another. She couldn't stand that Hubert did that with her, yet she knows she can't really do anything about it.

"May I ask, why do you want to be knight ?" 

"Its' no problem. Actually it's not for the reasons that someone like Ingrid wants to be one. The only reason I have, it's that it would give me the money to support my grandfather and little sis. If it was up to me, I would prefer being a mercenary. But I got to take care of them, so a knight it is." 

That, is surprisingly noble. But she should have expected it. She knows Raphael loves his sister more than anything, and wanting to be a knight just to support her, it's nice. 

"Well, we will meet you in the class tomorrow." Byleth finally spoke. "Thank you for your help." 

"It's a pleasure Professor !" 

They got up to the Captain's quarters, and to no one's surprise. Leonie was there. 

Edelgard swore she heard her teacher sigh annoying. 

"And do you remember when you taught me that ! you were so impressed by it ! It was amazing. I hope we can train again soon ! Maybe today if you want to." 

"Yeah yeah, I'm busy today Leonie so....Oh By, nice of you to final show up." Jeralt had a relieved smile on his face. "Are we going now ?" 

"Yes Papa." 

"Great, and I'm assuming this is the one joining us. She's your house leader, and the Imperial Princess. Lady...Edel..." 

"Lady Edelgard, Captain, but there is no need for the Lady thing." She gave him a small bow. 

"Edelgard, I shall remember the name of the student that my daughter grew so close too." 

"Dad." Byleth blushed quietly. The sight was so cute it made her blush as well. 

"Well let's get going. Might as well enjoy it until the Remire Village thing gets worst. It always gets worst." Edelgard agreed with that statement. 

"Wait, are you going with the Black Eagles this time Captain ?" Leonie asked. 

"Yes. Lady Rhea wants me to accompany them." 

"Oh ! Then you don't mind if i go as well right, it's time I show you my moves in action !" 

"Eh....." Jeralt started. 

"Sorry Leonie. Rules say I can only take one student outside my house, and we just got Raphael to come with us this time. We are full." Byleth said. 

"Oh." She knew the girl wanted to say something bratty to the Professor, about she being jealous of her skills (should she remind her that Byleth took her out in an instant on the last battle) but with her precious captain here, she won't say anything like that. "That's too bad, I was hoping to show the Captain how I have grown." 

"Rules are rules Leonie, maybe another time. Alright you two, let's get going." 

He pushed them away from his room and left the second floor quickly. 

"Man. I'm flattered that she thinks of me as her hero, but I could really use the space." 

"Is it true that she is really your best apprentice." 

"I did teach her somethings in a moon. I left you on the care of some friends that time. But to be honest, I didn't even remember her name. As for the best, that's you By, never forget it." 

"You know you can file a complaint with Seteth." Edelgard added. "If Leonie is making you uncomfortable it's his job to make sure it stops." 

"Nah. Why make more fuzz. Now let's get out of here." 

Edelgard didn't like water. So being so near the lake, it made her uneasy. 

"I must confess, I don't know how to fish." 

"Hm, that's why you weren't in the tournament for Flayn. It's no worry, we'll teach you the ropes." 

Byleth gave her a fish hook and some bait. 

"Why are you so nervous ? are you ok ?" 

"No it's just......I also don't know how to swim. My father got ill, and my siblings died before they could teach me." 

"And your mother ?" 

"Like you, I didn't get to be with her a lot. She was banished from Ember because my father was getting too attached." She growled. Once she takes the throne. The Prime Minister and all of those corrupt nobles will pay for what they did. She will not allow them to either poison their kids, or in Bernadetta's case, continue to hurt them. 

"Ah...yes." 

"Heh, you reminded me when By learned to swim. She was just 3 years old I think, I went to take one nap, and the next moment she is off on her own. Falls into a lake, and the splash wakes me up. Next thing I notice, she is just calmly floating." 

Jeralt got his fishhook and threw it on the lake. 

"We always come to this lake." Byleth told her. 

"It's quite peaceful. I didn't know it existed." 

"We would be glad if you didn't tell anyone." Jeralt mumbled. "There are few places that remain as quiet as this one." 

Byleth gently pulled her towards the edge. 

"The water at the edge is shallow. It would cover you until your chest, so you could walk it. Still, I won't allow you to fall." 

"Thank you, My Teacher." 

"Now just throw the line to the water with some strength. Not the whole thing, just the line." 

"I know it's not the whole thing, I'm not THAT clueless." She chuckled, before doing just that. "Now what ?" 

"Now we wait." 

It was relaxing, she has to admit. 

She knew fish came in when they wanted. They weren't like Petra who just jumped in the water and caught them. Well it did give her the victory in the tournament so who complains. 

But being out in the nature. It was wonderful. As someone who always preferred open spaces, this is doing wonders to her.

Suddenly, she started to get pulled. 

"What !" 

"Oh, you caught one. Quick move the handle so the line gets back here." 

"And be careful not to snap it." Byleth said holding her so she wound't fall. 

Although in this case, she doesn't know that if holding her is really helping her. Because her mind wanted to drift off. 

Too bad for her mind, she resolved in getting this fish. 

"Pull it !" 

After a hard pull, the fish quickly came flying out of the water, splashing them. 

"Haha !" Jeralt laughed as he caught the fish. "This one is a rare one, and a female. Hope you don't mind Edelgard, but we have to let her go." 

"It's fine. She is quite beautiful." Killing an animal like that would be a shame. 

"Yeah." He threw the fish back to the lake. "I left some towels back on the trees we had lunch, can you bring them By ?" 

"Yes Papa." 

As Byleth walked away, Jeralt looked at her. 

"I wanted to talk to you, Edelgard." 

"Me ? Why ?" 

"First of. I wanted to thank you. Back before we came here. Byleth almost never showed emotion. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh, she barely showed any interest in anything. I always felt some guilt for that. She told you that her mother died at her birth, right ?" 

"Yes. She did." 

"Sitri would have done a more good job raising her. But she was left to me, and I was afraid I did a terrible job. But as soon as she started teaching you, she finally showed emotion. She got exited about teaching you, she got mad when one of you was hurt. Seeing her smile, it's a gift I never thought I'll get." 

"She is a great teacher, and friend. I own her a lot....even my life." Even her heart. "But why me ? Why thank me ?" 

"She talks about you all. The mage and archer girls come out a lot. She has grown quite fond of those two. But she talks about you the most. It's you that have made her the happiest, and for that you have my gratitude. I own you Edelgard." 

"It's nothing Jeralt." She blushed a lot. She knows her face is like a tomato now. 

"And also, I need a favor." 

"What is it ?" 

Jeralt looked around. 

"I think Byleth is sick." He said quietly. "She fainted when we met after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. She is telling me she's fine now. But she is paler than usual." 

Byleth was sick ! Now that he mentioned it. She did look pale today. What is wrong with her. 

"I promise I will watch for her." 

"And watch for her when it comes to other people. I have no doubt you kids have good intentions for her." She had to squish her guilt away for that one. "But the other people on the Monastery, I don't think they truly care for her like they say.......specially Rhea. She is planning something, something about my Daughter. She is the reason I left. Rhea did something to Byleth when she was a child.......I know she is the archbishop, but I know what I saw, what I heard. Do not trust Rhea, Edelgard, she has a motive behind all of this, and I'm sure it's not a good one." 

Edelgard placed the peaces together. 

She always thought that Rhea showed Byleth so much affection because of her potential. But learning this, that she did something. That she is truly the reason Jeralt fled the knights. She didn't trust Rhea, she hated her, but hearing she did something to the person she loves, it makes her detest the monster somehow even more. 

"Why are you telling me this ?" 

"Because I see it in your eyes, Edelgard. You care for her, more than anyone else in the Monastery. I know that if there is someone I can trust with her safety, it's you."


	12. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles go to Remire, and Edelgard was not prepared for the chaos she caused.

"You were unable to find them !" Edelgard yelled. 

"I'm sorry my Lady." Hubert bowed. "I looked everywhere, even in the shadows. There was no sign of "Tomas" or "Monica", I really don't know where they went." 

"Dam it, just DAM IT !" She yelled. She was beyond frustrated. She hated people going on their back. She hated THEM SO DAM HARD. 

She knows this might be harmful in the future. But she is at her limit. 

"Hubert. If you see them. I want you to kill them. I can't allow them to continue doing whatever they are doing." 

"Isn't that hurtful to our plan ?" 

"I don't fucking care. I won't allow them to hurt people like that anymore. I will....." 

Just then, the door of her room was knocked. 

"Edelgard, Hubert. Get your stuff, we are leaving NOW !" Byleth yelled. 

"My Teacher, what is going on ?" 

"The situation in Remire got worst, a lot worst. We need to go out now !" She said before running to find the others. 

Edelgard gave Hubert a look. 

"I hope we aren't too late." 

They were. They were so dam late. It was pure chaos. 

The villagers were killing each other. Some where blinded by rage, and a urge to kill she had never seen before. She wanted to throw up. 

"What the hell is going on here ?" Jeralt asked. 

"They were calm for a moment, and the next, they started fighting." Shamir said. She had been tasked to watch over Remire and called for them when it got worst. "It was sudden like that." 

"This is revolting." She couldn't help but say. "It's horrifying." 

"It is." Byleth quietly agreed. 

"Oh no, what do we do ?" Bernadetta watched. 

"This is so hard to watch. I can't." Dorothea covered her face. 

"We can't stand here like this. We must do something !" Ferdinand said, gripping his fists. 

"I say we knock them out. Not hard enough to kill them, but to make them stop." Raphael said. 

"That is barbaric." Lindhart said. 

"Yet, I don't think there is any other choice." Annette said. 

"This is not hunting, this feels wrong." Petra said. 

"Goddess. Forgive us for doing this." Marianne quietly prayed. 

Edelgard couldn't help but listen to them. This is all her fault, she should have stoped them. 

"Professor, Edelgard, over there !" Lysithea called. 

She looked and saw some very familiar mages. Her blood went cold, and she knew Lysithea felt the same. 

"Those mages, they are just watching the chaos." She said. 

"It's like they are monitoring it." Byleth said. 

"Then we go after them, we will end this chaos." Edelgard said. They had to stop them. 

The fight wasn't like any other. Their lives clearly weren't in danger this time. It was probably the easiest battle they had ever faced.

And that is what made it so tragic. They were not warriors or theifs. But simple villagers forced to fight, controlled by a rage they had nothing to do with. 

Some of her friends letted go of their weapons and subdued them with their hands, so that they wouldn't die. Others kept Lindhart and Marianne close, so if they stroke an opponent, they could save them. Bernadetta shot them in non essential parts to stop them. Hubert and Annette used weak spells, anything for them not to die. 

Edelgard didn't have that luxury. She was going with Byleth, Lysithea, and Jeralt towards the mages. She does have a pure intent of killing them. 

She saw the rage on her companions' faces. Jeralt and Byleth lived here for a long time, this was personal to them. Lysithea had a look of pure revenge. She wanted to get back at the people that made her suffer. She once again, felt guilty. This could have been so easily avoided if she had realized it sooner. 

"Wait." Lysithea called. "At the top, is that.....Tomas ?" 

They all looked at the top of the hill, and "Tomas" was there. 

"Tomas, what are you doing here ?" Edelgard yelled. Hoping he would get the hint. 

"Hehe. I'm not Tomas. My name is Solon, THE SAVIOR OF ALL !" 

His going to blow his cover, why ? 

The man changed shape, revealing the true look of Solon. 

"What the ?" Jeralt said. 

"Suprised. I was able to hide in Garreg March all this time. Hide from all of you, get that girl called Flayn and her blood, and make this !" 

That however made Edelgard think of two things.

One. Where is Flayn ? Byleth tried looking for her, as she is a member of the class, but she wasn't found in time. She thought it was just Seteth being overprotective but could it be something more ? 

The other, is what the hell are this experiments ? 

Just then, a familiar horse came in the top hill. 

"I will fight too." The Death Knight said. 

"That's the Death Knight. He must be with Solon or Tomas or whatever his name is." Jeralt growled. 

She tried to look at Jeritza. How much control did he have ? If he fights, this will somehow even get worst.

Lucky for her, it seems he is not fighting now. He is just standing there. 

"It seems my experiment is completed. KILL THEM ALL !" Solon yelled. 

Then, horrifying screams were heard. 

"PROFESSOR, THE VILLAGERS, THEY ARE ALL DYING !" Bernadetta yelled. 

"Hahahaha ! HAHAHAHA !" Solon laughed. 

Byleth growled and looked at ran at Solon. 

The mages tried to intercept them, but Edelgard and Lysithea took them out with her axe and magic. Leaving the path clear. 

"A, the fell star. Yes, you are such an interesting individual. However. Now it's not the time to study you. We will see you again soon." He teleported away. 

"I must go." The Death Knight said simply, vanishing as well. 

"Dam it, they are gone !" Jeralt growled. 

"It's over." Edelgard said quietly. "We need...I'll search for survivors." 

She ran towards Hubert in the forest.

This wasn't her fault. She didn't do this, she didn't WANT this. 

This is a work of monsters. She is not a monster, SHE IS NOT A MONSTER. 

"Get me back to the Monastery !" She yelled once she knew she and Hubert were alone. 

"What ?" 

"I need to put on the armor. I need them to know I had NOTHING to do with this." 

"With all respect. That might make things even worst." 

"HUBERT NOW !" 

"As you wish." 

As she appeared in the hidden room and put on the armor, she fought the anxiety that grew in her. 

"This wasn't me. I have to get them to understand. I have to get HER to understand." 

They were all looking for survivors, when she appeared.

Byleth was with Jeralt, Lysithea, and Bernadetta. She moved to them, and made herself known. 

"There you are." 

They all turned to look at her. Bernadetta yelped while the others glared. 

"You are the Flame Emperor." Jeralt growled. 

"In the flesh. I believe you have already met my subordinate. The Death Knight." 

"Oh we met all right." The man was practically glowing in rage. "But back to you, you are the responsible one for everything that happened in this village." 

"Do not be mistaken." She said quickly. "I had nothing to do with all of this." 

"What ?" 

"It's true I'm working with Solon. But our objectives are not the same. Our alliance is temporal, and a forced one. He kept me in the dark from his plans here. Had I know he would do this, I would have stopped him. You have my word." Thank god the mask didn't allow them to hear how desperate she sounded. 

"Like I believe that." Jeralt said. 

"It's true." She turned towards Byleth. "Don't you want to stop them ?" 

She didn't respond, just looked at her. 

"If they are left to their own devices, things like this will continue to happen. But if we have the Sword of the Creator at our side. We would be able to stop them, don't you want to...." 

"Take off the mask." She finally said. 

That caught Edelgard by surprise. 

"Take off the mask. Show me who you truly are, and tell me your motives, to see if they aren't like the ones of Solon. Do that, and I'll go with you." 

Edelgard moved her hand towards the mask in instinct. But stopped half way.

She had the key to finally get Byleth on her side. She could finally get what she desperately wants. 

But.....she can't. She's......afraid. Revelign herself, it could also end what they have. 

She knows it's bound to happen. Byleth will have to make her choice. But for now, she just wants to enjoy what they have. Their friendship she has grown to treasure so much. Being with the woman she loves more than anything. 

"I....." 

"Everyone, have you seen Lady Edelgard !" Hubert came running. Giving her a chance to go. He was right, this made things even worst. 

So as soon as they turned to him. She fled.

There is no other word to describe that. She ran away, like a scared little girl, because at that moment. That's what she is. 

"There you are Edelgard." 

Edelgard was sitting in the cafeteria, when Byleth came in. 

"Where were you ? I swore Hubert would have a heart attack." 

"I'm sorry My Teacher, it's just......it was too much. I had to get out." 

"When you said you were gonna look for survivors. What did you...." 

"I rather not talk about it. I just had to leave." 

"It's ok Edelgard. No one, not even an Emperor, could have been prepared for.....that." 

"Did you.....did anyone." Please let it be survivors. 

"We found a couple of survivors yes. They are all being tended by Manuela as we speak. They will be allowed to stay here for the time being, until they get new homes." 

"Hmm. I'm glad." 

"Seteth is ordering a full investigation on the staff. First Jeritza, now Tomas, or Solon I should say. They have entered in panic to see if there is any one else. They are also.......interrogating Lysithea." Byleth said that last part with anger. 

That made her blood boil. Why in the world are they against Lysithea ! 

"WHAT, WHY ?" She yelled. 

"They say that Solon was supposedly on Ordelia territory before coming here. They want to know if she knew something." 

But she didn't, that was just a cover up.......and now Lysithea has to pay the price. 

"I.....I hope they let her go soon." 

"I tried talking to Rhea and Seteth out of it. Papa and Shamir tried as well, even Flayn tried, but they didn't budge." She said bitterly. "I can only hope she is alright." 

"Lysithea is very strong. Likely she will only want all the sweets she can get after she comes out." 

"That's what Annette said before locking herself in the kitchen." She laughed a bit. 

"Say Professor....." She had to ask her. "Hubert told me that you met the Flame Emperor as well ?" 

"I did." 

"What did he say ?" 

"That he had nothing to do with this." 

"And do you believe him ?" She already knows the answer though. There is no way that....

"I do." 

Wait what ! 

"You do. But how can you believe him if you don't even know who he is ?" 

"Because of his voice. It's clear the mask makes it so that his real voice doesn't come out. But even then, I could hear his desperate tone, one that truly needs help, and that was as horrified as us by what happened. I told him, that if he took of his mask, and told me in his true face what he wanted to do, I would listen." 

"Well.....maybe he is scared. But I'm sure one day. He'll take off the mask, look you straight in the eyes, and tell you his motives. That day, you can decide what you believe in." 

Before Byleth could respond. Another person came in. 

"Excuse me Edel." "Monica" said. "Are you busy ?" 

"Well......" 

BAM ! 

"FIRE !" Annette yelled from the kitchen. 

"Oh no. Sorry Edelgard, gotta save both the kitchen and Annette." Byleth said standing up. 

"It's fine. Sleep well, My Teacher, see you tomorrow." 

As Byleth left to save Annette. Edelgard walked outside with "Monica." 

"So Edel, we need to talk about...." She didn't allow her to finish. As soon as they were alone, she acted. 

She grabbed "Monica" and slammed her on the wall. Then she punched her hard on the face. 

Her black blood leaked, showing the true monster that took the body of a long time dead girl. 

"Hehehe. Careful Edelgard, you don't want others seeing you hurting another student." She taunted. 

"Shut the hell up, Kronya." She didn't even want to adress her by the fake name. "What the hell was that in Remire eh, ANWSER ME !" 

"Oh that. Solon had to see if his experiments were working. Thales was getting impatient." 

"And he what, just blew up his cover ?" 

"Oh he did what he wanted. He placed enough doubt on the church to cause commotion. Little by little, that Rhea and her followers are loosing the power they love so much. Solon specially got to that boy, Claude." 

Claude ! Why did Solon.....no, that's not the thing here. 

"I din0t care about Solon right now. All I want to know, is what did you just do !" 

"Oh I'm so sorry Edel, I'm afraid I can't tell you. But you won't hurt me right ? After all, you need us to take down Rhea." She taunted. "And Thales won't be happy if I drop dead." 

Edelgard was pushed as Kronya got free. 

"Besides. Why are we not complaining. You want to start a war that will surely take lifes, we just got a headstart." 

"No I....." She wasn't starting a war to kill, she wants to free Fodlan, so that people won't suffer more, she....

"Accept it Edelgard. You may think you are different, but in the end. We are the same." She turned to her ear and whispers. "We are monsters. Just like Rhea." 

She then skipped away into the darkness, leaving Edelgard in the hall. With one word sounding constantly on her mind. 

Monster.


	13. A Ball and a Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball happens, and Edelgard once again felt happy. Too bad that won't last.

"THE BALL IS HERE !" Dorothea yelled as she came into the class. 

She got to Byleth's desk, and threw away the class notes. 

"Dorothea what ?" 

"Professor. Now it's not the time to get into studying. We need to prepare for the ball !" 

"Ah the ball. Finally time to show my dancing skills." Ferdinand said. "Now all I need is to find a partner !" He looked at certain princess, who tried to hide her blush. 

The ball, right, she had forgotten. 

"Well, I suppose you all deserve a free day after what happened." Byleth said. "Go on then." 

"YES ! NOW TIME TO FIND A PARTNER." Dorothea yelled. As she ran, even faster than the sprints Bernadetta gives to get to her room. 

"The ball. A sad reminder of my grim reality." Bernadetta said sadly. "I don't want to go." 

"Students are required to go." Lindhart said. "You may skip the dance though." 

"Better than nothing I guess." 

"I need to find a partner, oh no. Come on Lindhart, let's get some girls !" He said running away. 

"Caspar you know I'm.....never mind. Better watch his humiliation." 

"The ball is here already ? I need to get a dress or something !" Annette yelled. 

"The ball means food right !" Raphael said. After the whole Remire thing, he changed class to the Eagles. Since there is no more mock battles, if he wants to get a job as a knight, training with Byleth is his best chance. 

"I don't think I'll partake." Marianne said quietly. "I'll just watch." 

"Come on Marianne, there is no fun in that ! I know. We can dance together you and I." 

"What !" 

"Yeah, friends dance with each other, now come on !" He said, dragging her away. 

"Say Petra, would you mind joining me for some tea. There is something I gotta ask you." Ferdinand said. 

"I would be liking that greatly, Ferdinand." She said as she followed him. Everyone knew what's this is about. 

"I got no interesting in dancing. Only in destroying the fools that will try to get to Lady Edelgard." Hubert said. 

"And what if I want to dance Hubert ?" 

"Then that is acceptable. But lets' be honest. We all know there is only one person you want to." He looked at Byleth. 

"Yeah....." 

"I must get your dress from Ember, I will make my leave now." 

As he left, she looked at Lysithea, who was quiet. 

"Lysithea, are you ok ?" 

"I'm fine." 

"I heard that Rhea and Seteth interrogated you, did anything happen ?" 

"I told them the truth. I never saw Tomas, or Solon or whatever he is, in House Ordelia. Not once. I'm just tired that my family always gets involved in things we didn't take part off. I'm sick of it." 

Edelgard heard her frustration clearly. Lysithea is the youngest student here, but has gone threw so much more than the rest. And it's always the Empire's fault, one way or another. 

"Well, now you made it clear. Nothing will happen to your family." 

"I hope. My parents can't stand more trouble." 

"They won't. Why don't you go out, and enjoy the ball, I bet there are some people that would like to dance with you." 

"Yeah, like who ?" 

"Oh, Lysithea, there you are !" 

Annette came back into the class. 

"Annette ?" 

"I....I was wondering, if.....you want to go to the dance with me ?" 

She saw her pink eyes open widen in surprise. 

"You want me as your partner......But I....I got some good moves, but I'm not the best dancer." 

"Oh silly. It's not about being the best dancer. Is about the fact that well, you are my best friend, I want to dance with you." 

"Oh....I.....I, yeah, I would like to be your partner." 

"Really ? That's great ! Now I really need to get a dress." She said running away. 

"I......I don't have a dress." Lysithea said quietly. 

Edelgard laughed a bit. 

"If you rush, you can get Hubert to send you one from Embar. I have some spare ones that will feet you." 

Lysithea nodded and stood up. 

"Ask her." 

"What ?" 

"The Professor. Ask her." She whispered. "I'll admit. My......feelings....are a bit evident. But you are way worst. Go on and ask her." She said before leaving. 

Edelgard notice she was alone with Byleth. 

Hubert and Lysithea were right. It is evident who is the one she wants. 

"Excuse me Professor." She finally said. 

"Yes Edelgard ?" 

"I was wondering....about the dance." 

"Yeah ?" 

"You are going ?" right ?" 

"I have to go." 

"Right right. So, I was wondering, do you have....you know, a partner ?" 

"No one would want to dance with me, so...." 

"I would." She said without thinking. Byleth looked at her. "I would love to have you as my partner, My Teacher, and I...I..." 

"Are you asking me to dance with you ?" 

"I....yeah. I am." 

"I would love to Edelgard." 

"You would !" 

"Yeah, I will." She said simply. 

Despite everything that has happened lately, Edelgard felt true happiness. 

The days came as a blur. Everyone got ready for the ball. 

Edelgard was never the one to do much makeup. But for this night, only doing her hair wouldn't do. She had to accept Dorothea's help, and the long talk that came with it. Instead, the end result would be worth it. 

"So she said yes to you." Dorothea said. "You are so lucky." 

"You asked her ?" 

"Yeah I did. She is such a hotty. Flayn asked her as well. But she ignored both of us. I thought she was just shy. But I see it now, she wants you Edie." She giggled. 

"I...." She turned red once again. 

"She has a good eye I must say. If you didn't have a such obvious crush, I would try to get to you." She winked. 

No one could deny Dorothea is beautiful. But her heart only wants one person only. The one she's dancing with today. 

"At last, you are really lucky. I have....no partner." 

"Oh Dorothea...." 

"It's fine. I will find someone. I just got late into the dating game I guess. Couples already formed." She said sadly. "You...you go ahead Edie ok ? Don't let the Professor waiting." 

Edelgard knew how much it meant to her to find someone. Yet it seems she's the only one in the house that has no one to dance with. 

Edelgard could only nod at her, and leave. The rest of the class were waiting for them. 

She saw them all in the common room, talking. 

Everyone looked stunning. They all took effort to make themselves look great. 

But what she was drown into. Was Byleth. 

She had never seen her outside of the armor. But seeing how that beautiful blue dress revealed all of her attributes, just one more reason for her to be in love with her. 

"Pst. Edelgard." Lysithea mumbled. "You're droling a bit." 

Shit ! 

She covered herself quickly. 

"Oh Edie." Dorothea said as she finally joined them. 

"Everyone ready ?" Byleth asked. 

"Professor wait !" She called. "I have a proposition. Five years, it will be the Millennial Festival. I was hoping that we all would....reunite there." 

"That sounds like a great idea. You will all see how much grown I have gotten." Petra said. 

"Yeah, and how strong I am !" Caspar said. 

"It would be good to see our lovely professor again." Dorothea said. 

"If she hasn't retired already." Lindhart said. 

"Oh she still have some good years on her." 

The bell started sounding. 

"Its time, let's go !" 

Everyone walked inside. 

"Shall we." Byleth held her hand for her to take. 

"We shall." 

They held hands, and walked inside. 

Everyone was filling the room up, chatting, eating, and some started dancing. 

"Hey Teach !" 

Claude came in, Hilda at his side. Everyone knew she would be his partner. 

"Nice to see you here. And you to Princess." 

"Hello Claude." She remebered what Kronya said. About Solon talking to him a lot. 

"Hear about the whole Remire thing, what a mess. Hope you are all right." 

"We're fine. Lysithea got the worst, with her unfair interrogation." 

"Yeah, most of the students got pissed at Seteth for that, including me. Sadly, the Prince is already a fanboy of the church, so he got things under control." 

Edelgard swiped a look at Dimitri. Who was dancing with a woman she didn't know. She knew he was a believer, but to support Rhea at all costs. She doesn't have words. 

"Hearing about Tomas was also a shock. He seemed so friendly." 

"Yeah, I heard you talked a lot to him." 

"Heh, he allowed me to see what Seteth doesn't want anyone to see. Like the Immaculate One." 

That made her stumble a bit. So Claude knew of that....

"What are you talking about ?" 

"Oh just a monster that Seteth tried to hide. Anyhow, I don't want to interrupt you on your date. See you Princess,Teach." He left with Hilda to the dance floor. 

"He really gets on my nerves." She mumbled. 

"Well, he is hard to figure out." Byleth agreed. "Let's go." 

Byleth grabbed her hand and wrist, and just as the music started sounding, they started dancing. Somehow being in the same coordination they have when they fight together, 

As they danced, she saw her classmates. Dorothea got herself a partner in a guard, who was clearly out of his element. As everyone knew, Ferdinand danced with Petra, who knew how to dance like them. Raphael actually got Marianne to dance with him, but the girl made it so that she was mostly she wasn't seen it. It seemed Caspar was not successful in finding a girl, but somehow got Lindhart to be his partner, she has a feeling the healers is kinda glad this happened, she knows he is a fellow homosexual like she is. Hubert and Bernadetta didn't dance, but rather stood together in the wall and talked. Considering it's them, that's the best they can do. Seeing Lysithea and Annette dance, it was very cute, the former was blushing madly as she followed the latter's footsteps. Annette was even singing a bit. 

From the other classes. Claude and Hilda took it to the center of the floor. They actually made a cute couple, she has to admit. They complement each other so well. Sylvain and Ingrid, who she had grown fond of after Miklan, were dancing together as well. The looks they had weren't the playboy ones, or the stone hearted one from Ingrid. It looks like they are both really enjoying this. She knew the Tragedy of Duscur affected all the kingdom, but those two are trying to move on, which is more than others can say. Speaking of, as Dimitri danced, Dedue danced with Mercedes near the prince. She noticed Annette didn't look at Mercedes this time, meaning she has moved on from her. Maybe to certain fellow mage. Felix of course, stood in the wall alone, everyone knows he wouldn't be here if he didn't have to. Ashe danced with Flayn in a corner. Lorenz tried to flirt with girls, and obviously gets rejected, that guy has no shame. Ignatz sat in a table and drew what he saw in the ball. Leonie like Felix stood in the wall, probably mopping about Jeralt not being here, as he had his own mission. Even the staff had fun. Alois dragged Shamir into a dance, who looked like she wanted to kill him. Catherine even dragged Seteth into dancing. 

"It's nice." She finally said. 

"What is it ?" Byleth asked. 

"Seeing everyone like this. Dancing and having fun. I just wish it would remain like this all the time." 

"Yeah.....Edelgard, I need to tell you something." 

"What is it ?" 

"I don't think I'll continue teaching after you are all gone." 

"What ? Why ?" 

"Its just that......teaching itself is not what I love. It's teaching you, Lysithea, Bernadetta, all of the Eagles. You are the ones I like, and to be honest, I don't think I can teach another house." 

"So.....what are you going to do ?" 

"Papa has to stay here with the knights, so he told me if I wanted to part ways it's fine. So....that offer, the one you made about working for you in the Empire, is it still open ?" 

At hearing those words. At the fact that Byleth wants to stay with her ! Some tears of joy came out of her eyes. 

"Yes My Teacher, it's open. You are always welcome in Ember." 

Somehow, the dance got even more lovely, and she enjoyed herself more than she had in many many years. 

Dancing with Byleth, its the happiest she has been since her changes. 

She doesn't know what she did to deserve this.

When it was time to go to bed, she said goodbye to everyone and entered her room. Only to find a note. 

When she read it, she felt cold. 

*I hope you enjoyed yourself Edel, because tomorrow, things will get a lot more fun ! Hehe, GET READY FOR A SURPRISE !"* Kronya. 

"Oh god." What could she mean. 

She got her answer when Alois barged into their room. 

"EVERYONE, GET YOUR BEST WEAPONS, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK !" He yelled. 

He said that the Monastery was being attacked by Demonic beasts, that students were missing, and that all Houses had to help save them. 

When they arrive, they saw Jeralt commanding the knights, as they tried to fight the Demonic Beasts. 

"Holly shit." Claude said as the other classes arrived. "What the hell are those things." 

"I....I don't know. But, Miklan Gautier turned into one when we went to fight him." Edelgard told him quietly. 

"I don't care what they are, they must be stopped !" Dimitri said as he charged. Dedue at his back as always. 

"DIMITRI WAIT !" Sylvain yelled. 

"Silvain, what ?" Ingrid asked. 

"Ingrid. They are just like Miklan, and if they are like him, and students are missing....." 

"Oh no. DIMITRI STOP !" Ingrid yelled. 

Edelgard got it too. All the Eagles did. The Demonic Beasts, were students.....

This was Kronya's surprise. 

And they all saw it in horror, as the first beast was defeated, and a dead student came out of the black light. 

"The Demonic Beasts, are actually students !" Jeralt said horrified. 

"No...." Dimtri said looking at his lance. 

Seteth closed his eyes. "There is nothing we can do for them. The monsters that did this have already sealed their fates, all we can do is end their suffering." 

Many, including Edelgard, glared at him. Yet they had no other choice. 

Everyone split up to take on the beasts. With the three houses and all of the knights, the battle was not hard. 

Yet, somehow even more horrifying than Remire. 

When it was done. They all splitted up to search for more of the missing students. The ones that weren't turned into beasts. 

"They did this. They turned them into monsters, and forced us to kill them." Edelgard mumbled to Hubert. 

"How do you know ?" 

"Kronya told me, she sent me a letter that they had a surprise for me." 

"My Lady....I found a letter as well. From Kronya to you.....you should read it." 

When she opened her letter, she felt somehow even more horrified. 

*Hope you enjoyed the show Edel. But now it's time for the SURPRISE !"*

This wasn't the surprise, what is it....

Just then, in the quiet of everyone, a stabbing sound was heard, and a desperate yell was heard threw the whole field. 

"Byleth !" She ran towards the scream, Hubert following her. 

What she saw......it was worst than what she could imagine. 

Thales teleported away with Kronya. Revealing the horrible scene. Byleth, holding a dying Jeralt on her arms. 

"No....." 

As they all surrounded them, the rain started falling. 

"Thank you, kid." Where Jeralt's last words. 

And for the first time, she heard Byleth Eisner cry, as she lost her father. 

She wondered what she did to deserve Byleth. Well, seeing this, now she knows.

She didn't. She doesn't deserve her. 

She killed the father of the woman she loves. 

This is her fault.


	14. Are you the Same ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a quest for revenge, Byleth experiences some changes, leaving Edelgard to wonder if she is the same.

The days after Jeralt's death, everything was just gloom. 

Byleth asked for some days to grieve, and locked herself in Jeralt's room. No one could get her out. 

Not that Edelgard hasn't tried. Her guilt is eating her up. She was working with Kronya, she worked with the monster that killed the father of the one that she loves. She can't face her. 

Most of the Black Eagles have spoken to her at least. Even Bernadetta left her room to check on her. That act may seem like nothing but for the recluse, it meant a lot. Maybe that's why Byleth did let her in the room. Showing the deep friendship the mercenary and the archer have. Add Lysithea to that. But even Petra and Annette were allowed in the room. 

Poor Bernadetta couldn't escape her luck though. When she went to lay flowers in Jeralt's grave. She got in a fight (beaten up) by Leonie, who was refusing to let anyone close to the grave. Even his own daughter. Surprisingly the one that stopped her from making that woman know what she thought, was Claude. He didn't approve of Leonie's actions, and he and Manuela already spoke with her, and turned her to Seteth. That obsession of her's has to be taken care off. 

And she also learned that both Claude and Dimitri had already went to check in Byleth. Hell, she later learned even Hubert had gone to see her. 

And they all said the same thing. If there is one person that can get her out, is Edelgard.

That's why after class she will go. No offense to their subtitute teacher. Shamir has always been a knight that has always taken her interest, it surprised her how much respect Hubert had for her, considering his hatred for the knights. But she wasn't Byleth, and Shamir knew it, and agreed with it. 

Another thing that changed, is that during Byleth's absence, Sylvain and Ingrid joined their class. When asked, they said they got into a huge argument with Dimitri, and that the Prince said things that were simply out of line. Now the Black Eagles have three of each rival house, if it was like this on the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, that would have been the easiest battle ever. 

So when it was finally done, she left to the Captain's headquarters. She wondered who will get the spot ? It's known Catherine doesn't want it, so maybe Alois ? 

When she got in, she stared at the door for two minutes. Not knowing what to say. 

"Professor ?" 

Seconds ticked by, as footsteps walked closer to the door. 

"Hello Edelgard." She finally opened her doors.

Edelgard still have trouble thinking of her crying. She had never seen her cry, but as Jeralt's final words said, even he hadn't until that moment. 

"Professor, you are crying. Well, even you cry, kinda of a relief." She later realized what she said, and how it could be taken. "I'm sorry ! I didn't mean anything bad by it." 

"It's fine." She said simply. 

"Professor.....I'm so sorry for what happened. I know how close you two where. But I'll be honest. I can't cry with you. Take it from someone who has gone threw loosing family. Some will sympathize, other will even empathize, but all they can offer, are the tears of an outsider looking in. So I can't cry with you, but what I can do, is give you my hand, when you are ready to move on, to help you with that. That is something I'll gladly do, My Teacher." 

Byleth stood quietly. 

Edelgard tried to hear her mumble, but she only one word, Sothis. How did......

"You're right. I can't...I can't stay here anymore. But I also know something. I want those enemies, to pay." 

On that, they agree. Solon and Kronya have gone too far this time. If Thales thinks he can just command her, well it's time for him to take a surprise. She made it clear in their meeting. 

"Agreed. Jeralt deserves justice. So do the students they turned into monsters, and the people of Remire. The Knights are setting off today too search for them. If we know something, we will tell you." 

Byleth sighted. 

"Ok." 

Byleth returned to class the next day. It was a relief. If she had been gone. They would have to join the Blue Lions with Hanneman, and only Lindhart looked forward to a lecture of Crests. 

She had Hubert keep and eye for Solon and Kronya. They can't be allowed to go on. He said his contact in the knights will send him a message when they know something.

However, Hubert had more dire news. 

"Your Majesty. It's your father." 

Edelgard felt cold. 

"What's wrong ?" 

"His health is failing him more and more. The Prime Minister is preparing to take control. You must take the crown." 

The crown....

"How long do I have ?" 

"Not long. If we don't want that man to get enough power, you must take the crown next month." 

"Next month.....start making preparations." 

"As you wish. Your Majesty ?" 

"Yes Hubert ?" 

"Prepare for the worst." 

Two days later, Hubert's contact told him the location of Solon and Kronya. The Sealed Forest. 

The knights were too far to take them, it had to be them. 

Rhea and Seteth didn't want to let them go. It really makes her wonder why Rhea cares for Byleth so much. Why was she so desperate to keep her alive. What did she want ? 

However, they were able to convince them to let them go. The Black Eagles had more members than the others, even the few knights that remained in the Monastery. It's logical the Seteth and those knights should remain here and protect the Monastery with the other houses, while they took on Solon and Kronya. 

Rhea finally agreed, and only gave one order. 

Kill them. 

Maybe will be the only time she ever agrees with the Archbishop. 

At first, the battle was just like a normal one. 

Kronya commanded the troops, showing everyone her true form. 

It didn't escape to her that Kronya was commanded were Imperial Soldiers, Of course they want to use her's before sending their own. It's a shame she has to kill her own soldiers. At least none knew she's the Flame Emperor. 

Byleth was possessed, she stroke down anyone on her way to Kronya. With the hall support of the Eagles, even the Demonic Beasts they had stood no chance. Even Flayn truly joined them this time, and Edelgard finally saw her skills as a mage. 

But when it came to the face down with Kronya, Byleth went at her alone. 

She had never seen her teacher so merciless. Kronya stood no chance. Byleth took away her weapons first, and just started attacking her, like she was possessed. 

When it was clear she stood no chance, Kronya tried to flee. Byleth gave her chase. 

"Profesor wait !" 

They tried catching up to her. But when they got out of the woods.....

They saw Solon, standing there smiling. At his feet, Kronya laid dead. 

Byleth, completely gone. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE !" Everyone yelled. 

"The Fell Star is gone." He said simply. "She has been consumed by the darkness. Kronya was a necessary sacrifice to make that happen." 

So even Kronya was just a puppet. She even felt a bit sorry for her. 

"You're lying, the Professor is alive, I know it !" Caspar yelled. 

"There is no way the Professor fell threw that" Lysithea growled. "She'll be back." 

"And when she does, you will pay." Petra growled. 

"It's possible your friend is very well alive. Floating in the darkness, alone, she is better dead." 

"Oh, you are in for a big surprise buddy." Annette said. 

"If there is anything we know about the Professor, is that nothing stops her." Raphael roared. 

"The Goddess is with her. She will be back." Marianne said. 

"They are all saying the truth. No matter what you think. Our Professor will be back. And when she does, you will pay." Edelgard told him. 

Solon glared at her. Probably thinking that she betrayed them. 

"Such foolness. and for that, the only remedy is DEATH !" 

Before he could act however, a orange light came out of the sky. 

They call covered their eyes, it was to bright. But nobody could stop looking, when the point of a familiar sword showed up. 

"It's her." Edelgard whispered. 

"Impossible. The Fell Star consumes even the darkness itself.....no no NO ! the only being that can get away from that,.......... it's Sothis herself !" 

Just then, Byleth finally came out. Very much alive......and her hair and eyes are now green. 

"Lady Edelgard...." Hubert whispered. 

"Not now." 

Solon growled and tried to escape, but Byleth wasn't having it. 

With one swipe, she had him down on his knees. 

"This is for Remire !" 

Another swipe, Solon fell on his back. 

"This is for the students you killed !" 

"NO, STOP IT !" 

Another strike. Not even his magic would save him now. 

"And this is for my FATHER !" 

Byleth stabbed him straight in the heart. 

Solon drowned in his blood as death reclaimed him. 

"Even if I die.......Thales will finish the mission.....you will loose Fell Star.....He'll be......back." Solon said before he finally died. 

He ? Who is he ? They had told her nothing about a he ? 

That wasn't the concern now. 

"Profesor ?" 

Byleth turned to look at them. 

"Hey...." She said before fainting. Edelgard was already running towards her before she realized. 

"Edelgard, is she ?" 

"She's fine, she's just unconscious." 

"OH MY, THIS IS SUCH A GREAT GIFT, IT REALLY HAPPENED." Flayn yelled happily. 

No one payed attention. They all looked at Byleth. 

"My Teacher, what happened to you ?" 

When they arrived to the Monastery. Seteth and Flayn took Byleth too Rhea without any explanation. 

"Lady Edelgard....she..." 

"Don't say it Hubert." 

"She looks just like them. She is one...." 

"I SAID DON'T ! She may....she may....Don't say anything." She is not one of them. Isn't she ? 

"As you wish. However ...." 

"What now ?" 

"I'm afraid time's up. You must take the throne. Now." 

"I....I see. It's weekend. I want to set off at sunset to reach Embarr at night." 

"Yes My Lady." 

As Hubert left to get her transport. She just looked to where they took Byleth. 

"Are you really one of them, are we destined to become enemies ?.........are you still the Byleth I love so much ?" 

Byleth finally reappeared as Edelgard was about to leave. 

She wanted to take one last shot. To see if the woman she loves is still there. 

"Edelgard, just the person I'm looking for." 

"My Teacher, what.....what do you need ?" 

"Why is everyone telling me I went threw some change ?" 

"You mean you don't know ?" 

"Know what ?" 

"Professor.....your hair and eyes are green now." 

"Wait what. That's.....I liked my blue hair." 

"It looks good though. Professor, what happened in there ? In the time you went......missing." 

"To be honest.....you will think I'm crazy." 

"Try me." 

"I......Ever since I met you, I had this voice in my head. A woman with dark green hair that talked to me. Her name....was Sothis." 

Sothis. That name again, so Byleth has....

"You have been speaking to the Goddess herself !" 

"This is funny actually. She didn't know who she was, before this happened." She pointed at her hair. "She lost all her memory. But it's thanks to her I got out of that place." 

"Oh. So she must adore that you are here, with the knights of serios, and Rhea." She said bitterly. She really did loose...

"No." 

"What ?" 

"She liked it here. But not for those reasons. She didn't like the knights, the church, and she specially didn't like Rhea. Never trusted her, always being nerved by her She was just as disgusted by the church's actions like we were. She liked you, and the rest of the Eagles. She helped me many times so that I could keep you safe." 

For a moment. Edelgard wanted to break down with laughter. The Goddess Rhea adored so much, didn't even like her back. Had the same distrust that she had towards the church. Imagine Rhea's face if she learned that. 

But now.....she has something else to do. 

"Profesor. I need your help." 

"Yes ?" 

"This is a secret. Only between us and Hubert. But I need to go to Embarr, there is something I need to do. And I was wondering, will you join me ?" 

"What about class ?" 

"We'll be back Monday morning. I understand if you don't..." 

"Yes. I'll go with you then." 

"You will.....what about Rhea, Seteth, Flayn, they all must want you because of...." 

"My priority are still my students. You are above them." She said simply. 

"I.......thank you, My Teacher, I have no words to thank you." 

As soon as they arrived in Embarr, the transition began. 

She swore the oath, and just as the moon shined on her, Edelgard is now the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. 

Now she can start her dream. 

When the Prime Minister came in, Edelgard finally could have her revenge, just like Byleth had with Solon and Kronya. 

"Prime Minister. As the new Emperor of Adrestia, I officially revoke you of your title, and place you under arrest." 

"No, this can't be !" Duke Aegir said. All his plans, everything he had done, was now in flames. He had no control over Edelgard. She took the throne before he could have enough power. 

"Take him away." 

Before they could. Byleth grabbed the man and whispered something to him. Seeing how his face paled, Edelgard enjoyed every second of it. 

"My dear El, so this is the Professor you wrote me about ?" Her father said. 

"Yes father. This is Byleth." 

"I see. Allow me to express you my eternal thanks Professor. Not only did you save my daughter's life, you helped her become the strong woman I see now." 

"It was my pleasure your majesty." 

"Please, take her to the guest room, and give her everything she asks. She is my guest." Edelgard told the guards. 

As they left, her father looked at her. 

"She is good. Strong, smart......I see why you want her." 

"Father ?" 

"Don't hide it. I had the same look, when I met your mother." 

"I....yes. I....I love her." 

"She is the perfect woman for my daughter." 

"Yes, yes she is." 

"Then go to her. But before that." 

"Yes Father ?" 

"As my last order as Emperor. I have ordered the blacksmiths and scientists. To start with Project Aymr." 

Aymr. The Hresvelg's have no relic of their own. So in order to fight the relics, she needs one of her own. Therefore, the birth of Project Aymr. A relic, made for her. 

"Thank you for doing this My Teacher." Edelgard said as they had dinner. 

"Its nothing. Thank you for inviting me." 

"Yes. I hope you enjoy the weekend on Embarr. I would like to show you some places." 

"That sounds lovely. Where is Hubert by the way ?" 

"He is handling things on the other parts of the Empire. Since it's so big, he will not be on class this month. But he will be on the ceremony in the Holly Tomb." 

"I see. Say Edelgard, I want to see something." 

"What ?" 

"Your siblings' graves. I got flowers for all ten of them. You did that for my father, I want to do the same for you. Like I said, you are really important to me." 

That gesture almost made her cry. It meant so much to her. 

She might still be her enemy soon. But Edelgard knows something. 

The Byleth she loves, is still there.

And no matter what happens, not even if she is about to strike her head and kill her, Edelgard will always love Byleth.


	15. Choices and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard finally makes her revelation and initial attack. Now it's time to see if her friends become enemies.

It's time.

Today is the Ceremony in the Holly Tomb. Today, Edelgard is declaring war on Rhea and the church. 

Today, her friends could become her enemies. 

She watched in secret as Byleth visited Jeralt's grave. 

A final view of her love, before she could become her enemy. 

"Lady Edelgard. I suggest you stop looking at her, it will make it more painful." Hubert said. 

"I know." 

"The troops are ready. I have told Melonee his instructions. Who to kill, and who to subdue." 

"Yes. Thank you." 

Edelgard sighted. It's time to start this. 

And it could very well be the end. 

"Professor. Black Eagles. I am so glad you can join me for this." Rhea said. "This is a long waited day. The Goddess will finally give a revelation, to our dear Professor." 

Long awaited day, did Rhea knew this would happen. 

"Now Professor, please join me on the throne." 

Byleth walked with Rhea to the throne. 

"Do you recognize it ?" 

"No." 

Everyone could see Rhea's disappointed look at that answer. 

"Sothis doesn't trust her." Edelgard remembered. Most likely Byleth did know it, but Sothis told her not to tell. 

"There is no need to hide it, my dear. Now, take a seat and...." 

Then, it finally happened. 

"ENEMIES !" Lysithea yelled. 

Everyone turned to where she pointed, and sure enough, her army came in. 

"What is the meaning of this !" Rhea yelled ! 

"There is no other entrance. Someone had to let them in." 

There is no turning back now. 

"It was me." Edelgard finally said. 

Everyone looked at her in shock. 

"Hehe. It seems the time for playing, is finally over." Hubert said. 

"Edelgard ?" Bernadetta whispered. 

"What the hell !" Raphael yelled. 

"Edie, why ?" Dorothea asked. 

Byleth just looked at her. 

"Listen to me. I'm the Flame Emperor !" 

They all yelled at that. 

"What the....YOU TRAITOR !" Ferdinand yelled. 

"All those bad things....all those deaths.....YOU HAVE THE FAULT !" Petra yelled. 

"Oh Goddes, I can't believe it." Annette said. 

Lysithea glared at her, her face full of rage. 

And Byleth just stared. No emotion. 

"I......I did what I had to do." They won't believe her now. What she feared has happened. "As the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, I officially declare war at the Church of Serios !" 

"Wait, you are the Emperor now." Lindhart asked. 

"You know you are also basically declaring war on the Kingdom and the Alliance as well." Sylvain said. 

"As her Majesty said. She did what she had to do." Hubert said. 

"Hmph. Once a lapdog, always a lapdog." Lysithea growled. 

"I whole heartily agree with you Lysithea." Ferdinand said. 

Edelgard saw Hubert glare at them. But she also saw how he briefly saw Bernadetta's betrayed look. 

"Hehe, is it time now ?" Melonee asked. 

"I think we need to act now." Hubert said. 

"Yes..... Get the Crest Stones, ATTACK !" 

Just then, Melonee lead the soldiers into the attack. 

"I won't allow this to happen !" Rhea said. "This is the last straw for the Empire !" 

Byleth still remained still. Watching. The Black Eagles waited for her command. 

And when the army finally got closer. She finally spoke. 

"Get them." 

Just like that, the Black Eagles moved in to fight the Imperial Soldiers. 

Edelgard got her armor and axe ready, there is no going back now. 

She got her axe, and attacked.

But of coruse, things didn't go as planned. 

Just as they got close to the vaults. Bernadetta snipped each one of them, and Ingrid took care of the others with her pegasus. 

Her soldiers were tough, but the Black Eagles were stronger. Of course they were. 

Melonee was locked in battle with Petra. Hubert covered her with her magic, but it was clear. 

They were loosing, and they were loosing badly. No crest stones, and their enemy taking every advantage. 

"We are loosing, we must use the plan B." Hubert said. 

"Wait what, what plan B !" She didn't know anything about this. "Hubert...." 

"I'm sorry your majesty. But I will do anything to make your wish come true. Anything. NOW !" 

Just then, some soldiers started grunting. As purple glows filled the room, she saw Demonic Beasts appear. 

No, she absolutely didn't want this ! 

"YOU IDIOT !" She yelled ay Hubert. She had never been so angry at him in her life. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE !" 

"All for her Majesty...." 

"DAM THAT, I ....YOU KNEW I DIDN'T CONDONE THIS. YOU FUCKING TRAITOR !" 

"Lady Edelgard....." 

BAM ! 

Hubert was unable to finish, as a spell hit him and sent him flying. 

"It's funny. Calling him a traitor, when you yourself are one." 

Lysithea. 

"Lysithea I...." 

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME ! THE TOOK MY LIFE, AND YOU WORKED WITH THEM ?" 

"I...It's not like that. I...." 

"SHUT UP. I TRUSTED YOU, YOU WERE MY FRIEND, MY BEST FRIEND MAYBE, AND YOU DO THIS !" She yelled. There were tears of anger in her eyes. 

She can't fight her. She can't...

"I don't want to fight you Lysithea." That's all she could say. 

"I'm not fighting you. I am taking care of your lapdog. She will fight you." 

And then, Byleth walked to Lysithea's side. 

"Take down Hubert." 

"Yes Professor." 

As Lysithea went to fight, Byleth looked at her. 

"Professor. I...." 

She barely had time to reach. Byleth attacked her with no words. 

"So be it." Edelgard said quietly. As she began fighting the one she loves. 

Her axe collied with the sword. Yet never with Byleth. Always blocking her with ease, yet Edelgard had a hard time blocking. 

Lysithea walked to Hubert. 

"Hehe. Part of me has been waiting for this a long time." He said. 

"Same here. And guess what Lapdog, time for you to come out of the shadows." 

Both thew spells at each other, as their magic fight started. 

Hubert threw his death spell at Lysithea, but it did no damage. 

"What ?" 

"I study Hubert." Was all she said, before her dark spikes got him. 

Hubert yelled in pain. 

Even with the beasts, they were still loosing. 

Raphael had straight up ran to one of the beasts, and started beating the shit out of it. Ferdinand and Sylvain supporting him. 

Annette, Dorothea and Flayn used their magic to take down the other one. 

When one of them was hurt, Lindhart and Marianne healed them. Edelgard had no healer, Bernadetta shoot him first, and he's now dead. 

Her men were not getting any of the stones. 

Hubert was fighting Lysithea, Melonee kept fighting Petra. Both were loosing. 

Her war was ending just as she started. 

Not that she could help. Byleth was already taking advantage. 

Just then, the Sword of the Creator finally landed a hit, damaging her armor. 

"Ah." She gasped as she was thrown away. 

"I thought you were different." Byleth finally said as she attacked her again. 

"I thought you didn't just use me, that you cared !" She attacked with fury. 

"I do care about you ! I never wanted to use you !" She tried to defend herself. But she Ash Demon was furious. 

"My Father, Sothis, they both cared, and I lost them both, thanks to YOU !" Another perfect hit Damaging her armor even more. 

As she tried to recover, she saw Petra take down Melonee. 

"No please, I was just following orders !" The man begged. 

"I hope the spirit of flames, burns you !" She said, stabbing the man in his heart, killing him.

Then she heard Raphael's triumph roar as the beast he was finally crumbled. Annette threw a powerful spell, destroying the other.

Her men, all falling at her house's feet. 

She looked at Hubert, they had to get out, this was getting out of hand. Her armor was damaged, it won't work. 

"Hubert take us out !" 

"As you wish Lady Edelgard !" 

The man tried to teleport.....but nothing happened. 

"What !" 

The magic around him remained still.

"Teleportation spell. I knew I had sense one." Lysithea said. "Good thing I researched how to counter it !" 

"No !" Hubert said horrified. 

Lysithea held his magic in place, not allowing it to take him away. And then, she made it vanish. 

The mage girl unleashed her best attack, a quick Luna to the already hurt Hubert. 

The beam fell in him, causing her vasal to scream in pain. 

"AHHH!" 

Lysithea wasn't done, she then unleashed some fire ball and send Hubert flying to the wall.

"Hubert !" 

The man fell down as he hit the wall. He struggled to get up. 

"Don't move." 

He gasped as he saw Bernadetta of all people, holding an arrow to his head. 

"Move one muscle, and I will make sure this pierces your head." That fury, nobody expected her to have it. 

Lyisithea walked to the other side, and forced the man to knee. Bernadetta never took her arrow away. 

Hubert had been defeated, only she remained. 

But Byleth wasn't letting her go. 

"Professor please listen !" 

"My father is gone Edelgard, HE IS GONE, BECAUSE OF YOU !" 

She lifted her sword to strike her. Edelgard tried to cover herself. 

But when the sword hit her axe. It shattered. Her axe broke in half and fell to the floor, she was defenseless. 

Not bothering using her weapon. Byleth punched her straight in the face. 

She fell to the floor, her mouth bleeding, but her teacher wasn't done. She kicked her stomach, causing her to throw up blood. 

As she fell to the floor, she watched as her friends, former friends now, all surrounded her. 

It's over. She was defeated.

And there she is now.

After everything. After what where probably her best months after her siblings died. Edelgard was defeated, and surely, about to meet her end. 

Beaten up, by the person she still loves the most.

"You are a disgrace Edelgard." Rhea finally said. "I have no words to describe what you have done. The Goddess will make sure you meet your punishment." 

"I'm sorry Lady Edelgard, I failed..." Hubert tried to say. 

"Shut the hell up !" Lysithea stopped him. Gripping his burnt body so the man would listen. He gasped in pain. 

"This is a disaster. But once again, the Black Eagles, the TRUE Black Eagles, have proven themselves as the warriors of Garreg March. Now let's end this. Professor, I order you to KILL EDELGARD !" 

This is it, this is her end. 

She started a war, that ended on the same day. What a disgrace. 

She should have died with her siblings, at least she wouldn't know this pain. 

She looked down and made sure Byleth could see her neck, and braced herself for the end. 

"Edelgard." Byleth said. "Look at me." 

She couldn't, she was....a coward. 

"I said look at me, you own me that much !" 

She's right. She owned her that. 

So she finally looked at her eyes expecting them to be full of rage and betrayal.

But she didn't see that. She saw.....sadness, but not anger. 

"I want you to tell me. Have you done this because all we saw. About the crests, about the church's actions." 

She nodded. 

"And tell me the truth, swear to me this is the truth. Did you really plan Remire, and my father's death." 

"No." She said simply. "I swear to you, I had no idea." 

Byleth remained quiet for a second. Then she kneeled in front of her. 

"I lost my father. I lost Sothis." 

She then.....smiled ? 

"That means all I have left....it's you." 

Wait....no, she wouldn't, this can't be happening. 

"Professor, kill her ! It's for the greater good of Fodlan." 

But instead, Byleth Eisner decided to create a bigger shock than her reveal. One that made everyone freeze. 

She stood up, took her sword......and pointed it at Rhea. 

"No." 

Everyone gasped at that. But none were more surprised than Edelgard herself. Specially when Byleth smiled at her. 

"I must protect Edelgard."


	16. Tell Us the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard gets what she desperately wanted. But if she wants to keep it, she has to end all secrets, and tell the truth.

"I must protect Edelgard." 

That statement, no declaration, it literally froze everyone in the room. 

Byleth, the one that could talk with Sothis herself, the one that has the gift of the Goddess, has made her stand. She is siding against the followers, against Rhea. She is standing with Edelgard. 

If it wasn't for the pain she's feeling right now, Edelgard would think she is dreaming. 

"This...is really happening." She whispered. 

"Professor.....why ?" Marianne of all people, finally asked. 

"Professor please, don't say those things !" Flayn begged desperately. "We, the church are your family, we...." 

"No. During my time here, I have learned many things. The church is not my family." 

She glared at Rhea. 

"And she agreed." 

Rhea started breathing hardly.

"I am not having understanding." Petra asked. 

"Allow me to explain. Remember Lonato, Miklan ? What did they have in common ?" 

"Their hatred towards the church ?" Ferdinand said, trying to peace things together. 

"Yes. But specifically, about how they....." 

"Control people." Bernadetta finished. "Lonato wanted revenge because of what happened to his son, but also from the control the Church had over the land. And Miklan was just desperate because of the crests." 

"And the church were the ones that created the crests." Byleth finished. "They were the ones that caused all of that. Remember they sending Catherine, it was to get fear towards us, how we were ordered to keep a secret on what happened to Miklan, it's for control. I don't agree with all you have done Edelgard, but you have one thing right. The church, is not what you all think." 

The Black Eagles remained quiet. Thinking of what they have all lived thew this year, some even before that. 

"Crests.....they took everything from me." Lysithea said. "If the church hadn't made the so valuable.....then....my siblings, my life would...." 

That did it for her. Lysithea got her hands off Hubert, and pointed her magic towards Rhea. 

"All those terrible things." Bernadetta whimpered, and turned her bow towards the archbishop. 

"If it weren't for you, my brother would still be alive !" Sylvain said. He turned his weapon on the church as well. 

"Those rebelions in the kingdom would have never happened if.......I'm so sorry Glenn, I must do this." Ingrid turned her weapon as well. 

"My crest has caused me so much pain." Marianne said. "I can't believe in the church anymore." 

"I always knew crests where a problem, and it seems I was right !" Raphael said. 

"I had though they Empire was the controller of Fodlan. I had thought wrong." Petra said. "I, and Brigid, will make our stand !" 

"Everyone, please stop !" Flayn begged. "The church has everyone's best interest at heart !" 

"If they had. All those innocent people would be alive." Ferdinand said. "Such a disgrace !" 

"I was poor because I had no crest." Dorothea said quietly. "No child will suffer threw that again." 

""All those innocents, I will avenge them !" Caspar growled. 

"All well, we are doing this." Lindhart said. 

Everyone made their stand clear as they turned their weapons against the church. 

"This is....an interesting development." Hubert said as he shakily stood up. 

Everyone turned to Annette, the one that hadn't chosen a side. 

"Annie ?" Lysithea finally asked. 

"I just reunited with my father you know....kinda cruel guys." She chuckled. "But he did leave me for what he believed, so I guess it's fair I do the same." She finally turned her fists on Rhea.

The Black Eagles made their stand clear. They are against the church. 

"So." Rhea finally spoke. "This is the choice you have made." Her glare never left Byleth. "You are just another failure. And now you come here, and tell me my mother disagreed with me, telling lies in her name in her resting place. So be it, since you took this stand, I will have to make sure THIS IS THE LAST ONE YOU TAKE ! AND YOU THEIF, I WILL OPEN YOUR HEART, AND GET MY MOTHER BACK MYSELF !" 

A white glow covered Rhea, and then..... 

"ROAAAAR!" A grey dragon appeared. 

"AAAAAH, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT !" Bernadetta yelled. 

"The Immaculate One, Rhea's true form." 

"So she really is a monster." Raphael whispered. 

"ROAAAAAR !" 

That got Edelgard to snap out. 

"HUBERT !" 

"Yes." 

Before they could be hit, they were all taken away. 

"ROAAAR, YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL BYLETH, AND YOU AS WELL, EDELGARD !" 

When they arrived at their place, they all sighted in relief. 

"Wait....this fortress is....oh no, we are in Varley Territory ! WAAAAAH!" Bernadetta cried. 

"Worry not. Count Varley has been stripped of his title. Along side my father and Duke Aegir, they are all under house arrest. Well except mine, he's dead." 

"Ooof. What a relief." Bernadetta said. 

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FATHER WAS STRIPPED !" Ferdinand yelled. 

"It's what her majesty ordered." 

"OH BULLSHIT, WE SIDED WITH HER, BUT SHE WILL GIVE US ANSWERS, NOW !" 

"Her Majesty doesn't have too....." 

"ENOUGH HUBERT !" Edelgard yelled. "He's right. I own them that." 

"Your Majesty, you don't own them an...." 

"Leave this room, right now. I don't want to see you unless I summon you. I still can't believe you allowed the use of demonic beasts. So leave, that's an order." 

"I.....As you wish." 

The man left the room. Everyone saw that there was regret on his look. 

"Edelgard and Hubert at odds with each other. Never thought I would see that." Lindhart said. 

Edelgard sighted. She will always care for Hubert. But......their relationship had been suffering some damages lately, and now, it won't be the same. 

"Well, I think it's time for you to talk, Edelgard." Byleth told her.

All of them looked at her. They want answers. 

"I...." 

"And please, let it be the truth. You have to promise whatever comes out, it's the truth. No more lies, no more tricks." Byleth said. 

"I......" She started feeling dizzy. Her injuries were getting to her. 

"Professor, she's about too....." Lysithea called. 

Edelgard didn't last more than that. She colapsed from her injuries. 

Byleth caught her before she hit the floor. 

"On second thought. I think we can all wait a bit." Annette said. 

When Edelgard finally woke up again. She was in the infirmary.

"Good morning." 

She turned to see Lysithea seating at her side. 

"You slept all night. The Professor sat here for most of the time, but she had to rest, so here I am. You better ?" 

"Yeah....." 

"Good good." 

SLAP ! 

Lysithea slapped Edelgard straight in the face. 

"Ow." 

"I'm glad it hurt. So I could give you how it hurt me after I learned what you did." 

"Lysithea I...." 

"I understand and support why you went against Rhea and the church. I had a bad feeling about them ever since Lonato. What I want to know, is why are you working with them. Why after what they did to me, to us !" 

"I.....when I started this path. I never thought I would have allies. The church is to powerful, I needed back up." 

"So of all people you went to them ?" 

"I had no choice. After what they did, they never left ok ? Thales, Solon and Kronya's boss, killed my Uncle, Lord Arundel, and like them, used his body to manipulate. They gained so much power I was powerless to stop them, not with the Adrestian force alone. I hate them, I have no words how to describe how much I hate them with all my heart. They took EVERYTHING from me. I didn't know of Remire, nor of Flayn's kidnapping, and specially of the plan to kill Jeralt. I don't even know who is the one they want to bring back. And I have hated myself every moment for working with them." 

They sat quietly for some minutes. 

"I got two questions." 

"Ask them." 

"Everything you said about me. Our friendship, that was real ? right ?" 

"Yes. I truly saw you as my friend. Maybe my best friend." She admitted. 

Lysithea smiled a bit. 

"And two, after this is over. After Rhea is dead, what will you do with them ?" 

"I'll kill them. Every last one of them." 

"Now that's what I wanted to hear. Edelgard, I don't know how the others will react. But I promise you I will follow you on this. You have my loyalty." 

"I don't want loyalty. Is one of the reasons Hubert and I haven't seen eye to eye lately. All I really want....is friends." 

"Then you have my friendship." 

"Thank you Lysithea. Now, I guess I have to speak to the others." 

"I think certain someone deserves to know first. Someone you love." 

"Yeah, she does." 

"I came as soon as Lysithea told me." Byleth said. 

"Thank you. So what do you want to know ?" 

"To be honest. I think I got most of them. I know why you hate the church, I know why you work with those people. I truly believe you that you didn't know of Remire or of.....Papa's death. What I want to know, is why hide it ?" 

"I was scared. I didn't think anyone would side with me." 

"I told you in Remire, if you took off the mask, I would listen with no judgement." 

"I know....but I was scared,I.......I couldn't loose you, I wasn't ready." 

"Edelgard. You want to know the difference between you, and the Flame Emperor ?" 

"What ? But I'm..." 

"When the Flame Emperor showed up. All I saw was someone that only cared about what they wanted. That had no care and compassion in here. But when I see you, Edelgard, I see someone that cares too much, that loves a lot, but can't bring herself to express it, because of things that she had no control off." 

She held her hands together. 

"You helped me become more than the Ash Demon, you made the real Byleth came out. Now it's time for the Flame Emperor to go away for good, and for the real Edelgard to come out. You don't need to worry about being a good Emperor because you have what it takes. That's not what they, what I need to win this fight. We need Edelgard, and I know you are afraid of letting her out again. So I ask you, not as your teacher but as someone who really cares about you, are you willing to let yourself out again." 

"I......I'm scared." 

"It's fine to be scared. But there comes the time we need to confront our fears. When Papa died, you said you would hold my hand so that I could move on. Well, I think now I need to hold your's so you can move on from the past, and create the future you want." 

Byleth held her hand, and Edelgard never wanted to let go. 

"I will. My Teacher. But I have a question for you." 

"Yes ?" 

"Sothis, did she....care about me ?" 

"You were her favorite. And she felt your pain. Many time she wanted to come out and give you a hug." 

The time came for her to tell them everything. No more lies, no more tricks. She will be honest. 

Hubert had been allowed in the room, but he couldn't interrupt anyone. If he threatened someone, he had to leave. 

"So now that I'm recovered, I'll answer all of your questions." 

"First of, why is my father on house arrest ?" Ferdinand asked. 

"Duke Aegir tried to go against me when I ascended. And......well." 

She got her glove off, and rolled her sleeve. 

"He did this." 

Everyone gasped in shock at her scars.

"And there is more of this." 

"Wha....what in the world could lead a man to do something like that ! I'm sorry Ferdie, I know his your father, but that's the job of a monster !" Dorothea yelled. 

"It wasn't only him. Counts Varley, Nerving, and Bergliez were part of it as well. Though Count Bergliez was brought in unwillingly." 

Lindhart and Caspar had looks of disgust at hearing that. 

"My father did that ? I'm not surprise. He only hurts people." Bernadetta said quietly. 

Ferdinand just grew pale. 

"They were the ones that ordered it. The ones that actually did this, are the ones behind Solon and Kronya. Their true leader is Thales, who is dressed like my Uncle, Lord Arundel." 

"Oh my. So you really had nothing to do with Remire and the attack of the Demonic Beasts." Annette said. 

"I didn't. I had no idea they were planning." 

"And your stand against the church ?" Ingrid asked. 

"I.....when they did this to me. They actually got a second crest on me. It, it changed everything. My hair was brown, not white, my life expectancy, I will live to 45 max unless I get one removed, and I have no idea if that's possible. But the worst.....this murdered my siblings." 

More gasps were heard. 

"You had siblings ?" 

"10. All died because of this. Because of crests." 

"Oh my." 

"That's when I realized that the crests were taking over this world. And the church, they left this happen. They are the ones that condoned this happening, they created the curse of the crests. Rhea, you saw what she truly is, she never cared about us, all she wants is control. I.....I couldn't allow anything like what happened to me, to happen to anyone else." 

She sighted. That is all. 

"I want to make this clear. I will not force any of you to fight for me. Leave now, and I promise you, I will never pursue you. But if you are willing to fight with me. Against the Church, Rhea, and then, against those monsters, then please take a step forward." 

Lysithea was the first to step forward, without any word. 

Everyone else remained quiet. This was an important decision they had to make. It would change the curse of their lives. 

Then, Bernadetta took her step. 

"I know what is like to live in constant torment. It made me a recluse after all. But if I can help make a world were other children won't suffer like I did, then I promise to get over my fears, and fight alongside you Edelgard." 

For the recluse to say those things. To hear her actually be brave, it inspired others. 

"Edelgard. I will give honesty. I wanted to kill you." Petra said. 

Everyone looked at her, Hubert looked close to murdering her, but Edelgard's glare stopped him from moving. 

"I wanted Fodlan and Brigid to be equals. I thought the Empire was the one not allowing it. But I was wrong. Edelgard is not my enemy, Rhea is, Edelgard is my ally. She can help my dream come true, and for that !" She stepped forward. "I will fight with all I have, at your side." 

"Oh Edie. I'm still angry with you. But I won't allow you to suffer anymore than you have." Dorothea stepped forward. "All I have is here with me, I have nothing to loose." 

"YEAH ! LET'S DO THIS !" Caspar yelled as he stepped forward. "No more innocents will die !" 

"Ok then, let's do this." Lindhart stepped forward. 

"I...." Ferdinand was still recovering from what he heard from his father. "My father is a disgrace ! He stands against all I believe. Edelgard, I know we have had our differences, and what my father did has no excuse, but I will redeem the Aegir name, by doing what a noble like him should have. I will stand with the Emperor, and protect the innocents !" 

All the original Black Eagles have made their stand. She looked at the others. 

"I understand if you wish to flee. Dimitri is bound to side with the church, and I have no idea what Claude will do. But I understand if you wish to go and be with your homelands." 

"I'm a commoner." Raphael said. "Never really cared for the lords in the Alliance. All I want, us my Grandpa's and little sis' safety. Can I get them protected ?" 

"I'll have them escorted to Embarr where they will be under my protection. 

"In that case, LET'S DO THIS ! I'll create a better world for you Maya !" 

"My crest took so much from me." Marianne said. "I even wanted to kill myself for it. But now, I can live so that no one suffers like me. I will stay and fight." 

"My brother was exiled because of his lack of crests. The Kingdom has suffered because people like Dimtri or my father refuse to see the truth. I won't allow any more families to be destroyed by them." Sylvain said. 

"I.....I always wanted to protect my home. But as long as the system still stands, the Kingdom will always be in chaos. So if the best way to safe them, it's to make it banish and unite it with the Empire. Then I'll do it, it's what Glenn would want." Ingrid said. 

"Well, I won't be the only one not to fight. Sure I grew in the Kingdom and have good memories, but I much rather see this new world, and the broken one that we live. So count me in !" Annette said. 

All the Black Eagles made their stand. They will unite Fodlan once and for all. 

"We are with you Edelgard. And we will fight, together." Byleth said. 

"Thank you my friends. Now, we must commence our attack !" 

"WAIT ! We need a name first." 

"I'm glad you asked about that Caspar. That's why from today. Everyone here, is part of the Black Eagle Strike Force." 

"The Black Eagle Strike Force ? hoho I love it." 

"Now. Let's move. Today we take Garreg March and then, we will unite Fodlan. 

She raised her fist. 

"FOR THE FUTURE OF FODLAN !" 

"FOR THE FUTURE OF FODLAN !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little thought. I like Hubert, and his relationship with Edelgard is good.....but maybe a little toxic. 
> 
> From what I saw, Edelgard wins in Crimson Flower, not only by having Byleth at her side, but because she manages to find "El" once again. She didn't need to be the Emperor, she already had what it took, what she needed, is to be herself again. For that, she didn't need a vassal or servant, she needed friends. The way Hubert speaks and talks to her, I really don't think it helped. Sure I don't doubt for a second he truly cares for her, but by seeing her as his master and not as a friend, it didn't do her good. What Edelgard always needed, are friends, and Hubert failed to treat her like one. That's why I decided to create this rift between them.


	17. Battle of Garreg March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagle Strike Force take on Garreg March

They finally reached the entrance of Garreg March. 

Entering threw the gates would be stupid. So Hubert's spy in the knights will open a passage for them. 

"Edelgard, this is not the entrance ?" 

"I know. Hubert has had a contact on the Knights, who will open a safer entrance for us. Ladilasvia and Randolph will distract the army of the gate. 

"You had a spy ? Wow, they really suck at detecting spies in here." Annette said. 

"Here is the entrance. Now we just have to wait for her." Hubert said. 

Wait, her ? Could it be ? 

Just then, the door to the underground tunnel opened.

And in front of them stood Shamir. 

"You're late." 

"We had a lot more soldiers." 

"Wait a sec. Shamir, is your spy !" 

"Yes. No one suspected one of Rhea's best knights, would betray her." 

"But why, why are you supporting us ?" 

"I said it to your teacher. I never have been like another knights. I don't have a blind believe on the Goddess, but rather on what I believe in. And my believes do not align with the way Rhea handles things. Seeing her execute all this years, how she controls. I decided I had enough. Now come on, there are still foes waiting for us." 

They all entered the tunnel quickly. 

"This will lead us to the market just outside the monastery. Rhea sent Seteth to protect the entrance, so we will have to take him down. He has Flayn, Gilbert, and many of the knights at his side. Rhea on the other hand has locked herself inside, with Catherine, Cyril, and the Lions and Deer. Alois is covering the entrance from town, and bringing in some reinforcements. But I understand that our "friend" will take care of him." 

"What about the merchants and people there ?" Byleth asked her. 

"Worry not. As soon as I heard that roar. I stared evactuating. Hanneman and Manuela are taking everyone to Embarr as we speak." 

"So Professor Hanneman and Professor Manuela have sided with us as well." Lindhart said. "Interesting." 

"Who is our friend ?" Ingrid asked. 

"He is..." 

"We are here." Shamir interrupted. 

"You will see him when he gets here. I know I promised to be honest, but now we need to fight." 

BAM ! 

Lysithea broke the wall, and they all walked into the town in front of the Monastery.

Seteth stood in the entrance. Looking at them with anger. 

"What ! Shamir, you have betrayed us ! This is bad. They weren't suppose to get here so quickly and unscratched. EVERYONE, PROTECT GARREG MARCH, THIS FOOLS WILL NEVER PASS !" 

"Everyone, attack !" 

Their forces collided with the church's as they started fighting. 

Gilbert lead the charge, going straight towards them. 

"If you side with the Empire. Then I don't care who you are, I will crush you all the same." The mans threw his axe at them. 

Behind him, Flayn showed up. 

"Stand back, I will protect Garreg March !" 

She threw a spell straight at Edelgard. It's obvious she is targeting her specifically. What was her and Rhea's obsession with Byleth ? 

"Take down Flayn, if we get her we will have an advantage over Seteth !" 

"Can someone cover me ?" Bernadetta cried. 

"Better yet, I'll get you to the sky." Ingrid said. Grabbing her and telling her pegasus to fly. 

"WAIT, AAAAAAH!" 

Gilbert collided his axe with Sylvain and Ferdinand's spears. 

"To see that the other son of Gautier has turned traitor once again. I can only feel sorrow for your father." 

"Yeah, well you can advise him how to feel, when she gets to you." 

"What do you....AAAH !" Gilbert was thrown into a wall.

When he saw who attacked him. He couldn't believe it. 

"Annette. Throw down your arms, now !" 

"I'm sorry father. But I won't go back to the Monastery, to the Kingdom, or to you father. I will fight for what I believe in and my believes stand with Edelgard, and if it means I have to leave you behind. Well, that's something we should be used to, right ?" 

"Annette....you do know that if you do this, I will kill you." 

"I know. But you know what else ? All this time I wanted to find you, to get you back. But between me and Dimitri there is no choice right ? Well, I'm glad I found another family. And for them, I'll do anything." 

Annette threw her spell at Gilbert, causing the man to stumble back. 

"RAAAAH!" The man yelled as he charged at her. Annette held him with a spell. 

"You can't defeat me Annette !" 

"I maybe can't alone. But then again, she's the pro in magic. Noticed the spikes pointing at you ?" 

Just then, Gilbert saw the purple spikes pointing at him. 

"Goddess." 

Lysithea showed up behind him, and attacked. The spikes broke Gilbert's armor, and sent him to his knees. 

"AAR." 

"Choosing a place before your own daughter. You don't deserve her." Lysithea spatted. 

She went to Annette. 

"You ok, I know you didn't want to fight him." 

"If I didn't, Sylvain and Ferdinand would be in trouble. I had to do something." 

"Good, let's take him out." 

As Gilbert stood up, Lysithea and Annette threw fire balls at him, breaking his damaged shield and armor. 

"I have no defense. I'm sorry Seteth, I must retreat." 

The man went to leave, but glared at Annette. 

"We will meet again Annette." 

"And that time, I'll kill you." 

Just then, an explosion shook both mages, allowing Gilbert to escape. 

"Dam it, he's gone." 

"We can't pursue him now. The others need our help." 

"Yes......We will meet again father." 

"Get me down, I need a good shot at her." Bernadetta cried. 

"Got it." Ingrid got themselves more low. 

Bernadetta wanted to get a good shot at Flayn. But pegasus knights came to them. 

"Incoming !" Ingrid cried as she got her spear. 

Shamir climbed a building, and helped clear the way for them. 

"We must be quick, we don't know what Rhea is planing inside." 

Flayn however, had one target. Edelgard. 

She threw spells at her. Trying to get her down. 

"All I wanted was for my family to be complete ! then she finally came, and you took her away !" She screamed as she attacked Edelgard. 

"I never forced her to do anything. She chose her side." Edelgard rushed and tacked Flayn, stumbling her to the floor. 

She tried to charge another spell, but Byleth kicked her away. 

"Profesor why ? Why side with her, we gave you everything ! Please come back to us !" 

"What I want, is with her." She said simply. "Let's go, we need to take down Seteth !" 

"Yes !" 

Byleth and Edelgard left Flayn to take down Seteth. 

"NO, YOU SHOULD NOT ..." 

But before she could finish, Petra attacked. 

"Now you will fight me." 

Flayn threw many spells. But Petra was too fast to her. Getting the distance between them shorter and shorter. 

And then she attacked. 

Petra stroke her on the shoulder, causing her to stumble in pain. 

"GAAAAH! I will get my family back ! " 

"Your wish has no pureness. The Professor has her family. She has Edelgard.

Another strike, this time in the leg, cutting her movement. 

"AAAAH!" 

"You should also protect the back." 

"What ?" 

Raphael came behind her and grabbed her. 

"Now Bernadetta !" 

Seeing she had the clear shot. She fired her arrow. 

It stroke Flayn's belly, not enough to kill her, but to take her out of the fight. 

Raphael dropped her to the floor. 

"Must protect Garreg March...." 

Seteth saw in horror as Flayn got beaten down. 

"RETREAT WHILE YOU STILL CAN FLAYN, I BEG YOU !" 

"Understood. Stay safe fa....brother." 

She teleported away quickly. 

Just then, Byleth and Edelgard arrived. 

Seteth glared at them.

"You both are a disgrace. You traitors ! For your sins, you will have to pay with your life !" 

"Still a lapdog of Rhea, right Seteth ? I'll admit, I never actually detested you like I do with Rhea, at least you had more care for the common people." 

Seteth hated that Edelgard had a small point. No matter how much he loves her, Rhea's recent actions were in fact, questionable. Still, he will always protect her and his family. 

Before they could fight, the sound of the eastern gates came in. 

"That must be Alois with the reinforcements, finally, we can end this !" 

But when the doors finally opened. Alois didn't came out, it was the Death Knight. 

"WHAT !" 

"We will give the Empire strength !" The Death Knight yelled. Randolph and Ladislava behind him. 

"Edelgard ?" Byleth asked. 

"It's ok. He's with us. It's hard to explain, but like me, Thales is using him." 

"So the Death Knight was never a bad person ?" 

"That's not the Death Knight, it's Jeritza. They are two separate entities, and......I'll explain after the fight. For now just trust me." 

"Fine. You know I trust you. Now let's take care of him." 

"Agreed." 

Byleth and Edelgard laughed a strike against Seteth. The man tried to attack back, but both woman proved to be a challenge to him. 

When Seteth tried to fly to a higher altitude, the Death Knight used his magic to ground his wyvern. 

Byleth slashed his feet, and took his spear away. Edelgard then smashed her axe into his shoulder. 

Seteth yelled in pain, as both of them attacked again. 

"AAAR ! I...can not.....yield." 

Just then, Flayn returned to his back. 

"Flayn ?" 

"I'm sorry father, there is nothing more we can do here. We must get to safety." 

"I...understood." 

He glared at his enemies. 

"This is not the end.....the Church of Serios will prevail, Rhea will have no mercy with your souls !" 

And with that, Flayn teleported them away.

"Dam it." 

"It's ok Edelgard. We will get them next time." 

"Yeah." She turned to Jeritza. "What happened to Alois and the other knights ?" 

"The entrance to the Monastery has been cleared. Most of the knights there were slaughtered, but I'm afraid the annoying man got away in the chaos." 

"We can worry about him later. For now, help the others." 

"Understood." 

The man galloped away to battle. 

"Well, I always kinda feared the day we would have to fight him. Glad that he's an ally now." 

Just then, the other members of the Strike Force came in. 

"Alright, what is next !" Caspar yelled. 

And just then, the doors opened, revealing to giant golems. 

"Caspar, please shut your mouth next time." Dorothea said. 

Rhea appeared behind the golems. 

"Seteth, Flayn, Gilbert. You have done all you can. I wish we had more time, but this will have to do. Strike the revels down, and kill them all, except for the their and Hresvelg, leave those two to me !" 

The golems moved in to attack. 

"Hehe, this will be fun." Jeritza said before galloping to fight the golems. 

"Don't worry about those things you Majesty. We will take care of them !" Ladislava said before she and Randolph lead the army towards the golems. 

"I'll support them and cover you from here." Shamir said. "Go and strike her down !" 

"Ok, good luck." 

She lead the Eagles inside the Monastery, and waited for their next fight. 

"So, who will be next ?" Ferdinand said. 

"Well, we already took out Seteth, Flayn, and Gilbert. The Death Knight took out Alois and most of the knights. Knowing them, Catherine and Cyril are besides the archbishop. They must be next." Hubert said. 

"I don't think so. Shamir did say that the Blue Lions and Golden Deer were tasked to protect this place, so we....." 

"EDELGARD !" 

They all saw the the door infront of them opened, and Dimitri came out of it. The Blue Lions at his back. No sight of Claude and the Deer. 

"YOU TRAITOR ! YOU HAVE TURNED YOUR BLADE AGAINST FODLAN ONCE AGAIN ? I WILL NOT FORGIVE THIS, I WILL KILL YOU." 

"Against Fodlan.....I seriously have no idea what you are talking about." 

"LIAR, I KNOW YOU WERE BEHIND THE TRADEGY OF DUSCUR." 

Everyone stoped and looked at the prince. Even his own team. 

"What in the world ?" Ferdinand said. "Ok, that's bullshit." 

"The Tragedy of Duscur.....by the time that happened, Edelgard had to be 13, it's impossible she was responsible for that." Lysithea said.

"Comanding an army at that age. There is no possibility." Petra said. 

"Boar....are you sure you are ok for this ?" Felix asked. 

"Yeah, maybe you should let Lady Rhea take care of...." Mercedes tried. 

"SILENCE. I KNOW THE TRUTH, AND I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE, I WILL SAVE FODLAN FROM EDELGARD !" 

He then turned too his former housemates. 

"As for you three. I will give you one final chance. Come back to me. Fight for your homeland, and I'll make sure your acts this days will never be heard of." 

"Hehe. Come back to what ? To a place you are willing to destroy for your own quest of revenge. To give the kingdom to a monster that all she cares about is how she controls things ? Isn't that what you want to do Dimitri ?" Annette yelled. "I will never go back. Not with how things are going, I love Faergus with all my heart, but I'm also not blind. I fought against TWO rebellions from the kingdom, not one from the Empire or the Alliance. Our home is broken, and if helping my people, means that the Kingdom must vanish and become part of the Empire, then I'll fight for that. I will fight for Edelgard, who unlike you has not blinded herself despite her past, and will do all I can to help her achieve peace !" 

The other lions looked at her in shock. 

"Annie, please come back to us." Mercedes begged. "You can't really believe this..." 

"I do Mercie. I have spent more time with Edelgard than any of you, so trust me that I mean what I said." 

"I see." Dimtri said. "What about you two ?" He turned to Sylvain and Ingrid. "Unlike the traitor Annette, I expect my two old friends will know what is the right thing to do." 

"I know what is the right thing to do Dimitri. That's why I am standing on this side after all. I will not have another Miklan Dimitri, I will not have other children dying because they lacked something they have no control off ! Oh, and the old friends thing ? Well, the Dimtri that was my friend died a long time ago. I knew that when you insulted my brother, and the kids that died the same day as Jeralt." 

"Glenn used to say, that protecting the common folk is the most important thing for a knight. Being a knight has always been my dream, no matter how much I am mocked and laughed at. If I went back to you, I would not protect the common folk, I would ignore their suffering, because of your blindness and loyalty towards Rhea, who like Annette said, only cares about herself. So maybe I won't be the knight I want to, but I will complete the mission of one. I will not go back Dimitri, not so that you can see me as a weapon like Glenn was seen. Annette is also right in one thing, call her a villain all you want, Edelgard is a better person than you." 

At the mention of his brother, Felix closed his eyes. They finally saw the Boar for what he really is. But he can't join them, for Glenn, he can't. But like Sylvain, Ingrid, and Annette, he will never be loyal to the Boar. 

"So, this is the choice you three have made. To side with that woman over your country. Well then, Sylvain, Ingrid, Annette, as the future King, I DECLARE YOU TRAITORS OF THE KINGDOM, AND SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH ! KILL THEM !" 

Dimtri attacked the Black Eagles, Dedue at his back as always. The other three following more hesitantly. 

Edelgard prepared herself as Dimtri collied with her. The man had a fury she had never seen. 

But Byleth was there to support her, and this time, Lysithea added her magic to the mix. The whole Blue Lions were overcomes. The Black Eagles simply had more people and power than them. 

"AAAR!" Dimtri screamed as Lyisthea's spell hit him. Byleth and Edelgard striked his feet to immobilize him. 

Dedue was being overwhelmed by the three former lions, Ashe was on the defense as Bernadetta attacked more faster than him, and Hubert supported her. Mercedes was unable to heal thanks to Lindhart and Marianne interfering, and Felix was not making progress against the combined forces of Petra and Raphael. 

"This is idiocy, we need to retreat Boar, they outnumber us !" 

"WE WILL NOT RETREAT UNTIL I KILL HER !" 

"YOU IDIOT, SHE WILL KILL YOU FRIST !" 

"Your Majesty, we need to go." Dedue begged. 

"NO !" Dimtri tried to attack Edelgard once again, but she dodged him and countered. 

"You know who is the better fighter Dimitri. Unlike you, I have nothing against you, let us pass, and you will be spared." 

"FUCK YOU EDELGARD, I WILL KILL YOU AND PLACE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE IN ENBARR !" 

He tried to attack again, but then......

Felix of all people knocked him out. 

"We are going." He said simply, walking outside the Monastery. Mercedes and Ashe both following him. They sent Annette one last pleading look, one that she ignored. 

Dedue picked Dimtri on his arms. 

"Rest your Highness. You will have your revenge, and Edelgard's head." He said simply before leaving as well. 

Edelgard breathed in relief. 

"Is it smart to let them go ?" Hubert asked. 

"We have no choice, we must use all of our strength fighting Rhea." 

"Woohoo, bravo, what a show !" 

They all turned towards a wall, where Claude was leaning in casually. But unlike Dimtri, he was alone. No sight of his classmates. 

"I gotta say, even I found the Princeness nuts. Wow, that guy is simply not ok." 

"Claude, what are you doing here ?" 

"Well, me and the rest of the class were supposed to help stop you. But I got no desire too being beaten today. I already sent the rest of the Golden Deer back to the Alliance. Leonie made a show, as she wanted to kill Teach, which we all know she would fail, but Hilda had it covered." 

"So you came here alone ?" 

"Yep. All I came here, is to tell you that if you want Rhea's head. Well, I won't stop you." 

Now that's a surprise. 

"What ?" 

"I got no fondness for her. In truth, maybe Foldan would be better without her or the Church. You and I agree on that Princess. Sadly our goals aren't the same, so I can't go there and help you, but that doesn't mean I have to try to stop you. If anything, I prefer you over the unstable Archbishop and King." He said as he patted Edelgard's back. "Consider this the Alliance declaring neutrality." 

He stoped to look at Lysithea, Raphael, and Marianne. 

"So this is what you three have chosen, right ?" 

"You have done your research Claude. You know why I support Edelgard." Lysithea said. 

"No research would have been necessary. All it took is seen your friendship and everyone would have known. But yes....I know why you of all people agree with her. I hope you get them to pay for what they did to you Lysithea, to both of you." 

"Farewell Claude." Marianne said. "I hope you find what you are looking forward too. Please tell Hilda that I'll miss her, and always be her friend." 

"Same to you Marianne, same to you. I'm kinda glad you are with them honestly. Seeing that you are clearly happier with them. As for Hilda, she understood and I know she would never break your friendship." 

Then he turned to Raphael. 

"I'll miss you big guy. I sent orders for some troops to escort your family towards the Empire territory." 

"Thanks Claude, stay good out there. And take care of Ignatz, please." 

He nodded and turned to Edelgard. 

"Well Princess. I leave this three to you now. Make sure the big guy has enough food, that Marianne does her prayers, and that the kid gets to bed on time, and doesn't encounter any ghosts. She is terrified of them." 

"HEY !" 

"Hehe, always works. Well, until we meet again, Edelgard, Teach." 

And with that, Claude walked away. 

"He....he is still so hard to understand." Edelgard finally said. 

"But his actions were smart. By not helping us nor fighting us, he made it clear the Alliance is neutral, therefore avoiding giving any control to both sides. I must admit, I'm impressed." Hubert said. 

"Yet there will come a day we will have to fight him. But for now, we must get ready to face Rhea." 

At the top floor, waited the archbishop. 

"Imposible, you went threw all of that. Hmph, better, I will get to kill you both myself." 

She turned to Catherine and Cyril. 

"Both of you, take care of the others, leave those two to me." 

"Yes Lady Rhea, for you, anything." 

"Your enemies are my enemies. I will fight for you Lady Rhea !" 

"KILL THEM !" 

Catherine and Cyril attacked with some troops. 

"Cyril has little combat experience, so our main focus is Catherine." 

"We will take care of them. Professor, Edelgard, go take on Rhea." Lysithea said. 

They nodded and ran towards Rhea. 

"LADY RHEA, NO !" Cyril tried to stop them. 

"Oh no you won't !" Bernadetta shot his wyvern and had Cyril drop to the floor. 

"AAAR!" The man tried to attack the archer. But he had no way of winning. It seems he didn't pay attention to Shamir. Or she really didn't teach him, considering she's on her side. 

They reached Rhea who glared at them. 

"So, the thief and the traitor. I can't allow you two to live no more, no matter your reasons." 

"The feeling is mutual Rhea. We can't allow you to continue to control Fodlan." 

"Ha ! Surely you know what it means to defy the goddess !" 

"I am not against her, but the church. And as far as I know, she was against you all too." 

"RAAAAAH!" 

Rhea smashed her sword in Edelgard's shield, but Byleth held her sword before she could attack. 

Rhea tried to take the sword from her, but Edelgard's axe stopped her and made her go back. 

She tried sending magic at them, but both dodged and attacked her. 

"I haven't fought in years." She growled. 

"Then i suggest you accept a quick demise." 

"NEVER!" 

She tried to attack again, and got a sword on the face, and a axe on the chest. 

Green blood leaked threw her body. 

"ENOUGH OF THIS !" 

A white glow came in and the Immaculate One came out. 

"ROAAAR !" 

Just then, the castle started crumbling down. 

"THE CASTLE IS GOING DOWN, WE MUST GO !" Petra yelled. 

"AAAAAH, DON'T SAY IT TWICE !" Bernadetta yelled. 

Edelgard shook as the castle came down. 

"EDELGARD MOVE !" 

Byleth pushed her away, as the floor crumbled. 

Edelgard watched in horror what happened next. 

The floor under Byleth started crumbling. 

"Professor....." 

"Goodbye Edelgard, we will meet again." 

And just then, she fell to the darkness with the floor. 

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't apologize for my bashing of Dimitri. I have never liked him, and I have never view him as a good man. The Kingdom is broken, and he ignores that to keep a damaged system that does more damage than good. Claude realized it on his route, and of course Edelgard knows and acts on it. The Church of Serios is not a good entity, it's one that has done so much damage, and their leaders are blind towards them. 
> 
> That being said. I do apologize if I offended any Dimtri fan. I have respect for everyone, even if you don't agree with my views.


	18. Those Long 5 Years: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagle Strike Force deals with Byleth's loss, and the war

As soon as the derby ended falling, Edelgard rushed to the bottom of the cliff. 

"She's alive. She has to be." 

But Edelgard found nothing. She searched high and low for days, with little water and no food. The war she started momentary forgotten to find the one that she loves so much.

The Black Eagles helped her of course. They all loved Byleth, but none like she did. Still, her health was concerning them.

"Edelgard ?" 

Lysithea had been with her this day, searching. But she knew she had to get her off here, to rest, and prepare. Rhea, Dimitri, and Claude are all making moves. They have to prepare as well. 

"What ?" 

"You.....you need to rest." 

"If you want to go it's fine. But I need to keep going." 

"Edelgard ! you have not eaten for 4 days ! have you slept ? look at the shadows of your eyes !" 

"Look at yours as well !" 

"Of course I haven't slept, I lost her, so.......YOU ARE ALL I HAVE LEFT YOU IDIOT !" 

"DON'T SAY THAT, SHE IS NOT GONE !" 

"I KNOW SHE IS NOT. SHE WILL BE BACK, BUT FOR NOW YOU NEED TO REST, WE NEED YOU ! ......I NEED YOU !" 

The white haired woman panted as they looked at each other. 

And then.......Lysithea threw herself in Edelgard's arms. 

"She wouldn't want this. Please Edelgard, rest, I really do need you. I don't have anyone else." 

And that broke her. 

Edelgard hugged her back strongly. 

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. 

They stayed there for an hour, crying in each other's arms, and then headed back to Enbarr. 

The Black Eagles wanted to make Garreg March their base of operations. It was in the middle of Fodlan, the perfect place. 

They needed for it to be rebuilt however. Shamir and Jeritza were supervising them, as well as making sure that no one attacks.

From what they knew, Rhea and the Church had fled to the Kingdom, making their base for now. Dimitri had been crowned as King, and declared that the Kingdom would support the Church against the Empire. Meanwhile, like Claude said, he declared the Alliance's neutrality. 

Now they needed their Emperor to make a declaration, say something, but they can't get her out of her room. 

After returning from searching Byleth, Edelgard locked herself in. She letted Lysithea in, but even she failed too get her out. Others, she spoke threw the door. 

Edelgard laid on her bed, the stuff bear Byleth gave her on her hands, when her door was knocked. 

"Who is it ?" 

"It's...me...Bernie." 

Bernadetta ? she came out to see her ? 

Edelgard felt compelled to answer her. Not only had she come out of her room to speak to her, like Lysithea and her, she had to be taking Byleth's (temporal) loss really hard. 

"What do you need, Bernadetta ?" 

"I just.....wanted to see how you were doing....Usually I'm the one locked in my room so to see another one...is strange. More so seeing someone as strong as you." 

Strong ? heh, if she was strong, she wouldn't have lost her. 

"I made you something. Some peach sweets. I know you like them." 

Edelgard had barley ate, but she had to admit, they smelled so good. 

"That smells so good. I didn't know you knew how to cook." 

"Oh yeah. I always have had a cooking talent. Even weak people like me have talents." 

Did....she just call herself weak ? 

Without thinking, Edelgard opened her door, spooking the recluse. 

"BAH !" 

"Bernadetta, never say that again." 

"Wh....what ?" 

"That you are weak. Listen to me, you are NOT weak." 

"B...but I always flee. I always go back to my room....that is not what a strong person does." 

"No. A strong person, has the courage to flee their comfort place, after the years of abuse they endured. Bernadetta, what your father did, the way he treated you, I will make him pay for that. But each day, you left your room to go to missions that terrified you, yet not once you stopped coming. You, alongside Lysithea, were the first to turn your bow against Rhea. You stood with the Professor in all of our time in the academy. She saw something in you, and now, so do I. We didn't see a weak little girl, but a strong one, that can do so much. So you are not weak, or a coward, and however says that is wrong. You are strong, and brave. Never forget it. 

Also, Hubert has a crush on her, and he wouldn't fall for someone weak. 

"Oh, Lady Edelgard. I don't deserve those kind words." She began crying. "I would hug you, but I don't want to make this fall." 

"Just Edelgard, remember, you are my friend. Now place those things on the floor. And get in here." 

Bernadetta hugged her tightly. Giving her some needed comfort. 

"Thank you, Edelgard." 

"No, thank you, Bernadetta." 

For the next days, Edelgard prepared herself back to work, getting debriefings from the situation. 

Her first priority, is her people. 

The whole Empire, supported her cause. She can't fail them. 

She had the bothers of the Empire evacuated. She doubts Claude would launch an assault against commoners, but she knows Dimtri and Rhea would, without a second thought. She would not take that risk. 

During her time....off.....Petra had return to Brigid. Ferdinand and Dorothea with her. She sent a letter making Brigid's support of the Empire official, as long as they are equal nations. Edelgard didn't hesitate to give Brigid it's independence from the Empire, and the little island joined their cause. 

For now the first months, that was her focus, protection and securing her people. She can't fight until she knows it's safe. 

During that time, it became clear that the Kingdom and the Alliance weren't as united as the Empire. 

Dimitri had the military's full support. He lacked the support of the common people. Unlike her, he is not caring about securing his people, letting his (strange) need of revenge taking control of him. He had already launched some attacks against the border with the Empire, this were easy to stop however, as they were poorly planed. 

This however, it lead to the death of Kingdom citizens, as well as the destruction of resources. The Kingdom's best resources were on the Imperial border after all. 

So the common people weren't happy with their king. Sure they can't attack them, but Edelgard knows they have other ways to show their anger. One of them, is stop the trading in the capital. Some citizens had actually fled to the Empire. She took them in as refugees, giving them the aid they were lacking. 

Then there is the lords, and they are...divided. Houses Fraldarius, Gautier, Galatea, and Charon had already expressed their full support to the King. Margrave Gautier and Count Galatea had disowned Sylvain and Ingrid already, thought it's said the latter had been more forced to do it. 

However, in his quest for revenge, Dimitri was giving the Church too much power over the Kingdom, allowing them to run things like they pleased. And like the common folk, some nobles were displeased. They didn't support the Empire, but they made it clear they didn't support their King in the fight. One of them, is Barron Dominic, who despite her choice, refused to disown Annette, and still loves his niece. 

Then there is Claude and the Alliance. Claude had maintain neutrality, but inside, the noble houses were already fighting to choose sides. 

Like their heirs. Houses Ordelia and Edmund had already declared their full support for the Empire. Houses Goneril and Daphnel opposed the Empire. House Glouceter had not declared its position. It's being said the Count is seeing which side would benefit him the most. Like father like son apparently. She can see where Lorenz got his selfish attitude. However, the lead house, House Reigan, had declared full neutrality, both in their support of the Empire, and in the internal conflict the Alliance is facing. Claude is therefore making the Alliance fully neutral, as they can't decide what to do as a whole. 

Unlike Dimitri, Claude was protecting the common folk like Edelgard is. He is securing borders, and making sure everyone can be taken care of. 

The Empire might be the territory in the better state, but they need too still be careful. 

The War is just beginning.

A year after they took Garreg March. The Black Eagle Strike Force finally moved in to begin planning their first move. 

Edelgard was welcomed by both Professors Hanneman and Manuela as she came in. 

"Emperor Edelgard, I hope that you had a nice trip." 

"Professor Hanneman, Professor Manuela. I can't express my joy that you have decided to join my cause." 

"There is no need to thank us. I had no doubt that this was the right thing to do." 

"When Hubert and Shamir brought your cause to us when you were a student. It was clear that Rhea and the Church weren't what we thought, so really the decision was natural." 

"Now, as your positions in the army." 

"I'm no fighter sweetie. I am already leading the hospital efforts for the war. I will gladly continue doing so." Manuela said. 

"Thank you Professor Manuela. As for you Professor Hanneman...." 

"I am a crest scholar. I have been helping with everything related to crests. Most namely, the creation of your relic, Aymr. Which should be ready for the next year. Creating a relic has been fantastic, but I must confess, I have a project of my own." 

"And that is ?" 

"My Dear. You are fighting for this new free world. But thanks to your crest related condition, you won't be able to enjoy it as much as you should. Therefore I have made it my mission, to help you, as well as young Lysithea, get free of that crest forced upon you, so that you can live long lives, and enjoy this brand future." 

"Profesor Hanneman." He wants to find a way to help both her and Lysithea live ! "I have no words...thank you." 

"Now that was sweet. Hammy. Besides, we all know Lysithea and Annette are bound to be together, as for you dear. I know our missing colleague will want to be with you, when she returns." 

"Excuse me your Majesty." Hubert said as he entered her office. "I got a letter from you, it's from Claude." 

Claude ? What did he want ? 

"Thank you Hubert." 

The man bowed and left her to read the letter. Their relationship.....is still not the best. 

She sighted and opened the letter. 

"Hey there Princess ! You might be an Emperor now, but I'll always call you Princess. Anyway. Heard about Teach, I'm really sorry about that. She was a great person, and I know you really cared for her. Yet I think we both know she'll be back, just give her time and your Empress will return. I'm writing this for two reasons. One is to warn you of Count Gloucester. Trust me when I say he is somehow worst than Lorenz. I bet lately there have been some attacks by monsters in the border with the Empire. Heads up, he is setting them up. He is probably tell you that if you give him any benefits for joining you, he will stop the monsters. Take it for the one that has to deal with him, don't, he is not worth the effort. On the other hand I would be so glad to get rid of him, but he would feet so much better with the unstable King and Archbishop. In fact, he is the one that setted up the death of Raphael's parents. Despicable man. The other noble houses are holding meetings to strip House Gloucester from their place in the alliance, I'll let you go how that goes. The second thing I want to talk about. Is, while we are in war. I think we both agree we should not risk citizens that have no desire to get involved. As well as the merchants that still need to do their business. I propose that you and I create an agreement so that our people can still trade and get some goods, so they don't suffer as much in this war. Of coruse, border security will be tight, but that's a given. If you are wondering why I'm asking you, well, like I said the day you took Garreg March. I much rather deal with you, than Dimitri or Rhea. Not gonna lie, I still like you Princess. Even after everything. 

Let me know your answer. 

Thank you, Claude. 

P.S. How are my fellow Deer doing in there ? I hope they are all ok. Please read the kid a ghost story for me, I can already imagine her face :) "

That letter made her feel multiple feelings. One, she felt rage on Count Gloucester, to be killing merchants just for his own merit. So that he can be a "hero" and gained more benefits. She heard what the man is willing to do so he can be the head of the Alliance, and now her people are paying the price of his actions. She will cease all communications with him, Is not like he has things House Ordelia is not already providing them. However, she also felt a bit content about Claude's letter. The man was frustrating, but she won't lie that she didn't miss him a bit. She'll accept the trade agreement. He gains, she gains, and most importantly, the people gain. 

"Hubert, please inform the mensagers to stop all communication with House Gloucester, and summon Raphael here." 

The traders need protection, and when they are not in battle, she can't think of a better man than him. 

The Black Eagle Strike Force had their first battle on the beginning of year two.

An assault from the north, lead by Alois. The church tried to reclaim Garreg March. As well as get some Alliance territory, however, they were able to squish them down easily. 

Still, it would have been more easy if Byleth was here. She is a genius tactical commander. Edelgard is good at many things, but not the best military commander. So they won, but Alois managed to escape, and Ferdinand is on the infirmary. 

"Ow !" He yelled. 

"O hush, if I don't clean the wound, I won't be able to do patch you up." 

"Ferdinand, please be listening to Manuela, so she can give the care." Petra said. 

"I am listening, but that doesn't mean that it stings !" 

"To know that Alois would do this to a former student that he swore to care. Now I'm glad I left the church." 

"Well, I bet he is having a worst time than me. From the way Petra destroyed his armor. It was a fantastic, a true beauty to be hold." 

Petra blushed madly at that. 

Edelgard had suspected they had feelings for each other since the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, ant she is getting her confirmation today. 

"A young love." Manuela said. "Alright dears, I need to treat this man alone." 

"Yes. And I must meet with the others to discus what just happened. Thank you Manuela." 

As she left with Petra, she noticed she was still blushing a bit. 

"You like him don't you ?" 

"I have no idea of what is it you speak." 

"Oh please. The way you danced at the ball two years ago, to how you beated Alois down after he hurt him, you like Ferdinand." 

Edelgard's opinion towards Ferdinand had gotten better as the time went by. After the man learned the atrocities his father made, he became more humble, and took pride on his own actions than his family name. He stopped competing with her, and instead offered her insight and his opinions on how to handle political issues. The man really knew how to handle angry politician. He was in charge of ending communications with Gloucester after all. Edelgard stopped seeing him as a nuencence, and more as a friend. 

"He has given me so much kindness since I arrived too Fodlan. Didn't treat me like a stranger. And.......He has the pretty." 

"Petra. As maybe the queen of having the most obvious crush in the world, I can tell you feel more than just friendship feelings." 

"You.....you have the right. I do have the love for him. But I have the fear of saying it." 

"I bet he feels the same, you should tell him." 

"Perhaps. But can I ask a question ?" 

"Yes ?" 

"Why would you crush a person you feel love too ?" 

Edelgard couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Never change Petra, that's part of your charm. Oh, by the way, there is something I need to give to you." 

Edelgard lead her to the armory, and took out a sword case. 

"Some days ago. House Ordelia sent this. It's not a relic, but it's a powerful sword. Lord Ordelia called it, Levin." She revealed the sword, shaped and colored like a lightning bolt. "Lord Ordelia said it has the power of lighting, so it can add bolts to your attack, and even summon some lightning." 

"It has a good look. But why are you showing me this ?" 

"Because I am giving it for you." 

"Me ? Wouldn't it be better in your hands ?" 

"I use axes. And with Aymr almost being complete, I really don't need it." 

"What about the Professor. Wouldn't it better for her to have it when she returns ?" 

"She already has the Sword of the Creator, and I'm sure she would give it to you. Right now, no one is better with a sword than you, therefore the best hands for Levin, are yours." 

"Edelgard...I have so much gratitude. I promise to use this sword wisely." 

"When the sword looses power, it turns blue. Lysithea knows how to charge it, so just talk to her when you need too. And when the war is over, you can take it to Brigid. It's completely yours." 

Petra's days of a prisoner were long over. Now, she is a trusted visiting Imperial General. Leading two nations that were now equals. And one of the friends Edelgard had grown to trust the most. She felt safe and happy by giving her Levin. 

On the Blue Sea Moon, Edelgard had summoned Ingrid and Raphael to the chamber. Although all the Strike Force, as well as the Kristen Family, were there as well. 

Everyone in the Black Eagle Strike Force was making their best effort to support the war. She had a reward for Ingrid and Raphael today. Ingrid had been protecting the border with the Kingdom, and had helped many refugees escape to the Empire. Raphael had helped the merchants get to the Alliance, and get back. Both had to face multiple battle, whatever it was Dimitri's blind rage, or Count Gloucester's attempts to get power within the Empire, or their blind revenge against the Riegan family. Both shared a dream, she wanted to help them achieve. 

"Edelgard, what is it that you need of us ?" Ingrid said as they came in. "And why is everyone here ?" 

"Wait, Grandpa, Maya, what are you doing here ?" Raphael asked. "Did we do something bad ?" 

"Ingrid, Raphael, please kneel." 

Both gasped, and did what she said. 

"Now, I know both of you share a dream. This 2 and a half years, you have dedicated to help the people of the Empire, as well as of the Kingdom and Alliance, to help make this terrible war even more safe. For that. I must thank you by doing this." 

Hubert came to her side, and gave her a sword. 

"Ingrid Brandl Galatea, and Raphael Kirsten. With this sword, and the power given to me. I name you, Royal Knights, of the Adrestian Empire." 

The pair were in shock at their dream finally being complete. 

"Edelgard....thank you." Ingrid finally said. "Thank you so much." 

"I'm a knight, hell yeah I finally did it." Raphael got up and hugged his family. 

"Brother, you are almost crushing us with those big arms." Maya said. 

"Hehehe, sorry." 

Just as they were let go, Marianne approached him. 

"Here Raphael. When Edelgard told us you were being knighted. I decided to give you a present. I made your favorite dish, well multiple of them." 

"No way, I haven't eaten this in forever ! Thank you Marianne !" 

"You're welcome...bah !" She yelped as Raphael hugged her. 

Ingrid watched the scene with some sadness. 

Raphael is lucky to have his family here with him. In fact all of the Alliance members of the Strike Force were lucky. Raphael, Lysithea, and Marianne still counted with their family's support after choosing to fight with Edelgard. Annette might have lost Gilbert (and Ingrid thinks that's not a huge loss) but she still counted with the love of her uncle and mother. Ingrid on the other hand, had lost everything. Her father had disowned her, and neither he or her siblings wanted nothing to do with her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand in her shoulder. 

"Come on Ingrid, don't be so sad." Sylvain said. "You are finally a knight. Sure Edelgard knighted you, not Dimitri, but I think this is even better ! You achieved your dream ! I'm so happy for you." 

She never thought she would be so happy to see him. Sylvain is the last link to her past, to her home, that she has. Both were now in a new world, with new friends, and their old friends are now enemies. But they are still together despite everything. She hasn't appreciated him as much as she has today. 

"Thank you Sylvain, thank you." 

At the end of each year, on the day the ball happened. Edelgard always visits the Goddess tower. 

After the ball, she and Byleth went here to have some quiet time from the ball. 

It's a memory she will always cherish and remember fondly. Is memories like that that allow her to keep strong, as she waited for her love to get back. 

"No matter how much it takes. I will always wait for you My Teacher, and I will always love you."


	19. Those Long 5 Years: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long five years continue.

The Kingdom was not in good place. 

The war had gone threw three years and a half, and Dimitri is not closer to his goal than he had been when he started. 

His people were angry, resources were decreasing rapidly. More common folk were fleeting towards the Empire, or even crossing the Valley of Torment to get to the Alliance. 

Lords were getting angry with him. Barron Dominic still refused to cooperate with him. Even his own brother was unable to acquire his support. There is nothing he can do to force him. His territory has so much resources, more than his closest allies have. If he were to go against Barron Dominic, the loss of resources would be horrible. Even more, he could flat out declare support of the Empire. Since his territory is at the border. All he has to do is give Edelgard acces, and make his territory part of the Empire. If only Annette hadn't betrayed him. Who knew the red hair would give in more problems than it's worth. 

Without his resources, he could loose the military, and he would only have the Knights of Serios. He's not stupid, despite what Rhea and the others though. Having no back up would essentially mean giving Edelgard the victory. She has proven multiple times she is more than capable of defeating the knights. 

Their forces had fought many times with the Imperial ones, and Edelgard had much more victories than him, She is gaining territory in the western part of the Kingdom, so known lords have already surrendered to her. 

He has attempted to open communication with Claude. To offer an alliance between the Kingdom and Alliance so they can crush the Empire. But so far, both his and the Church's attempts have been fruitless. They could not get in touch with the man. Worst of all, Seteth's spies in the Alliance, before they were found out, had reported that there are rumors that Claude had opened communications with Edelgard. 

But he won't give up. He will defeat Edelgard, and restore Fodlan. He will proof to the people that he was right, and that they are the ones fighting for the people. 

He will have his revenge, no matter what. Edelgard's head would be his.

"Your Highness." Dedue said. "The Knights have returned." 

"Did they succeed ?" 

"I'm afraid not. Edelgard now has the Rhodeos Coast at her command." 

"DAM IT, WHY DOES SHE KEEP WINNING !" He yelled. 

"Edelgard those have most of our former classmates." Mercedes said. "She has the three Dark Mages, Petra, therefore Brigid at her side, two heirs of Alliance houses, and some very good knights." 

"I'm sorry we are not enough, your Highness." Ashe said. 

"Don't apologize Ashe. The Boar should know that we are on the loosing side." Felix spatted. "At this point you should just allow Edelgard to kill Rhea, at least we could make a deal with her." 

"THE ONLY DEAL I'LL MAKE WITH HER, IS WHERE I'LL PUT HER HEAD ONCE SHE IS MINE !" 

"Hmph. Then continue to lead us to our doom." 

"That's enough !" Rhea said as she came in with Seteth and Flayn. 

"Lady Rhea." Mercedes said as she, Dedue, and Ashe bowed. 

"So I've taken that you have heard of our recent defeat." Seteth said. "It's a shame the Imperial Army is gaining such force. One would think that the Professor's loss would hurt Edelgard, instead, she keeps getting stronger." 

"Oh, do you really think the Professor is dead ?" Flayn still wanted to find Byleth, to get her to join their side. 

"No. That one is alive. There is no way something as simple as that killed her. Which is good....her life is only mine to take." Rhea growled. 

Dimtri wonders what would happen if Byleth had chosen to teach the Blue Lions instead, maybe Edelgard would be the one cowering back. But the Professor had been drawn to the Imperial Princess since the beginning. What did Edelgard had that he and Claude lacked ? 

"What about our attempts to reach the Alliance ?" 

"The troops we tried to send were stopped by Judith Von Daphnel in the Valley of Torment." Rodrigue said. "I don't think it's wise to send more, or Claude could see it as a declaration of war." 

"From what we have heard. The Alliance's lords are divided on what to do with the Empire. Houses Ordelia and Edmund have been supplying them greatly, and House Gorneli has even lowered it's hostilities with them. But while the opinion about the Empire is mixed, all the Alliance stands against any cooperation with the Kingdom and Church." Seteth closed his eyes. "Its still hard to think this has happened. At this rate, Claude is more likely to either remain neutral, or join Edelgard." 

"When we were on the Academy. Edelgard letted out that Solon had spoken a lot with Claude. Perhaps he manipulated him against us ?" Flayn asked. 

"Claude is the king o schemes. He can't be manipulated." Dimitri growled. Even then, his plans really didn't involve Claude. Some might say they might be better without him and his schemes. As long as he doesn't get in his way to kill Edelgard, he'll have no problems with him, for now. 

"Rodrigue. I am giving house Flardarius full control of Arianrhod. Help Cornelia protect it. I believe she said she is developing a weapon that could give us an advantage over Edelgard." 

"Yes your highness. I'll set at once." 

"Hmph." Felix looked as his father left. "Just another blind puppet." He mumbled. Like he said on Garreg March. Glenn is the only thing keeping him here. If not, he might as well join Edelgard himself. 

"Dedue. I want you and the others to set to the territories with relics, and get them. Sylvain had the Lance of Ruin with him before he betrayed us. I want Luin, and Crusher before either Ingrid or Annette can get their hands on them. Count Galatea is bound to give it to you freely, so be careful with Barron Dominic." 

"Yes your highness." 

The rest of the Blue Lions left with him. 

"We will have to stop the support of the Knights of Serios for a while. Some of our known commanders must rest before continuing to fight." Rhea said. 

"Understood." 

"I'm praying for our victory Dimitri. The Goddess is in our side, no matter how long it takes, we are bound to win." She said before leaving with her followers. 

Dimitri looked back to his balcony. A familiar dagger on his hand. 

"No matter how long it takes. I will kill you, El." 

Claude left the Alliance meeting sweating. 

It was finally done. House Gloucester had no more sway on the Alliance. They lost all power and their territory belongs to House Ordelia now. 

Sure, that basically means he gave Edelgard more land, but truthfully, she had help him get rid of the Count, so he could give her this. Besides, unlike certain King and Archbishop, the Emperor has respected their neutrality for the time being, and has communicated thew peaceful methods. That won't last though. Edelgard wants to unify Fodlan, therefore she and him are bound to meet in battle sometime. 

Unless of course he simply surrenders the Alliance to her, and joins her against Dimitri and Rhea. He won't lie, a part of him did want to join her. After reading her manifesto, he knew Edelgard has many similar points with him. They both agree that they Church can't be allowed the same control they had once, and that Dimitri is not suited to rule Fodlan. But they have different dreams, and sadly, that's stopping them from cooperating. 

But uniting forces with Edelgard is something he won't take off the table. 

"Soooo. I guess Lorenz can finally shut up now that he is not the leader of the Alliance." 

He chuckled as Hilda came in. The lazy woman was his best friend and companion for so long. He trusted her more than anyone on the world. 

"Yeah, I can finally take a break. Though Lorenz is still out there." 

"Oh I bet he is about to open those doors furious. Still I can't believe Edelgard actually agreed to help you get rid of him." 

"Well, he did try to force her to wed Lorenz. I mean, Edelgard is many things, and one of them is called, a lesbian mess. We all know of her huge crush on Teach." 

"Ug. Being married to Lorenz. You know, Lysithea and Marianne better apologize for making me the only noble woman in the house. That man has tried to flirt with me so much is annoying." 

"Well, now he knows he has to back up, cause....." 

"CLAUDE !" 

Just like Hilda said, Lorenz entered the room furious. 

"Hey Lorenz." He grumbled. 

"I WANT MY FATHER REINSTATED RIGHT NOW !" 

"Sorry, the Lords have spoken. House Gloucester is no more." 

"This is so unfair ! You just got afraid on our future rule of the Alliance !" 

"Yeah, I rather just give Edelgard the land than allow your family to rule." Claude said bored. "It's over man. Get over it." 

"Get over it ! you took my nobility from me ? I swear you will pay for this, after Edelgard pays." 

"What, are you gonna go fight her ?" Hilda chuckled. "Please, I know my house is against her, but even I wish she would just crush you. I would send her gifts." 

"Hmph. I am not stupid. Going there is suicide. But she is bound to come here sooner or later. So for that fight you will have my support. Until I can get her's and Lysithea's heads, but then, you will be next." Lorenz threatened before leaving the room. 

"My my. He is a dead man walking." Hilda said. 

"Yeah. Count that Leonie has gone obsessed with "avenging Jeralt" and is bound to do something reckless when Teach returns, you and Ignatz are basically my only Deer left." 

"You still think that the Professor will return ?" 

"Yep. Trust me, Teach will be back. And once she and Edelgard reunite, they will be unstoppable." 

"Unless they face a Master Tactician, one I will always follow." She kissed his cheek after that. 

"Hehe, now come on. We need to meet our friend to make sure we are better prepared." 

Whenever is for Edelgard, or for Dimitri and Rhea, Claude needs to be ready. He can't fall so easily. 

"And that's all my Father said. Count Gloucester has lost all territory, and now my father owns his land. It gives us more territory in the Alliance." Lysithea said. 

"What about the Count himself, or Lorenz ?" 

"Count Gloucester is under arrest for all the deaths he orchestrated and is facing trial. It's very probable he is condemned and is facing execution. Lorenz was let go, but I have no idea what's of him right now." 

"I see. Thank you Lysithea." Edelgard was glad she won't have to deal with that man no more. 

Just then, a knock was heard on her door. 

"Come in." 

"Edelgard !" Annette yelled as she run in. "I have a letter from my ...WOAH !" 

She didn't notice a barrel (what was that doing here?) and fell, in Lysithea. 

"Ow......oh. Hi Lysi." 

"Hi Annie." 

Both woman stared at each other for a whole minute. 

"Ehem. The bedroom is for that." Edelgard said. 

Both blushed madly as they stood up. 

"Sorry." 

"Yeah, sorry." 

"So, what is this about a letter ?" 

"So. My Uncle updated me on the situation of the Kingdom. Dimitri is giving more control over the land to the Church, as he is focused on fighting. That has many nobles displeased, including my uncle. He has agreed to help us." 

"Help us, how ?" 

"He still can't openly declare his support until we have more Kingdom territory. But he can give us some resources, mainly, he wants to hand me Crusher." 

"Crusher, that's the Relic of House Dominic, right ?" 

"Yep. He rather give it to me, than handle it to Dimitri. He is searching for the relics." 

"Hmm. Sylvain already has the Lance of Ruin, and while it has taken longer than expected, Aymr is almost done. We also have the Sword of the Creator when the Professor returns. Having 4 relics would be greatly beneficial." 

"House Edmund also has a relic. But it has been lost for a long time. Marianne is trying to find it." Lysithea said. 

"True. We need to counter the ones our enemies have. How does your uncle want to give it to us ?" 

"I do have to go retrieve it. If he came, it would cause suspicion." 

"I see. House Dominic's territory is at the Imperial border, so it's not that dangerous. But you won't go alone." 

"Sylvain and Ingrid already agreed to come with me. We would like one more person." 

"I'll go." Lysithea said quickly. "I...have nothing else to do right now, so I'll help you." 

"Really ? Oh thank you !" Annette smiled at her. 

Edelgard chuckled as Lysithea blushed. 

"Take as many soldiers and probitions you think you need, and set off at once."

Both of her friends nodded and setted off. 

"Your Majesty." Hubert greeted just as they left. 

"Yes Hubert ?" 

"I should have done this long ago. But I need to apologize for my actions 4 years ago. It took me a lot of time to realize my mistakes." 

She noticed Hubert's absence lately. Mostly letting Lysithea take on the job as her advisor. While she will welcome the chance to be with her best friend (specially to laugh at her crush on Annette) she missed Hubert. 

"I see, I of course accept your apology. Though it took you 4 years." 

"Like you I had to reflect. But I had no Professor to allow me to change." 

"Hum. What about certain archer I've heard you've spent the last year with her most of your time, did she help you ?" 

Bernadetta took Byleth's loss hard, but she used that to become stronger. The recluse is going out more and more, and she is participating in the army. She has a great love for wildlife, and that has her uses. She takes care of animals and plants, and makes sure they have enough resources. She said she wanted Byleth so see the new her, when she came back. So she could be proud of her. Edelgard is sure Byleth is already proud. 

"We helped each other. She allowed me to recover a part of me, that I thought it was dead. Hmph. I even got close to a pegasus again." 

"That's great Hubert. You used to love them, before your father...." 

"Speaking off. I believe she wishes to speak to you about her father's fate. You should talk to her." 

"I will find her. Is that what you need ?" 

"Oh no. I came here to apologize, and to tell you some good news. Professor Hanneman and the others finally did it. Aymr is ready." 

Edelgard's eyes went open. The weapon she is gonna use in the fight, it's finally ready. 

"Now we need the owner of the relic, to take a test run." 

Aymr proved to be a wonderful and destructive weapon. 

Things that required multiple swings, she easily destroyed in one swing. The weapon was compatible with her crests, and it....felt good. Like it's easer to use it that a normal axe. 

But it also brought some concerns. She now has to be more aware on battle. Aymr would kill in an attack a normal axe would just incapacitate. She has to be extremely careful in its usage. 

"Now when you and the Professor fight side by side again. You will be evenly match." Hubert chuckled. "The perfect tag team." 

"Yes we will." She mumbled. 

"Ah, so I see my niece has finally gotten her own relic." 

The mood shattered when she heard that voice. On her childhood, she would be overjoyed at seeing her uncle. But that voice no longer belongs to him. 

"Hello "Uncle" what brings you here." 

"Lord Arundel" came inside the room, with Jeritza behind him, guarding that he tried nothing. 

"I came to see how your efforts are going. It's almost 5 years now, my "niece" and the church, that woman, still stands." 

Edelgard wanted nothing more than to use Aymr to crush his head. To see the real face of Thales, and to finally let her beloved uncle rest in peace. 

"We are already making advances in the Kingdom. We actually just got some support, but things her harder as we approach the Capital, and we are also just starting with the Alliance." 

"Hmph. Well then. But I wonder, are you still waiting for that woman ?" 

Edelgard's grip on Aymr tightened. 

"She's been gone for more than 4 years now. How long will you hold hope to see her corpse again ?" 

She knew why he is doing this. Byleth did kill Solon and defeated Kronya, and she had the power of Sothis, who Thales and his people absolutely feared. 

"I think you are needed back home, "Uncle"" She growled. 

"Yes. Worry not, I pray she's alive as well. After all. He needs someone to claim victory from." He chuckled as he left. 

"Hubert, do we have any idea who is this man he is talking about ?" 

"I'm afraid not. I can only go so deep. It's concerning. They are putting so much faith on this man, like he would give them what they want. Just who is he ?" 

"I guess we will only find in time." 

"Days later, Lysithea and co returned with Crusher. Ingrid had a bad wound on her arm, and they came with another woman. Annette's mother. 

"We were ambushed by my Father when we were leaving the house. He wanted Crusher, but also my mother. I'm sure you don't mind her being here." 

"Not at all Annette. I'm surprised a man would do that to his wife." 

"Ex wife now. Honestly I still don't know why I wanted so badly to reunite with him." 

"At the time you had no idea that you would be in a war." 

"But he did leave us ! It's like I said on the Holly Tumb. For him, the royal family is more important and his own. He might as well see Dimitri as his son and me as nothing. Not that I care." 

"Well, I'm sure Gilbert has no idea what he lost." Edelgard smiled. "Because you are a fantastic person Annette. Someone has to be blind to not see it." 

"Oh Edelgard" She blushed madly. "You are making me blush." 

Hm, she can see why Lysithea fell for her. 

"Well. Is not like I don't have a family now. One that actually cares. Besides, I don't think Father would have truly accepted me even there. He's homophobic you know." 

"Somehow I am not surprised." 

"I had to keep my relationship with Mercy from him when we started at the Monastery. And he wouldn't....allow me to have the one I want." 

"Hm, is that one certain white haired mage that loves sweets ?" 

Annette just blushed harder. 

"Hehe, I won't tell her. But I think you should. What did your Uncle say react to the attack ?" 

"Oh, he was not happy, at all. He is cutting the supplies he sent to Dimitri and the capital, and he is willing to start allowing Imperial troops to cross Dominic territory." 

"That's great. Thought it might have to wait for a bit." 

"Really, why ?" 

"Claude and have managed to maintain diplomacy for the past 4 years, but now, he's making moves. I'm afraid we must start preparing to fight him." 

Edelgard was trying to do the impossible task of sleeping. But once again, it's impossible. 

"Wow, you are even worst than her." 

"WHAT !" She yelped as a unknown voice sounded. 

"Seriously, why is everyone so scared of me. I can see why you were a match made for each other." 

"Who....who are you, where are you ?" 

"I got no body. Cause I gave my energy to a woman that is sleeping ! Seriously she is so frustrating." 

"What are you talking about ?" 

"Its nothing. I just came here to tell you, on the day of the Millennial Festival, at sunrise, you must be in the Goddess Tower." 

The Milenial Festival, of coruse. She goes every year there. But.... 

"Why should I believe you." 

"Eh, nothing bad would happen if you don't go. But trust me, you would like it. As will she." The voice giggled. "But trust me please, I just want to help you." 

"I....why do you want to help me ?" 

"Because the time you called for me, I didn't come and help you. I was unable too. But this time, I'm here, and I want to make it up." 

Called for her, what ? 

"Who.....are you." 

"I'm Sothis. And Edelgard, no matter what Rhea says, I'm watching over you and your friends. Not that crazy woman. I'm giving you all my prayers, and power, so you come victorious. I have no reason to say you have to believe in me, but know that the Goddess is at your side." 

Edelgard tried to speak again, but she felt so sleepy all the sudden. 

"Now sleep, dear child. You have earned it." 

When they were planning their strike at the Alliance. It came the day the Millennial Festival 

Edelgard as always went to the Goddess Tower. She has done it for 5 years now, and she'll do it for as much as it takes. 

And yes, Sothis (was it really her, or was it a dream ?) got her to come here. 

Edelgard watched as the sun rose, wondering what she is waiting, what today 

"Five years ago.....it would be the Milenial Festival today, if things had continue the way they were." 

But before she could get lost in thought, she heard steps coming towards her. 

"HALT ? Whose there ?" 

But when she turned around, she gasped loudly. 

Was this....what Sothis said ? 

"It...it's you...." 

"Hello Edelgard. It has been a long time." 

"It...it can't be.....Professor ?" 

In front of her, stood none other than her beloved teacher, the love of her life. Byleth Eisner. 

She's alive, and she's back.

Edelgard hadn't felt as happy since the war started.


	20. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finally returns

Edelgard just looked at the woman in front of her. Still having problems believing that she is actually here. 

"It's....really you." 

"It's me." 

"But I have searched everywhere I.......My Teacher, were have you been all this years ?" 

"Would you believe me if I told you I was sleeping ?" 

Edelgard could only laugh. 

"Joking, at a time like this ? You do realize it's been 5 years since you went missing. All this time I....I lead everyone as best as I could but without you I...I" 

She just ran and hugged her. 

"Welcome back, My Teacher." 

"Hehe it's good to be back." 

"5 years, it seems so long, but so short at the same time.....Do you....still feel the same as you did all those years ago ? My resolve hasn't flattered, i'm ready to see this threw the end. So, will you once again fight at my side ?" 

"You know I will. I chose to fight with you Edelgard, and I will never go back on that." 

Tears slipped threw her eyes. She's really back. 

"Thank you, truly, I have no words." She cried before finally letting go. "Now, I think you understand the situation at hand." 

"No. I'm telling the truth. I've been asleep all this time. A villager just found me in a river." 

"How did you......never mind." She really doesn't care about how, all she cares is that she's back. "Allow me to fill you in. You'll be happy to know all of the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force are still alive. So are the professors that joined us. After our battle, Rhea, Seteth, and the rest of the knights fled towards the Kingdom. Some months later, Dimitri was crowned King, and proclaimed he would support the Church. However, a thirst of revenge has totally consumed Dimitri, causing him to give Rhea more control over the Kingdom, and therefore the region is in chaos. We have had to evacuate refugees, and even some nobles, like Annette's uncle, have chosen to not fight with Dimitri. As for the Alliance, Claude assumed it's leadership 4 years ago. The Alliance is split on their stand with the Empire. Some houses, like Lysithea's and Marianne's families are supporting us, while others oppose us, by remaining neutral on their conflicts, Claude has made his stand clear. Though unlike Dimitri, he hasn't forgotten his duty to protect his people. He and I have avoided involving civilians in our conflicts. Now the war is in deadlock. We have the western coast of the Kingdom but can't get past that, the Alliance is still there, and Rhea is still planning and attacking." 

"I see. There is quite a lot of work to do. How are the others doing by the way. Particularly those who are fighting their homelands ?" 

"Some have struggled more than others. Our friends of the Alliance have had an easer time than those of the Kingdom, since they still have their families, yet they are all struggling. But they still fight. And with you back, it's bound to improve their morale. Now, are you ready to take a stand, and fight ?" 

"I am." 

Goddess. Just hearing her speak......if this 5 years, missing her for all that time, did anything ? it was increasing her love for her even more. 

"Thank you, again. Now, I'm certain you want to see the others. They have all missed you, a mage and archer in particular took your loss hard. I'll summon Lysithea and Bernadetta first. They deserve to see you now." 

"Heh, I really miss those two. I miss you all. But I must admit, you were the one I missed the most." 

Edelgard blushed madly at that. 

Edelgard took her to her office as Lysithea and Bernadetta came in. 

"So you have taken Rhea's office ?" 

"It's not like she is using it anymore. I also took her room...though that was mostly Hubert and the others insisting that, as Emperor, I needed the best bed and room. I had to get them to clean it as much as possible." 

"My my, you really are an Emperor now." 

Before she could speak, the doors opened, and two loud gasps were heard. 

Lysithea and Bernadetta stood in front of them, shocked evident in their faces. 

"Professor ?" Lysithea said. 

"It's you.....It's really you !" Bernadetta cried. 

"Hello you two. It's been quite some time." 

They stood silent for a minute, before.... 

"PROFESSOR !" They both yelled as they tackled her to the floor. 

"You are really back ! I missed you so much !" Bernadetta cried on her shoulder. 

"You can't do this agains Professor ! You mean so much to me, to us ! It was basically torture for us !" Lysithea cried on the other shoulder. 

"Don't worry you two. I have no intention of leaving again." 

"Where were you on the first place ?" 

"Taking a nap in a river, for five years apparently." 

"You know what. After everything, I'm just not gonna question it." 

They finally letted her get back up. 

"Edelgard. Where did you find her ?" 

"The Goddess Tower. I went there like I do every year, and look what I found." 

"Hm, it's kinda logical you found her." Lysithea smirked. "Got your own little private reunion eh ?" 

"O shush. Don't ruin the moment by teasing me." 

"Hehe. But thank you, for allowing us to see her first." 

"Yes, thank you so much Edelgard." Bernadetta said. 

"You two are so close to her. You deserved to have your words first. But I think it's time we let the others know." 

For the rest of the morning. The others started arriving. 

Hubert was the first to come, and he had a pleased smirk when he saw her. 

"Well then, this is a very welcomed surprise. Welcome back Professor." 

"Professor ! You really have returned !" Petra cried. "Welcome to the ba...I mean, welcome back !" 

"Heh ! Seeing your face again brings me so much joy. Welcome back Professor !" Ferdinand said. 

"It's so good to see you. After all the loss, seeing someone as special as you return is great !" Dorothea said. 

"I still can't believe this finally happened. That we are really this lucky." Caspar yelled. 

"Zzzzz, oh what ? oh right, Hello Professor." Lindhart said. 

"Professor ! Oooh I'm so happy you're back, I'm gonna start crying." Annette cried. 

"It's so good to see you. After all the heartbreak, It's the first time in years I've been this happy." Sylvain said. 

"I agree with that sentiment. Your presence does miracles to us." Ingrid said. 

"I still think I'm dreaming. Welcome back Professor !" Raphael yelled. 

"Its very good to see you Professor. You truly have the Goddess at your side." Marianne said. 

"Hehe, quite the reunion, isn't it Professor ?" 

"Come on Edelgard. You have to be the happiest of us all." Caspar mocked. 

Edelgard blushed madly 

"She really took it hard when you disappeared Professor." He continued mocking her. 

Edelgard somehow managed to blush even more. 

"Yes. We have been doing our best this 5 years. But it's clear the only one that can truly stand besides Edelgard, it's you." Dorothea said. 

"In the years you were gone. We have been locked in a deadlock. Sure we have gained some terrain on the Kingdom, but considering the time has passed, we still need a lot of work to do." Hubert said. "Lucky for us, we have our target to try to change things." 

"Yes." Edelgard finally snapped of her thoughts. "We must bring the battle to the Alliance first. As I told you, Claude hasn't gotten involved on the war, but there are reports he is planing something. We must take a step to be ahead of him." 

"When you say the Alliance, not all will be targeted, right ?" Lysithea asked. 

"Of course no. Ordelia and Edmund territories will not be touched. I only have two targets, The Great Bridge Myridin, and Derdue." 

"Derdue, it's the Reigan territory. If it falls, Claude looses all control. And getting the bridge will allow us to travel safer." 

"We also own the Gloucester territory, after the Count was stripped of his title and House Ordelia got the land." 

"Gloucester....isn't that Lorenz' father ?" Byleth asked. 

"Yes. In your time gone there was some.....controverial actions taken by the Count in his efforts to either take the Alliance from Claude, or get more power in the Empire from Her Majesty. This actions lead to the Gloucester family loosing their noble status." Lysithea answered. "The Count was found guilty and executed. But Lorenz is still out there. And while he wants revenge on Claude, his main targets now are Edelgard, and me for some reason." 

"Maybe because you were the first too change houses. And you family now owns what was his." Marianne said. "He also has somethings against my family, as we have more power than before." 

"Really ? I thought he only wanted payback for what happened in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, that was so hilarious !" Raphael laughed. 

"While Lorenz is bound to be a......threat of some kind......our main concern now has another name. Judith Von Daphnel." Edelgard said. "Claude sent her to protect the Bridge." 

"I have heard about her. One of the greatest heroes of Fodlan. Defeated Almaryan armies on her own." Ingrid said. "She is not to be underestimated." 

"And there is the other houses that are against the Empire. Most namely the Gorneli family, Hilda's family, but we must avoid attacking their territory. Unless we want to risk an Almaryan attack." Hubert said. "Hilda herself is bound to be with Claude, and both of them have hero relics. Of course we have 4 on our possesion but we still need to be cautious." 

"Wait 4 ? I know Sylvain has the lance and I have the sword, what are the others ?" Byleth asked. 

"Oh, my Uncle gave me the Dominic relic, Crusher. He is really not happy with how Dimitri is acting and how he basically gave Rhea the kingdom. So he is secretly helping us." Annette said. 

"As for the other. While you were gone. Professor Hanneman and other scholars worked to create a brand new Relic, one bound to me." Edelgard told her. "It's called Aymr, and it has come to be greatly functional." 

"My adoptive father is trying to find my family's relic. But we have had no success." Marianne lamented. 

"It's ok Marianne. Now, we set of to the Bridge of Myridin in a week. We must allow the Professor to regain her strength." 

Edelgard knew that Byleth's return had finally made sure that the tides of the war turn. Finally, Fodlan could be united. 

When they finished the meeting. Edelgard wanted to bring Byleth to have a long needed meal. However, Hubert requested a moment alone first. 

"Thank you for seeing me Professor." 

"Are you here to threaten me about not going against Edelgard ?" 

"Hehe. There is no need for that. You have proven your loyalty. But this does involve her, as well as your self. It's about our temporal allies. The ones Solon and Kronya belonged too." 

Byleth's face turned sour. 

"What of them ?" 

"You are aware that "Lord Arundel" is actually their boss in disguise, Thales. While they have remained quiet and given some aid during the time you were gone. They are still doing some suspicious activities. Edelgard despises working with them, considering what they did to her and Lysithea. I bet you do as well, they did kill your father." 

"They need to be stop." 

"Agreed. But for now, our focus are Rhea and the Church, as well as the Kingdom and Alliance. They have more numbers, and getting on another war right now would be suicide. However, I ask you to keep your eyes and ears open. Thales is planning something. Something we have no idea what it is. All we know, is that he wants to bring a man back. But the man's identity is unknown, or why Thales wants him back. But we can bet, he will be no good." 

"A man....an old king or something ?" 

"I have no idea. But we must be prepared. Whoever he is, it's a threat to all Fodlan." 

Edelgard got Byleth to eat after all this five years. 

"I got you your favorite. Also we have left your room untouched." 

"Thank you. But I did sleep for 5 years. Sleeping is the last thing on my mind." 

"Hehe. I bet." 

"Well look who is finally back." 

They turned behind to see Shamir, Hanneman, and Manuela walking towards them. 

"Hmph. You are very late Professor. I was beginning to think you wouldn't join us." 

"It's so good to see you. Finally, after three years, the Professors have united once again !" 

"You were gone for five years, and you look exactly the same. Why do you get everything ?" 

"Shamir, Hanneman, Manuela, it's good to see you here." 

"Yeah. We aren't exactly comfortable with Rhea's recent actions. Call it betrayal or self perseverance, my old boss turned out to be a psychopath, and there is no way in hell I'll follow her. If only others could see it." 

"Well then. We just came to say hello. Oh and please come to my office so that we can research more on your crest !" 

They left them after their greeting. 

"So, are they fighting as well." 

"Shamir comes with us too many battles. Manuela takes care of the infirmary. As for Hanneman, he helped build Aymr, and.....he's helping Lysithea and I get rid of our second crest. So that we don't have to suffer because of it." 

"That's great. If anyone can find a cure, it's him." 

"So you have survived." 

"BAH !....Jertiza !" 

The man did not look faced that he spooked the Emperor. But just looked at Byleth. 

"Hello again, Jeritza." Byleth said simply. 

The man continued to stare. 

"Good. I was getting worried we would not be able to have our match you promised when you taught here. But for now, let us unite swords to get rid of this annoying flees." The man said simply before moving away. 

"He is still the same." 

"His control of the Death Knight has improved considerably. And while he is certainly spooky, he has proven to be a good ally." 

"Hm. I bet Bernadetta gets a heart attack everytime they see each other." 

"Would you believe me she is probably the person he likes the most. They are friends actually." 

"Wait what !" 

"Bernadetta does wonders in the green house. And she has something that brings the softer side on dark people, just look at Hubert. He loves her." 

Call her a mad girl in love. But yeah, Edelgard spent her whole day with Byleth. In her defense, it's been 5 years. 

"Well then, you should get some sleep, My Teacher." 

"You should get some too, I see the bags on your eyes." 

It's probably true. She hasn't slept well since she went missing. 

"I had some trouble sleeping. Being Emperor is stressing." 

"I see. Well then, good night My Teacher." 

"Good night Edelgard, see you tomorrow." 

Edelgard left her to go to her own room. Surprised at how tired she was, and how much she wanted to sleep. 

She slept with no nightmares, but rather nice dreams of the future. Fodlan unites, Rhea and Thales gone, everyone lived, she and Lysithea were cured, and she finally confessed to Byleth. 

So when she woke up to the sun. She knew that it was truly a change in the tide.

"It's finally time for a new dawn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply allowed Lysithea and Bernie to have a reunion of their own, because they are the closest to Byleth in this story, and I love them and wanted them to have their time. 
> 
> From now on, I'll do things differently from the game. Battle will be rearranged, and maybe some extra things will be added. And in this point, the relationships finally will blossom, and characters will start dying.


	21. Capturing the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and the Black Eagles must fight to get the bridge under their command.

At the end of the month, they setted off on the journey towards the great Bridge of Myridin. 

Soldiers from House Ordelia came by to give them more supplies that Lord Ordelia had sent to them. 

"We are almost there. Tomorrow we will commence our attack. Let's wait for Ingrid to return from her flight so we can see what we are facing." 

The pegasus knight landed as if she was called. 

"So, what do you got ?" 

"Alongside Judith, Claude sent many reinforcements to protect it. It's clear he doesn't want us to take it. However, there is a ballista on the top tower of the fortress that we could use on our advantage. We must get Bernadetta or Shamir there." 

"I'm not leaving my horse again !" 

"Hmph. I'll go. Always liked ballistas." 

"What kind of reinforcements does Claude have ?" 

"Most of them are fortress knights of the Daphnel territory. Some snipers and mages as well. Also...." She looked straight at Raphael. "Ignatz is there. Helping Judith." 

"Ignatz." He hadn't seen him since before they went to the Hiolly Tumb. He never imagined that would be their last goodbye. Yet like he supports Edelgard, it's clear that Ignatz supports Claude. "I don't think I can fight him." 

"It's ok Raphael." Marianne consoled him. "No one will force you to fight him. I still don't know what I'll do when I face Hilda." 

"But you have to be ready to defend yourself if he attacks." Lysithea said. "It's been 5 years since you last saw him. Who knows how much he has changed. We must be prepared." 

"I also overheard Claude has some mercenaries set to help if they get into trouble. And I think you can guess who is leading them." 

"Leonie." Byleth growled. The one student she would never get along with. 

"In the years you were gone. Her obsession hasn't gotten any better. If anything she has gotten worst. My parents encountered her some times, and she is on a quest of "revenge" against you for betraying Jeralt." 

"Hm. Father never trusted Rhea, he would side with us." 

"Well she thinks she knows him more than his own daughter. Whatever it its, she will target you Professor. Though we all expect her to be defeated quickly." 

"Remember. The only person we HAVE to kill, is Judith. If Ignatz, Leonie, or any solider surrenders, then spare their life." 

"What if Judith herself surrenders Edie ?" Dorothea asked. 

"If she does....we will see, but I doubt it. House Daphnel hates the Empire." 

She knows there are some people that they have no choice but to kill, like Seteth and Flayn. But what if people like Dimitri or Claude choose to surrender. What will she do in that case ? 

That morning they setted off the attack. 

Most of the army will take the main entrance and attack Judith head front. However, some members are entering threw a small entrance so that they can surprise the attackers. 

In front of them, stood Judith and the center of the fortress. 

"So they made it past the defenses. The boy said to run, but I can't do that. I must see this threw. Call in for the reinforcements !" 

"Yes Judith !" 

"This is it. Black Eagle Strike Force, charge !" 

Edelgard and Byleth lead their group towards the battle, as they clashed with the heavily armored knights. 

"Mages, attack !" 

Hubert, Lysithea and Annette shot spells as the knights came to them. Miasmas and Cutter Glaves pierced threw the armors. 

When one of the grapplers tried to get close to her, Byleth covered her and beated him down in a flash. 

"Well, it seems I haven't gotten rusty after all." 

"Of course you didn't. We never counted on that."

"Now show me the power of Aymr." 

Edelgard could only comply. She went to a heavily guarded knight, and smashed him like his armor was just paper. 

"Nice." 

Oh Goddess, how she missed fighting at her side. 

"Wait a sec.....that's...that's the Professor ! She's alive, and she still supports Edelgard !" Ignatz cried. 

"That's the woman Claude spoke so highly of ? She has talent, what the hell is someone like that fighting with the Empire ? Man, we are in trouble. Ignatz, go send Leonie the signal, we need help." 

"Yes Judith." 

"And remember kid. Claude wants both of you back in Derdue. Alive. If things go wrong, then I want you to flee." 

"What about you ? Claude cares for you." 

"I have escaped death many times kid." She chuckled. "Ill be fine." 

However as Ignazt left, she left some of her real emotions show. 

She heard Claude's tales since his days on the academy on the Professor and her power. How she was probably the strongest person he has ever seen, she did have the Sword of the Creator after all. And of course she has heard of the Emperor. The top student of the academy, how she defeated the archbishop and her strongest followers before she escaped to the Kingdom, and how she has been handling this war, by having less casualties than her opponents. Both women were worthy opponents that deserved all the respect they had earn, but also they deserved to be terrified off. Specially if they are together. 

For the first time in many years, Judith was afraid.

"Let's go, this way !" 

Ferdinand was tasked with leading the small squadron that was taking the other side of the bridge. He had Petra, Raphael, Marianne, and Shamir with him. Since the corridors are small, they couldn't face many enemies. 

"We must be getting to the balista soon. Our enemies need to be shot down." 

"ARR !" Raphael punched one of the soldiers to the ground. "Let's do this quickly. I gotta admit, I'm a bit uncomfortable fighting the Alliance." 

He understood his friends worries. He might be a commoner, but this was his home. One he had to fight for this world they are trying to create. Also, his childhood friend is nearby, and may be a enemy he has to fight. 

"Don't worry. The Goddess will protect us." 

"Aren't we against Fodlan's goddess ?" Petra asked. "I still have some confusion." 

"Remember what the Professor told us. The Goddess Sothis is not what the Church believes, and she doesn't condone Rhea's actions. From what I get, they were quite the good friends." 

"Less talking more fighting !" Shamir screamed. 

"Right !" 

They reached the tower so that they could get Shamir on the Ballista. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE !" 

They all looked at the new comer. Specially Raphael. 

"Hello, Ignatz." 

The Black Eagles were gaining advantage over the Alliance. 

"Shit, they are gaining over us !" Judith cursed. 

"We are finally getting steps forward. We really needed you Professor !" Lysithea said. 

"Yeah, we are gonna win, we are gonna win !" Bernadetta yelled. 

Just then, horses were heard behind them. 

"Judith ! Sorry for the delay, we are finally here !" 

Leonie came in with her mercenaries. 

"Oh why do you talk Bernie." 

"What the....the Professor is here ? Finally, my chance to avenge Captain Jeralt ! As his best apprentice, " 

"Well you weren't kidding when you said her obsession is somehow worst." 

"Yep." 

Leonie charged straight at Byleth, stop caring about the mission. 

"Wait, Claude did say that Leonie is.....shit, maybe calling her might not have been the best idea." 

"I'll take her, go get Judith." Byleth told Edelgard. The Emperor nodded and left to battle.

Just as she left, Leonie arrived. 

"So, you are still working with the woman behind the Captain's death. Huh traitor ?"

"You haven't changed Leonie. I'll admit. Out of all the stundents, I missed you the least." 

"The Captain must be dying again, knowing his daughter chose the Empire over the Church he swore to protect." 

"You know that he left the knights because Rhea did something to him. So by defending her, you are betraying him." 

"I WOULD NEVER BETRAY THE CAPTAIN ! HAA !" Leonie charged with her horse towards her, lance ready. 

Byleth used the sword's long rage abilities to hit Leonie off her horse. She fell on her back, but immediately stood up. 

"I WILL AVENGE THE CAPTAIN, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HIS CHILD, NOT YOU !" 

"You really do need help." 

Ignatz pointed his arrow at the intruders. 

"Just...step back....all of you. I don't want to hurt you." 

"You should be the one to get out, you know you're outmatched here." Ferdinand. 

"I....I don't care. I'll fight. I'm helping Claude build a better future for Fodlan." 

"Get out of the way Ignatz !" Raphael yelled. "I don't want to hurt you." 

The two childhood friends looked at each other. 

"Stop deluding yourself, you joined the Empire ! I...I don't want to fight you either Raphael, but this is war. We can't let the future of Fodlan in Edelgard's hands !" 

"Ignatz...." 

The artist shook a bit. 

"You could come back with me though....I'm not stupid to think that Lysithea would abandon Edelgard, but you and Marianne, you could join us again. Claude would gladly welcome you back. Please, come back." Ignatz begged. 

Raphael closed his eyes. 

"You and I both agree that Fodlan needs a better future. But, as much as I like and respect Claude. He's not the one I trust that can take us there. Those are the Professor and Edelgard. My trust and loyalty is with them. So I'm sorry, old friend, but I have chosen my side." 

It's clear now. The friendship between the two, is now broken. 

"Then I'm sorry." Ignatz fired his arrow. 

The group all dodged the arrow. Petra quickly recovered and knocked Ignatz of his bow. 

"GAH !" The man screamed as he lost both his bow and glasses. Petra kicked him in the face, knocking him out. 

Petra got her sword but.... 

"He has nor arms. Not even the glasses. I can't kill him. It would be dishonorable." 

"Edelgard was clear in her orders. The only one we must take out is Judith. All of the others, is up to us to spare or kill them." 

"Just leave the kid. Better to take out more enemies than just one archer." 

They all nodded and left to the tower. 

Raphael looked at Ignatz one final time. 

"Goodbye old friend." 

Edelgard got closer to where Judith was hiding with Lysithea and Annette when even more horses came. 

"What now ?" 

Three horses came threw the bridge, lead by a blond old man. 

"Urg. That's Archeron. He is the lowest noble in the Alliance. Like Lorenz' family. He hates Claude and the Reigan's control. Unlike them, he can't do a thing about it." Lysithea said. 

"We have no time for this. Jeritza !" 

The man looked at her. 

"Go hunt him down." 

"Hehe, understood." 

The man galloped towards where Archeron was standing. 

"I shoudn't have to listen to that false leader. I should be the most powerful leader of the Alliance, no, of Fodlan, yeah, I should be able to rule....NO WAIT, MERCY, I'LL JOIN THE EMPIRE, NO WAIT, AAAAAH!" Archeron yelled as Jeritza attacked. 

"Let's play a game." 

"HELP MEEEE !" 

The three woman winced as the slaughtered happened. 

"You know. Sending the man that has no mercy, might not have been the best idea." Annette said. 

"Yep." 

"No. I think you did the Alliance a favor." 

"I shoud be mad, but I'm happy he's gone. He just said he would betray us." 

Judith watched as her army started to fall. 

"Dam. I'm sorry Claude, but I can't do much here. Time to retreat." 

"STOP HER !" Edelgard yelled. 

Leonie was still fighting Byleth, or trying too. She still can't get the Professor is superior to her. 

"HAAAA !" She tried to attack once again, but it didn't hit. 

"Really. If Father trained you, you would have known attacks like that never work." Byleth said simply. 

"SHUT UP TRAITOR, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE CAPTAIN !" She tried to attack, but Byleth had enough. With her sword she crushed har lance. 

"Dam it, I need reinforcements." She whistled. 

Wyvren riders flew to her side. 

"Meet the Jeralts. The mercenary band that wil avenge the Captain and follow his legacy !" 

"You called them.....Leonie, please do get help." 

"ATTACK !" 

The flyers went straight to Byleth but..... 

"AAAAH !" 

"GAH !" 

Two arrows got two of them, sending them crashing to the floor. 

Bernadetta galloped to Byleth's side. 

"This is payback for what happened on the monastery !" 

Hubert came threw the shadows. 

"Let's burn together !" 

Using his death spell, he took out the other flyers. 

"Dam it !" 

"So much for the people honoring my father." 

"GAAAH, I'LL KILL YOU !" 

Leonie tried attacking again, but an arrow got her shoulder. While she stumbled, Byleth attacked. 

"It's over." 

With one swing, Leonie's armor broke and she was sent flying. 

Edelgard, Lysithea, and Annette chased Judith. 

"Stop them, I must get back to Claude !" 

"Yes Judith I....GAH !" 

Judith looked where the arrow came from. 

"They even took the ballista. I might have underestimated them." 

She tried to run even faster, but when she finally got to the bridge... 

"Sorry beautiful." Sylvain said. "I'm afraid I can't let you pass." 

"Really Sylvain. Flirting, she is way older than you." Ingrid said. 

Dam it, she's trapped.

"Judith Von Daphnel." Edelgard called. "I will give you one final chance. Surrender, and your life will be spared." 

"Hm House Daphnel has always been enemies of the Empire. So apologies, but my loyalty to my home doesn't allow me to surrender to you." 

Judith then tried to jump over Sylvain and Ingrid, but a spell blocked her path. Purple spikes now made it imposible to cross the bridge. 

"Hmph. I heard about the power house the Ordelia heir is. Sad to see you turn against your own land." 

"My loyalty is to my family. And like me, they support the Empire." 

"Such a shame someone like you, like you all, must die today." 

Judith threw a sword at the mage, but Edelgard blocked her with her shield. 

"It's time to end this then !" 

She ran with Aymr on hand. 

"Wait...the Emperor has a relic ! I didn't know about that !" 

Edelgard smashed Judith's shield. Judith tried to attack her, but Lysithea and Annette covered her with spells. 

Edelgard rose Aymr to the air. "This is the end !" And smashed it on Judith. 

"AAAAAH!" The woman had a very bad wound, bleeding, she fell to the floor. 

"Hehe. So....this is it....it took the Emperor to finally take me out, not bad......I'm sorry Claude." 

And after that, Judith closed her eyes, and stopped breathing. 

She's gone. 

"JUDITH HAS FALLEN !" One of the soldiers yelled. 

Both armies froze at hearing that. 

"Judith, no..." Leonie said. 

She couldn't do much more here. She had to get back to Claude. 

"Leonie !" 

Ignatz came in with her horse. 

"Judith, I can't believe she really is...." 

"Save it Ignatz, we have to get back to Claude !" 

The woman sat in front of him, and got away as fast as she could. 

"Should we chase them ?" Bernadetta asked. 

"No. Securing the Bridge is our priority. We will meet them again on Derdue probably, and then we will end them." Hubert said. 

The remaining Alliance soldiers surrendered after Judith's death. They knew they stood no chance. 

"We did it everyone. We finally have a foot in the Alliance." Edelgard praised. 

"Figures. First battle with the Professor back, and it's a big victory." 

"Yep. Now Edelgard can finally stop saying things like, oh if the Professor was here. We would win, easily !" 

"Ferdinand please don't tell her this things !" Edelgard blushed. Specially when Byleth giggled at that. 

"Judith von Daphnel. What a warrior." Dorothea lamented. 

"She will always be remembered as one of the greatest. She'll be missed." Ingrid said. 

"She was given a chance to surrender. She died as a warrior." Lysithea said. "And her death is a step forward for us." 

"I heard she and Claude were close. He must be taking her loss hard." Marianne said. 

"I know seeing someone like that die is hard. But we must keep moving forward." Petra said. "Only then we will get the better tomorrow." 

"Petra's right. We have to keep advancing, we can't stop." Byleth said. 

"Oh, I really do hate fighting, but the more we fight now, the quicker we stop. So let's go !" 

"Hehe. That's a good way to put it Bernie." Annette giggled. 

"Today was a good day for us. We not only gained a victory, but we also gained experience." 

"Yes we did Hubert. Now, let's retreat back to Garreg March. We must get some rest before continuing our advance. Our fight towards Fodlan's new dawn it's getting shorter !"


	22. Making Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Byleth's return, people start to make moves. Others try to make moves in regards to other things.

Claude held his hands on his face. 

The Empire has the bridge. Now all they have to do is march straight towards Derdue. 

Leonie and Ignatz came back alone. All of the others where dead, or surrendered. 

"I can't believe it. Judith von Daphnel actually fell." Lorenz said. 

"We didn't see it. But we know Edelgard herself landed the finishing blow. 

Heh, of course she did. Judith wouldn't fall to a nobody. She fell to a worthy oponent, at least she died like she wanted, in a good battle. 

"Claude, how are you doing, I know you two were close." Hilda said. 

"Hmph. If I lead the Alliance, we would already be on our way to Enbarr....OW !" Lorenz stopped bragging when Hilda punched him in the face. 

"You shut your dam mouth !" 

Claude sighted. This was not his day. 

"Claude, there are two things you need to know." 

"What is it Ignatz ?" 

"Edelgard....I don't know how she did it. But she has her own relic. One that I had never even heard of before." 

"What ! The Hresvelg family has no relic. Did she......she actually made her own relic. I can't believe it." 

"Yes, and Annette also has the Dominic relic with her. But that might not be the worst part for us." 

"Then what is it ?" 

"It's.....Professor Byleth. She's back. And she still sides with Edelgard." 

Teach's back ! That IS a bad thing for them. He has seen how great of a team she and Edelgard made. He always knew she'll be back, but part of him hoped that in her time gone she would have decided to switch sides. But her bond with Edelgard must be bigger than what he knew. 

"That traitor....next time, I'll kill her." 

Claude couldn't help but hulf at Leonie. Even he knows that a battle between them would result in her death, not Teach's.

"As long as you leave Edelgard and Lysithea to me. I got no objections on your revenge." 

And now he has two dead people walking. 

"Claude. Edelgard has grown very strong, what do we do now ? Maybe we should try to talk to Dimitri ?" 

"No. From what I know. Dimitri has become very unstable lately, and has given Rhea so much control over the Kingdom." 

"Besides. Edelgard at least had her motives, and she did keep civilians out of it. Unlike Dimitri's constant attacks on our borders. Which really have no reason." 

"If there is one thing I will always agree with Edelgard. Rhea can't have the control she had over Fodlan again. So helping her in any way is out of the question. After all, she is the reason we are in this mess." 

"What do you mean, Edelgard started the war ?" Leonie asked. 

"Oh my obsessive friend, you really need to look at the bigger picture. Yes, Edelgard started the war, but that's thanks to Rhea's actions over the time. Honestly, if it wasn't her, someone would have done it. Fodlan was doomed to war, ever since that woman got almost complete control over it." 

He sighted loudly. 

"Anyone but Hilda leave please." 

"I do not listen to you....OW, SERIOUSLY !" 

"YES YOU LISTEN TO HIM ! He is the leader of the Alliance. You are the son of a disgraced family that killed innocents for power ! SO GET THE HELL AWAY !" 

She pushed Lorenz from the room. Leonie just went after him. Ignatz bowed and left as well. 

"You are getting better at managing him." 

"He is so annoying. But enough about the idiot. What do we do now that Professor Byleth is back. It's true that Edelgard has gained a lot of strength." 

"I can't lie. I'm glad she is truly alive. I don't hate her, hell I don't hate Edelgard. But I won't lie that it's scary to face them together on battle. We need back up." 

"So I guess we are going with the plan." 

"Yes. We are making a little trip to Almyra." 

Rhea and Dimitri were having a meeting on how to stop the Imperial advance, when Seteth came in. 

"Lady Rhea, King Dimitri, I have brought in some dreadful news." 

"What is it Seteth ?" 

"The Empire has taken over the Great Bridge of Myrddin." 

"What !" 

"Dam it. All they have to do, is take Derdue, and the Alliance is her's. She would have two ways to strike us now." Dimitri growled. 

"But there is more. They say that Edelgard now wields a relic of her own. One that she created herself." 

"She created a brand new relic, that's impossible !" 

"But that's not the most concerning news. We now have confirmation. Professor Byleth has returned, and she has made her stand clear, she sides and supports Edelgard." 

There was silent after the news. 

"So....she's back." Dimitri said simply. Back on his days as a student. He admired the bond Byleth and Edelgard have. Wishing he had someone like them. But now....he really wished either he or even Claude had won her over. It's a shame she sided with Edelgard, now he has to kill her as well....." 

"RAAAAH!" 

Without warning Rhea smashed the table with her fists. 

"So, the thief has finally shown herself again. Good, while I would have celebrated her death. I will gladly accept this, so that I CAN KILL HER MYSELF !" 

"Lady Rhea. Please calm down, recourses are as scare as they are, I can't allow things to be destroyed." 

Rhea brethed heavily for some minutes, before finally calming down. 

"My apologies Dimitri. A loyal believer like you should not pay for the actions those women took." 

"The Empire is gaining more and more as we speak, we must strike them !" Seteth said. 

"You're right. Seteth, has Catherine cleared the Varley of Torment ?" 

"Yes. She has taken the Alliance troops that Claude placed in there. She's on her way back." 

"Good. I have another task for her and Cyril. Seteth, I want you to take Alois and some of the strongest knights, and march threw the Valley of Torment, and take back Garreg March. As long as the Empire has it, they have access to all Fodlan. Kill any opposition you encounter. But leave Byleth and Edelgard alive. They already have their executioners." She nodded at Dimitri in that las part. 

"Understood, I will teach those fools the error of their ways !" 

Seteth went to leave but....

"And take Flayn as well." 

"WHAT ! RHEA PLEASE....." 

"She is a powerful mage. Edelgard counts with very powerful mages. Such as the son of Marquis Vestra, the niece of Barron Dominic, and most namely, the daughter of Lord Ordelia. If you go out there with no way to fight them, you will have a hard time. So I repeat, you are taking Flayn with you." 

"Rhea, I can't allow anything to happen to her, she's all I have left !" 

"It's an order Seteth take it." 

Seeing Dimitri would give no support. Seteth had no choice but to give in. 

"Understood. I'll got get her and set off at once." 

He left the meeting in pure anger. 

He doesn't remember the last time, if any, that he felt this angry at Rhea. 

"Her desire for revenge has totally consumed her. It's clear now. The Church will never bee what it once was." 

Petra still made it her mission to learn the language of Fodlan. 

She wants to make sure she and Edelgard can lead their nations to a brighter future, and for that she must learn. 

Still.... 

"I have no understand. I can read, write, understand ! Why can't I do the speaking !" 

She masters many weapons in an instanct. Even the Levin Sword Edelgard had trusted her with, she is even learning from Lysithea how to charge it. But she can't speak well ! 

"This is the waste of the time I have !" She threw the book away. 

"Ah, there you are Petra." 

Ferdinand came to the library to see the book flying to his face. 

"Ow." 

"Oh Ferdinand ! Accept my apology. I did not see you walking here." 

"It's fine. I've taken much more worst than a book." He chuckled. "What are you doing here, you know it's dinner time. And I heard Edelgard finally got you some Brigid dishes." 

"Yes she has. And I have the gratitude for that. I lost the track of time." 

"Well that's what a good book could do to you. Say, what were you reading about ?" 

"I was.....still practicing the language oof Fodlan. Yet I had no success." 

"Hmm. Why must you learn to speak it ? It's not like we don't know what you are saying. You can write and understand it, I say you are ready to go." 

Petra shook her head. "I must have perfection. In order for Brigid and Fodlan to have great relationship with each other." 

"Yet. You know it's Edelgard the one you are talking too, and she understands you perfectly." 

"Still...." 

"If I can be honest. I really would like you to continue speaking with your language." 

"Wha...what ?" 

"Yeah. Its one of the many things that make you, well you. Petra, you are the most unique woman I have ever come across with, and that is....well something really special. In a world were everyone tries to be the same as the other. I like it that someone tries to be unique." 

"Ferdinand...I am grateful for your words." 

"You know. I just came back from a meeting with Edelgard. And I must confess, it had to do with you." 

"With me ?" 

"Yes. Ever since the Professor returned, seeing her and Edelgard reconnect. I don't know why, but i started to feel lonely. Like the idea of the war being over now that she's back to help us it's....concerning me." 

"Ferdinand. You have many friends. You are not alone." 

"That's true. I'm grateful for the wonderful friendships I have made. Hell even Hubert and I can stand each other now. Who would have thought that would be possible." 

"That's because of the growth you have had. The growth we all have had." 

"True. It I hadn't grown, I would be like Lorenz probably." He chuckled again. "Any way. After we came back, I also realized another thing, I don't want to be Prime Minister." 

"But, wasn't that your dream ?" 

"It was, before I learned the monster my father truly is. I came to realize I wanted to do another thing with my life. So I spoke to Edelgard, and she offered me a great position. I'll be now the Minister of Foreign affairs." 

"Minister of Foreign affairs ?" 

"Yes. Edelgard intends too create peaceful relationships with all the lands surrounding Fodlan. Like Almyra, Dagda, and of course, Brigid." 

"Huh. I like that job. But why did you like that one ?" 

"Because.....well I finally figure it out. I felt lonely, knowing you would return to Brigid after the war. Not seeing you, is something that I couldn't accept." 

"Ferdinand....." 

"I will be honest now. Petra, I have feelings for you. You are the most unique and wonderful person I have ever met. My father tried to get me with so many women, even Dorothea and Bernadetta, though I didn't know it was them at the time. But you are far superior than the others. So, as my job said, I can take residence in another country. I was wondering if you would allow me in Brigid.....and if you would also allow me your heart." 

"Ferdinand I....." 

And then, she got close to him, and kissed him. 

"I also have feelings for you. Ever since the academy. I never saw the annoyance that some like Hubert did, but rather a good man with good intentions. And you have taken my heart. So I would gladly allow you in Brigid, as well as allow you my heart." 

"That's perfect." 

"Though that's not literal right ? You really don't want my heart from my body ?" 

"Hehe, never change Petra. Never change." 

Marianne was on the stables as always, when she heard a loud voice call her name. 

"MARIANNE, COME QUICKLY !" 

"What ? Raphael, what's wrong ?" 

"Remember that bird that you were talking too ? He's back ! and it looks like it needs help. I was hoping you could know what he wants ?" 

"Oh. Well take me to him." 

They ran towards the bird, who was indeed in a bit of trouble. 

"What is it Mr. Bird ?......You wing is hurt ? Don't worry. I can heal you." She knelled and gently touched the bird's wing. "There you go, you are alright now. Huh ? You also need...." 

"Food, here you go !" Raphael said, he had some worms on his hands. 

"Worms ? Yuck." 

The bird however, gladly took the worms from his hand. 

"Oh, but he likes them." 

"Yes, eat Mr. Bird, so you can be as strong as me !" 

The bird finished eating, made a thankful sound, and flew away. 

"How did you know he was hungry ?" 

"Oh. I only had to see his face. He looked like he was really hungry, that's a look I know too well." 

"I see." 

"But it could be easer when you teach me how to speak to birds !" 

Oh that....

"Raphael. It might be too late for this. But the truth is, I have no ability to speak to birds. I can understand what they are saying by their looks." 

"Oh. So all you have to do is look at them. Well, can you try it on me ? Can you see what I am thinking ?" 

She looked at his eyes. But only saw the same friendliness that she always saw when she looked at him. 

"Nope. I can't." 

"Well. I have been thinking that if you spoke to me like you do with animals, well I would really like that." 

"Really ?" 

"Yeah. You are so fun to be around. I would say that now that.....Ignatz its not here, you are basically my best friend now." Even with the pain of loosing his friend, he still had that gentle fun smile. That's something Marianne has always admired about him. 

"I did want to talk to you about that....how are you ? Facing Ignatz must be hard." 

"Yeah, it is. We were friends for so long. I never imagined he would become my enemy." 

"I can imagine. I still can't believe I'll have to face Hilda as an enemy in the future." 

"It's hard. But then again, I prefer to be grateful. I now have all of our wonderful friends in here, who we can count on. I will never regret my decision to join Edelgard on this quest." 

"Yeah, me neither." 

"Hey, I have an idea, I'll start speaking like a bird so you feel more confortable with me ! Birrp, birp, birp !" 

"Hehehehehe, I'm sorry. I didn't get to understand that one." 

"Hehe. I was just saying how hungry I am.....You know you really have a cute laugh Marianne. I would like to hear it more." 

Marianne could only watch him.

It had taken her time, but she is aware she has feelings towards Raphael. She doesn't care that he's a commoner, but her adoptive father will.... But, Edelgard wants to make sure things like the nobility don't get in the way of one's wishes. Another reason why she supports her. 

For so much time. Marianne wanted to die, she wanted to leave this world behind. But now, now with this new world Edelgard dreams of is becoming a reality. She wants to live. She wants to see it and experience it. 

Edelgard sat on the dock as Byleth fished at her side. 

"It's surprising that after all this time, the pond still has many fishes." 

"Well we do need a lot of fish to contain with Caspar's and Raphael's stomachs. So we did as best as we could. Bernadetta and Petra make sure the fish are well taken care off." 

"Well they are doing a great job." 

"I suspected that you would be tired of being near water. You floated in a river for 5 years after all." 

"Good to know I float. I missed doing this, I haven't fished since papa...died." 

"I'm sorry. I f I hadn't worked with Solon and Kronya, if I had kicked them out.....I'll never make up for taking your father from you, My Teacher." 

Byleth held her hand. 

"It's not your fault. You had no idea what they were planning. I'll get my revenge when we stop Thales. But for that, we must defeat Rhea first." 

Even after all this time. Edelgard didn't feel she deserved her forgiveness. 

"I....I spoke with her, Sothis." 

"You did ?" 

"Yes. Believe it or not, she was the one that told me to go to the Goddess Tower the day you returned, as if she knew you were back." 

"Well, she did wake me up." 

"She also said you were hard to deal with." She giggled at that. 

"Oh i bet she did. She loved to tease me." 

"But she also made it really clear, that she cared for you. Very much." 

"I never had a mother.....she is probably the closest thing I got." 

"Hehe, careful My Teacher, if Rhea hears that you stold her mother's love, she will be pissed." 

"I don't think it's even possible for her to hate me more." 

Both laughed hardly at that. 

Edelgard watched her laugh, she loved hearing her laugh. She loved when she showed emotion. And it's a gift to be the person she is more open too. 

They were alone, having a nice time. She knew Ferdinand just confessed to Petra. So maybe, she could do it herself. 

"Professor ?" 

"Yes ?" 

"There is something I have to tell you." 

"Yeah ?" 

"I....I...I lo....." 

"LADY EDELGARD, PROFESSOR, THERE YOU ARE !" 

DAM IT ! SERIOUSLY ! NOW ! 

She turned but felt her rage leave in an instanct. When she saw Hubert's and Lysithea's panicked faces. 

"Hubert, Lysithea, what's going on ?" 

"We have a problem Professor. A big one, we are about to be attacked." He said solmenly. 

WHAT ! 

"Who is attacking us ? Is it Claude, Dimitri, or the Church ?" 

"It's Seteth." Lysithea said. "They spotted him leaving the Valley of Torment, and it's marching straight here. He has a small but powerful army. We also know he has Flayn and Alois with him." 

Dam it. Seteth is not Rhea's second in command for nothing. He is a powerful opponent. But, this is the chance to get rid of him at last. 

"The battle might be dreadful. But it also gives us a great oportunity. Getting rid of Seteth, Flayn, and Alois will give the Church a sever blow." 

"Right. Unlike with Judith, we have to strike them down. If Rhea is not with them, it will give us an easer opportunity." 

"Shamir has already closed all of the secret entrances she knows off. But who knows if there is one she doesn't. Still, we must be ready to intercept them." 

"I'll go get the other Black Eagles, you go prepare the army." Byleth said. 

"Yes. We must prepare to defend our home. We can't fail to win this, and take those ones out. Let's move !" 

Edelgard was still frustrated that she couldn't confess. But she has to put that aside now. She knows that Seteth and Flayn will stop at nothing, and taking them out is crucial to get a step over Rhea. 

She can only hope all goes out ok.


	23. Protecting Garreg Mach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles fight Seteth and Flayn

"It has been a long time since we were here. Yet, it still feels like home." Seteth said. 

"I can't believe we were driven off five years ago." Flayn lamented. "This is the best home I had." 

"Don't worry. We will teach this fools the sins of invading this holly ground." 

"But, the Professor is now there. Isn't there a way to get her back with us ?" 

"Oh Flayn. I know you care a lot about her. How you wanted our family to be.....complete. But she has made it very clear now. She sides and supports Edelgard. Therefore she is nothing more than a enemy." 

"But she did safe my life." 

"That's true." He agreed reluctantly. "I really don't have forgiveness in my heart, but I do have a depth to her. Perhaps sparing someone she is close too would do. Obviously Edelgard is out of the question, but the Ordelia or Varley heirs could do, she really cared for them in her teaching time." 

"Do we really have to kill them all ? I understand Edelgard has to die, but the others ?" 

"I.....I don't know. While it angers me to think that the one trusted with the Sword of the Creator, and the gift of Sothis would go and do this........part of me can't deny that her mistrust in Rhea, could be well earned." 

Seteth had read Jeralt's diary, as well as other notes of some of Rhea's recent actions. And he has to admit, no matter how much she cares for her, he was disturbed from what he learned. To think Rhea would do something to a baby, and too Sitri.....

"Brother, are you ok ?" 

"Dear Flayn. I want you to understand this. Even if we prevail and the Empire falls, things will never go back the way they were. Rhea, she has lost most of the love in the people. The church will never get the same command we once had....and it might not be safe for us. So I want you to focus on one thing, live. You are the reason for me to breathe, understood." 

"I understand. I ask you the same." 

"Of course, now...." 

"SETETH !" 

Alois interrupted their conversation, a panicked look on his face. 

"Alois, what's wrong ?" 

"The Empire know we are coming. They sealed off every secret entrance and are now heading here !" 

WHAT ! 

Dam it. He really counted on the surprise element to defeat them. At last that won't do now. As for the entrances, Shamir was with them for some reason, she must have sealed them off. 

"Everyone be ready, the battle is about to start !" 

"We won't let them past from this point. We can't allow them to take down Garreg Mach." Edelgard spoke to the Black Eagles before Seteth and his army arrived. "I know this battle was not planed at all. But this is a chance to take down to great opponents, Seteth and Flayn. I highly doubt that they will surrender and not fight for Rhea, so strike them down. Be careful though. They don't have their positions for nothing." 

"Striking down Alois would also be beneficial. It would take out one of the commanders of the Knights of Serios." Hubert said. 

"Are you sure your fine with this Shamir. Alois was your friend in the knights." Dorothea asked. 

"Nah. I'm fine. Never really had an attachment to the guy." 

"There they are." Byleth said. 

An army came out of the woods. In a wyvern, Seteth lead the army. 

"This is our chance to reclaim Garreg Mach. Everyone, remember Lady Rhea's order. Byleth Eisner and Edelgard von Hresvelg are to be brought to her alive, the rest, kill them, ATTACK !" 

The Knights of Serios ran towards them, ready to attack. 

"AAAR !" Alois yelled as he started trowing rocks at them. 

"Everyone, cover me and the Professor while we go get Seteth ! Watch out for Flayn, she must be hiding !" 

"LET'S DO THIS !" Caspar yelled as he collided with a knight. 

"I'll protect the line. Dorothea, Ferdinand, remain here with me." Hubert said. 

"Ingrid, do you see something in the sky ?" 

"Yes, It's hard to see, but they are bringing flammable equipment. They must be planning something with it !" 

"We can't let that happen. Petra, help Ingrid intercept them !" 

"Understood." She ran and blended in with the woods. The knights are her prey know, and if they know anything of Petra, she is a hunter that never fails. 

Jeritza galloped without word, and slaughtered knights in front of him. 

"Hmph. Pathetic." 

"Urrr. I won't get used to the blood." Lindhart said. 

"Then you are pathetic as well." 

"If that means not enjoying fighting and wanting peace. Then I'm very happy being pathetic." 

"OH SHIT !" Silvain screamed as another rock almost crushed him. 

"We must take out Alois, quickly !" Annette yelled. "BAH ! HE IS CRAZY !" 

"HAHAHA, YES, MORE MORE !" The man screamed. 

"Alois. I swear I won't mourn you at all." Shamir shook her head. "Guy is super strong, but he is as slow as a turtle. Use speed to take him down !" 

"Edelgard. I'll take out Alois. You go and get close to Seteth." 

"Of course My Teacher, I'll wait for you." 

"Good. Lysithea, come with me ?" 

"You know the answer for that." 

She watched them ran towards the rick throwing knight. 

"Bernadetta, cover for me." 

"Yes Edelgard !" 

"Watch out you two." Hubert warned. "Their troop composition is strange. They must be hiding more solders that the ones Petra and Ingrid went to take out. And Flayn will target you Lady Edelgard. Shouldn't Annette come with you ?" 

"It's better for her to be here protecting the front with you. Don't worry, we will be fine." 

"Allright then. Good luck." 

"We must get this flammable material and open a new entrance." A sniper said. "So move on you fools !" 

"Yes mam !" 

They moved in their carriage, but they started moving slower and slower. 

"Why did you stop.......guys ?" There was no one there with her. 

"What's going on ? Where are you, now it's not the time for games !" 

"The time for the game is not here. It is the time for the hunt." 

"What.....OH SHIT !" Were her last words before Petra......well hunted her. 

"AHAHAHAHA, MORE MORE, DIE YOU TRATIORS !" 

Alois tried to shoot once again when a magic blast almost blew his hand. 

"HEY WHAT GI.....oh, it's you." 

Byleth and Lysithea stood in front of the knight, who gave them a death glare. 

"I can't believe that Jeralt's own daughter would dare to turn her sword against Lady Rhea. He must be rolling on his grave." 

Byleth sighted. She never had anything against Alois. Unlike Leonie, her father did remember him well, and maybe he does know him better than her. Still, she read his diary, she knows what Rhea did. If he was truly his friend he would try to find out why he ran. 

"I really don't want to kill you Alois." 

"Ah, I can't lie kid. I don't want to kill you either." Alois said sadly. "Yet, our loyalties give us no choice." 

"So it seems." 

"You know. Even with the path you have chosen. I still think Jeralt would also be a bit proud. He never let anyone stop him from protecting what he loves. The same is to you eh ? Now I'll never understand what you see in Edelgard, but I'll admire your dedication to protect her. Farewell kid. I hope Jeralt forgives me for doing this." 

Alois charged with his axe at her, but Byleth dodged him. 

"I'm sorry too." She said as her sword collided with his axe. 

Edelgard walked in the woods with Bernadetta, wanting to close their distance from Seteth. 

"Edelgard, I see some solders in the woods." 

"Can you make quick work of them." 

"I...I think so." 

"Good. Go." 

Bernadetta hid on the woods. Hiding from the others. 

And just when she was out of sight. 

BAM !

"Ooof." Edelgard groaned as the spell hit her. "Hello Flayn." 

"This past 5 years have been the hardest of my life. My home, got taken away from me. The people I love lost everything dear to them. I lost all I gained after so many years in hiding. All because you wanted to start this war. All for your selfish needs." 

"Selfish ? You're beloved church is the definition of selfishness. You for centries ignored the suffering of the world as you established the system of crests. How countries like Brigid and Almyra were suddenly looked like inferior, therefore causing people like Petra to suffer. How not having a crests gets you thrown in the street, just ask Dorothea, she grew up poor because she had no crest, or speak to Sylvain, he lost his brother to the fact he had no crest. How others like Bernadetta had to suffer because their crests made people do horrible things like them. Or how people like Lysithea or me, lost everything because of them. Oh and let's not forget. Byleth lost her own mother, because of your precious Rhea's obsession with crests, and her mother. Who I should remind you, is equally disgusted by all of your actions." 

"How dare you speak on the name of Sothis. As if you have spoken to her." 

"I have in fact. It helps that she really likes Byleth, and grew to care for the ones that she loves. Too bad that doesn't include your family." 

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR LIES, YOU POISONED HER !" 

"The ones that tried to poison her. Were you all, she just happened to realize it." 

"RAAAAH!" Flayn shot another spell at her, but Edelgard doged. 

She ran and tried to hit her with her axe, but she teleported away. 

"AAH!" She was suddenly blasted in the back. 

"You will pay for all you have done ! I will gladly give you to Rhea, so she can finally end thi AAAAH!" 

Edelgard got up and tried to hit her with Aymr. Flayn knew one hit of the relic would kill her so she teleported away. 

She tried once again to attack from her behind, but Edelgard saw it coming and swatted her away. 

Flayn was touched a bit by Aymr, but it gave her a nasty cut. Her face now had a scar. 

"If this is the pain I must endure to safe the people of Fodlan and restore the faith in the Church. I'll gladly take it." 

Her eyes glowed yellow and she started flooting. 

"Prepare yourself, Edelgard von Hresvelg, as you will soon meet the judgement of the Goddess herself." 

Flayn shot a magic blast at her. Edelgard used her shield to cover her, thanks to her magic friends it could resist the spell, but not for long. 

"AAAAAAH!" Flayn screamed as her shield started to break apart.

Edelgard tried to move, but she was trapped. 

"TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR ALL YOU HA....." 

Suddenly, the magic stopped, and Edelgard was free to move. 

"What the ?" 

"Uck, uck." 

She turned and gasped in surprise. 

Flayn stood there still, holding....an arrow that was straight in her neck. Blood came out of it.

Edelgard turned to the left to see the shooter, and her savior. Bernadetta was there, gasping as she finally in took in the shot. 

"What....what have I done ?" 

"You saved me." 

"FLAYN !" 

She turned to the sky. Where Seteth saw everything. 

Flayn tried to heal herself, but she had no strength left from her attack. 

"Father....I'm sorry. I'm returning to mother now, before you do." 

"FLAYN, PLEASE NO, NO !" 

But there was nothing Seteth could do. Flayn dropped to the ground....and stopped breathing. 

She's gone. One of the children of the goddess is gone at last. 

She also finally learned the big secret. Flayn wasn't Seteth's sister. She was his daughter. 

Even if they were enemies, she did feel sorry for them. 

But she had another focus. Edelgard went to Bernadetta. She had been the one that fired the fatal shot, to someone she knew and had class with. 

"Are you ok ?" 

"I.....killed Flayn." 

"I know it might be hard but...." 

"It's a bit hard to swallow. But she tried to kill you, and you are my friend. So I got no regrets." 

"I owe you my life now Bernadetta. Thank you." 

"You have done so much for me. Saving you it's the least I could do. Now...." 

"Now what." 

"Now I want to finish this." 

Seteth could not shake his tears away. 

Flayn is dead. He lost his child. The only family he had left. 

He felt sadness, and so much rage. 

He was angry at Edelgard for starting all of this, at the Professor for betraying them and making them loose the monastery in the first place. At Bernadetta, as she was the one to fire the fatal shot. But....he was also extremey angry at Rhea. Her and Dimitri's thirst of revenge were costing many people a lot. And now, it took Flayn's life. He begged to not bring her to this, that this was to dangerous, but Rhea didn't budge, and now Flayn is dead.

Lastly, he felt rage at himself. He had a plan. He knew their chances of winning were low. And seeing that the squadron with the fire hadn't arrive, it's most likely they were killed. Alois probably wouldn't last. So he had a plan, when the battle was almost over with their loss, he would take Flayn, and leave. Not back to Rhea, but away from Fodlan. Where they could at least live in peace. But....he should just have taken her before the battle. Now it's too late. He failed her, he failed her mother. 

Seteth knew they were gonna loose. Yet he didn't care. He doesn't care if he lives now. All he wants, is revenge, and he i ready to trade his life for it. 

Byleth and Alois were still locked in their duel. 

"I see the Captain trained you very well. If the situation wasn't as dire, I would be having fun." 

Byleth just responded by hitting him with her sword once again. 

"Ar." He grunted. "My armor was made with divine material, given by Lady Rhea herself. It's gonna take more of that too take me out !" 

He attacked once again, the axe of zoltan crashing with the sword. 

"Give up Byleth. Go away, leave Fodlan and hide your identity, I'll cover you're escape." 

"Never ! I won't leave her, I won't leave them !" 

"You foolish child. You really do love her, but that will cost you your life." 

"I think you are the foolish one Alois. You did forget that I am not alone." 

"Say what now." 

"Look bellow you." 

Alois looked at his feet, and saw a magic sign on there. 

"WHAT !" 

He turned to his left, to see Lysithea charging the spell. 

"It took me some time. But now it's time to see the true power of the Hades spell ! HAAH !" 

A purple magic tornado swallowed Alois from bellow. The energy of the blast destroyed his armor and gave him severe injuries. 

"AAAAAAH!" 

When it finally stopped. Alois was very badly wounded....and he had no more armor. Byleth had her chance.

"HAAAH!" Byleth screamed as she stabbed Alois with her sword. 

"ARCH !" The man spatted as the fatal blow was delivered. He felt to the floor when Byleth released the sword. 

"Jeralt, I did it...Protected the Monastery, up to the very end." 

He looked at Byleth one last time, and gave her a proud smile. 

"What a warrior. He should really be proud of you.....Please....spare my family....they won't oppose you." 

"Alois....no harm will come to them. I promise." 

"Thank you. I guess, it's time to draw the curtain then, get it because I'm a comedian....hehe, one last laugh." 

And then, he died. Alois layed there motionless. 

Byleth felt bad for this. Alois had always been so kind to her in her time in the monastery. She wished there was another way.

But if it was him or Edelgard.....there is no choice. She would choose her again without a second thought. 

"Farewell, Sir Alois. May you rest in peace." 

Lysithea patted her shoulder in support. 

"Professor !" 

Petra and Ingrid came to them with the now soaked flammable equipment. 

"We had success. I see you have gained victory too." 

"Yes, he's finally down." 

"He's not the only one." Sylvain said, galloping towards them. Annette on the back of his horse. 

"Flayn's down as well. Bernadetta shot her on the neck." 

"Who knew she had it on her." 

"So two down, one to go." 

"Procede with caution. If Seteth knows Flayn is dead. Then he is bound to me more agresive. When a man has nothing to loose, it is his most dangerous state." 

Edelgard got out of the woods, and stood in front of Seteth. 

"I wonder. Is this all worth it ?" 

"What do you mean." 

"All this loss. I lost my daughter. Alois' wife and children will loose him. Is what you want really worth all of this ?" 

"I don't take any loss, both friend and foe, lightly. But I have to do this. It's what I believe in. I would think you would understand that." 

"I do." 

"It's not different from what Rhea does." 

"No it is not." He shook his head. "But I must give you this. You show more sympathy than she does." 

Seteth stood straight. Edelgard knew he had no intention of getting away of this fight. 

He's a lost man. One that only wants to take people with him. 

"I always respected you Seteth. Despite my hatred for what you stood for. You did have genuine care for the students and staff." 

"I despise you, more than anyone I have ever met. But I also have to admire your strength and dedication. The Church failed you, and I understand your pain and anger. Should you survive, I hope you find what you are looking for, and know if it was really worth it." 

With that Seteth flew towards her, ready to fight. 

His mystical spear collided with Aymr. She stood straight as he tried to make multiple blows on the air. 

"I have to take him off the air !" 

"RAAAH !" He attacked once again.

"HYAAAH !" 

A familiar sword just came when she needed it, and knocked Seteth of his ride. 

"Seems I missed the beginning of the fun." 

"You are just in time, My Teacher. Alois ?" 

"Gone. Heard Flayn is gone as well." 

"Yep." 

Seteth however, did not stand again. 

They saw it on his face, he lost all of his will to fight. 

"Do it." 

"Do what ?" 

"End me. You say you want to show mercy. Well, show me mercy, by killing me. I just want to be with Flayn and my wife again." 

"Wife...." Byleth said confused. 

"Flayn wasn't his sister, but his daughter." 

"Oh." 

Edelgard stood and raised Aymr to the air. Seteth offered his neck. He was ready. 

"I'm sorry Flayn. I couldn't protect you." He said simply. "I'll meet you again soon." 

Edelgard knew the man wanted out of his misery, so she complied. 

With one swipe, Seteth dropped to the floor, and died. 

"That was the most awful fight as of late." Bernadetta cried. "I killed Flayn, someone I used to know ! oh I don't think I can sleep tonight." 

"But your actions saved Lady Edelgard." Hubert said. "And now one of of our most powerful foes it's gone thanks to you." 

"Seteth, Flayn, Alois. I do hope they are all resting in peace right now." Dorothea lamented. 

"Alois had a family right, what will happen to them ?" Ferdinand asked. 

"Edelgard will not harm them. She will protect them. It was the final request of Alois." Petra answered. 

"I heard they are transporting them back to their home town in the Empire. So his wife can continue the farming business." Annette said. 

"Well done everyone." Edelgard said as she came in the room. "Today we made a huge step forward." 

"Yes. Our enemy has taken severe blows today. Most namely, we took down Rhea's second in command. Seteth. The death of Alois has caused the Knights of Serios to take a severe blow, as they have lost one of the commanders." 

"Still. There is still people with Rhea like Catherine, Cyril and Gilbert. Not to mention Dimitri and Claude are still out there. The battle is not close to finishing. But it's the biggest step we have taken so far." 

"Get some rest you all. We must start planning our first move tomorrow." 

They all nodded and left to get some deserve rest. 

"It's a step forward." Byleth told her. 

"There is still more to be done." 

"Any word from Generals Ladislava and Randolph. They setted off a long time ago." 

"No. I've sent Jeritza to see if he can find them. I hope they are alright." 

"Say, Edelgard. What was it that you wanted to tell me before we knew of the attack ?" 

Edelgard blushed madly. 

"I...I..." 

"Does it have to do with the portraits you tried to draw of me." 

"I....YOU SAW THAT !" 

"You dropped some papers of your journal in your hurry to order the troops." 

Oh no, those things are disgraceful ! 

"Then forget what you saw, that's an order !" 

"I don't think I can." 

Oh she is so lucky she is so madly in love with her. 

Ladislava stood in her knees. Badly wounded and bleeding badly. 

"You....will never win.....Lady Edelgard....will stop you." 

"Hmph. And how will she even know about our attack." 

"Randolph has escaped. He will tell her. She will defeat you." 

"I see. Well then." 

A glowing lance was stabbed in her heart. Ladislava spitted some blood before passing. 

"I'll make sure you meet her in hell." Dimtri said. "Everyone, let's continue with our advance !"


	24. Blood of the Eagle and Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst class reunion in history happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what this level would be like if you were with Edelgard. Well, my story, mu rules. Therefore, I have decided to do this.

Edelgard had been woken up early by Hubert, who had dire news.

Jeritza had found Randolph. He was very very badly wounded. No sign of Ladislava or the troops that went with them. 

"I'm sorry." Marianne said. "But given the long time it has passed. I won't be able to heal him in time." 

"It's ok Marianne. Thank you for trying." 

"Do not....concern about me.....you're Majesty." 

"General, what happened, where is Ladislava and the rest of your group. 

"Ladislava and I were attacked. She gave her life so I could warn you." 

"Attacked, who attacked you ?" 

"Ehem.....King....Dimitri." 

That froze everyone on the room. 

Dimitri is leading an attack. Ans slaughter a relative small unit. 

"He is crossing the border...and is making his way to Enbarr." 

"Hmph. This should have been part of the plan. March while we were distracted fighting Seteth and Flayn." Hubert said. "Of coruse they didn't count on us to fight them so fast. So we have enough time to intercept them. Seeing their rate of advance we can reach them in.....heh, Gronder Field, of all places. He'll be there tomorrow morning." 

"I wanted to rest more after our last fight. But we can't allow Dimitri near Enbarr. He must be planning to cut our supplies, and weaken us." 

She turned towards Randolph. 

"You have made your nation and family proud, General." 

"Please, tell my mother and Flèche, that I...love them." 

"Understood. Well done, and thank you." 

Randolph gave one final smile, before he passed away. 

"Gronder Field. Lucky for us it's not harvest season. We must set off at once." 

"This is very ironic. I will get the troops and...." 

"Edelgard !" 

Byleth and Lysithea came into the room in a hurry." 

"It's that....Randolph ?" 

"Yeah....he's gone. Do you need something ?" 

"I'm afraid we bring concerning news. Some guards reported seeing an army coming threw the border with the Alliance. They made most of their pace when we were fighting Seteth and Flayn." 

"The reports are not conclusive. But they did say they saw the flag of the Alliance in the army." 

"The Alliance....." 

"Yes. From what we heard, the should be arriving in Gonder Field tomorrow morning." 

You got to be kidding her, right ? 

"Hehe. This is certainly a strange coincidence." Hubert chuckled. 

"What are you talking about ?" 

"The army that attacked and killed Randolph, as well as Ladislava and the others in their group. Was lead by Dimitri. Ironically, they will be on Grondel field tomorrow morning as well." 

"And it the flag of the Alliance is there. Then Claude has to be leading that army." 

"Do you think it's coordinated. That they united to fight us ?" 

"No. Claude has made it clear he won't ally with anyone that has something against his dreams and goals. He doesn't want the church and Rhea to hold the same power they have. Dimitri wants to restore the church. So they aren't on the same side." 

"Not to mention the unprovoked attacks the Kingdom has sent towards the Alliance border. Yeah, they are not together. That means.....we have a three way battle ahead of us." 

"It's the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion all over again." 

"Except this time, there is going to be much more blood." 

They reached Gronder field at dawn. The fog covered everything. 

"Can you see them ?" Byleth asked. 

"No. This has covered everything." 

Edelgard felt a bit nervous. This is the first time that they are facing Dimitri and Claude in battle.

She had flashbacks to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Everyone was friendly to each other after it ended. They all had a celebration in the great hall, and it was all laughs and fun. 

Today, it was not gonna end like that. Those times are long gone.

Before, no one could die. Today.....someone is bound to die.

She can only hope it's not one of her's. 

"Edelgard." Byleth interrupted. "There they are." 

Two flags, one blue, the other yellow came to view. 

"Here we go." 

Both armies were seen coming out of the fog. A light came from one of the left side. 

"Fire arrows, take cover !" 

Some of her and the Alliance's soldiers fell because of the Kingdom's attack.

And then, Dimitri came out of the fog. 

"Know that I intend to cut your head from your shoulders." He threatened, pointing his spear at all of them. "The dead must have their tribute." 

From the other side, Claude came into view. 

"As far as class reunions go. This one's gotta be the worst in history." 

Edelgard stepped forward. Memories still flooding her mind. 

"Years ago, we fought her as classmates." She tried to say something, but nothing came out. A weight she hadn't felt on her shoulders. "But not to day" 

Then there was silence on all sides. No one spoke. Then swords and bows were heard being prepared. 

Byleth got the Sword of the Creator ready besides her. 

Then just when a eagle flew past by and shouted.....

"KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM !" Dimitri yelled as the Kingdom army attacked. 

Claude sighted and signaled for his army to attack. "HAAAAAH!" 

This was it. Not a mock battle between friends, but a flat out war. 

"And so we fight on." She signaled for her own army to attacked. 

The battle had began. 

"What is Claude doing here ?" Dedue wondered. 

"Oh my, did we actually plan to attack the Empire at the same time ?" Mercedes wondered. 

"Should we ask them to join forces with us ?" Ashe asked. 

"No." Dimitri said deadly seriously. "Claude is a menace like Edelgard. It's better to get rid of him as well. KINGDOM SOLDIERS, KILL EVERYONE FROM BOTH THE EMPIRE, AND THE ALLIANCE !" 

"Hmph." Felix grunted. He had a very bad feeling about this. "Edelgard and her crew are here. That means Seteth and Flayn failed. They are most likely dead." 

"Seteth and Flayn dead....I can't believe it !" 

"Seteth, Flayn.....we will avenge them !" Dimitri shouted as he attacked. 

"What the, Dimitri !" Claude said surprise. "What is he doing in here ?" 

"Did we really plan an attack at the same time ?" Hilda wondered. "How is that even possible." 

Both saw how Kingdom soldiers started attacking Alliance soldiers as well as the Empire's. 

"Well, it's clear that he doesn't want to join sides. Which is no surprise." Claude shook his head. "I should have listened to my gutt. There is no way Edelgard and Teach would have loss against the army we saw in the Valley of Torment." 

"Seteth and Flayn were leading that right, if they are here...that means those two are no longer here !" 

"Well. Can't really say I'll miss Seteth. Never liked the guy. I do feel a bit sorry for Flayn though." 

"Claude what do we do ?" Ignatz yelled. "Should we retreat ?" 

"We are not retreating !" Lorenz yelled. "Today, I'm getting my revenge !" He galloped away, ignoring Claude's orders. 

"Captain Jeralt will get his justice today !" Leonie also left, ignoring his orders.

"I....I don't think we will see those two again." He shook his head and turned to his reminder companions. "Let's see if we can gain some advantage on here. But don't hesitate to run if you think you can't handle. Stay away from Teach, Edelgard, and Dimitri. They are very dangerous." 

He thought they could invade Fort Mercus and gain an advantage over the Empire, tie things up from loosing the Bridge. But coming here is more likely a mistake. 

"Oh not, this is just like the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, but so much worst !" Bernadetta yelled. 

"Dimitri, the look at his face.....He really has lost it." Sylvain shook in fear." 

"So we are really fighting Claude. I didn't think it would be this soon." Raphael said. 

Edelgard shook her head from her thoughts. 

"Any plans Professor ?" 

"Ok, we need to secure the Ballista again. Bernadetta, you know what you have to do. I want Petra, Sylvain, and Ingrid to protect her. I don't think they'll use fake fire this time. The rest of us, target either Dimitri or Claude. If the leaders are badly wounded or gone, the army will retreat." 

"Understood. Shamir, Jeritza, you all protect our camp and the way to Garreg March." 

"Got it." 

"Hmph. More to play." 

It didn't escape to her that Jeritza's spirit did flatter a bit. That has to be because the person he can't kill is here." 

"We'll do what we can for her to live." She said simply, and ran towards the fight. 

"Who are you talking about ?" Byleth asked. "Is there someone he wants her to live ?" 

"I'm talking about Mercedes.....believe it or not. She is his sister." 

"Wait a sec. Jeritza is Emile !" Annette yelled. "So he has been alive all this time. Oh he better explain.....actually. I think he can keep the secret for now. It's not like Mercie really means anything to me now." That might be a bit of a lie, it's hard not caring about your childhood friend/ex girlfriend. But there is really nothing to do now. They both chose their sides and don't regret them. Also, she is terrified of the man. 

"Look. The Kingdom army is also attacking the Alliance. They are truly enemies as well." Lysithea pointed. 

"Then let's try to use this for our advantage, let's do this everyone !" 

They splitted off and went for different targets. 

"BAH !" Annette docked a kingdom soldier. "I miss the days that we were all friends." 

"Yeah, but those days are long gone !" Lysithea said as she blasted an Alliance soldier. 

"LOOK OUT !" 

She pushed her to the ground as a lance flew past them. 

"There you are Lysithea." Lorenz glowered. "I have been waiting for this for a long time." 

In his hands was Thyrus. The relic of the Gloucester family. 

"Hello Lorenz. I heard that you lost your precious nobility. Have you finally showed up about leading the Alliance." 

"You know. Once I saw a great value in you. A person that could help me in my inedible rule of the Alliance once I proofed the clown that Claude is. But now I know the truth. In order to protect the Alliance, which I will lead to glory, I WILL KILL YOU !" 

The man charged with his horse, but Lysithea dodged his attack. 

"I can handle him Annie. I just need you to cover me." 

"Hey." She lifted Crusher to the air. "He's not the only one with a relic after all." 

She ran towards soldiers of both sides. 

"YAAAAAH !" She smashed her relic around, taking out everyone. 

"Goddess, she is so hot." She mumbled. "Now where I was BAH !" She doged one of Lorenz's attacks. 

"Urg. Stay still and die already. After that, I'll kill Edelgard, then dethrone Claude, and finally lead the Alliance, no, all of Fodlan towards peace !" 

And to those words.....Lysithea could only laugh. 

"HAHAHAHAHA ! You want to kill Edelgard ? Lead Fodlan. Don't make me laugh. First off. Edelgard would kill you with her eyes closes. You know she has a relic on her own now. Second, she always has the Professor at her side, which means you would have to fight two women that are far superior than you. Third, Claude is very liked in the Alliance, you on the other hand, well my parents told me people want to lock you up as well. Face it Lornez, you are really nothing important. Just an annoying bastard." 

"AAAR, SHUT UP !" He fired magic with his relic. But she countered it with her own. 

"Impossible, I have a relic !" 

"But I have the same crest as you. I know my magic very well. And unlike you, I took every day of my training seriously, not just to stroke my ego." 

She blasted him with a Miasma, knocking him off his horse. The poor animal ran away, annoyed from his master and happy to be free. 

Lorenz tried to attack again, but she just countered it. 

"AAAAH ! I AM THE GREAT LORENZ HELLMAN GLOUCESTER AND I AM THE RIGHTFUL LEADER OF THE ALLIANCE AND FODLAN, I WILL NOT LOOSE !" 

"No Lorenz." She fired another Miasma and the a Swarm. 

"GAAAAH !" The man lost his weapon as the spells hit him. 

When he tried to get up, her saw Lysithea on the air. 

"All you are, it's simply, IRRELEVANT !" 

She conjured two sets of Dark Spikes, and attacked without mercy.

With his armor destroyed, and no weapon, Lorenz stood no chance. 

"NOOOOO !" He screamed as the spikes impaled him. 

When the attack finished, a mortally wounded Lorenz fell to the floor. 

"No...I can't loose....not like this." He spatted. 

"So much for the great Lorenz eh ? You didn't even land one hit. You are really pathetic." 

"Curse....you." 

Lorenz let out a last breath, and died on that field in disgrace. 

Just as he was the first one out in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, Lorenz is now the first of the students to die on the war. 

And she also knows nobody will miss him. 

She took his relic though, as it shined when she held it. 

"Wow. Seeing as how your last master was so pathetic. How about I take you on a spin." 

Byleth and Edelgard ran towards the middle of the Kingdom' fight with the Alliance. 

"They should be here somewhere."

"Edelgard, watch it !" 

Byleth pushed her away as a horse tried to take them down. 

"NOW IT'S TIME TO PAY, TRAITOR !" Leonie yelled. 

"Oh for the love of Sothis. Go on, I'll deal with her." 

"Make her shut up." 

"Gladly." 

Edelgard ran as Byleth faced Leonie. 

"This is it. Today, I'll avenge the Captain !" 

"I agree. Today we end this." 

Leonie charged with her horse, but Byleth jumped in top of her. She grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her off the horse. 

"GAH !" Leonie hitted the floor hard. 

Byleth landed off the horse and she attacked her. 

Leonie tried to defend herself with her lance, but the Sword of the Creator easily broke it apart. 

"NO, I WILL AVENGE CAPTAIN JERALT, I AM HIS BEST APRENTINCE, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HIS CHILD !" 

Byleth just looked at her. Leonie had completly lost it. 

"I think it's time for you two to meet again. Maybe he can give you some conscience there." 

"HAAAAAH !" Leonie charged with the tip of her lance. Byleth got her sword, and when she got close enough. She stabbed her straight on the stomach. 

"Ahg....ahg." Leonie struggled as she fell to the floor. 

"Captain Jeralt.....I'm sorry.....I failed you." 

Finally the obsessive girl let out her last breath, and passed away. Killed by the obsession everyone warned her about. 

"Farewell Leonie. Hopefully you can finally let go of your obsession in the beyond." 

Byleth ran towards where Edelgard ran. 

"CLUADE !" Hilda yelled as she smashed an imperial soldier.

"What is it ?" 

"I got word from some soldiers. Lorenz and Leonie are dead !" 

"Let me guess. They went for their revenges, and they got killed." 

"Yep. What do we do now ?" 

"I.....Start rounding the troops, we are going back." 

"Hyaaa !" 

Bernadetta shot an arrow towards Ashe, who was trying to get the ballista. 

"AAAH ! I need some back up !" 

Felix stood in front of him. 

"Want to die ? Step forward, I'll take you all." 

"Felix..." Ingrid said sadly. 

Felix just glared at his old friends. 

"Wow. I really can't believe it. You, the one that hates the "boar" so much, still sides with him ?" Sylvain said. 

"I have no care for the Boar. He has proven to be the beast I knew he was." 

"Then why are you with him ?" 

"The same reason you left, Ingrid." 

Silence filled the air for some seconds. 

"Hey Felix." Sylvain finally said. "Do you remember when we were children. We promised we would die together." 

"I remember." 

"Well. It seems we are about to kill each other." 

"Sorry Sylvain. You'll die first." 

Felix tried to attack his former friends, but a lighting bolt stopped him. 

"Friends should not fight friends. I'll be doing the fighting." Petra said. Levin sparked in her hand. 

"Good. I can get payback for my defeat 5 years ago." 

The assassin from Brigid clashed with the Fraldarius Noble. As a feirce sword fight began. 

"We'll she be fine ?" 

"If there is anyone that can match or even surpass Felix's speed, it's Petra. We must focus on our fight." 

Bernadetta got prepared to start shooting, when Alliance soldiers tried to get to her.

"Ah, help !" 

"I got this !" Raphael shouted as he tackled the soldiers and got them off the fort. 

"So...once again we see each other in battle." 

Raphael turned from his enemies, to see Ignatz looking at him. 

"Hello Igntaz." 

"How....how can you do this Raphael. Edelgard killed Judith. Lorenz and Leonie are now dead. How can you still fight with Edelgard." 

"Because like I told you. I believe in her. Her vision is a noble one. And I know she takes every loss personally. She is not a cold stone dictator. Just a person willing to take the burden of what has to be done." 

"I.....I don't know if I should believe you.....but even Claude agrees with your words. He has never seen Edelgard as evil." 

"Because she is not. Come on old friend. Don't you wish to see a world were people like us and nobles can be as equals. Were we are not targets because we have no crest. Besides, she also killed Archeron." 

"Well she did everyone a favor." 

Raphael held his hand. 

"I bet we can get Edelgard and Claude to get in an agreement. They both agree the enemies are the Church and Kingdom. We can do this, together." 

Ignatz looked at his friend's hands. 

"Raphael." He stretched his hand. 

But then.... 

"AAAAAH!" Ignatz screamed as he was suddenly impaled by a lance. 

"IGNATZ !" 

"Oh Goddess !" Bernadetta yelled horrified. 

Ignatz fell to the floor, behind him stood his killer. Dimitri. 

"I....should....have know....this would happen." He lamented with his last breath. 

Dimtri didn't look faced on what he did. 

"I said I would kill anyone that stood on my way. Now, where is Edelgard !" 

And just as he said that, said Emperor came in and tackled him away from her friends. 

"I will protect his majesty !" Dedue yelled as he attacked Hubert. 

"Too slow." Hubert said as he dodged his axe. "What you should do is bow towards her majesty !" 

Two powerful maismas got Dedue, sending him sliding to the ground. 

"Dedue !" Mercedes yelled, but an arrow for Bernadetta stopped her from helping him. 

"Bernie the Snipper returns !" 

"We must get rid of the fort." 

"Oh my. Our flammable equipment got taken off by the Empire. And Ashe is knocked out." 

"Where is Felix then ?" 

He turned to see the swordsman locked in a dangerous duel with the Brigid Princess. 

"Dam it." This battle was not going good for them. 

"Claude !" Hilda called. 

He ran towards her to see Ignatz's body. 

"No, Ignatz. I knew Lorenz and Leonie weren't gonna make it because of their obsessions, but him.." 

"Hey look. The showdown of the story is about to happen." 

He turned to see Edelgard and Dimtri circling around each other. 

"What do we do ?" 

"The leaders of the Empire and the Kingdom are about to fight. I think we need to use this to retreat." 

"You want to retreat !" 

"Look at it Hilda. Aside from the ones that sided with Edelgard. We are the last Deer remaining. So much troops are dying under my watch. If we die here, Derdue will fall to either the Emperor or the King, we are better protecting it." 

"I see. Alright, make the call." 

Even after all this time. He still hates loosing. But he has no choice. 

"Alliance Soldiers, retreat !" 

"YOU HEARD OUR LEADER, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE !" Hilda yelled. 

As they ran towards the Alliance. He saw Byleth running to aid Edelgard. 

"We will see each other later, Teach." 

"Ah. There you are Edelgard. Finally." 

"It's been five long years. Heard that the people of the Kingdom are in constant fear and pain." 

"Thanks to you. You started this war !" 

"Thanks to me ? The people of the Empire are doing well. And so I have heard from the Alliance. No. This is because you allowed revenge, for something I didn't do, to consume you." 

"Stop lying ! Everything that has happened, it's your fault ! My father, Glenn, all those people. You killed them !" 

"I was 13 years old when that happened Dimitri, how could I have done that ?" 

"ENOUGH ! I won't listen to your lies anymore. I will kill you right now, and crush the Empire !" 

"So be it. I will not allow that woman to take control of Fodlan again." 

Their relics clashed, as they began fighting. 

"Just die Edelgard !" 

"You are the one that should just stay put !" 

Aymr crashed with his lance, trying to put him down. 

Edelgard is stronger, but he is faster. 

"HAH !" Dimitri tried to raise his lance over her shield, but he was unable to move it. 

"What ?" 

A familiar sword was tied in the lance. 

Byleth ran in and collided with Dimitri. 

"You started without me." 

"You're just in time, My Teacher." 

"Claude just retreated by the way." 

He retreated ? One less enemy then. But they will have to face him in Derdue.

Dimtri interrupted them by attacking them. 

"I'll never understand why you chose Edelgard Professor. I can't kill you though. Your executioner is waiting at home. Then I'll have to deliver her to you myself !" 

He tried to attack them, but both women overpowered him. Dimitri was quickly put on the defensive. 

"DAM IT, DAM YOU BOTH !" The man yelled as he dodged their strikes.

One held him while the other attacked. Together, even the Tempest King was unable to catch up. 

Then, Edelgard saw a clear way, and tried to strike. 

Dimitri almost dodged. But his face touched Aymr's point. 

"AAAAAAAH!" The man yelled as he placed his hands on his face. Covering his left arm. 

His scream stopped the battlefield. 

"Oh no. Dimtri." 

Dedue shook his head and pushed Caspar away. 

"We are not winning this. We must retreat." 

"I agree. We have to plan better." 

Felix stopped his fierce duel with Petra when he heard the scream. Both of them were covered in cuts from the fight. 

"So....has the Boar fallen ?" 

Petra however, saw her chance. 

"With all of my might !" 

In a flash, Petra impaled Felix with her sword. 

"ARGH !" He spatted at the sudden blow. 

Before Petra could take him down completely. A magic blast threw her away. 

"Lord Felix is hurt, take him away !" A soldier yelled. 

"Oh no, Felix." Ashe lamented. 

Sylvain and Ingrid also saw him fall. 

"Felix....no." Ingrid said as Sylvain shook his head. 

"Dam it Dimitri. How much people will pay for your revenge." 

Edelgard and Byleth saw as Dimtri cowered in pain. 

"We can end this now." 

But before they could, a explosive exploded in their way, making both woman bounce back form the fire that now separated them form Dimitri. 

"Your highness, we have to go !" 

"NO ! I can still fight !" 

"You are hurt. You must regain your strength to kill Edelgard." 

Dimtri growled, but he knew he was right. 

"Don't think this is over Edelgard. Your death has only been shorty postponed." He screamed, and ran away. "EVERYONE, RETREAT !" 

"Lady Edelgard." Hubert said, catching up to them. "Should we chase them ?" 

"While that would be ideal. I'm afraid our troops can't really attack now. We just finished fighting Seteth and Flayn, to go straight to this. We must rest." 

On their way back to the Kingdom. Mercedes tried to treat Felix. 

"I don't have....enough energy." She said sadly. 

Felix grunted. He knows he's gonna die now. 

He gave Dimitri one final look. 

"So in the end.....I died like my brother....protecting the Boar." 

Dimitri just glared at him. 

"Just another servant, to a monster.....I hope Edelgard crushes you Boar. Maybe the Kingdom can finally have....peace." 

Felix letted out a last breath, and died on Mercedes' arms. 

"Oh my. Farewell Felix. May the Goddess join you in the next world." She started praying with Ashe. 

Dimtri just gripped his lance, as his childhood friend died. 

"I'm sorry Felix....but the only one that will be crushed....it's her." 

"The battle was harsh. Both Dimtri and Claude escaped, but known fighters have perished." Hubert said. 

"Lorenz, Leonie, Ignatz, Felix. Four of our classmates died today." Dorothea lamented. 

Marianne comforted Raphael, who as still dealing with Ignatz's death, while Sylvain and Ingrid lamented Felix. 

"Blood it's never easy. But seeing it from people you knew. That is even worst." Lindhart shook his head. 

"Seeing them die is hard. But we must keep moving." Lysithea said. 

"Lysithea is right. Fighting our classmates is not easy." Edelgard agreed. "But we have made sever blows to Dimitri and Claude. Now we just need to keep moving forward. So we can end this." 

"We however will take some time off. Two harsh battles like this, are exhausting." Byleth said. 

"Our invasion of Derdue will be postponed for a moon. It might give Claude more time to prepare. But we have to be ready to fight him at our best. So take as much time you need. So we can keep walking our path towards the new dawn."


	25. Unexpeced Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard wanted to confess, too bad Byleth went to an unexpected trip with Bernadetta and Petra. And it seems she has to go in one with Marianne

"Professor, there is where you are." 

Byleth turned from her book to see Petra looking at her. 

"Petra, do you need something ?" 

"Yes. I am needing the help. My grandfather has just sent me a letter. Brigid is in trouble." 

"Trouble, what's wrong ?" 

"My grandfather wanted to sent the reinforcements, but the church has intercepted them. They have captured the dock and are trying to move in land. I can't allow them to go near my grandfather." 

"So we must stop them." 

"Yes. I came for your assistance. My grandfather.....he is my last family. I got to get him protection." 

"I understand Petra, of course I'll go with you. Does Edelgard know ?" 

"Edelgard still hasn't return from Enbarr. We can no be waiting for her. The situation is dire." 

Byleth shook her head. Many people had to leave the monastery for some activities before invading Derdue. They have short on personal, but they'll have to take who they can. 

"I understand. Well we will live her a note with the guards. But you know.....there is certain someone I want to bring with us. Someone that has been locking herself up again." 

"NOOO, WAIT, I HAVE RIGHTS, I HAVE RIGHTS, AAAAAH!" Bernadetta cried as she was practically dragged to the boat.

"Chin up Bernie. It is time for more growth." 

"Oh no. I haven't traveled by boat in so long. What if a wave gets me off the ship ? Or what if a giant bloodthirsty Bernie eating shark catches me and eats me !" 

"If a shark were to catch Bernie. I'll dive to fight the shark. I have fought sharks before." 

"You have fought sharks before ?" Sylvain said wondering. He, Ingrid, and Annette were going as back up. 

"Yes. One tried to catch me swimming. So I had to show him my strength." 

"Wow." 

"But worry not Bernie, I don't think we will see sharks. We might be seen dolphins." 

"Dolphins ! I love dolphins ! I always wanted to see one in real life !" 

"A boat trip full of beautiful ladies. Isn't it great Ingrid." 

"Really Sylvain. You do know everyone is taken. We all know that is only a matter of time so that the Professor and Edelgard get together. Petra is already with Ferdinand. Annette is crushing on Lysithea, and I bet there is something between Bernadetta and Hubert." 

"You're right, that means the only one left, it's you." 

"Very funny. Now I'm hoping we see sharks, so I can dump you to them." 

"Hey, poor Bernie doesn't deserve that. But enough joking. I did want to talk to you, how are you handling....Felix's death." 

Learning that Felix had not make it out of Gronder Field when his body was found in what remained of a camp. To think Dimitri didn't even burry him, or send him to Rodrigue (though Felix would not want that) their former King has really lost it. At least there were some flower, no wonder they were from Mercedes and Ashe. 

Silvain, Ingrid, and Annette had a small funeral for him. The others showed support, but they really didn't know Felix. Not that is their fault, he never gave them the chance to know him. 

"I always knew this could happen. He was always so careless. And yeah, we were on opposite sides. But now that it did.....I still can't believe he is actually gone. And Rodrigue, he lost his two sons now. I can only pray Felix gets his very deserved rest." 

"I understand. He was my best friend. I always though we would die together. But look at me now. Still living." 

"Well you can't die now. Felix is dead, and well Dimitri might as well be. Not only because I know Edelgard will defeat him, but the old friend he was is long gone. So....you are the only one I have left." 

"Aw so you do care about me." 

"Shut up !" 

Edelgard had returned to the Monastery just before lunch. 

"Hubert, have some lunch be prepared for us." 

"As you wish. Ferdinand's report on Gronder is in your desk already." 

Ferdinand had left with Caspar too check the damage on Gronder, to see how it could affect them. Others had to leave as well. Dorothea and Lindhart were with Manuela on Fort Mercus, Jeritza being as guard, Shamir is guarding Gronder as well, and the three Alliance members were with their families.

But there were some people still here.....so why is everything so empty. 

Though she has to admit. She is looking for someone specific. 

Byleth. She almost confessed her feelings, but Seteth had to invade at that time, and then Dimitri and Claude also attacked. And then she had to go to Enbarr thanks to the council. 

She was hoping too finally say her feelings. Ignoring the great fear of being rejected. But.....she's not here. 

"Professor ?" She knocked her door, only for it to slid open, revealing that she is not there, but also a note. 

"What is this ?" 

*Edelgard

I hope your trip went well. If you are reading this, it means we have yet to return. During your time off, Petra got an emergency letter from her Grandfather, the Church is trying to take control of Brigid. As the situation was dire, we had to leave with everyone that was here to help her safe her home. I'll inform you how it goes as soon as I can.

Byleth* 

Dam it ! 

So the Church has grown more desperate. Of course they did. The deaths of Seteth and Flayn had to shake all of the structure within the church, and with Alois gone, the knights only have Catherine as a commander. Add the many troops Dimitri lost in Gronder, and you can see why they are doing this. With all the strength they lost, they have to try to stop the Empire for gaining more, so they decided to attack Brigid. And they took once again, her chance to confess. 

They must be already close to Brigid. It is too late to try to catch up. She can only hope they make it back safely. 

"Excuse me, Edelgard ?" 

She shook her thoughts away, to see Marianne behind her. 

"Oh Marianne. Hello. How are you doing ?" 

"I am doing good, thank you. I come however.....I need help." 

"Help ? What's wrong ?" 

"During my time off. My adoptive father and I were finally successful in finding Blutang, my family's relic." 

"That's great. Getting another relic will be helpful." 

"However, there is a problem. It is lost on a forest, that is full of Demonic Beasts. I need help going there and getting it." 

"Of course I'll help you. But I'm afraid we might be a bit short on personal. Those who remained in the Monastery had to leave some days ago to stop the Church from attacking Brigid. That means the only one here besides us is Hubert." 

"Raphael and Lysithea are also back. We all left the Alliance territory together." 

"It will have to be us then. We got no choice. Let's go." 

When they arrived on Brigid, they literally had to jump of the ship to battle. 

"They have imprisoned my friends in the western stronghold, we must free them !" 

"What ! but that side is full of enemies ! Wouldn't it better to sneak off in the east and get to the city before they do ?" 

"If we don't defeat them, then they will try to get in anyway. We must stop them now." 

Knowing Byleth is right, they all jumped to battle. 

"Let's use the woods to cover. The Church has not been in Brigid before. We have the advantage of geography. If we can take them to the river in the east, then better." 

"The river in the east.....why ?" 

"Because of the crocodiles of course." 

"Croc.....crocodiles ! AAAAAH!" 

"You don't really fid people to Crocodiles....right ?" Annette asked. 

"Does Fodlan not feed people to crocodiles ?" 

"Do we even have crocodiles in Fodlan ?" 

"Uff. This place is scary." Raphael said. 

"How did a relic end up in this place ?" Lysithea asked. "It's so strange." 

"Our relic has been lost for so long. It belonged to Maurice. A man that fought at the side of Nemesis and the Ten Elites. Though he vanished before they fought Serios. He actually suffered the same fate Miklan did. Turned into a demonic beast." 

"But. Miklan turned into a beast because he had no crest to handle the relic. But you are saying this sword did belong to Maurice ?" 

"Yes. Maurice wanted to use an ancient and lost ability to help Nemesis defeat Serios. The Hegamon transformation." 

"Hegamon. That's when someone turns into a demonic beast with their own crest, so they gain complete control of the transformation, and can even turn back into a human." Edelgard said. 

"Yes. That's it." 

Edelgard is ashamed that she knew that. Before going to the Monastery, she researched everything....including how to do it. She considered it as a last back up plan in case she was in the brink of loosing. 

But now, after meeting Byleth and all of her friends. She won't consider doing it, even if they are on the brink of loosing. She is finally finding herself again, and she won't risk loosing her again. So she burned all of the notes of that, and will not do it, ever.

"But everything went bad. Maurice was unable to control his bestial form, and he was unable to change back. He lost himself, and the people that he swore to protect, he started to kill them. Nemesis was forced to banish him to this forest." 

"But what does that have to do with the sword ?" 

"Hm. You weren't with us yet when we fought Miklan. When he turned into a beast, his body basically fused with the Lance of Ruin. When we finally defeated him, the bestial form banished, and his human dead body and the lance were left behind. That means in order to get the sword....well, we must fight Maurice." 

"Wait, you mean we have to fight a GHOST !" 

"No Lysithea, we must fight Maurice himself." 

They were interrupted when loud footsteps came to them. 

"So we get to fight someone that fought alongside Nemesis. This will be interesting." 

"gar!" A knight of Serios yelled as a lance stabbed his chest. 

"That's one more out !" Sylvain yelled.

"Good, we are almost done with them." Ingrid yelled from the sky as she took out the last pegasus knight." 

"You and your friends have our gratitude for coming to give us the help, Princess Petra." A Brigid solider said. 

"Brigid is my home. I will always protect Brigid. And my friends protect me." 

"It's just like what Hubert said. With Alois and many of the strong knights gone after their attack, they are now weak and more uncoordinated." 

"Uff. Good, this will be over veryyyy soo...." 

"Guys !" Ingrid yelled. "One final ship of the knights of Serios just arrived. And guess what, Catherine is there." 

"Oh Bernie why do you jinx it !" 

A familiar knight ran threw the woods with her sword in hand. 

"AH, IT'S THUNDER CATHERINE, HELP ME !" 

"HEY ! That's my line Varley girl.. I came to tell the people of Brigid to not make allies with our enemies. But this seems more than just a diplomatic mission." 

"Diplomatic. The people of Brigid were being tutored when we arrived here. Is that really what the Church calls diplomatic ?" Sylvain demanded. 

"As Lady Rhea says. Those who deny the doctrine must be punished, it's our duty." 

"But Brigid is not even part of Fodlan. Knowing that they did this. It will cause chaos in the other regions !" Ingrid yelled. If Dagda or Almyra learned of this, another war could start. 

"Well then I guess I must leave no witnesses, for Fodlan after all." She pointed Thunderbrand at them. "After all. This is the perfect chance to avenge our fallen comrades. Lady Rhea has been full of grief ever since she learned that you killed Seteth and Flayn. And Alois' death hits personal to me and the knights. I'll avenge them here and now !" 

She glared at Byleth. 

"After all. If I take out the Emperor's girlfriend. She will be very weak and easy to defeat. Don't worry though. You two will reunite before you die. After all, King Dimitri gets her head, and you well, Lady Rhea wants to kill you personally." 

Byleth got the Sword of the Creator ready, as both relics clashed. 

"Oh Goddess." 

"I have never seen such a big demonic beast." 

Edelgard had to agree with them. This is such a big thing. 

Yet there was something different about him. Something that made it seem more.....pure, then Miklan or the ones Thales used. Maybe because unlike them, Maurice had good motives to turn into a beast. 

"Who dares to come to this forest !" The beast comes in. 

"What ! He can talk !" 

The beast glared at all of them, but he looked straight at Marianne. 

"Wait.....you bare my crest. What are you doing here ?" 

"Our crest ?" 

"Yes. We bare the same crest little one. Why are you here ?" 

"I....I want the sword. Bultgang." 

"I see. But you must know I have to die so I can give it to you." 

"I...." 

"However. That will be no problem for me. I want to die, to get rid of this course. The sword will gladly be yours. That being said, I can't say the same thing about the wolf beasts." 

"WOLFS !" 

"RRRRR." 

The wolfs came out of the woods and circled around them. 

"Defeat the wolfs, and then I will give you the sword. That is the trial." 

Byleth and Catherine continued to fight as the others got rid of most of the Knights of Serios. 

"Your skills have not dethoriated on the 5 years you went missing. I just wish your loyalty to Rhea was still the same." 

"Well it is. I was never loyal to her anyway." 

"Then more reason for you to die. I wish I could kill you so badly. But that right belongs to Lady Rhea. I'll have to contend with killing all of your friends." 

Byleth growled and striked again. 

Catherine tried to attack again, but....

"HYAH !" Petra yelled as she attacked on Catherine's open side. Levin sparked as she hit her. 

"AH !" Catherine stumbled. The shock of the electricity making her stumble. 

"Thanks." 

"No need for the grattutide. Let's fight her off." 

With Byleth's strenght and Petra's speed, they had Catherine corralled. 

"GAH !" She yelled as she raised her sword too try to cut Petra in half.

But then, an arrow flew straight towards her arms stabbing her. 

Bernadetta panted a bit. 

"I don't care if you are a legend. Bernie protects her friends." 

Petra charged a bolt, damaging the arrow wound even more. Byleth took her chance and sliced Catherine, destroying her armor. 

"It's over Catherine." Byleth said simply. 

"It is." She agreed. "For now." 

Before they could land a finishing blow. The remaining knights came in and attacked them. 

"I can't die here. I must retreat, stop them !" 

"They are distracting us !" Petra yelled. 

They finished the knights quickly.....but Catherine was gone. 

"Dam it. She escaped." 

"Should we chase her ?" 

Petra looked at her people. 

"My people need my help." 

"Edelgard won't be happy for this. But let Catherine go. Petra's right. The people of Brigid are more important." 

Petra's grandfather was unharmed. 

"Petra. I have the gratitude for you and your friends." 

"You have not to give thanks, grandpa. I will protect Brigid." 

"That is my granddaughter. Your father would have been proud." 

He looked at the others. 

"I'm so glad she has gotten the friends she has. It also gives me joy that the new Emperor is furling her promise of treating the Empire and Brigid as equals. Please allow me to offer you my home so you can rest." 

Petra led them all to guest rooms. While Sylvain and Ingrid left to explore the town (or rather the former went to flirt and the latter went to make sure he wasn't killed) Petra took Byleth and Bernadetta back to the forest. 

"Not that I'm complaining Petra. But I was very happy in the room you gave me." 

"I am aware of that. But I am wanting to show Bernie this as well." 

"What is it ?" 

"Like you express love for seeing dolphins on the trip. I know you have love for plants. So I wanted to show you our vegetation." 

"Wait....I had never seen plants like this before. And is that....A CARNIVORES PLANT ! Oh ! I should have brought my scetch book !" 

"Here" Byleth handled it to her. "Petra said you might needed." 

"Oh ! Thank you Professor. Thank you Petra !" 

Both watched as their friend went to draw the plant. 

"I have so much gratitude for you helping me Professor." 

"It's nothing. I'm glad your grandfather is safe. It seems you both are close." 

"Yes we are. Like you, my mother died bringing me to the life. My father raised me for some years....but he died on the war of the Empire and Dagda. So my grandfather raised me. He has done so much for me. I only want to be a good successor for him." 

"You will be Petra, you will be." 

"HEY, HELP ME, THE PLANT IS ATTACKING ME, AAAAAAAH! I AM NOT A BUG !" 

"Oh Bernie." 

When they returned to the Monastery, Byleth was summoned by Edelgard almost immediately. 

"So. How was Brigid ?" 

"It was good. We did have a hard fight, but we made it out uninjured. Truly the loss of Alois has damaged the knights." 

"That's good to know. And Brigid is safe now." 

"Yes. We did have to fight Catherine though ?" 

"Catherine ! Is she alive ?" 

"She is. She was badly wounded, but she used her other soldiers to escape. We could have pursue her, but the people of Brigid needed help." 

"That's fine. Helping Brigid was a priority. The fact that she is injured is also welcomed. It means we will not have to face her soon, or she will be easer to defeat next time." 

"And what about you ? Were things boring in here ?" 

"Actually. I too went on a little trip with Marianne. She found her relic, but we had to fight some Demonic Beasts to get it." 

"Oh." 

"It was just some wolfs. When they were gone. The beast, or I rather say, Maurice. Gave up his life so we could have the sword. Honestly he was glad we took it, he wanted to rest." 

"A demonic beast that could talk and had a conscience. That's new." 

"That's because he used something called, the Hegamon. It's when you turn into a beast with your own crest, and are able to regain control. It was said that he failed, but seeing what I saw. He only failed at being able to turn into human again." 

"There is so more we don't know. That we thought we did." 

"Yeah. You know. I was wondering....I ....would you join me for the night. I really could use company while doing this paperwork. And we can get some food." 

"I would gladly join you Edelgard. And I got some good stories from the day we had on Brigid." 

"Really like what ?" 

"How Petra had to save Sylvain and Ingrid from being fed to crocodiles because the former flirted with the wife of a general." 

"Now that's a story I would love to hear." Any story is fine, as long as she is with her. Edelgard will always be happy.


	26. Byleth and Edelgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since she is taking too long, the other members of the Black Eagles are taking matters into their own hands. 
> 
> Or in other words, Edelgard finally confesses

Edelgard was on her office, when.....practically most of the women in the Black Eagles barged into her room. 

"What's going on, are we under attack ?" 

"Nothing like that. But we do need to talk to you." Dorothea said. "Edie, how long have you liked the Professor ?" 

Edelgard blushed at the question. 

"What is this coming from ?" 

"Casue I have seen you try to confess so many times, yet you always back out. Sure there was the time you were so determined but Seteth had to attack just there, and then the time you tried but she was in Brigid." Lysithea counted. "But all of the other times you chickened out !" 

"Now now Lysithea. Aren't you and I in the same boat ?" She whispered to herself. She won't out her to Annette, who is also here. 

"You helped Ferdinand give me his confession. Why should it be hard for you to confess to her ?" 

"And the cutie of Raphael finally asked Marianne out, and she said yes. Hell, they might be our enemies, but did you know Claude and Hilda are together now ? But let's be honest, we all know they would end up like that. " Dorothea said. "Now let's be honest, Edie is not the only one here that is like that. First off, there are Lin and Caspie who are totally pinning each other. Bernie still has to confess to Hubie that she likes him." 

"Hey....don't say it aloud." 

"Everyone knows dear. The same goes for Ingrid, who is totally pinning Sylvain." 

"Excuse me I am doing what ?" 

"And well.....I won't speak about Lysi and Annie, but I would think they can get the hint." 

Both woman just blushed at her words. 

"And there is me, who sadly has no one to crush or pin on." She lamented. "That means Petra here is the only one, alongside Marianne who couldn't come, with a partner." 

"I have grabbed the victory in the game of love !" 

"But.....while there are certain a lot of pinners. You Edie, are the worst, and the one we just can't see just pinning anymore. So we are gonna help you." 

"What.....are you gonna do." Edelgard has the need to call her authority as Emperor right now. 

"We are gonna give you, a free day with the Professor !" 

"A...free day." 

"We set up a date for you both." 

"I am sure she won't agree, she is probably busy...." 

"Oh no. We spoke to her first and she agreed." 

"Dorothea didn't¡ spoke the truth. She told the Professor you wanted to take her out. That the idea was of Edelgard." 

"YOU DID WHAT !" 

"All for the end Edie." 

"But...I can't just leave...our attack on Derdue has to be soon." 

"Most things are ready, and it's nothing we can't handle." 

"After the chaos that was Gronder, it's not like we are not prepared for surprises." Lysithea said. "And Marianne and I have been a lot more in Derdue, so we can really map things out." 

"I......Hubert won't allow me to leave." 

"Nope. Hubert won't safe you. Bernie here convinced him it's the best. And like everyone he is tired of you pinning her." 

"In other words. There is nooo escape this time Edelgard." 

Edelgard was left without words. 

"Fine." She finally agreed. "When do we leave ?" 

"Tomorrow morning. That will also give you two days to get everything ready before we set to Derdue." 

"Fine fine. I guess a free day will do me good. Now leave me so I can......think of what to do. Now that she thinks it's my plan. Oh not you Lysithea, you stay for a bit." 

The others smiled and left them alone. 

"If you are trying me to get to help you on what to dress, then know I'll judge as hard as I can." 

"No no...well I would appreciate the help, and the honesty. But I wonder, if I do this, will it make you confess to Annette ?" 

"I think this is about Byleth and Edelgard, not Annette and I." 

"I am just saying. I could suggest to Dorothea to do this after Derdue...." 

"Don't even dare." 

"Oh but I would. But that's not the reason I called you here. I do need to talk to you." 

"Ok. What is it ?" 

"It's about our condition......of having two crests." The tone suddenly got very serious. 

"Oh." 

"As he worked in Aymr, Professor Hanneman, along side Professor Manuela and Lindhart worked to find a way so we can loose the crest we weren't born with. And they just came to me.......and they found a way." 

Lysithea froze at that. 

"You mean.....are you saying." 

"It's a complicated procedure. They had to research some ancient ways that.....those people.....have. But yes, they can do it." 

"I can live.....my full life." 

"More reason to confess eh ? Though the same goes to me. They are still going to make preparations and to see everything will turn out alright. But they could be ready next month. I however, won't go threw it, until Rhea has been killed, or I'm running out of time. But I hope the former happens much sooner." 

"I agree with that sentiment. Now it's the time to kill that woman/monster then we can do that." 

Lysithea then hugged Edelgard. 

"Thank you Edelgard. You are truly the best friend I could ask for." 

"It's nothing. You are a wonderful person, and deserve to live your full life." 

"Now about your date..." 

"Don't ruin the moment." 

"I....I am not the best at this things Professor. You should have asked Dorothea." 

Byleth had to quietly get Bernadetta off the green house, to help her get ready for the thing with Edelgard.

"But I feel more comfortable with you here. Therefore I much rather you do it." 

"Ok....Don't screw it up Bernie." 

"Your hair skills have to be better. Your hair is so neat now. Specially compared to when you were a student." 

"Hey.....well that's true. I really didn't care for my appearance back then. When Petra got my hair for the ball, I almost thought it was torture, and I always tried to get my hood, even though I was in a dress. But now I got better from it. Now I really do care about looking good." 

"See. I don't need anything special, only some help." 

"Yeah, I can do that. Professor, what is Edelgard to you ?" 

"Hm. She is, well she is a person I have grown to love and care about. Like all of you." 

"But you have to admit. You do care for her a biiiit more than us, right. After all, if it wasn't for you. She'll be dead, and we would all still be serving Rhea." 

"That's true. I guess she is.....special." 

"You love her don't you ?" 

"I....I think I do. I'm not very good at this things. I was very asolated so I have never been been in love with someone. Well, it's not like she'll be interested." 

"Professor.....Edelgard adores you. Those 5 years you were gone. Caspar wasn't lying, she took it the hardest. I.....I know if you tell her, she'll return your feelings." 

"I see......hm. If you asked me the days before I became a teacher that I would fall in love with the Emperor of Adrestia, I would be crazy to think that. But look at us now."

"I would have returned home in an instant in the past. But now...I am happier here. Say Professor, I need a favor." 

"What is it ?" 

"Edelgard sentenced my father for his abuse, as well as helping the former Duke Aegir murder her siblings. He is to be executed, and I must inherit House Varley. Can you please come with me to those events. I don't care at all about my father, and my mother is just a tiny bit better than him, but I don't want to be alone." 

"It's fine Bernie. I'll gladly go with you." 

"Uff. Thank you. It's just that, well no one beats Edelgard, but you are very dear to me as well. Not in the romantic way, but like.....a sister. Like the older sister I always wanted. Professor, is it ok with you.....if we become sisters ? I know it's weird but....I really do need some companionship as well." 

"Sisters.....That sounds nice. I'll love to to be your sister, Bernie." 

"Yes ! thank you so much." 

"Also, I don't want you to call me Professor anymore, for now on, call me by my name." 

Byleth and Edelgard were set off in the morning. To a lake town that was near the border with the Alliance. Since the bridge there lead to House Ordelia's land, then it was safe. It's also easy to get back to the Monastery at knight. 

"Thank you for coming, Edelgard." 

"It's a pleasure to be here with you, My Teacher. But I have to confess...." 

"This was Dorothea's idea eh. Bernadetta tipped her off." 

"Uff. I didn't know how to explain I had no plan. I gotta thank Bernadetta when we return. And also have a little playback against Dorothea." 

"Well. I might have been a step ahead of you. I asked certain someone to help us get back at her." 

"Uff." Dorothea panted. "Why did the Professor ordered more extra training for me ?" 

"No questions." Jeritza said sternly. "Continue running. Unless you want to spar." 

"BAH !" 

"You got Jeritza to make her train ! Hahahaha ! And let me guess, he wanted a spar in return." 

"It was a very good and dangerous spar. Don't worry though, my life was never threaten." 

"I'm glad. He's control of the Death Knight it's much more powerful. I only hope that...whatever fate awaits Mercedes doesn't change that." 

"I still can't imagine that he is her brother." 

"They got separated as children. But they still remember each other." 

"That's the thing about this war. Raphael is still crushed by Ignatz' death, Marianne is scared of facing Hilda, Silvain and Ingrid are grieving Felix, and Annette has to face both her father, and ex girlfriend." 

"I'll confess I do feel somethings as well. Sure the people I'm most attached are still here, but the others were still fellow students. Hell, I don't want to kill Claude, no matter how much he annoyed me, I do hope we can come to an agreement with him so he and Hilda can live." 

"We'll see. With Claude, you can't expect anything. But this is suppose to be a break, so we better enjoy it." 

"Yes right. I....I did some research on this lake town. And....might I ask a favor ?" 

"Yes ?" 

"Can you.....teach me how to swim ?" 

"You want to know how to swim ?" 

"As Emperor I do need to know how to swim. And Derdue is literally surrounded by water. So it's better to be prepared." 

"Alright, I'll teach you how to swim." 

The place had a good inn were they could eat, and even stay the night (something the others failed to tell,) but it was night. Hubert would have all of the details ready to attack Derdue. He supported the idea of her having a day off. 

"This place is beautiful." Byleth said. "Reminds me of the cabin I was raised in." 

Edelgard looked at the other cabins and empty land. She had been told some people bough peaces of land so they could have a private cabin. 

She knows as soon as she can, she'll by a land slot, so that Byleth can have her cabin. 

"The breakfast is also very good. It's good that they still manage to stay in business with the war." 

"Thanks to you. You kept the Empire stable, and allowed them to get business." 

"I guess. It also helps that it's beside Ordelia territory, and they are our allies." 

They finished eating, and just walked around the property. 

After lunch, it was when Edelgard finally wanted to learn to swim. 

"We will stay in the shallow end, just come in slowly." 

Edelgard held her hand as they entered the water. 

"GAH !" She yelped as a fish passed by. 

"My my. It's just a fish." 

"I know, I know." 

"Please Edelgard, it's not like you are Bernie." 

"Yeah I know.........El." 

"What ?" 

"I want you to call me El from now on, ok ?" 

"El.....I like it. But why ?" 

"When I was a kid. Before...those things happened. My parents and closest sisters called me El. Now there is no one that calls me El. I would really love it if you called me El." 

"Well then. Only if you stop calling me Professor, and call me by my name. I think we are way past the teacher and student relationship." 

"Yes we are, Byleth." 

Byleth led El to a deeper part, the water reached her belly. 

"Kneel down here, ok ? If you get scared, all you need to do is stand up." 

"Yes yes, I'm fine. Thank you, My Teacher." 

"I thought I said..." 

"That's out of love, nothing else." 

"Ok....well, let's continue." 

She wasn't an expert swimmer, but she now knew how not to drown at least. 

They spend the rest of their off day playing with the board games the merchants brought that Edelgard loved so much. 

But when Byleth came to get food, Edelgard was about to close the door, when se saw it, running towards the woods. 

A rat. 

"BAH !" 

She jumped into the room, and had to land on her sketch book. Sending the papers flying. 

"Oh no, please no !" She tried to get them back before...." 

"Are you ok ?" Byleth asked entering the room again. 

"Yeah. You didn't hear that, right ?" 

"I did.....that was a cute yell." Byleth admitted. 

"Cute !" Edelgard blushed madly. 

"Really really cute." 

"Don't say that again. I....I saw a rat. I am deathly afraid of rats. There were so much of them when I was impresoned." 

"It's fine El. Everyone gets afraid." Byleth went to help her get her books. 

"Wait ! Don't look at those !" 

Too late. She opened the book and...

"Is this me ?" 

"No....you weren't suppose too....I'm sorry, it's quite disgraceful." 

"It's lovely." 

"It isn't." She said grading the paper. "Well, look at me. The Emperor is supposed to not have weaknesses. I'm supposed to be the Emperor. Not a scared girl." 

"Everyone gets scared El. You don't have to hide those things from me." 

"Yeah....you never judge me or anything." 

Both were so close to each other. 

At that moment, Edelgard couldn't resist her urge anymore.

She closed the distance, and she kissed her softly. 

Byleth was a bit surprised, but then....she returned it. 

It was finally happening, Edelgard had confessed, and her feelings were returned. 

This is flat out, the happiest moment in her life. 

When the kiss finally ended, they still had their heads together. 

"That was nice." 

"Yes it was." 

"I love you." She finally said it. "I love you so much. Ever since the Academy days I've been in love with you Byleth. You became the sun of the new dawn I dream of." 

"I love you to El." 

"I....you have no idea how long I have dreamed of this. Of hearing those words. Of how happy I am right now." 

"I'm new to this. But I can safely say I am equally as happy. And I know we will take each step, together." 

"Yes, together. That sounds perfect, my love." 

Edelgard now has her love, her girlfriend, her Empress. 

Now all she has to do is win this war, so they can finally have their new dawn.


	27. Taking Derdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles move in to their final battle against Claude

"Sir." An Alliance solider reported. "We have just received a report. An army with the Imperial flag it's coming straight here." 

"So they are finally here." Claude said. "I though they would come sooner, but after the chaos that was Gronder Field, it's no wonder why they took so long." 

"And we suffered more than them." Hilda added. "We really could have used more time." 

"Well no point of crying I guess." He sighted. "Judith, Ignatz, Leonie, even Lorenz. Many people have died and if I may the wrong call, more people will die today." 

"And what of it, don't tell me you are planning to back down." 

A newcomer came into the view. A big strong man with many hair. 

"Nader, please don't get on my nerves. This is it. If we fail here, Edelgard will take over the Alliance." 

"So does that mean ?" 

"Yes Nader. The plan is a go. We must strike the Imperial Army as hard as we can." 

"Hehe, you do know I am the undefeated one. We will give that woman a great show kiddo, a great show indeed." 

Nader left to talk to his man before the Empire arrives. 

"I still can't believe you got my brother to allow his mortal enemy threw." Hilda said. 

"Well. With Judtih's death. Houses Riegan and Groneli are the last ones willing to stand up against the Empire. " 

"I don't know for how long. Despite my brother's protests. My father and his advisors do want to open communications with Edelgard. If we loose here, we can't stop him anymore." 

"There is really nothing to do here." 

"But I'm curios. You ordered that.....neither Edelgard or the Professor can't be killed." 

"No. I can't allow those two to die yet. They might be enemies, but they are far better than either Dimitri or Rhea. If we win, those two are bound to do something." 

Claude sighted. 

"I'll be honest with you Hilda. Our chances are not great. Yes we have Nader and his Almaryan squad. But he has yet to see the power of Teach and Edelgard. Those two might be unstoppable." 

"I know. And we also are facing some great contenders....including some members of our house." 

"About that. You do know Marianne will be here with them. Are you sure you can face her." 

"I WILL NOT kill her. I refuse. Even if she is at the other side, Marianne is still one of my best friends." 

"I know. I have no desire to kill either her, Lysithea, or Raphael. I've ordered they can't be killed as well. In truth, I don't want to kill any of them. But I do have to select some to.....get rid off if we have no choice. Though I do admit....I won't mind getting an arrow in Hubert's chest." He never got along with him anyway. 

"Hehe. Claude, sometimes it looks to me, that you just want to join Edelgard." 

"I won't lie. Part of me wants to join forces with her. But I want to....I still don't know if it's the best. But I do know this. I am willing to do anything so that most people here, from both sides, get out alive." 

"And anything is ?" 

"Just trust me ok. If I make a weird strange call, trust me. I love you Hilda, and I need you to live." 

"I love you too. And you know that you have my trust and loyalty, no matter what." 

Edelgard and her friends reached Derdue on the morning. 

They had all noticed that she and Byleth were much more affectionate with each other, and that they even held hands. That left the message clear, they are together now. 

"So we are finally here." 

"We must be prepared." Hubert said. "Claude has earned the title of Master Tactician for a reason. He is excellent on a battle of intellect. We must be prepared for whatever shceme he has come up with." 

"I still can't believe we are gonna face him. He was so nice in the Monastery." 

"Can you fight him, Raphael ?" 

"Fight him, I can. But I can't kill him." 

"I'm sorry everyone. But I can't fight Hilda. I just can't." Marianne said. 

"I wasn't with them for a long time. And sure they annoyed me, but I never disliked them like I did with Lorenz and Leonie." Lysithea said. 

"We will do anything to try to walk out of this one with them alive. But it's up to Claude and Hilda as well." 

"We must be prepared. The lack of soldiers. It is true many fell in Gronder, but he must have back up. Let's prepared." 

They all left the hill so they could get ready, leaving Edelgard alone with Byleth. 

"How are you feeling ?" 

"Conficted. I know this is necessary, but I have never hated or even truly disliked Claude. I truly do wish he and Hilda surrender." 

"Well knowing him, we are bound for a surprise." 

"That also scares me. He really is the Master Tactician. We need to be ready, my love. This could be a hard battle." 

"You know I got your back love." She kissed her cheek. "Always." 

"Alliance Genereal, Claude !" Edelgard called from the entrance of Derdue. "I am giving you one final chance. Surrender right now, let's avoid the bloodshed." 

Claude looked from his position. 

"No turning back. Let's see how it goes." 

When Claude didn't answer, the message was clear. 

"Keep the fight in the port, try to avoid damaging the city. Imperial Army, Black Eagle Strike Force, today the Alliance falls, ATTACK !" 

The Black Eagles met with the guards and easily took care of them. 

"We must take the entrances from the city so Claude can't get reinforcements. Jeritza, Shamir, secure them !" 

"Alright." 

"Understood." 

"This is really strange, this can't be Claude's only plan." 

"Can we just enjoy it that it's easy right now ?" 

Claude saw as the guards were beated down like flees. 

"I should have know. Almyran's elite, NOW!" 

Claude fired a arrow, signaling Nader to finally come. 

"Lady Edelgard, look !" Hubert pointed at Claude's arrow. 

"What is he planning." 

"Look, a ship is coming !" Annette yelled. 

"That flag, it can't be !" 

"Oh no." 

The ship came in and ducked. And many wyvern flyers came out. 

"IMPERIAL ARMY, FEAR THE MIGHT OF THE ALMYRAN ARMY, WE STAND WITH CLAUDE AND THE ALLIANCE !" Nader yelled. 

"The Almyrian army, you really did it Claude." Edelgard groaned. 

"This is bad. That's Nader, the Undefeated. We must give him the same priority Claude and Hilda would get." 

The Almyrian flyers flew towards them. 

"The Almyrian's are strong fighters, but they posses little magic. So mages, cover us." 

"As you wish." Hubert said as he sent a spell to their first attacker.

"I'll cover them." Bernadetta said. "Flyers always have a bit of weakness to my arrows. Better take Lysithea with you in case you need her." 

"Thank you. Ferdinand, and Silvain, stay with Hubert, Bernadetta, and Annette and take them down with your lances." 

"Edelgard." Ingrid called. "I found Claude. He is on a wyvern just at the edge of the port. But the center of the port is heavily guarded, Hilda is among them, and she has her relic." 

"That's a problem. Let's go everyone ! We must be ready to face them." 

They reached the center of the port, where Hilda was waiting with her soldiers. 

"Helloooo !" She greeted them. Suprisingly friendly for someone they are about to fight. "It's been soo long since we saw each other. I mean I was in Gronder but I was to busy fighting Dimitri's forces to notice you." 

She turned to her fellow Golden Deer. 

"Wow, you have grown so strong Raphael. And Lysithea, I almost didn't recognize you sweetie. You are beautiful, I bet Annette is happy." She snickered.

Then she turned to Marriane, and her face softened a lot. 

"Hey Mari." 

"Hilda I...." 

"There is no need for words. This things happen in war. But I want you to know, that no matter what happens here. You will always be my friend, and I'll always love you." 

"Thank you....You will always be my friends as well." 

Hilda sighted. 

"As for the rest of you. I am truly sorry." 

She got her relic ready, and attacked. 

"HYAAAA !" 

They dodged as other soldiers charged towards them. 

"We got this !" Lysithea yelled to Byleth and Edelgard. "Go ! Take out Claude, if he can't fight anymore, the troops are lost !" 

She blasted Hilda away to proof her point. 

"They'll be fine. Let's go." 

"Yeah." 

They left just as Hilda stood up. 

"They are together now aren't they ? I have to admit. That's cute." 

"Yes it is." 

"I also gotta say. Thank you for finally getting rid of Lorenz. I couldn't stand him for a second longer." 

"I don't think no one could stand him more." 

"It's a shame we must do this. But there is no choice. I can't let down my dear old Claude." 

"And I can't let Edelgard and Byleth down, so let's do this !" 

When Byleth and Edelgard were getting close, three wyvern riders stop them. 

"Fuck, that's Nader." 

"Aw, the Emperor, and Claude's teacher. This will be interesting."

"Nader the Undefeated. The greatest Almyrian General that has ever existed. I gotta say, I am impressed that Claude got you." 

"Hahahaha. The boy and I go way back Miss. But you are also greatly know, both of you. The Flame Emperor and the Ashen Demon. Two women that are considered the strongest in Fodlan. The ones that actually got to make that Rhea fall back." 

"Doesn't he like Rhea ?" 

"Almyra is against the Church of Serios. Most places outside of Fodlan are. Not that Rhea cares, she'll do anything for control, and she can't control this places. You do know we are not fighting for the Church." 

"Nah I know that. But you are against Master Claude, and so I must defeat you. Besides, you killed that woman Judith, she was so beautiful." 

The big man flew down to them with his axe, his fellow warriors followed him. 

"Be careful to not kill them. I do not wish to continue with constant war with the Almyrans. Killing their hero will anger them." 

"Got it." 

Shamir and Jeritza quickly took out the guards Claude had placed on the gates. 

"Child's play." Jeritza said as they took in the final guard. 

"We don't have more power to resist !" A villager called. "Please, we will not put more resistance, just don't harm the city." 

In her battle with Nader Edelgard heard that. "I don't want to hurt the city. Our target is only Claude." 

"Man, this is not going well." Claude said, his reinforcements will never come now.

Having traded places with Dorothea, Annette and Hilda charged at each other with their relics. 

"Oooh I have never fought against another relic." 

"Yeah, I don't think Claude's bow would be of much help to train." 

"Yeah, but I love him all the same." 

"Oh so you too are actually together." They clashed weapons again, while casually talking. 

"Honey, we are engaged." 

"Really ? Congratulations !" 

"Thank you. But what about the relationships there. We all know that the Professor and Edelgard are together, finally. And I saw Mari stare lovingly at Raphael as he fought." 

"Yep, they also got together. As well as Ferdinand and Petra." 

"Well that one was also called since our student days. And Mari actually founded herself a boyfriend. Oh I am so proud of her, and a benevolent soul like Raphael is perfect for her." 

"Yes it is." 

"But what about you dear ?" 

"Me ?" 

"Aren't you with someone, I mean a cute women like you should have a partner ?" 

"I haven't....been with someone since Mercie." 

"Really ? I thought you were with someone. Considering that Lysithea is........OW !" Hilda was interrupted as a Miasma sent him flying. 

"Were you two really fighting ? Because that seemed so casual ?" Lysithea said. Relived that she stopped Hilda from telling her secret. 

Edelgard manage to break another peace of Nader's armor. 

"GAH !" The man screamed as he flew back. 

"To much ?" 

"Hehe, you are really something special lady." 

"Enough." Claude called from behind. "Nader, you are really wounded. You can't fight both of them at once. Go take Teach alone, and leave the Princess to me. She and I got a lot to catch up." 

"Hehe, as you wish kiddo. But be careful with this one." 

He turned his axe solely too Byleth. 

"Now Professor, let's see how good your one on one lessons are !" 

Byleth looked at Edelgard before she clashed with Nader. 

"It's fine, go !" 

"Are you sure..." 

"Go finish this, love." 

Edelgard could only nod, and she left to fight Claude. 

"Wow, we haven't seen in person in years. You've grown lovelier than ever Edelgard." 

"You aren't doing bad yourself. But as always, you are here in the worst moment." 

"Hey I can't just give up. You know that's not my stile. But by the way, I heard Teach clearly call you love. Did Princess finally got the girlfriend of her dreams." 

"Well I could mock you and Hilda as well." 

"True. But we should settle things first before we catch up." 

"Agreed. Prepare yourself Claude." 

Claude got Failnaught and started to shoot his arrow at Edelgard. 

Knowing that they could be much more troublesome than normal arrows, she had to take cover, over using her shield. 

"Come on Edelgard, don't be a scardy cat." 

"Stop with the puns Claude." She rolled to another pilar to take cover. 

"He has a Wyvern, so I must be sure to strike when he leasts expects it....." 

"Hello there !" 

"Fuck." She had to move out of another arrow's way. 

"Come on Edelgard, stop playing hide and seek." 

Edelgard was in trouble. She had to solve this fast. 

Wait.....

She looked at the water at her side. 

It's a risk but.....

Before anyone could react, she jumped into the lake. 

"Wait what ?" 

Claude flew besides the river and looked at the surface. 

Your majesty !" Hubert tried to reach her when she fell, but Byleth stopped him. 

"She knows what she is doing. Trust her." 

Claude continued too look at the water. 

"Should I get her ? I know she doesn't know how to swim so..." 

"HAAAH !" 

Without warning, Claude was strike from the side, knocking him from his wyvern. 

A soaked Edelgard quickly got Failnaught off his hands, and had him on her mercy. She striked him with Aymr, breaking his armor completely. 

"Ow." 

"CLAUDE !" Hilda yelled. 

"KIDDO !" Nader screamed. 

"Hehe, nice trick Princess." 

Edelgard held Aymr in front of him. 

"No more tricks Claude, time to end this." 

"Oh but there is one more trick Princess, one you will never see coming." 

The man stood up, and looked at her. 

"Edelgard. I surrender." 

And that....got everyone to stop fighting. 

"You...you what." 

"You heard me. I'll surrender, if you agree with my deal." 

"Deal, what deal ?" 

"Simple. Spare my life, spare Hilda, and all of the Alliance and Almyran soldiers. Do that, and I'll hand the Alliance to you, and it will become part of the Empire." 

Edelgard was baffled. Claude was really willing to just...give her the Alliance ?

"How do I know, it's not a scheme ?" 

"Simple. The Alliance is practically finished. House Gloucester is gone. Houses Ordelia and Edmund sided with you from the beginning, and house Daphnel is no longer opposing you since Judith's death. Lord Gorneli is already considering switching sides, so all that is left is House Reigan. There is no way I can fight you after this." 

Edelgard thought about it. 

"And you are smart Edelgard. You talked with Nader, you should know why Almyra is helping me. It's better to let me go, isn't ?" 

"Claude." Edelgard finally said. "From day one you have constantly annoyed me. That been said." She got Aymr off his face. "I never once wanted to kill you. I accept your surrender, and your deal. No life will be taken." 

The battle in Derdue was over rather quickly. With barely any casualties. 

"This is the best outcome for all of us." Byleth said. 

"Yes. We got the Alliance, and Claude and his people get to live. I don't think we'll have the same luck with Dimitri though." 

Unlike she and Claude, Dimitri is not willing to negotiate. He will not be happy, until either she or him die. 

"Well, his Princeness was always so weird." Claude said coming to them. 

"Claude.....so, what will you do now ?" 

"Ah Teach. It's good to see you alive. I did miss you. As for me, well, Hilda and I will leave Fodlan." 

"You're leaving for Almyra." Edelgard said. "That's where you really came from ?" 

"True. You finally learned my secret Princess." 

"Don't you want to fight with us ?" Byleth asked. 

"Honestly Teach, the idea doesn't sound so bad. But I think is better for me to leave for a while. Until Edelgard can get full control of the Alliance." 

"True. We must make sure all Lords are now in board with the Empire." 

"Yep. So I think this is goodbye. Now it's up to you two. I don't want to hear that Dimitri is King of Fodlan, or that Rhea is back in power. Oh by the way, I do have something for you." 

"What do you have ?" 

"You see. Even after he attacked me without provocation. Dimitri still tried to make me his ally. In one of his letters, he revealed that the Kingdom is working on a secret weapon. Are you familiar with Cornelia ?" 

Edelgard's eyes went open with that name. Cornelia, another one of Thales' servants. 

"I am." She said simply. 

"Well. They say she has this magical dolls, with the power of Demonic Beasts, that she can control like Rhea does with her Golems. Dimitri wants to send them to wreck havoc in the Empire, no matter the cost." 

Dimitri....he has really lost it. Those things would kill thousands of Civilians before reaching her. 

"However, the things are still on trial ran. So you got a chance to stop them. He had to be so desperate because he even told me where they are. Arianrhod. Take Cornelia out, the dolls are useless." 

Taking Cornelia out now has its risks. Thales won't be happy with them. But the risk of letting those dolls go free is too much. Besides, with Solon gone, Cornelia is the last of Thales' main allies. Killing her would be beneficial in the end.

"Understood, thank you Claude.....but why tell me this ?" 

"Beacause if I still want my dreams to be true. I must do all I can to help you defeat those two nuts, and unify Fodlan." 

"Well." Nader said coming in. "This was certainly fun. But now it's time to go Kiddo. Your folks are waiting." 

"Right, just allow Hilda a bit more time." 

Hilda was besides them, saying goodbye to Marianne. 

"I am so happy we are both alive, but I am gonna miss you so much Hilda." 

"I will miss you to Marianne. But I know you will be successful, and when you need me, your Old Pal Hilda will be back here, ready to kick the butt of whoever hurt you." 

With one final hug, they separated, and Hilda came to Claude's side. 

"Well Professor, Edelgard. Good luck out there." 

"Yeah. Good luck to you two." 

"So long Claude. I do wish you peace." 

"Same to you Edelgard, Teach. I hope you get what you are looking for. But you know.....I don't think this is the last time we'll see each other. I got a feeling that we will be meeting again, and this time, it won't be as enemies." 

He got in his wyvern and started to fly. 

"I at least want to be invited to the wedding !" He said as a parting message. Then he, Hilda, and the Almyrains flew off. 

"I'll never understand him completly. But I'm glad he's alive." 

"Me too. Hopefully he gets what he wants. So, My Love, what now ?" 

"Now, we strike Cornelia and Arianrhod, then we go to the capital to fight Dimitri and Rhea, so we can finally unify Fodlan. So we can all see our dreams come true. And that includes Claude as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to make one thing clear. This is NOT the end of Claude and Hilda. 
> 
> They will be gone for a while, but they will return at some point before the story finishes. For now they are just gonna set up in Almyra for their new lifes.
> 
> Their time as enemies however, that's over on the other hand.


	28. One down, One to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance is done, now it's the Kingdom's turn.

"LADY RHEA, KING DIMITRI !" Catherine came into the meeting room, her face full of panic. 

"Catherine, what is it ?" Rhea asked. 

"The news just reached. The Imperial Army has taken over Derdue, the Alliance has officially fallen !" 

"WHAT !" Rhea screamed. 

"Now all of the nobles within the Alliance have made their stand with the Empire. Additionally, just like Brigid, Almyra has declared it's support for the Empire, and are ready to send reinforcements if they need them. Words says Dagda is considering doing that themselves." 

"No....this can't be." Rhea shook her head. How did those women manage to gain so much while she just keeps loosing. 

"What about Claude ?" Dimtri asked. "Was he killed." 

"No. He surrendered in battle to Edelgard. He agreed to give her the Alliance in exchange of his and the life of his men to be spared. She agreed. Last I heard, he left Fodlan." 

"He surrendered ! Pathetic. Once Edelgard is gone, I'll hunt him down for allowing her to live." 

"This is very bad." Dedue said. "Now the Empire has two openings to strike the Kingdom. We are in a disadvantage." 

"Not only that. But some.....recent actions have made Nobles decide to stand down from the fight. Rodrigue said. "And then there is Barron Dominic and other nobles in the west, who now have declared their stand with the Empire. Allowing them in their lands. Things look bad." 

"With Alois gone, the Knights of Serios are in a state of crisis." Catherine said. "And with the deaths of Seteth and Flayn, many are deciding to flee." 

Dimitri shook his head in rage. 

"WE WILL NOT LOOSE, SHE WILL DIE !" He yelled. "Rodrigue. I want you to go to Arianrhod at once, and help Cornelia prepare her weapons. She assure me that with them, we can make our way to Enbarr and destroy them." 

"But your Majesty. I seen the trial runs. Those things are extremely dangerous, many civilians will be caught in the crossfire." 

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. I WILL SACRIFICE ANYTHING, ANY LIFE, IN ORDER TO MAKE THE PATH TO EDELGARD'S DEATH ! AM I CLEAR ?" 

"I.....yes. Your Majesty. I'll set of at once." He bowed. 

"Hm. I suspect the Princess of Brigid will be there. She is the one that took Felix's life. Her head may be yours." He told the retreating Rodrigue. 

"Is it wise to piss off the people of Brigid even more ?" Catherine said. "Wouldn't it be better to get allies from the Empire." 

"Those who have sided with those women, are already beyond salvation. I don't care what we have to do, until the land is back path the graps of Serios ! We will stop at nothing !" 

"That concludes Count Bergliez's report." Hubert said. "All of the Alliance Lords have pledged alliance to you. Additionally, as a thank you for sparing Hilda's life. Lord Holst will send some additional troops for the army right outside the Alliance and Kingdom border." 

"Holst. Is he Hilda's famous older brother ?" Byleth asked. 

"Yes. Despite the comments she made in the monastery. They truly care for one another." Edelgard said. "But that's enough for Claude and Hilda for the moment. Let's let them settle into their new life in peace. For now, Arianrhod." 

"So Dimitri has this Cornelia making his own kind of Demonic Beasts ?" Annette asked. "I never heard of her from the Kingdom. And my Uncle just knew of her name." 

"My father said she was a close ally of King Lambert." Ingrid said. "But she was kept mostly hidden." 

"They say she came to power because she helped cure an epidemic. But her actions can be....questionable. So the King has to cover for her." 

"That's because Cornelia, is not actually loyal to the Kingdom." Edelgard said. She promised no more lies after all. 

"What do you mean, is she secretly with the Empire ?" 

"No. She is not our ally, but she is also not the Kingdom's." 

"Then....she belongs to them, too those people, right ?" Lysithea said. "She is one that Slithers in the Dark." 

"You are correct Lysithea. Like Solon and Kronya, Cornelia actually works for Thales." 

"Like how he used Solon and Kronya to get eyes in the Monastery, and how he uses his Lord Arundel disguise to have a foot in the Empire's power. Thales has Cornelia in the kingdom so he could have eyes and power in there as well." 

"So, you aren't saying we are letting her go ?" 

"No. Despite what Thales is saying, that she'll turn those dolls against the Kingdom. We can't take risks. Besides, after Rhea is gone, she will use them against the Empire. It's best to end her in Arianrhod."

"Good. One less of those monsters out in the world." Lysithea said bitterly. 

"We must keep our attack of Arianrhod as secret as we can. " Hubert said. "Claude left the letters Dimitri sent him. They all say that the dolls are still in trial run, and can't be used still. So we must take the fortress as soon as we can." 

"A surprise attack ! I enjoy attacks that are surprising. Specially with friends. They remind me of hunting. Hunting with friends is safer. Less injuries." 

"Arianrhod was supposed to be part of the Empire before House Rowe decided to join the Kingdom. If we take the Silver Maiden down, we will make history." Linhart said. 

"We set off to Arianrhod in three days. Now that Baron Dominic has openly declared his support of the Empire, we will travel threw Dominic territory to get to the city. Shamir should be back with the updates soon." 

"We must also know the state of the Kingdom. It's true that with the Alliance's defeat, other nobles have joined Barron Dominic in their Imperial support. The houses we must be wary of are the loyal followers of House Blaiddyd. Those are Houses Flardarius, Gautier, Galatea, and Charon." 

All eyes turned to Silvain and Ingrid at that. They know that they will probably not share the same luck as Annette did with her uncle. 

Not that Sylvain really cares. He is not a fan of his father. But Ingrid.....now she must be having a hard time with it.

"I will still try to talk to my father. That Dimitri...is not ok to rule anymore." 

"Not ok ? I am sorry to say this, I know he's your old friend. But he is not acting like a King. Revenge has totally consumed him. He is not feet to be a King, nor someone with power." 

"You are right about that." 

"He is not the same as before. I don't regonize that man now." 

"For now, let's focus on Cornelia. We will deal with Dimitri later." 

"Ok Bernie. You can do this. Everyone is doing it. You just have to tell him." 

"Well this is surprising. A summon from Bernadetta." Hubert said as he came into the greenhouse. "How historic." 

"I...I got something to give you." 

"A gift ? What is it, and why ?" 

"It's a token of apology, for all of the times I called you terrifying." 

"Well, there is no need for apologies. But let's see it." 

Bernadetta opened her package, and showed him a flower. 

"A flower ? Well is certainly pretty. But why give it to me. It looks more suited for a female friend or.....for someone you have romantic feelings for." 

That's exactly what it is. But she still can't say that. 

"It's just, I thought this would make you less terrifying. But I know you would hate it, I always screw up after all." 

"No no. It's fine. Where do I put it ?" 

Bernadetta slowly placed on his heart. 

"Hmm. Looks nice." 

"Yeah, it looks very good on you. Hehehe." 

Hubert glared at her a bit. 

"Well." He finally calmed down. "I much rather have you laugh at me, than fleeing in terror. Therefore as long as I am with you. I'll use it." 

"Really. I...I don't think you should be ashamed. It really does look good on you. It makes you look even more handsome." 

"Excuse me, what did you just say." 

"Oh I.....I.....ok Bernie, here goes. I got feelings towards you ok. I like you." 

"You like me.....yet you founded me terrifying." 

"That's true. But as soon as you left, all my fear left behind. I admire the loyalty and care you have for Edelgard, and your skills, and just....when you finally show your true persona, it's so nice, I couldn't help it. But it's ok. No one will have feelings for someone as dumb as me." 

"Actually. I gotta confesss.....Lady Bernadetta, I have feelings for you as well." 

"Wait, you do !" 

"Yes. You are quite pretty. And I like who you are once you come out of your shell.....my apologies, I am not the best at this things." 

"Hehe. Me neither. But." She held his hand. "We can learn together, can't we ?" 

"Together eh ? I quite like the sound of that." 

After the meeting, Dorothea sat in a coffee table, alone. 

"sight" 

"Dorothea. What's wrong ?" 

Ingrid saw her all alone, and wondered what happened. 

"Oh hello Ingrid. It's nothing." 

"Why are you so sad ?" 

"I'm not......well I am sad. Truthfully, I am lonely." 

"Lonely." 

"Yeah. In the....romantical sense." 

"Oh." 

"One of my main objectives in the Monastery, was to find a partner. Someone to take care of me, to love me. But....now I know that out of all our group, I am the one that has no one." 

"That's not true." 

"No ? Well allow me to give you an update. Edie and Byleth are finally together, and are more affectionate with each other than before. Somehow they are even more united. Ferdie somehow managed to get Petra to fall for him, and they are quite happy with each other. Hell, he is gonna move to Brigid with her. Raphael and Marianne are so sweet together, and they complement each other. Oh and Hubie and Bernie just got together in the Green house. And I can imagine Lin and Caspie are more than friends, considering how close they are lately. And while they are not a couple now, we all know Lysi and Annie are totally pinning each other. Who do I have ?" 

"Well....I'm alone as well." 

"Oh Ingrid, you are really foolish."

"Excuse me ?" 

"Well there is certain red haired boy that I know you like." 

"WHAT ! It's not like that !" 

"Oh but it is. Just look, he flirts less and less, and is taking things more serious." 

"You do know he almost got me eaten by crocodiles in Brigid, right ?" 

"And he did make his best to try to make it up didn't he ? Face it Ingrid, you two have been threw so much together. You even confessed h was the one that brought you back after.....you lost Glenn.

"Is it truly ok......for me to love someone after Glenn ?" 

"I am sure that wherever he is, he'll be happy if you are happy. And you just admitted that you love him." She giggled at that. 

"Maybe I do." She finally admitted. "So much years of taking care of his ass does that." 

"Well at least he's free. I still remember the time when I try to court Petra, only to learn she was straight." 

"And she replaced you with Ferdinand ?" 

"Well everyone has their own tastes. Oh and there is the time I try so hard to flirt with Byleth, Flayn did as well, but I had to give up when it was so clear that she and Edie would be together."

"You'll find someone for you Dorothea. I am sure of it." 

"Oh I am not giving up. I will find someone that I love." 

Byleth had yet again been brough in an unexpected trip. This time by Ferdinand and Lysithea. 

Before he was to be executed, the former Duke Aegir used the fact that they were preparing to fight Dimitri's forces, and escaped his capture. 

Ferdinand wanted to bring his father to justice. Yet he didn't want Edelgard to be forced to meet the man that killed her siblings, so he requested Byleth's help. Lysithea, who was with Byleth at the time, also volunteered to come with them. 

"I thank you for coming with me to this mission. My father can't be far." 

"How did he manage to get past the Imperial Defenses ?" 

"Edelgard had to move more guards into the border. Now that the Alliance is taken, who knows what actions Dimitri and Rhea will take to try to make the war go in their favor." 

"That's true." Lysithea said. "Ever since the deaths of Seteth and Flayn, they say Rhea is loosing it more and more. And with the Alliance now part of the Empire, and much of it unscrathed, the Kingdom and Church are cornered." 

"Don't forget Barron Dominic and all of the Kingdom nobles that have sided with us now. As well as Brigid's and Almyria's declaration of their support for the Empire." Ferdinand said. 

"At this point there is little for them to loose." Byleth said. "Shamir had to face some of the Knights of Serios some days ago. But she said they were so uncoordinated. They actually sent Cyril as the leader of the squad, the same boy Shamir literally tough all he knows about combat."

"A cornered animal is at it's must dangerous." Lysithea said. "And when we take Arianrhod, now they will be even worst." 

"But I must ask you all to not mind this issue right now. For now, we must capture my father. I do wonder where he'll go. The Alliance is no more, he is one of the most wanted in the Empire, and the Kingdom would kill him in an instant." 

"They say they saw him go east, towards Fodlan's throat. Maybe he wants to flee Fodlan ?" 

"Well we will have to ask...." 

"Excuse me. Lord Ferdinand." One of the scouts arrived. "We found him." 

"You have found him, where ?" 

"He has been taken hostage by some bandits." 

"Bandits.....it's not like he has any power. Edelgard stripped him from everything." 

"So what do they want ?" 

When the relative short fight was over, they saw what they wanted. 

Revenge. 

Edelgard and the other Hresvelgs weren't the other victims of Duke Aegir. His corrupted ways have hurt a lot of people. 

And now he had paid the price. Duke Aegir layed dead, killed by the bandits. 

Ferdinand just stared at his father's body. 

"So....you are gone. You couldn't allow the people to get justice. You just have to go on your way. But it makes sense, for you to die like the scum you are." 

Ferdinand shook his head. 

"Farewell father. I wish I could even have tears for you, but after all you have done, I can't give you that." 

He walked away, leaving Byleth and Lysithea alone. 

"Wow.....he is a really ugly man." 

"Yeah, he didn't hide his ugliness with the outside. I remember when I met him when Edelgard took the throne. He looked like someone who would do anything for power." 

"Like Rhea ?" 

"Like Rhea. We are better off without him." 

"Yeah. Do you think Ferdinand will be ok ?" 

"I think he will. He's strong. And I really don't think he is shaken by his father's death, but by seeing the actions he did, and that he prided himself on being his son." 

"He never knew. As soon as Edelgard showed her scars, he immediately stopped praising his father. It really shows how much growth can change someone. Back in the academy, Ferdinand and Lorenz were so similar. But Ferdinand grew up and became a more humble and better man, while Lorenz stayed his selfish same." 

"Yeah. I wish we could talk to him, but knowing him, he'll want to be alone for a while. And it might be better for Petra to talk to him. He'll listen to his girlfriend more than us." 

"Yeah. Kinda weird neither she or Edelgard could come." 

"They both knew and wanted, but paper work from their nations didn't allow them to come." 

"You both must be missing your girlfriends so much." She smirked. "Growing too attached ?" 

"Yep. I love my Emperor. What about you ? Don't hide it that you like Annette ?" 

"I.....I do like her. A lot. But...she already had a girlfriend. I can't even be jealous or mad at Mercedes because she is so nice. And she must have been a great girlfriend, how can I compete with that ?" 

"You don't have to be like Mercedes. Just be you, because I think that's all Annette wants." 

"If you say so.....did you know that Hubert and Bernadetta finally confessed ?" 

"Yep. My sister was very happy." 

"Well, if they were able, and if Edelgard finally confessed her obvious feelings to you, then I can do it too. After we defeat Cornelia, I'll confess to Annette !" 

"That's the spirit !" 

Edelgard had finished the meeting earlier. With Byleth and Lysithea off with their mission with Ferdinand. And Hubert and Bernadetta figuring out how to go on with their relationship, none of the closest people to her were free. Sure the others would welcome her, but she could use some alone time. 

So she locked herself in her room, and once again tried to draw the woman that is now her girlfriend. 

But once again, they were not turning out perfect, they couldn't match the person she is trying to draw. 

She must have lost track of time because without her realizing....

"El ?" A knock was heard. "Can I come in ?" 

"Byleth halt !" She said quickly. "Don't come in here ?" 

"This again, really ?" 

"Wha....I told you to forget about that." Edelgard said. But she can't hide things from her. "Yes, I was drawing a picture of you, again, and it's a disgrace, again." 

"El. I don't care about it being pretty. All I care it's that you are trying. And that is much more important to me. Thank you." 

"I am happy that you appreciate my efforts. But please don't open that door." 

"Can you just hide it. I want to see you, not the drawing." 

"Fine. Just give me a sec." 

She quickly got the drawings away, and opened the door." 

"There, no more shameful things for me." 

"Someone let me know you skipped dinner, again. So I brought you some." 

"Thanks....Hubert told you, didn't he ?" 

"Yes. So did Bernadetta, and Dorothea, and Ingrid, and Raphael, and basically everyone, even Ferdinand and Lysithea, and they went with me." 

"I am very predictable eh ?" 

"I still love you." 

"Thank you My Love." 

They ate in her room, and then just layed together. 

"So how are you feeling, about Duke Aegir ?" 

"I'm just glad he is gone. I don't care it wasn't me the one that did it, it wouldn't have changed anything. Hell, he and Count Varley were sentenced mostly because their own children, and in Bernadetta's case, her mother, asked for it." 

"I am glad she and her mother are reconciling." After Count Varley had been executed, Bernadetta and her mother were finally reconciling and making their relationship better. Sure the woman wasn't the best mother, but she did sent Bernadetta to the monastery to save her from her father. And she had also been abused by him." 

"Yeah. Good for her." 

"Well, it's time to go to bed, I should go." 

Byleth tried to get up, but Edelgard stopped her. 

"No. Stay, please." 

"You want me to stay longer." 

"I want you to stay the whole night with me. Sleep with me, please." 

"You want me.....are you sure ?" 

"I sleep better when you comfort me. Gets the nightmares away from me. I need you." 

"Well if you want me to stay, I won't decline." 

"Thank you." 

Byleth got on the other side of the bed, and Edelgard just curled closer to her. 

"I love you." 

"I love you to El." 

Edelgard slept in Byleth's arms. Tomorrow they set off to Arianrhod. 

If she can get more nights with her, then she'll fight even harder. Because she wished this moment lasted more than one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always believed that outside AM Dimitri is very obsessed with his revenge, and doesn't really care about the repercussions. Like, why did he attack Claude in VW if they were after the same goal. 
> 
> Sure, outside of CF, Edelgard does some bad things that I won't defend. In fact, I am writing a short story set in VW where Edelgard is spared, and has to face her actions. But even still, I always thought she was more sane outside her route, than Dimitri is. 
> 
> Rhea on the other hand. I am just gonna say it. She is a monster in all routes. The things she is willing to do, they are just so crazy and immoral. 
> 
> But this is my opinion, if you have another one, then I'll respect it. Rhea and Dimitri aren't the characters I hate the most, the latter is not even close. I just disagree with them a lot. The true character I can't really stand, is Cyril. I truly detest that guy.


	29. Down Goes Arianrhod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles take on Cornelia and her dolls.

"Cornelia !" Rodrigue called. "The Imperial Army has just been spotted outside the city !" 

"What are you talking about ? They were supposed to attack Fhirdiad, not Arianrhod." That's what Thales told her in their last meeting. Seems the little Emperor decided to rebel a bit. "With the Alliance gone, they had the open passage." 

"That's what we all thought. But they are getting here anytime. They say they even saw the Emperor herself." 

"What could they...." Oh, so the girl learned about her dolls. Smart one. "Oh now I understand. I am the target." 

"What ? why you ?" 

"Simple. The Imperial Army has learned of my beautiful dolls. Therefore they have come, to destroy them." 

"That....that makes sense. And without those dolls, invading Enbarr will be basically impossible. Last time, the King barely made it out of Gronder, without an eye." 

"Yes. I gotta handle it to the Emperor. She is certainly smarter than our King." She ignored Rodrigue's offended gasp. "But that doesn't matter. That foolish girl and her friends just made it easer for us to get rid of them." 

"Right. Remember though. The Emperor and the Professor are to be brought back to Fhridiad alive. So that Kind Dimitri and Lady Rhea can execute them." 

"Yes yes I know." She said simply. "Though I know that there is also someone you want Rodrigue. After all, you lost both of your sons to the Empire. And the killer of the youngest is coming with the army." 

"I don't care about what Brigid says. They are useless." Rodrigue clenched his fists. "The Brigid Princess will die today for what she did to Felix. And the former heirs of Gautier and Galatea, yes, I have some words to say to them as well." 

"Well, then you should go to the front gates, the faster you take them, the better. I'll send old Gwendall to help you." 

Rodrigue nodded and left to receive the enemy. 

Cornelia giggled as they left. 

"Hehe, yes. Go straight to the gates...so that you can be back with your sons as soon as possible. After all, my Dolls will not only be attacking the Empire. Not that the delusional King will mind. All is falling right in plan, and soon, he'll be back." 

"We are finally in Arianrhod." Edelgard said. "Taking it down will be a huge step against the Kingdom and Church." 

"Yes. But it's more guarded than before. Rodrigue was seen by Ingrid on the city, a long the elite Flardarius troops. Not to mention Cornelia and her dolls." 

"True. However, if we strike Cornelia down, we will make the dolls unless. Thales letted out that no other person in the Kingdom knows how to control them." 

"We must be ready for any retaliation he may take after Cornelia dies." 

"True. Now let's advance." 

"The mounters have already left to take in the entrance on the east." Byleth said. They needed to secure another entrance, as well as deactivate the traps that were placed in the city. Ferdinand, Sylvain, and Jeritza were leading the team that went there. As they can reach them faster with their horses.

"Rodrigue is garding the entrance." Ingrid said. "He has earned his title for a reason. He knows how to fight, and he is a top advisor to Dimitri and his father before him. We should be careful." 

"Specially you Petra. You killed Felix at Gronder, he is bound to want you instead." 

"I will not be dying, I will prevail." 

"We know you will. All of us will live. Now, let's charge !" 

Hubert and Lysithea launched two giant spells towards the gates, braking them apart. 

"Guards, this is the moment we take back Fodlan. GLORY TO THE HOLLY KINGDOM OF FAERGUS, GLORY TO KING DIMITRI ! ATTACK !" Rodrigue yelled. 

"Yes. Rodrigue." Cornelia said. "Now it's time for the show to begin." 

She started awakening her dolls. 

"Now my little dolls. Seek out the enemy and destroy them. And to be clear, I mean all the enemies. I don't care if they are from the Empire or the Kingdom. Do leave the little Emperor and the Fell Star alive though. Thales will love to talk to them." 

Rodrigue and his men charged at the Imperial Army. 

"Oh no, here they come !" Bernadetta yelled. 

"Time to show this fools the true power of the Empire !" Hubert said. 

Edelgard and Byleth charged in front and took down the first guards they encountered. 

"They have heroes relics. Be careful around those two !" Rodrigue yelled. 

He spotted Ingrid fighting a pegasus. 

"Lady Ingrid. I can't believe you have sided with the Empire, after all they have done. You and Sylvain, you were Felix's best friends. But you chose to side with his killers. You have betrayed both of my sons, and for that, you will not be forgiven !" He launched a spell at Ingrid. 

"I am sorry for Felix. But his betrayer is the man you call King. He used his soldiers with no care, and Felix payed the consequences. He warned you didn't he ? But just like Gilbert and Annette, you refused to listen to him. At least Annette could flee from her father dragging her towards certain death. Unlike Felix did."

"You foolish girl. After everything your father has done. You decide to go and do this." Rodrigue charged a spell. "Say hello to my sons in the other side, if they even dare to see you." 

He sent a spell at Ingrid who dodged it. Rodrigue tried to get another one ready, but a fire blast got him. 

"Hm. So Barron Dominic's niece is also here. Though at least you are following your family. Well most of it. My good friend Gustave is heartbroken that his wife, brother, and daughter are supporting the Empire." 

"Yeah well he should have though about his actions, before he abandoned us !" 

"He did it for the King, and for Lady Rhea !" 

"Is Dimitri his son ? Or is Rhea part of his family. No, meanwhile, me, his daughter, mattered nothing !" Annette's spell collided with Rodrigue's. 

"Ar, you can't beat me child !" 

"We can do it together !" 

Ingrid flew down and impelled him with her spear. 

"AR !" He tried shooting again. 

The rest of the Strike Force was making quick way of the enemy. They were gaining more and more. 

"No, this can't be happening !" Rodrigue tried to push them back. 

"You see. Unlike the King, the Emperor does think before actions. It's why the Black Eagles won every mock battle, or why we are winning, and we are taking it all the way to the top !" 

She sent a giant cutting blade to Rodrigue, knocking him off his horse. 

"Hehehe, foolish girl. This armor is resistant to all types of black and white magic. It will take more than that to break it." 

"Well lucky for me. My friend knows a lot of dark magic." 

"Say what ?" 

Lysithea stood besides Annette, and charged her hades spell. 

"HAH !" 

"AAAAAAH!" Rodrigue yelled as the spell consumed him.

When it was over, Rodrigue fell to the floor. 

"So this is it......you're Majesty....please bring us victory....and avenge my sons..." 

The man died of his injuries after that. 

"There goes the last part of the Flardarius family." Ingrid lamented. The people that were supposed to be her family, are now gone. 

Glenn, then Felix, and now Rodrigue. All of them died serving the king.

Ingrid can only hope that they truly find peace. 

"Lady Cornelia. The enemy has gotten pass the gates. Lord Rodrigue has fallen in battle !" A guard said. 

"Oh Rodrigue. You didn't even make it to the person that killed your son. What a disgrace you are. No wonder your sons died so quickly." Cornelia shook her head. "No matter, my little dolls are waiting with the Grey Lion. This is bound to get interesting." 

"The traps are still active, we must be careful." Hubert said. 

"Wait....do you guys hear those footsteps ?" Raphael asked. 

Just then, the first of Cornelia's dolls came to them. 

"What the hell are those things !" Dorothea yelled. 

"Cornelia's magical dolls. They are truly impressive." 

"Let's see what they are made off !" Edelgard said. 

Hubert launched a spell, but it barley did anything.

"Blast it. Magic is not the way to go this time." 

Petra's normal sword did nothing as well. 

"My weapons are not doing anything." 

Byleth tried with the sword of the creator, only to see that it did have an an impact.

"Look, there is some energy dropping from them." 

"I see. It's a magical shield. It seems it's weak points are the relics. Srike them until the barrier brakes, then the things would only be metal, and a easy spell can break them." 

"WAIT !" 

An old man in armor came in. 

"If you want to face those things, you will have to face me ! I, Gwendall the Grey Lion, will defeat you all !" 

Gwendall charged at them, but Byleth just attacked him with the sword's long rage skill.

"I....I can finally die....thank you." 

"Ok, that was just pathetic, how come...." 

Annette was interrupted by the dolls. 

"Oh right, you." 

"And the lion has bee slayed. Why I am not surprised. He is so old. Ok then, now I must get my hands dirty." 

Edelgard landed another blow with Aymr on the doll, making it stumble back. 

"Let's keep up the pace !" 

Byleth and Annette attacked with their relics.

"There !, the doll has been stripped of its barrier !" Hubert said. "Now is our chance !" 

He and Lysithea charged several miasmas, and the dolls suddenly turned liveless.

"Yes, one down, three to go !" 

"WHAT !" Cornelia screarmed. "IMPOSSIBLE. My precious dolls should not be able to even know defeat." 

She quickly activated the other two. 

"I must be ready to retreat. That whiny boy king can rage all he wants. After all, if the little Emperor doesn't kill him, his own body will turn against him. 

She had wisely not allowed any magicians to learn how to control the dolls. By either not teaching, or eliminating the ones that could learn. The only one that could, would be the niece of Barron Dominic, and she is fighting in the other side. The dolls will be useless to the King. 

Thales on the other hand. He must be happy, and that's what Cornelia cares about. 

"Cornelia is starting to go into the gates !" 

"She is trying to escape. Will she go back to Dimitri ?" 

"I don't think so." Hubert said. "The dolls have been completely careless about who they attack. Kingdom soldiers have also been attacked. No, she is running back to Thales." 

"It doesn't matter if she wants to go to Dimitri or Thales, all that matters is that we stop her." 

"I can get Edelgard and the Professor there." Lysithea said. "I learned a wrap spell, but I can only use it on two people without exhausting my self." 

"We need you on top form to fight the dolls." Edelgard said. "And are you sure this is safe ?" 

"We don't have enough time to decide if this could be safe or not. We have to act." 

"Lady Edelgard, she is right. If Cornelia escapes, either Dimitri or Thales will gain an advantage. We must stop her here and now." 

"Trust her El." Byleth said. "She is strong enough." 

"I......alright, do it Lysithea." 

Lysithea started the spell.

And suddenly, she and Byleth were in front of Cornelia. 

"What ?" The woman yelped. 

"Cornelia, it's over." 

"Well isn't it the little Emperor, and the Fell Star. The two women that Thales, and those annoying church believers can't just stop talking about." 

"We have cut your escape routes, and we can defeat your dolls. Surrender now ?" 

"Surrender ? O dear, if I were really of the Kingdom, then you would follow your word. But we both know that isn't the case. You want me to die." 

"As long as you are alive. Either the Kingdom or Thales will be able to use the dolls at their will." 

"You are right that the Kingdom can't control the dolls without me. That pathetic King is so blind with his need for revenge, that simple things escape his grasp. But for Thales......well, I am not gonna ruin the surprise. Speaking of, are you sure this is the right move ?" 

Both Byleth and Edelgard remained quiet. 

"You are so close to winning. Without the dolls, then the Kingdom and Church are more defenseless than ever. You are just one step away from slyaing the Imaculent One, as well as the King and the rest of the blind believers. So let me ask you this, Little Emperor. Is it worth it risking your alliance with Thales, when you are so close." 

.....

"Now allow me to make a deal of my own. You probably noticed that my dolls didn't care if they attacked soldiers from the Kingdom. Allow me to go, and I won't report back to Dimitri. I'll make sure that he is so weak that he can't fight...." 

"No." 

"What ?" 

"I am open to make deals to spare my opponents. But not with you." 

"You silly girl, you must know that..." 

"I know all. Yes, striking you might anger Thales. But I know his hatred for Rhea and the Church outweighs anything by far. After all, he willingly sacrificed Kronya when Solon performed his spell. And he had no tears when Solon died after Byleth awoke the power of Sothis. So yeah, he might be loosing an ally, but he knows his priorites. And even then, he hasn't actively helped me fight for 5 years, only watching and sending some support. I don't need him to fight alongside me." 

"Wow....well, it seems you are as smart as you look, Little Emperor. And I bet you also know this, but." Her hands glowed purple. "I won't be falling easily." 

"We know." 

Byleth and Edelgard charged at Cornelia who threw spells at them. 

"Ah !" Edelgard gasped as some thorns got her legs. "Go, my love, finish it !" 

"My love ? Ohhh hoho, Thales will love to hear that." 

"Too bad he won't hear it form you !" Byleth jumped away from the thorns, and with the Sword of the Creator, stabbed Cornelia. 

"AHHH!" 

The woman fell to her knees, and......began laughing. 

"Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHA, just like planned." 

"What ?" 

"Oh fell star. I knew I wouldn't live this fight. I didn't even give it my all. The Little Emperor is right that Thales won't mind me personally. We had planned all of this." Her body started glowing purple. 

"What is she doing ?" Edelgard said when she got free. 

"However, that doesn't mean I can' take most of you, with me. Of course, Thales still needs you two alive. But....." 

She got up, and landed where the rest where. 

"What is she....." 

"It's a self destruct spell, get away !" Hubert screamed. 

"That doesn't mean, I CAN TAKE SOME OF YOU !" 

"HUBERT, LYSITHEA !" 

The two mages quickly used their power to take everyone away. 

"TAKE COVER !" Some Imperial soldiers said. 

"BYLETH !" Edelgard screamed as her girlfriend didn't cover, and ran towards Cornelia. 

"HAHAHAHA Ach......." 

Cornelia's glow banished, as another sword stabbed her in the back. She dropped dead in the floor. 

Byleth had stretched the Sword of the Creator, to make ut too Cornelia. 

"Now, it's over." 

"My love, if she exploded you could have." 

"All to keep you and the others safe." She kissed her front. "Specially you." 

"Never do that again, I can't walk my path without you." She pressed her head in hers. "We walk together you and I, always," 

"Always." 

Good, she better be clear on that.

Cornelia is gone, Arianrhod is down, now only one more step. 

Fhirdiad.

"So, my little "niece" actually killed Cornelia before she could explode, and took Arianrhod." Thales laugh. "No matter. The less powerful the church the better. Still..." He changed his look to Lord Arundel. "I think it's time for a visit, as well as time to give her a little gift....so she knows what awaits her after that creature is gone." 

She looked at a casket. 

"Isn't that right, my King ?" 


	30. The Day before the Final Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Edelgard and Dimitri prepare to cross blades one final time, the others get prepared for what could be the final stand.

"KING DIMITRI !" A soldier yelled. 

"What is it ?" 

"Arianrhod has fallen !" 

"WHAT ! HOW !" The man suddenly turned red with fury. 

"E....Emperor Edelgard led an assault there. She took over the city." 

No...it can't be. Edelgard couldn't have possibly known about....

"What about Cornelia, or Rodrigue ?" 

"Neither Lady Cornelia or Lord Rodrigue made it out alive." The soldier said timidly. 

"AAAAR. DAM IT !" Dimitri started going ballistic, the noise called Dedue, Mercedes, and Ashe to the room. 

"Oh my, Dimitri, please clam down." Mercedes said softly. 

"Your Majesty, please stop destroying and tell us what is going on." Dedue said. 

"What is going on in here ?" Rhea said coming in. Dedue, Mercedes, and Ashe bowing down to her. 

Dimitri controlled his breath. 

"Arianrhod had fallen." 

"WHAT !" 

"That is impossible.....many Emperors have tried.....but the Silver Maiden has always been there." Ashe said. 

"Well......Edelgard is certainly not like any other Emperor." Mercedes said. 

"There is more. Rodrigue, AND, Cornelia didn't make it !" 

"If Cornelia didn't make it. That means the dolls are...." 

"Nothing more than useless peaces of metal." 

"The dolls were what we were counting on to invade the Empire." Catherine said when she and Cyril came in. "Without them, we got no chance to make it into Enbarr." 

"Those dam people. Hurting Lady Rhea like that. I'll never forgive them !" Cyril yelled. 

"We.....assamble an army, we are marching back to the Empire !" 

"No offence. But the last time you tried that, it didn't work out." 

"I never counted on encountering the Alliance as well. Now that Claude is gone, we have more chance !" 

"No." Rhea said. "Calm yourself Dimitri. There is a more simple solution." 

"Hm ?" The King looked at her. 

"Allow them to come here." 

"WHAT ! I can't let them get to Fhirdiad, the city is already decaying, it won't stand an invasion. Edelgard would gain the advantage in an instant." 

"I am not saying you let them go into the capital. No, let them venture into the Kingdom, and intercept them yourself, instead of them intercepting us." 

"What. where would we...." 

"The Tailtlean Plains." Rhea said simply. "It's a big enough place to intercept with the might of the Kingdom. Besides. It is the place where Saint Serios defeated the thief Nemesis, and where the Kingdom was form after the first King defeated the Emperor of the time. A feeting place for the new thief and Emperor to meet their ends, won't you agree ?" 

"I.....I see your point. But our army is servilely understaffed. More lords are retracting their support after all of our losses. Flardarius has no leader no so it will be a chaos. We can't fight the whole Imperial Army." 

"That's why you will get the help of the Knights of Serios. And I'll go personally as well." 

"Lady Rhea, are you sure ?" Catherine asked. 

"Yes. Just as Dimitri wants his revenge, I need mine. That woman, I can't stand her living any longer." 

"I see," Dimtri said. "Very well. We will set to the Tailtlain plains as soon as I get the troops ready." 

Dimitri turned to his fellow classmates. 

"Dedue, Mercedes. You are both coming with me. Ashe, remain with Gustave, and help him in case anything happens and the Empire reaches the city." 

"Are....are you sure ? I want to help." 

"And you will. If the Imperial Army manages to get past us, I need you too to stop them while we arrive." 

"Catherine, Cyril. You two are also remaining here in case the Empire gets here first. I'll live half of the remaining knights at your command Catherine, I'll take the others with me." 

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you ?" Cyril asked. 

"No. You stay here with Catherine and the others. I should be fine on my own." 

"We will set off at once. We will cover two parts of the Plains. When one of us sees the Imperial Army, we will signal the other." Dimitri said. 

"Understood. It is time we finally finished this. And that Byleth and Edelgard meet their gruesome ends. I can't wait." 

When they returned, Edelgard was greeted with an unpleasant surprise. 

"Excuse me your Majesty. Your Uncle came here to visit you." 

He did....what would he want ? 

With Byleth at her side. They met her "Uncle" in the gardens. 

"Hello "Uncle" what brings you here ?" 

"I wanted to check the progress you have been making." He smiled at them. "You and your.....friend, have done so much since she returned. In just some months, the war's deadlock has banished. Now the Alliance is gone, and the Kingdom and Church are at their last stand. We are almost there." 

"Yes, thank you for your praise." She said threw gritted teeth. 

"However. I do have a question. Cornelia...." 

Here they go. She knew he would want answers. 

"Yes, what of her ?" 

"Did you know that she planned to betray the Kingdom. And lend her dolls to the Empire." 

"If she wanted. Then she should not have attacked us." 

"Well, maybe she was been observed." 

"The dolls could easily take care of the Kingdom forces." 

"Hm. Well no matter. She is gone now. Though she did leave a legacy, didn't she ?" He smiled at them. "Though I do come here to give you a little lesson, my Neice." 

"Lesson ?" 

"Don't act rashly, ever again." He started to go away. "I would hate if the Empire became another Arianrhod." 

"Another Arianrhod, what could that mean ?" 

"Lady Edelgard, there you are !" Hubert said. "I just got a report. Arianrhod has been completly destroyed !" 

"WHAT !" 

"How could something like that happen ?" 

"It's weird. They say that a beam of light came out of the sky, and then the city was in flames." 

"That....that has to be it." 

"What ?" Byleth asked. 

"We learned that Thales had a secret weapon. But we never knew what it was, or where, or how to stop it. All we know is that it existed, and that it can't be used again without recharge." Edelgard said. "We tried to find all we could, but they never allowed us to learn more." 

"However. The weapon let out a energy signal. One I could track. It would take time, but I think I can figure out where it is, so we can stop this from happening again." 

"Yes. However, we must focus our objectives on the church for now. We only have two months before Thales can strike again." 

"Agreed. As soon as Rhea is dead, our alliance with him will end, and we will get the world rid of him." 

"Now we must tell the others." 

"Do you think it's...." 

"I promised them the truth. I will tell them nothing more." 

"As you may have heard. Arianrhod has been totally destroyed." Edelgard told the assemble Black Eagles. 

"I still can't believe it. A whole city just vanished." Dorothea said. 

"Did the church do this ? Are Rhea and Dimitri so desperate to do this ?" Annette said. 

"No. The destruction of Arianrhod was not an act of the Church or the Kingdom. It was from Thales, from Those Who Slitter in the Dark." 

"Of course it was them. They always do this." Lysithea growled. 

"As I told you. Cornelia belonged to that group. We knew killing her would anger Thales. He has decided to retaliate by doing this." 

"But why destroy an enemy city. Why not use it in Fort Mercus ?" Ferdinand asked

"Because Thales' hate for the Church is much bigger than ours. He might hate it, but he knows he needs the Empire. However, he also knows once Rhea is dead, that we will become enemies. So he used this chance to make sure we are intimidated." Hubert said. 

"Monsters. They need to be stopped !" 

"Yeah !" 

"Agree. But we must wait." Byleth said. "Like you I want them gone. But for now, our biggest enemies are still the Kingdom and the Church. Fighting Thales will allow them to gain an advantage." 

"Yes. I promise you all we will get rid of Thales once and for all. But first, we must strike the Kingdom and Church. From the few things we got from him, he can't use the weapon again until two months. That means we must strike the Kingdom now ! In three weeks, we will began our march towards the Tailtean Plains, and reach the Kingdom Capital for a final confrontation." 

"So we must fight in Fhirdiad, I can't believe it." Ingrid said. 

"Actually. I think we will probably face them in the Plains. More suited for a battle." Edelgard said. "Now prepare yourselves. I got no intention on retreating back here. We are finishing the Kingdom and the Church now !" 

After Edelgard's meeting. Ingrid went to the training grounds, to take off some stress. 

She had always wanted to protect her country, to fight for her King. Now she is about to set off to the fight to end the Kingdom, and to kill the King. 

Well, Edelgard said she would offer Dimitri the chance of surrender and sparing his life like she did with Claude. But she doubts Dimitri would take the offer.

She has no regrets of choosing the Empire. She agrees this is the best choice. But the pain is still there. 

"Hey, I though I'll find you here." 

"Hello Sylvain." 

Sylvain came in the room. He had a package with him. 

"So, time to go to Fhirdiad. I haven't been there in ages." 

"It used to me my favorite place in the world. I just hope Edelgard is right. That the fight is on the Plains." 

"I don't know. I don't doubt she would prefer it that way as well. But.....who knows what Dimitri would do." 

That's true. The King is not the same boy she was friends with. That boy might have as well died in the Tragedy of Duscur. 

"Yeah. I still can't believe that he and Felix are gone. And that you somehow are here." 

"Hey, I did told you I would chance. I've gotten more restrained lately." 

"That's true. You have been more honest and a gentleman. I am willing to bet the whole incident in Brigid was just a misunderstanding. Though you almost got me eaten by a crocodile." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

"I must confess. It's not much fighting Dimitri the thing that worries me. Is the fact that my family might be there." 

"Well. If my old man goes there. I'll gladly end him. He's a peace of shit, and Miklan deserves that. But yours.....well, considering I got this, it might not be the case."

"What's that ?" 

"It's from your father, Count Galatea." 

Ingrid's eyes went wide, and she grabbed the package and letter. 

"My dear Ingrid. This past years have been the hardest for our already scarce land. When I learned from the King that you chose to side with the Empire, I was so heartbroken, I couldn't believe it......yet I'll admit, a part of me constantly said that you had a reason, a good one that drove you to do this. I am sorry to disinherit you, but I had no choice. I had to do what I could for Galatea land. Now....now 5 years later I have finally realized why you sided with Emperor Edelgard, and why Barron Dominic and others decided not to support the King. Our lands haven't been any worst than they already are. I am starting to see that is more the archbishop's fault than anyone's. She has practically the control of the Kingdom, and now we are in almost in ruin. House Galatea has now ended their support for the Kingdom. Though we are to weak to send any help the Emperor, I have given you a gift that will allow you to fight much more seriously. In this package, is the Galatea relic, Luin. With this lance I hope you can finally save Faerghus, even if it means it must vanish and join the Empire. One last thing. No matter what, you are still my daughter. I hope you forgive me for my actions. But know that I still love you.

With love, your father." 

"Father." She unpacked the lance, and there it was. 

"I can't believe it. He actually gave it to me." She whispered. 

"Well, now we match." 

"Yeah. He has stopped supporting Dimitri. He said that he practically gave Rhea the Kingdom, and that she has brought it in ruin." 

"Well, that's good. Now we just need to charge in." 

"Yeah. We must save Faerghus, even if it means that it has to banish. Thank you Sylvain. For giving me this....as well as for being in my side." 

"Hey, that's what friends are here for." 

"Yes, that's why friends are here." 

They both looked at each other for a minute. 

"By the way. Have you....done something to your face....I mean....it looks even prettier than before." 

"Wha....yes. Annette insisted that I started using make up, so here I am." 

"I see. It looks....dam it looks so good in you." 

"Hehe. Thank you." 

Once again, Ingrid just looked at him. But then....

Impulse got her, and she kissed him. 

Sylvain stumbled at first, but then he returned the kiss. 

It lasted for two minutes before they separated. 

"That was....wow." Sylvain said. "I never thought that you....me ?" 

"Yes you. Maybe that's why I hated that you flirted so much. Cause.....I had my own feelings ?" 

"But Glenn ?" 

"Glenn is gone. I'll always love him. But I think I always had it for you. Let's be honest. Both Dimitri and Felix banished after the tragedy. That only meant we had each other." 

"Yeah. And you know, this kiss, has been the best one, by far." 

"And with that huge amount that is something." 

"What will your father say though...." 

"He wants me to marry a lord in a reach land. Well. The Gatuier lands are one of the richest, aside from the Dominics. And seeing how Annette is so attracted to someone else, I bet this will make him happy as it will make me." 

"Oh, you are still here ?" 

Annette looked from her book. 

"Hey Lysithea. Yep." 

"What are you reading now ?" 

"Oh, just this book about spells. I gotta be ready for our fight." 

"Hey, I have read that before. Be careful though. It takes some liberties." 

"GAH ! Thanks." 

"Hey Annette. What are you REALLY doing here anyway." 

"What do you mean ? I am reading." 

"The book is backwards." 

"Wha....oh." 

"What is going on ?" She finally asked. 

"I.....I am thinking of my father." 

"Gilbert ?" 

"Yes. I know he won't hesitate to kill me. He is so devout to Dimitri. But that doesn't mean that I have to be comfortable fighting him." 

"Of course not." 

"I fought so hard to be with him again. Only to be on opposite sides." 

"Do you regret choosing this side ?" 

"What ? no ! I believe in what the Professor and Edelgard are doing. I know this is the right thing. I.....I am just hope he makes it out." 

Annette sighted. 

"But then again, it's his choice. Not mine. And I'll never regret being here." 

"I am glad. I am.....happy that you chose this side." 

"Hehe. Same with you. Though with your friendship with Edelgard, it was kinda obvious." 

"Yes.....Hey Annie ?" 

"Hm ?" 

"There is....something I gotta say." 

"Ok ?" 

"I......I like you. Scratch that, Annette. I love you." 

"You....you what !" She whispered. 

"I.....I love you ok. I have had a crush on you since the thing with Lonato, and it has grown bigger and bigger. I accept that my feelings may not be return. You might still love Mercedes, or you might just no like me but I needed to tell you. I..." 

She stopped when Annette held her hands and cried. 

"You....you are crying ?" 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I am crying.....when I am so happy." 

"You are...." 

"Lysi, I love you too. Since my break up with Mercie I started falling for you. I have tried to tell you, but you told me. I...I just..." 

Annette landed her lips straight in Lysithea's and held them there.

Lysithea can't remember any sweet that tasted better than this. 

"I love you, so much," Annette said "We will be so happy together." 

"Yeah....we will." 

"I promise to try to live up to your standards." 

"There is no need too. In my eyes, you are already perfect. I will enjoy every second with you." 

Now that she has her, Lysithea has yet another bigger reason, to live. 

"Greetings Professor ! Nothing to report ! Except for the fact that I haven't spoken to you in so long. I had a feeling I was been forgotten. And I am not in the story ? Well, I guess i am now, that you have come to see me. Anyway, nothing to report !" 

"Thank you, keep up the good work." 

Byleth entered the Monastery from shopping, and went to the kitchen to deliver the resources. 

But she saw someone in the gardens. 

"El ?" 

"Hello, my Love." 

"What are you doing here ?" 

"I am just.....thinking." 

She had a dagger in her hand. 

"My brother gave me this one. You know, I actually have 11 siblings, not 10." 

"Really ? Why didn't you tell me about this one ?" 

"This one is different. He didn't went threw what the others and I did. He wasn't in the line for Emperor, and unlike the others. We shared mother, not father. He is also alive. But I might have to kill him." 

"El why ?" 

"Because my brother....is Dimitri." 

"Wait hold up. That Dimitri !" 

"Yes. King Dimitri is my brother. The man that hates me so much." 

"Does he know ?" 

"I think he did. I on the other hand, didn't until some days ago." 

In her other hand, was a book. 

"I found this on....his room. It had been hidden, but it said it was for me. Curiously I opened it. That's when i learned that my mother fled to the Kingdom after Duke Aegir banished her, and that she married King Lambert and had Dimitri." 

"But...why does he blame you for the Tragedy of Duscur then ? I can't understand." 

"I believe I do now. Yes, neither the Empire and I had nothing to do with it. But neither did the people of Duscur. No, I think you know who is truly behind it." 

"Let me guess. Thales." 

"Yes. He and his people were the ones truly behind the tradegy. I just learned that from the information Hubert stold while he "helped" them with the amok beasts." 

"So knowing this, what will you do ?" 

"Like Claude, I really don't want to kill Dimitri. But I don't think he will be willing to surrender like he did. But I will try to talk to him. So that he can see....maybe if he lets go of his hatred. Then maybe he and I can be allies." 

"That will be tough. From what I saw, he doesn't change his mind." 

"Yeah he doesn't. This dagger. He gave it to me on my last real visit with my real Uncle to the kingdom. A year before Thales and the Lords did what they did. I didn't even remember it was him until now." 

She gripped the dagger tighter. 

"If I can't help him. Then I promise I'll get his revenge from the real culprit. After Rhea falls, Thales and all of his people will be next." 

"And I'll be there with you. Every step of the way." 

"Thank you My Love. Now, let's enjoy some privacy, we won't get much of it on the next days."


	31. Field of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Dimitri face off in their final fight

"Mother, it has started to rain." Rhea said. "This must be your tears." 

"Lady Rhea." One of the knights called her. 

"Call me Serios now, I am not the archbishop, but a warrior." 

"Understood. Lady Serios, there is no sight of the Imperial Army. But we have lost track of the Kingdom army as well, thanks to the rain." 

"Keep looking. If you find the Imperial Army, then face them head of. If the Kingdom already engage, flank them as planned." 

"Yes my Lady." 

Rhea watched as her knights carried her orders. 

"Wait for me, dear child, I'll be paying you a visit soon. To rip your heart of your chest, and get her back. Yes, that moment I am waiting for gladly." 

"Your Highness. We have seen the Imperial flag in the distance." 

"So they came here." Dimitri said. "I was hoping they striked the Church first, but it seems we have no choice. And with the rain, it will be difficult to call for them. Send a messenger to Lady Rhea, tell her we have engaged." 

"Yes sir." 

"And......is the Emperor there ?" 

"Yes sir. She is leading the army." 

"Good." 

The messenger left to find Rhea and the knights. 

"The battle looks rather cumbersome. Are you afraid Dedue ?" He asked his loyal friend. 

"No. So long as I am with you. I got nothing to fear." 

"Yes. You'll see my friend. Today we will avenge all those that we have lost. Today, the Empire will fall, and the Kingdom and the Church will prosper once again." 

"Yes your Highness. I am with you, always." 

"Thank you. Now I must check with Mercedes and her team, make sure they are ready." 

Dedue watched Dimitri go. 

"Your Highness." He looked at his hand. If things go bad, this is the only way. "For you, I will......" 

Edelgard, Byleth, and Hubert stood at the front of the army. 

"There it is. A blue flag, the Kingdom." 

"And it seems that Dimitri is leading the troops himself. Just as we suspected." 

"Hm. I suspect the Knights of Serios must be around as well." 

"They probably splitter up to guarantee that they intercepted us. But with the rain, it must be difficult to coordinate." 

"That means we must use this. Take as many Kingdom forces before the Church arrives." 

"Correct." 

"Hm. You know, in the past. The King would have introduced himself before beginning a fair fight." 

"A fair fight. Just like when he was in the Monastery. Just before this war." 

"Well, the words fair fight don't suit Dimitri anymore." 

"He'll do anything to win, and to get your head, my Love." 

"Don't worry. I am not dying today. And Dimitri.....the past you cling to so much, I'll soon free you from it. Brother." 

The red and blue armies finally met at a river. 

"Ah, Edelgard." Dimitri said. He stood in the back, in a old fortress. "There you are, at your eternal resting place." 

Edelgard on the other hand, stood in the front of the army. Now wearing the twin eagle armor, a gift before the final fight. 

"With this fight, the main Kingdom force will be crushed. Leave none of them alive, least of all King Dimitri." 

There was silence for around five minutes. 

"WE ARE FIRST IN LINE !" A kingdom general in a horse yelled. "CHARGE !" 

The kingdom army came running towards the Imperial army. 

"Now !" 

The Black Eagles led the army to collided with the Kingdom. 

Sylvain came straight towards the General. 

"Seriously. Is this the guy my Father sent ?" 

"You know him ?" Ingrid asked. 

"He leads a minor Gautier troop. They must be really desperate." 

Sylvain ran towards the General and easily impaled him with the Lance of Ruin. 

The Black Eagles started overtaking the Kingdom forces just as they collided. 

"No....NO NO ! They are gaining on us !" Dimitri yelled. 

A solider saw the distress on his King, and new it was the time. 

Glory to the flag of the knights ! Good fortune to His Majesty ! GLORY TO FAERGHUS ! AAAAAR !" 

The man glowed purple and......

"ROAR !" A demonic beast appeared on the battle field. 

"WHAT HAPPENED !" Bernadetta yelled. 

"Oh my, where did that come from ?" Dorothea wondered. 

"This is the work of a crest stone." Hubert said. "Did Thales......no. This is something much more simpler." 

Dimitri was equally confused. 

"A crest stone had to do this. But how ?" 

"I gave them the Crest Stones." Dedue said. 

"WHAT ! You fool ! Why would you do that ?" 

"It's our only chance. I made sure they knew what would happen. Your Highness. This is our last stand, if we fall here, so does the Kingdom." 

"I.....I see. I can't condone this, but I understand that the situation is very desperate. Very well, we must make sure that their sacrifices are not in vain." 

"Yes your Majesty. I am with you." 

Just then, Mercedes and her grouped arrived. 

"Don't worry everybody, the reinforcements are here !" Mercedes said. 

"Right on time Mercedes." Dimitri said. "Is the any sign of Lady Rhea ?" 

"No....sorry." 

"Dam it, it will have to do." 

"Reinforcments. More generals, and now we know Rhea is coming. We must try to finish this quickly." Edelgard said. 

"We must be careful, we don't know which soldiers have crest stones !" Hubert said. 

"ROAR !" The beast ran towards them. 

"YEAH, LET'S DO THIS !" Raphael ran towards the beast. 

"YEAAAAAAH!" Caspar ran with him. The two quickly engaged the beast. 

"We must take out Dimitri, Dedue, and Mercedes. They are the commanders, and we must take them down as fast as we can !" Byleth said. 

"Mercie..." Annette said. 

"Hm." Jeritza mumbled. 

Edelgard shook her head. "I....don't kill them without trying." Was all she said. "Maybe they can pull off what Claude and Hilda did." 

AAAAAR....ROAR !" Another solider transformed in front of them. 

"Shit !" Shamir began fighting the second with Jeritza. 

"Let's take out as many as we can before they transform !" Lysithea threw Miasmas and Swarms around, soldiers dropped dead, some with crest stones." 

Meanwhile, the messenger had finally reached Rhea. 

"So they have already engaged. Knights of Serios, go as fast as you can ! We must end this !" 

Today she is getting her revenge, today, she'll get her mother back. 

The Black Eagles finally crossed the river, to see Dedue and Mercedes waiting for them. 

"Oh my. It is a shame to see you all like this." Mercedes said. 

"Hmph. You fools will never understand the pain his Majesty goes by." 

"Hmph. You mean the pain of destroying his country because of his revenge. A revenge Lady Edelgard had nothing to do with." 

"You shut up. His Highness has the right to do what he sees necessary." 

"He has killed more innocents that anyone in this war. To kill his own sister !" Byleth said. 

"I must admit. It is a shame Professor. I always though you would come to see King Dimitri's view. But now I know that's not the case." 

Dedue stood straight.

"In the name of his Highness. You all will die here !" Dedue charged at Byleth and Edelgard. 

"Look out !" They both doged his axe, Hubert responded by attacking him with a spell. 

"ARR !" 

However, while Dedue and his team fought. Mercedes stood still. 

"Mercie." Annette said. 

"Now now Annie." She gave her a sweet smile. "There is no need for this. We are in a battlefield after all." 

"I know. I am so sorry. You know that ? You don't have to forgive me for anything." 

"I feel the same. I am sorry if I cause you any pain." 

With that Mercedes fired a fire spell at her. Annette quickly countered it. 

"From lovers to enemies. How has the world become." 

"It's the cruel reality of war. But I know since the Monastery, that you found someone else when you joined the Black Eagles." 

"I did." 

"Is she making you happy ?" 

"She is, very much." 

"Then that's all what matters !" 

Mercedes held Annette at place. 

But then..... 

A dark spell intercepted their fight. 

Lysithea came in and shot a spell at Mercedes. Bernadetta was behind her, and she shot her legs. 

"Ah !" The cleric fell to the floor. 

"So this is it." She lamented. 

Lysithea stood in front of her. Despite being the ex of her girlfriend, she never hated Mercedes. 

A sweet person like her, did not deserve to die like this. 

"No." 

Mercedes looked at Lysithea. 

"Don't die. Join us." 

"Uh ?" 

"You still so much for Annie. And I want her to be happy. And you are in general a great person. Please join us." 

"I...." 

"Mercie please." Annette begged. "You have to see how the Church has manipulated and controlled Fodlan. How the Kingdom has been almost destroyed by Dimitri's rule. It seems ironic. But the only way to save our home, is for Edelgard to win, and let the Empire take over. I've been with her for 5 years, and that war tyrant Dimitri thinks she is. Is none existent. She is a caring a troubled person, and she wants the best." 

"Annie..." 

The truth is.....Mercedes has seen all of that. How Lady Rhea carelessly threw their troops for her revenge. How Dimitri has trashed her beloved country for his revenge, and she knows Edelgard doesn't have to do anything with the Tragedy of Duscur. 

Her family has suffered, yet the Empire hasn't touched them. But they are subjected to leaders that have blinded themselves. But it seems the Emperor hasn't done that. 

She then remembered Felix. How he had the same doubts that she had. But never got the chance to express them. How Sylvain and Ingrid, despite her past friendship with Dimitri, knew they had to take this path, and Annie...she loves faerghus, and she fights with Edelgard with no hesitation. 

"My dear sister." 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jeritza came in. A strange gentle voice came with him. 

"Emile ! It's really you !" 

"Yes. Though I am not the same. I....I miss you, my sister." 

"Emile." 

"Please join us, so that we can finally live in peace." 

"Emile I...." 

Mercedes knew what she had to do now. This war had to end, and the only way she could help. Was to place her believe in Edelgard. 

"I am sorry Dimitri. But I can't fight with you no more. Not after everything. I accept. I surrender." 

She took Jeritza's hand, and he mounted her on his horse. 

Edelgard looked and nodded at the scene. 

"Take her back to Garreg March." She told a solider. "Inform Professors Hanneman and Manuela, and have the latter take care of her." 

"Yes your Majesty." 

The soldier took Mercedes and galloped away. 

"Just like Claude and Hilda. Another of out fellow classmates has been saved." Edelgard said. "Now let's press forward." 

Dedue saw with anger as Mercedes surrendered and left with the Imperial soldier. 

They were loosing, the Church is still not here. And if they reach His Highness......

He wanted to be with him on his victory. To rejoice as he became the King of Fodlan. But now he knows that can't happen. No if he wants Dimitri to win. 

"It is time." He stood in front of his opponents. And reveled the crest stone he was hiding. 

"Your Majesty....I will avenge your father !" He started transforming.

"Dedue..." 

"YOU ARE THE TRUE KING, DIMITRI !" He yelled his last words as the purple glow covered him. 

And as Dedue banished, the biggest Demonic Beast came out. 

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAR !" Dedue roared. 

"Dedue....I'll fight at your side as always. As long as you are with me, this lance will know nothing of defeat !" 

"How is he.....so big." Bernadetta said.

"This is the result of merging with a major crest. More power, yet less control. 

"ROAAAAR !" Dedue roared and attacked them. 

Ingrid, with now Luin on her hand striked Dedue first. 

"RAAAR !" 

"His skin is heavily armored. It will take a lot to make him fall !" 

"Then we must strike with all we got !" Petra said. Jumping and stabbing Dedue with Levin. 

"I think I got an idea." Ferdinand said. "We must burn the armor." 

"I got you." Sylvain brought in some barrels full of fire. "We must distract him." 

Petra and Jeritza used their speed to distract Dedue. 

Edelgard, Byleth, Sylvain, and Ingrid started poking him with their relics. 

"RAAAAR !" 

"Dam it, he is catching up to us !" Ingrid said. 

Dedue slammed his huge foot, almost crushing Caspar. 

"Arch !" 

"CASPAR !" Linhart yelled. Running to aid him. 

Raphael grabbed the cart with the barrels, and pushed it towards Dedue. 

Bernadetta and Shamir both fired fire arrows just as the barrels hit Dedue. 

"Take cover !" 

BOOOM ! 

"AAAAAAAR! " Dedue roared in pain. 

"Now is our chance, let's hit him with all we got !" Hubert yelled.

He, Lysithea, and Annette powered their strongest and deathless spells. Covering Dedue's body. 

Byleth took the chance, and jumped and stabbed Dedue in his giant neck. 

"Arrr. arrr." The beast stumbled. 

"Time to finish this." Lysithea created a Hades spell, and the weakened beast Dedue was covered in a purple tornado. 

"AAAAAAAAAR!" 

When it was over. The beast fell. 

"Ar...." 

A purple light covered the beast, and then left out Dedue's dead body. 

Dimitri watched in horror as his loyal friend was killed. 

"Dedue....you fool." 

His army was been overtaken, he has fewer soliders. 

He should retreat....but no. Today, right no, he will kill Edelgard. No matter what. 

Just then, a familiar flag came in, the Knights of Serios had arrived. 

Rhea watched in horror. The Kingdom's army was practically destroyed. Their plan to overwhelm the Imperial Army was none existent. 

"How could I be late. When I finally have the chance to destroy the thief. Knights of Serios, FIGHT, UNTIL NONE OF THEM ARE LEFT. SLAUGHTER THEM ALL, AND SEND THEM STRAIGHT TO HELL !" 

"YES LADY RHEA !" 

"The church is here." Hubert pointed out. "But now that they came in less. Their plans most likely are in flames." 

They saw as Rhea and her knights aproched them. 

"Stop them." Edelgard said simply. "Don't allow them to interfere with what is about to happen ?" 

"El ?" 

"If I need help I'll call. But now, I must do this. I must fight him alone." 

"I......I understand. Be careful." 

"You too, my love." 

Edelgard set off where Dimitri was, just as Rhea arrived. 

Rhea glared at Byleth. 

"Many years ago. I, Serios, fought in this plains to defeat the thief Nemesis, that weilded that same sword, and that had stollen my mother. Now here am I again, about to do the same." 

"Except this time, the result will be different, Rhea." 

"You foolish child. You will die just like him. RAAAAH!" Rhea yelled as she attacked Byleth. 

The Sword of the Creator finally faced the blade of Serios once again. 

Meanwhile, Edelgard finally reached Dimitri. 

"Must you continue to conquer, continue to kill ?" 

"Must you continue to reconquer, continue to kill in retaliation ? I will not stop. Not until the new dawn I dream of comes true." 

"Enough of this madness. This future of yours, is built on a foundation of corpses, and tears !" 

"And isn't yours ? How many people have been killed in the Kingdom. Because you have neglected them for pursing revenge against something I had nothing to do with ! I may have started this war, and I have done mistakes. But I always care for my people. Something you have forgotten." 

"The Kingdom is on ruin because of you, and your lies !" 

"They are in ruin because you have lost yourself in blind revenge. You gave your country to a woman that only cares about control. You are nothing more than a blind monster, and I must put a stop to your rampage." 

"LIES !" Dimitri yelled as he attacked Edelgard. 

Edelgard clashed with Dimitri. Aymr and Areadbhar thundered as they clashed with each other. 

Dimitri's speed was troublesome, but Edelgard was stronger, and able to keep up with his attacks. 

"DIE !" Dimitri yelled as he striked her shield, making her stumble back. 

He jumped and tried to land a hit on her head, but she quickly used Aymr to cover herself. 

"Get off." She used Aymr to push Dimitri away. He skidded on the wet floor for a bit. 

"This is madness Dimitri, there is more to the story." 

"I don't care. All I care about, is your death !" He yelled before attacking again. 

Meanwhile, Byleth and Rhea were also in a duel, and the rest of the Black Eagles dealt with the Knights. 

"Ah, Lady Rhea !" A knight yelled as Petra striked him down. 

"DAM IT !" Rhea yelled as she tried to strike Byleth. 

The teacher just dodged and pushed her away.

"I won't allow you to take my mother away from me, for any second longer !" She yelled as she attacked again. 

"So that's all what I was to you. A vasal so you could get Sothis back. Dad was right, you were never to be trusted !" She pushed Rhea again. "All of those things you did, you only do what you want, not for the good of Fodlan !" 

"Lies ! Fodlan must listen to the will to the Goddess, they must follow her rule !" 

"If that was the case. Then you would be long gone. Sothis didn't even remember that she had children. And she always looked down on you." 

"SHUT UP YOU THIEF !" Rhea screamed. 

She tried to grab the sword and take it off her, just like she did with Nemesis. But Byleth didn't fell for the trap, instead, as soon as she grabbed it, she pulled it hard, off her grasp, and made Rhea stumble. 

"Ha !" Byleth quickly came in and jumped to kick Rhea, sending her to the floor. 

"Ar !" She tried to get up but Byleth pinned her. 

"Lady Rhea, please retreat !" A knight yelled. 

"It's over Rhea." 

"It's not over UNTIL I GET HER BACK !" She glowed white. 

"Arr!" Byleth yelled as a sudden blast threw her away. She landed on the nearby river. 

"RETREAT !" Rhea quickly yelled to the few remaining knights. Using the same spell to cover them. 

When Byleth finally came back to the surface. Rhea was gone. 

Edelgard and Dimitri on the other hand, were still fighting hard. 

"The church has retreated." Edelgard whispered. "Dam it." 

Dimitri used her brief distraction to push her and pin her to a wall. 

He helld her still, and tried to get his lance close to her neck. 

"This is it, today, I'll avenge everyone ! You die right now Edelgard....AH !" 

Edelgard quickly used her head to hit his. Making him stumble back. Just as she got free, she pushed him away so she could have space. 

Her nose was bleeding, and she had cuts in her armor. 

Dimitri quickly recovered. 

"Stop prolonging the inedible, today you die Edelgard !" 

"Stop this ! Revenge is blinding you Dimitri. Look around, you have almost no soliders left. Surrender !" 

"I am not like that idiot Claude. I won't rest until you're dead !" 

He attacked her again, the relics destroying more of the floor as they collided. 

Edelgard quickly stumbled, so Dimitri landed a soldi punch in her face. But she retaliated with a punch of her own in the stomach. 

She was started to feel exhausted, she had to end this now. 

Dimitri probably felt the same, as he had to gasp a bit. 

They both looked at each other, before running and colliding weapons once more. 

They stood still, none of them budging as their weapons collided, each trying to push the other. 

Dimitri started making her walk back, once again cornering her. Edelgard sweated, she had to get out. 

"El !" 

"Edelgard !" 

She briefly looked at who called her.

Byleth stood there. With Hubert, Lysithea, and Bernadetta, are calling for her. 

Seeing her lover and closest friends, it gave her strength. She started pushing back, until Dimitri was now the one moving backwards. 

"Arrr " The King growled. 

Edelgard freed Aymr from his lance, and landed a straight hit on his chest, breaking off his armor. 

"AAAAH!" He yelped as he stumbled. Edelgard pushed him away, and he fell to the floor. 

Edelgard used Aymr with full force, and when Dimitri tried to cover himself, his relic shattered upon impact with Aymr.

Dimitri was now weaponless, and defenseless. 

The Emperor had defeated the King. 

Rhea hid on some tress while she recovered

"Lady Rhea ! King Dimitri has fallen in battle ! He is now at the mercy of the Emperor !" 

Dam it. With the King.....

It's useless. Dimitri is beyond salvation. Now all she can do is go back, and face those two woman with full force. 

"Everyone fall back to Fhridiad !" She yelled. "The Goddess is watching over us. If we resist, we will surely prevail." 

"Understood. RETREAT !" The knights ran back to the capital. 

Rhea looked behind once again. 

"Why do you insist on being such a loathsome obstacle... You stole my mother's heart and wield the Sword of the Creator. Just like that savage King Nemesis... I swear...with these very hands... I will take her back... Until then, wait for me, dear Mother..." She said before retreating. 

Meanwhile, Edelgard went towards the defeated Dimitri. 

"Edelgard ! I....I will kill you ! You will know the regret of my father, who was killed for you! Of my stepmother, who was slain by her own daughter! You will bow your head before all the lives you trampled for your ideals before you die in misery! " He spatted on the floor. 

"Your obsession with me is appalling. If you were a normal human, you would most certainly have died already. Yet, even in defeat, you can't focus on anything more than your revenge." 

Edelgard sighted. 

"There is more than what you know. Please Dimma, allow me to show you the truth, To stand side by side as the sister I should be. Please brother, let's walk together from now on." 

She held him her hand, in a sign of mercy. 

Dimitri looked at her for some seconds, like he was thinking it. 

But then....

"Hm." He got a dagger and stabbed her on her chest." 

"Ar..." Edelgard growled.

The shock of the hit made her raise Aymr.....and it impaled Dimitri straight on the chest. 

"Pfht.....hehe." 

Edelgard took the axe away as Dimitri fell. 

"Heh. To the fires of eternity with you......El." He mumbled before he stopped breathing. 

Dimitri was dead. 

Edelgard watched his body. 

"Farewell brother. If only we had been born in a time of peace. Without the Tragedy if Duscur or......you might have lived a joyous life as a benevolent ruler. Now you can finally rest." 

She stumbled to get to her friends. And to her girlfriend's arms. 

"El." Byleth held her. "Marianne, can you ?" 

"Yes, I will have her back in shape. With the help of an elixir." The healer started working. Hubert handled her an elixir. 

"Rhea ?" Edelgard mumbled. "Where is she ?" 

"She retreated to Fhridiad. Used a spell and the Kingdom Army to escape." 

"Hm. I have to admit. She hows great skill in devising her tactics. Using the bewildered Kingdom army as a shield while she and the knights retreated... If they ran all the way back to Fhirdiad, it will be very difficult to pursue them." 

"Next time, we will end this." 

"Yes, together we will end this once and for all. or all of the lives lost in battle, by our allies and foes alike... And for Dimitri, as well..." 

"El...." 

" The thirst for revenge that imprisoned him was the result of my uncle's strategy. He believed that I was the cause of everything...and he lost sight of his path as king. There was nothing I could do to save him. And so, the very least I could do was--" 

Edelgard didn't even notice she was crying. 

"It's ok El. No one will judge you." 

"I thought the Edelgard that shed tears was lone gone. But she....I am still here. Now, we must strike Fhridiad, and finally put a stop to Rhea, so we can finally give this world back to humanity. So we can end this battle, for Dimitri and all of the other fallen ones, can truly rest. The time has come to finish this, once and for all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I spared Mercedes. For one, she is so sweet and I didn't have the heart to kill her. Second, like Felix, she has had doubts of Rhea ever since the war started, but she got the chance to act it. Third, I want her to get back with her brother. 
> 
> So yeah, she won't be battling Rhea, but she's alive. And she'll come back again.


	32. The Final Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the defeat of Dimitri, Rhea prepares to make her final stand.

Rhea quickly arrived to Fhridiad, where Catherine and Cyril waited. 

"LADY RHEA !" Cyril yelled when he saw her. "YOU'RE HURT !" 

Both went straight to her. The commotion called other knights, including Gilbert and Ashe. 

"Lady Rhea, what happened ?" Catherine asked. 

"It started to rain. We were unable to coordinate successfully. The Imperial Army engaged the Kingdom much more faster than we anticipated, and we came in too late. The mission was a total failure !" She spatted. 

"I.....I can't believe it." Catherine said. "Where is King Dimitri ?" 

"He fell." She said simply. "He fought the Emperor, and the woman defeated him. He's gone." 

There were many gasps at the news of Dimitri's death. 

"Your Majesty, no this....this can't be happening." Ashe whispered. 

"No.....this can't be happening again." Gilbert growled. 

"What you see, are the only survivors of the fight." 

"This is bad. That was most of the Kingdom Army." Catherine said. 

"Hm. It will have to do." 

"Lady Rhea ?" 

"The Imperial Army will arrive tomorrow. They are almost intact, and will come full force. With the King dead and no heir, I, the archbishop, and now in full command of Fhridiad and Faerghus. So I order you all, to prepare for battle. Tomorrow, we will finish the Imperial Army once and for all !" 

When Edelgard and the others finally reached Fhridiad, they were greeted by an unpleasant surprise. 

"What are you doing here, "Uncle" ?" 

"I came to see you. I heard that the King of Faerghus was dead, and that the Empire had attained the victory." 

"We did win. But we still have to prevail in the war. Rhea still lives." 

"Even better. I can see it with my own eyes. When that false Goddess finally falls, and the world is free from her grasp." 

"So be it. Watch to your heart's content. Just don't interfere." 

"Of course. I can't stand been dragged into the fighting." 

"Good. You aid can be......beneficial if you don't interrupt as at the moment." 

"Yes. For the moment. You will not have any issues with us." He said before turning to leave. "Once Rhea is dead, well......we will see what he says about it. Hehehe." 

"Lord Arundel" left them alone. 

"The message is really clear." Hubert said. "This is the last time we are conversing as allies. As soon as Rhea is dead, they will now be our enemies." 

"Good. Because we can't get peace without them." 

"I am still confused. Who is this man he talks about a lot ?" Byleth asked. 

"We still don't know. But sooner or later, we are bound to find out." 

Before sunset, Edelgard asked Byleth for sometime alone. 

"Thank you for coming, My Love." 

"Of course." 

"I....I know the time is less than ideal. But before we go in, I think I should tell you, about what you truly are ?" 

"I assume you are talking about my connection with Sothis, and why Rhea is so obsessed with me. I sensed it as well." 

"I expected as much. You, like Rhea, share a bloodline with the so-called goddess. Your mother likely had some connection to the goddess, whose power has always been sleeping within you." 

"Serios." 

"What ?" 

"While you fought Dimitri. In our fight, she revealed it. She is not a follower of Serios. She IS Serios." 

"That, explains a lot." So Rhea was Serios all this time. Just what is she, she has lived so long. 

"Yes, that explains why Sothis was inside me. or the sudden hair change. I still prefer blue." 

" To be honest, so do I, but you are still beautiful. But back to the topic.......Five years ago when your power awakened, I was afraid you would choose to join with Rhea. No, I was afraid of it much more before. I was terrified. As you know, my goal is to free our world from the control of Rhea and the other children of the goddess. I seek to obliterate her, as well as those around her who use the church's power to control Fódlan. I swore to free the people from Rhea by striking her down, whether or not it meant making an enemy out of you. No matter how much it pained me. And yet...you came to my aid and chose to walk with me on the path against Rhea. I was overjoyed of course, but I was also confused. I thought that perhaps it wasn't the path you were meant to take. But I chose to trust in you, to rely on you and your strength, as well as to open myself more, to be in love. And now, here we are."

"El. There is no moment I regret choosing you over her. When I first got the Sword of the Creator. Sothis made me promise her something. That no matter what, I'll choose my own path. This, is this path." 

"And you have no idea how grateful I am for that. My Love.......After Rhea is gone from this world, I don't know what will become of you. But whatever happens, I hope you know that you're very special to me. You are the one person in this world who can share the heavy burden I must carry. Someone without equal who I can always speak my mind to." 

"You are very special to me too, El." 

Byleth grabbed her hands and kissed her. It lasted some good 2 minutes. 

"We are really getting better at this." 

"Hehe, yes we are. It's time My Love. Let's finish this." 

Just when the sun went away. Edelgard and Byleth joined Hubert and Lysithea at the gates of Fhridiad.

"Any luck ?" 

"No, they are still not answering us." Lysithea said. 

"Are you sure you want to do this ?" Hubert said. "It looks....pointless to me." 

"Remember. Giving the chance of surrender is the reason why Claude, Hilda, and Mercedes still live. I hate Rhea, but she deserves the same chance. And the more time we stall, the more time civilians will have to evacuate." 

"They still haven't given the order." Lysithea said. 

"What !" 

"Rhea hasn't called for an evacuation." 

"Some civilians have left, the ones that saw us." Hubert said. "Since The Kingdom still follows the ways of the Church. With Dimitri dead, no regent named, and no heir, Rhea has complete control over it. That means this choice is hers." 

"When we attacked Garreg March. We gave the surrounding villages two weeks to evacuate. As well as having Shamir, and Professors Hanneman and Manuela there to make sure that everyone was gone." Lysithea said. 

"Shamir told me that Rhea had nothing to do with the evacuation." Byleth said. "Seteth was the one that made sure everyone left. So this is not new for her." 

"What is she planning ?" 

Edelgard shook her head. 

"Rhea, Knights of Serios ! What is the point on hiding in a Kingdom without a King ? I am giving you one final chance, and one only. Lay down your weapons and surrender now ! Unlike you, I do not wish to spill more blood than necessary." 

.....

"Their silence speak volumes, should we commence our attack." 

"Just a moment more. Let's allow more civilians to evacuate. See if we can do something to make them leave." 

Rhea stood with Catherine and Cyril, hearing the Empire's calls. 

"Lady Rhea, or rather, Lady Serios. The enemy has called for our surrender many times. Is it wise to ignore them ? Perhaps, we could leave Fodlan, and device another plan. We are seriously understaffed after al." 

"We should not surrender ! We should not loose !" She yelled. 

"Understood. Well, you have my loyalty, no matter what. I'll follow you until my last moment of life." 

"I'll stay by your side too." Cyril said. "Forever." 

"Thank you both. It's nice to know that there are still some humans left with faith. Now Catherine, set fire to the city." 

"WHAT !" She said surprised. "No you can't do that !" 

"Cathrine. Now." She growled. 

"I......but Lady Rhea, the civilians, should we evacuate them ?" 

"If this is what Lady Rhea calls for. Then it must be done." Cyril said. "Her victory is worth every single sacrifice." 

"I....ok. But is there no other way." 

" I have no patience for foolish questions. I shall sacrifice as many lives as it takes! That apostate who insists on taking everything from me...will by crushed by my own hands! TODAY, BYLETH EISNER AND EDELGARD VON HRESVELG, WILL MEET THEIR ENDS !" 

Rhea then glowed white. This time, she is giving it everything.

And just like that, the Immaculate One appeared. 

"ROAAAAAAR !" 

Edelgard's head turned to the roar. 

"What the, that roar !" 

Just then, flames started engulfing the city. 

"AAAAAH!" 

"HELP ME !" Civilians still in the city yelled. 

"No....what has she done !" Lysithea said. 

"She didn't care about the civilians. She just......killed them." 

Edelgard growled. The time for talking was over. It's time to fight. 

"There is no more time to waste." She turned to the assembled Black Eagles. "We must finish this now !" 

"Preparations are complete." Hubert said. "Just say the word." 

"Then we attack. We'll head straight for the castle and strike down their leader--Rhea, that vile creature called the Immaculate One! This is the end of our long war. After this victory, Fódlan will finally be united and truly free! The capital we're about to invade is engulfed in flames. Do not rush to your deaths. Survive. Prevail. Do that and we'll witness the birth of a new world. I want to see it with all of you at my side. Understood?" 

"Of course. I will not fall and leave you without your protector. That you may live to see your dream to fruition... For that, I shall survive and prevail!" Hubert said. 

"I am carrying the future of Brigid. I will not be dying here! I will be winning. For myself and everyone, I will be surviving!" Petra said. 

"We've been cutting our own path this whole way. There's no stopping until we reach the end! I can't die, or all my great work so far will have been wasted!" Caspar said. 

"Don't worry about me, Edie. I won't fall before I've found my happily ever after. Maybe when this war is over I can finally snag a good catch and settle down!" Dorothea said. 

"Somehow we're already here... I wonder if the peace we secure will allow me to research as much as I'd like. If so, let's end this quickly!"

"Edelgard! Sister ! I'll do my best for both of you! If I die here, it would be with shame and regret... Oh, I can't let that happen!" Bernadetta said. 

"Once the world is united, I will lend my strength to both Edelgard and the Professor. To that end, I will lead us all safely to victory! My pride and duty as a noble demand no less! As do my own principles!" Ferdinand said. 

"This war has been so long. But now we can finally get free of the curse of the crests. Let's do it." Sylvain said. 

"We have fought so hard to come to this. There is no way I am not gonna live threw it to see this new world." Ingrid said.

"I will not die as well. All of our dreams can be achieved in this new world we have fought for. And I want them to all come true. So 'll fight with all I got." Annette said. 

"Yeah ! Let's do it ! I will fight, and live, so we can all have a feast of victory !" Raphael said. 

"Before I joined this group. I didn't know the truth worth of life. But now that I have you all, I want to live so we can see this together." Marianne said. 

"For many years. I thought I had no chance to have a future. But now, now that I know I can have one. Well there is no other future that I would live than this one. I'll fight so that we can all live in this new united and peaceful Fodlan !" Lysithea said. 

"My dear students. Let's finish this, together." Byleth said. 

"TOGETHER !" They all yelled. 

"Well, It's your call now El. Are you ready to finish this ?" 

"Yes. We are finishing it, together." 

Edelgard took a breath. The final battle against Rhea had finally come. 

IMPERIAL ARMY, BLACK EAGLE STRIKE FORCE ! MOVE OUT !"


	33. To the End of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles face off the Immaculate One, in order to reclaim the world once and for all.

"At last, we made it. But the whole city is on fire. This is a tragedy." Edelgard said as they entered the city. 

"Indeed. There are no survivors." Byleth said. 

"All we can do now, is avenge them." 

"We must be careful, this flames can kill friends and foes alike." Hubert said. 

"Yes. Now, Immaculate One, your reign of terror ends here and now !" 

"With all of the fire. Our enemies won't be able to attack in big numbers." Catherine said. "They will try to fight us in small elite squadrons instead." 

"Indeed, I suspect as much." Rhea said. "And at their head is the one who stole my mother from me and likely that mutinous whelp, Edelgard." 

"Then we will make sure they die. here and now ! Knights of Serios ! Today we reclain Fodlan ! Fight and kill them all !" 

"Ah ! The whole city is burning, I'm flammable you know." Bernadetta said. 

"If possible, we must be avoiding the flame and be careful of strong enemies." Petra said. 

The first soldiers came in. 

"Let's finish this !" They all ran and began fighting the soldiers, who fell easily. 

"We must open a path so that Her Majesty and the Professor can reach the Immaculate One, they are the ones that can beat her." Lysithea said. 

"That...might not be so easy." 

Just then, a Golem came towards them, at full speed.

"Hm. I'll deal with this." Jeritza said, galloping towards the Golem. 

"Open your hearts and accept your fate... The immaculate roar saves only the righteous! GRWOAAAAAARRRR!" Rhea roared. 

Just as she did, the Golems all glowed yellow. 

"What the, that roar, what has she done to the Golems ?" Lysithea asked. 

The one that Jeritza was fitting suddenly turned faster and stronger, as it badly slashed his shoulder. 

"Heh, I welcome pain, and a challenge !" 

Jeritza ran and started tearing the Golem apart. 

"The roar seems to make the Golems even stronger." 

"Then we must defeat them quickly !" 

Raphael and Caspar ran towards the Golem to help Jeritza take it out. 

"Ingrid, how many other Golems are there ?" 

"4 more than this one, and all of them are equally affected by this." 

"Then we must take them out before fighting the Immaculate One." 

"The are two Golems just in front of her, accompanied by Catherine and Cyril. The others are on the cities sight !" 

"Then we must divide and conquer. One group goes left, the other right. The rest goes with me to the center to take the other too." 

Just then, Jeritza jumped off his horse, and destroyed the Golem. 

"Good, give me more." 

"I'll take the group to the left." Ferdinand said. "Petra, Dorothea, Linhardt, Caspar and Jeritza could come with me." 

"Agreed." Edelgard nodded at him. "Ingrid. You take Sylvain, Raphael, Marianne and Shamir with you to the right." 

"Got it." 

"As for the rest of us. Byleth, Hubert, Lysithea, Bernadetta, Annette and I will fight both in the center. We will meet again so that we can face the Immaculate One !" 

"Makes sense for more to go with you, there are two over there." Marianne said. 

"Well then, let's do it !" 

They splitted up to fight each of their Golems. 

When Edelgard's group reached the stairs, they were confronted by the first Golem and a group of knights, lead by Gilbert. 

" I was trusted to protect the future of this nation. The royal bloodline itself! I cannot yield! I will fulfill my duty even if I must forfeit my life!" The man yelled at them. "In honor of King Dimitri. Today, you all meet your end !" 

Lysithea called a spell, but a gentle hand stopped her. 

"Annie ?" 

"I got to do this. It's my fight. You are much more needed with the Golems." 

"Are you sure ?" 

"I am." She gave her a kiss in the cheek. Now go !" 

Lysithea left her to help the others fight the Golems. 

Gilbert looked at his daughter with a pained, but determined expression. 

"Annette...I knew this day would come." 

"Yes... And so did I, Father. Be warned that I will push you aside, even if I must use force to do it." 

" I understand. Goddess...this is surely a chastisement from you." 

Gilbert ran and tried to end Annette as quickly as possible. But Annette had other plans, she jumped and and hit him with a spell. 

"Ar. You have grown stronger." 

"That's what war does to you." 

Gilbert tried to hit her again, but Annette counted with Crusher. 

"Wha....how did you have that ?" 

"Uncle gave it to me. He never supported this crusade. Specially when you lead that attack on Dominic Land, the attack that hurt my mother !" 

"I didn't know that she was hurt....or that you were there." 

"No you didn't. Lysithea made sure you never saw me. What a wonderful girlfriend I have." 

"You are dating a person of the same gender. Hm." Gilbert said. 

"I knew you didn't understand that. Then again, you probably don't know what love for someone is. Only for your precious King !" 

With a sudden fury, Annette charged Crusher with full power, and smashed it into Gilbert's shield, breaking it apart. 

"Gah !" The man yelled. "For his highness !" He attacked her again. Annette was hit and skidded a bit. 

"Seriously ! He destroyed Faerghus in a quest for revenge, against a person that had NOTHING to do with that. Dimitri is dead, yet you still follow him !" 

"It's loyalty my daughter. My duty is to this nation. First and foremost." 

"Even from your family. You will choose them before us in a heartbeat." 

"Yes. That is what a knight does. And for the name of King Dimitri, Annette, you must die here and now !" 

"I see." 

Gilbert tried to attack again, but Annette jumped away. 

She charged Crusher once more. And destroyed Gilbert's axe. 

"Then I'm sorry Father." She said threw tears. 

Annette laughed strike after strike, destroying Gilbert's armor. Then, she stood away, and threw two powerful excalibur spells. 

"AAAAAAH!" Gilbert yelled as he was hit by both of them. 

He fell to the flaming floor. Gilbert tried to stand up, but her was unable too, the fire ended up making his wounds mortal.

"Majesty... I beg...forgiveness... My promise to you... I...could not..." 

He then layed in the floor motionless. 

He was dead. Annette just killed her own father. 

She had to sit down to calm down, to process it. But she doesn't have much time. 

Her family needs her. 

The left group had just engaged with their Golem.

"GRWOAAAAAARRRR!"

"Oh man, here we go again." Caspar said. 

"That however does mean something." Linhardt said. "It means the power boost of the roar is only temporal, so she has to recharge them. We can use that on our advantage." 

"Wow, Lin is not being pesimistic. That is something." Dorothea said. 

"Let's do it. Jeritza, keep him busy !" Ferdinand said. 

"I welcome the challenge." The man said before distracting the Golem. 

"Once the energy lives, we can strike...." 

"SNIPER !" Petra pushed Ferdinand away just as the arrow came for her. 

"Ooof. That was REALLY close. Thank you Petra." 

"Anything for my beloved." 

"Guys, it's Ashe." 

Sure enough, the grey haired boy looked at them from his place. 

"Our pride, our people, our king. You've torn them all apart. Haven't you had enough?! What else is there for you to take?!" He screamed before shooting at them again. 

"Why is he fighting with them ? After what Catherine did to Lonato ?" 

"Because of his loyalty towards Faerghus and Dimitri. He can't see them fall. Even with Dimitri dead, he is following his orders like a true knight. Admirable really." Ferdinand complemented. "But sadly, that's what will cause his end." 

"We must take care of him. We can't fight with him over there." 

"I can take him." Petra said. "I will grab the victory." 

She looked at Ferdinand. 

"We can manage it while you do. And you are the fastest one. Go !" 

That's all Petra needed, she ran towards Ashe, dodging all of the arrows that he threw at her. 

The boy sweated as she got closer and closer to him. 

"Ashe." Petra pleaded. "Please be stopping the fight. I do not want to kill you." 

"I.....I must kill you. As a knight, I will follow King Dimitri's final orders !" 

"Then I am sorry for this." 

Petra with incredible speed, ran before Ashe could shoot again, and stabbed him with Levin. The electricity running thew his body. 

"AAAAAH!" Ashe yelled as he got the deathly shock. He fell to the ground after. 

"I tried.....to do the right thing, Lonato." He mumbled before passing away. 

Petra looked as the boy died. He was the last of their classmates that didn't side with them, to die. 

"Flame spirit. Please protect Ashe on his journey. And that he can reunite with his family on the beyond." 

"Hah !" Byleth jumped as she stabbed the Golem with the sword. "Now Hubert !" 

"We will burn together !" He yelled as the Golem was suddenly engulfed in magic flames. 

The Golem deactivated just as they finished the attack.

On the other side, Edelgard and Annette smashed their weapons on the Golem, creating a gap. 

"Now Lysithea !" 

The mage used har magic to create a hades inside the Golem, destroying it. 

"They are both down. Now we must reach Rhea." 

"STOP RIGHT THERE !"

They turned to see Catherine and Cyril, alongside a group fo soldiers. 

"I I will pour everything into this blade--my body, my soul. Thunderbrand rumbles, urging me on. I am the goddess's servant. You will taste my blade!" Catherine yelled. "You will not get past here, and you will not hurt Lady Rhea !" 

"You all hurt Lady Rhea so much ! I will kill you all !" Cyril yelled. 

"Hm. A pathetic little boy will kill us. Please, you were taught by Shamir, who is with us. We know all you know, and you will never be able to stop us or to save your master." 

"RAAAAAH!" Cyril yelled as he flew to attack Hubert. Who predictably, judged his attacked. 

Catherine on the other hand, went straight to Byleth, they collided swords. 

"I wish you'd never shown your face at Garreg Mach. I always knew you were trouble, yet I did nothing. Time for me to correct that mistake. Prepare to meet your end!" She yelled ! 

"It is a shame that someone a powerful and noble as you is so blind. You set a city on fire, without even evacuating it ! Is that what a Knight does ?" 

"I am a loyal knight to Lady Rhea, her wish is my command !" Catherine yelled. She tried attacking once again, but a miasma sent her flying. 

Lysithea looked at Byleth and Edelgard. 

"We can take care of them, go !" She yelled. "Go fight Rhea, finish this !" 

"Are you sure ?" 

"You two are the most powerful ones. You are the ones that can hurt her the most." 

"She is right your Majesty." Hubert. "The time has come for you to achieve your destiny. Give it all you got !" 

NOOO, I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT LADY RHEA !" Cyril tried to come to them, but Bernadetta made sure to keel him at bay. 

"Stay away from them !" She shouted. 

Catherine also tried to attack, but Lysithea held her in place. 

"Go you two. There is no more time to waste." 

Edelgard nodded at them. 

"Be careful." 

Byleth held her hand. 

It's time. 

At last, it had come.

Edelgard now stood face to face with the Immaculate One, in the battle that will decide Fodlan's fate. 

The white dragon roared with rage when she saw them. 

"So it's true. You don't value human life at all. Isn't that right, Immaculate One?" 

"Nonsense! Fools who do not accept their own sins are undeserving of salvation! You humans are the ones who betrayed! You betrayed me, and you betrayed my mother!"

" I did not betray you or her. I never believed in you from the beginning. As for Sothis herself, well I know where her allegiance lies."

"SHUT UP !" 

Rhea then looked at Byleth. 

"Give her back... Give back my mother! Gaaaaaah!" 

"I'm sorry Rhea. But Sothis is practically gone. She could only exist in my mind. And rarely came out. And even then, she did make it clear who she supported on this war. That's the woman I love. So today, I, we, will make sure you meet your end." 

"Immaculate One." Edelgard pointed. "The time has come to free Fodlan from your grasp." 

"Heh, you two are such fools. I will enjoy killing you right here, and right now !" 

Rhea started charging her breath. 

"GRWOAAAAAARRRR!" She attacked them with ferocity. 

Byleth and Edelgard dodged, and ran to attack Rhea. Ready to kill her once and for all. 

With Hubert and Annette focused on the troops, and Lysithea still fighting Catherine. Bernadetta had to take the battle with Cyril. 

"HAAAAH !" The boy yelled as he flew to try to strike her. 

Bernie rolled out of the way. She had to leave her beloved horse behind due to the flames. So she had to be on foot. 

"You will not hurt Lady Rhea, I will defend her from everything !" 

"Urgh. You are always Lady Rhea this, Lady Rhea that. It was like that in the Monastery. I think you are worst than Leonie really." 

"I do what Lady Rhea says. Because I am her loyal follower !" 

"Yep, you really are obsessed as well." 

"It's not obsession, it's loyalty, something someone like you can't understand !" 

"I don't understand loyalty, I think you are mistaken." 

Bernie got another bow, and shot at it at Cyril. It landed on his shoulder. 

"AAH!" He yelled. He tried to make his own shot, but Bernie intercepted it. 

"I know what loyalty is. I am gladly fighting for Byleth and Edelgard." 

She shot another arrow, landing on his other shoulder. 

"AAAAAH!" 

"But I have my own opinions. My own goals and dreams as well. I don't live just to serve them. I help them because they are my friends ! not for some blind loyalty." 

"SHUT UP, LADY RHEA IS GREAT, HER WORD IS..." 

"Shut it." Bernadetta shot another arrow. This time at Cyril's Wyvern. He fell to the ground. 

"You know that Leonie's obsession was what killed her in Gronder. Are you gonna follow the same path as him."

"SHUT UP !" Cyril yelled. 

"Then I'm sorry. But this is war, and I got no choice." 

Cyril was full of rage. He ran with his axe and tried to hit Bernie. 

"Time to do this Bernie !" 

Bernadetta got herself in position, and shot her arrows at Cyril, one in the head, another in the heart. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cyril screamed of pain as he fell to the ground. 

"Lady Rhea....thank you for everything." He mumbled before passing. 

Bernadetta just killed Cyril like she killed Flayn. But she had less feelings about it. 

For now, she has to help her friends...no, her family. 

"GAH !" Rhea yelled as Byleth stabbed her snout with the sword. 

"I bet Nemesis didn't even do this." 

"Indeed. Nemesis was as troublesome as you. I'll give you that. But still...." 

She shook her head to send Byleth to the floor. 

"Uf." 

"You will meet the same fate as he did, I will destroy you !" Rhea roared. 

She tried to take flight, but Edelgard wouldn't allow it. 

She jumped and slashed her wing with Aymr. 

"AH !" 

"I won't allow you to fly away Rhea, this time, we are ending you !" 

"You foolish girl. I still can't believe you are a Hresvelg. I have no intention of running away, until the both of you are dead !" 

"Hm. Then you are sorely mistaken, we won't allow you to take control of Fodlan again." 

"Hehehe. You foolish girl, I got no intention of taking Fodlan in again." 

"What ?" 

"This place has proven how corrupted it is. Now, after I kill you and your friends, I will BURN FODLAN TO THE GROUND, AND FIND A NEW PLACE WERE ME AND MY MOTHER ARE RESPECTED LIKE WE DESERVE !" 

"You beast. You won't be causing more deaths, I swear it !" Edelgard jumped to land another hit, this on Rhea's chest. 

"GAH !" 

Catherine tried to stab Lysithea with Thunderbrand in hand. But she used Thyrus to defend herself. 

"That's house Gloucester's relic. I heard that the Count was executed and that his heir died in Gronder. How are you using it ?" 

"I share the same crest. And I have more magical abilities !" She laughed another Miasma at Catherine. 

"Ah!" She skilled away her armor being damaged. 

"It doesn't matter, I am Thunder Catherine, and I'll defend Lady Rhea until my last breath !" 

Catherine went to strike Lysithea, but then... 

"AH !" An arrow suddenly hit her arm. "What ?" 

"Hello, Catherine. I always knew this day would come." 

They turned to see Shamir standing on the wall. Her group must have finished her Golem." 

"Hehe. What a coincidence, so did I. It seems that we now have no choice. We have nothing in common. Not our backgrounds, not our beliefs." She said in a friendly way. 

"Not the way we lived...or the way we die." 

"I am sorry Shamir. But you must die right now. Your betrayal, I still can't understand it." 

"I know you wouldn't. You know that I never had any true loyalty towards Rhea. I just was repaying a debt. One I think I did after 5 years. But knowing what I know now, what I have seen. I don't regret not choosing her." 

Shamir nodded at Lysithea. Time to finish this. 

"I, Thunder Catherine, will send you straight to the Goddess so that she can give you your punishments !" Catherine yelled. 

Thunderbrand collided with Thyrus, sending Lysithea back. 

"No.....I will NOT LOOSE !" 

The staff suddenly glowed purple, and Catherine was blasted back. 

"Ur." 

"I will not allow your blade to claim more victims for the church !" She called a set of Dark Spikes to destroy Catherine's armor. 

"AH ! The Church....Lady Rhea....." 

"They nothing. They are all excuses to justify your blind loyalty." She made a Luna next, the beam sending Catherine to her knees. 

"People should use their life to the maximum. Humans should be able to follow their dreams. Not the ones of a monster that only wishes for control. I won't allow more people to become like you, I want everyone to follow their on dreams, to live !" 

"LIES, WE MUST FOLLOW THE WILL OF SERIOS, OF LADY RHEA !" Catherine tried to attack. 

"Then if you choose to live for another, then you will suffer the fate of a blind follower." 

Before Catherine got closer, Lysithea made a Hades, and Catherine was swallowed by the purple tornado. 

"AAAAAAAAH!" Catherine screamed. 

When it was over, the last captain of the Knights of Serios was unable to do more. 

She fell to her knees and dropped Thunderbrand. Then she layed on the floor. 

"Lady Rhea... My service ends here. It's been an honor." 

And just then, the strongest of the Knights of Serios finally fell in battle, to an opponent she could not best. Thunder Catherine met her end, at the hands of the Ordelia heir. 

"So long, partner." Shamir mumbled. "There are no more Golems, and the others must be finishing with the soldiers. That only leaves Rhea." 

"Good. This can finally end." 

Edelgard flew to the ground as Rhea pushed her away. 

"Ow." She groaned. 

"Did you really....expected it too be easy." Byleth said, breathing hardly. 

"No." She sighted. "But I did had some hope." 

They both looked at Rhea, who as also started to feel fatigued. 

"You....fools. You really think you can defeat Saint Serios herself. I killed Nemesis, and I will kill you both as well !" 

Rhea blasted Edelgard and Byleth, both flew and hit a wall. 

Edelgard fell to her knees after the hit. Her amor was already badly damaged. 

"El, come on, get up." Byleth told her. 

"I need a moment." 

"We don't have one." 

Edelgard gasped a bit, and nodded. 

She looked at Rhea, still on her knees. 

"You two really believed you could take me out alone ?" 

"But they are not alone." 

Edelgard looked back, to see Hubert, Lysithea, and Annette walking towards them. 

"We are also here !" 

Ferdinand, Petra, Dorothea, Caspar, Linhardt and Jeritza came from the left. 

"We will not allow them to fight alone." 

Ingrid, Sylvain, Raphael, Marianne, and Shamir came from the right. 

Lysithea and Bernadetta came to help Edelgard and Byleth to their feet. 

"No....how can this be happening !" Rhea noticed that all of her troops were gone. The Knights of Serios were completely defeated. 

"Grr. I see the years have not cured humanity of its folly... You still wish to hurt and betray my mother and myself!" 

"We never betrayed her. You did." Byleth said. "Sothis only wants the best for Fodlan, this is not what she wants. A dictator that controls Fodlan for her own desires." 

"Rhea, it is time for you to meet the Goddess once again." Edelgard said. 

Rhea was fuming with fury, that they were using her mother against her. 

"GRWOAAAAAARRRR!" 

"Black Eagles, my friends.....LET'S FINISH THIS !" 

The whole Black Eagles attacked Rhea at the same time, surrounding her completely. 

Sylvain and Ingrid used their relics to damage Rhea's other wing, leaving her flightless. 

"Now you really won't be flying anymore, Rhea. The sky can be free from you." Ingrid said. 

"GAH !" She tried to use her tail to attack them. 

"No you don't !" Raphael yelled, he grabbed the tail and held it with his own strength. 

Petra and Annette ran towards the tail with their weapons. 

"I will cut your monstrosity down !" Petra yelled. 

"Time for the tail to go !" Annette yelled. 

With the power of Levin and Crusher, they managed to slice Rhea's tail in half, and Raphael pulled it away. 

"GAAAAAAH !" She roared in pain. 

"Bow towards her Majesty, Immaculate One !" Hubert yelled as he launched spells at her face. 

"AR ! You..." 

"Hey, look at Bernie !" 

Just when Rhea looked at her, Bernadetta launched an arrow straight at her eye. 

"AAAAR !" 

The others start attacking her legs, making her less mobile. 

Jeritza jumped off his horse to the other wing, and starch it more. Shamir damaging it more with her arrows. 

Marianne and Linhardt went to give Byleth and Edelgard the full healing treatment. So the two could attack. Once they were set, they went to the chest. Stabbing Rhea with their weapons. 

"AAR, DIE !" She tried throwing another energy beam at them. 

"Not so fast !" Lysithea said, floating in the air. She threw 4 sets of Dark spikes straight at Rhea's head. 

"AAAAAAAH!" She yelled, some of the spikes were left on her head. 

"Let's give it all !" 

Everyone punched, stabbed and shot Rhea multiple times, making the Immaculate One cower in her corner. 

One they were done, they all stood back. 

"AAAR !" Rhea said shaking, all of the arrows and spikes flew of her body. 

Edelgard saw that her body was bleeding badly, she had lost her wings, and eyes, and she looked so fatigued. She was desperate. 

Rhea gave a desperate growl. 

"Give it...back !" 

"When humanity stands strong and people reach out for each other...there's no need for gods. Rhea. Your reign of tyranny is over." 

Rhea growled at her. She raised her neck and opens her mouth to prepare one last desperate strike at Byleth and Edelgard. 

Edelgard looked at Byleth, and she nodded at her. 

"The time has come." 

The Immaculate One charges up a powerful breath and fires it at the duo. They roll out of the way, then rush up to the beast. 

"I'm ending this, once and for all !" Edelgard yelled. 

Byleth and Edelgard jump in the air and raise their legendary weapons, striking the Immaculate One's head at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Rhea yelled. 

Byleth and Edelgard jumped away, back to the floor. Just as Rhea stumbled to the floor. 

Rhea groans, spilling green blood and falling down to the ground.

"No...this can't be happening....mother, please help...."

Then silence. The Immaculate's chest stopped moving. 

At long last, after 5 years of war. Rhea was finally dead. 

"Is it over ?" 

"El ?" 

Edelgard looked at Byleth just as she fainted. 

Forgetting everything else, Edelgard ran straight towards her and grabbed her before hitting the floor. 

"Byleth ?" She asked. But her girlfriend was still on her arms. 

"My Love, are you ok ? Please, answer me !" 

Edelgard pressed her head on her chest. 

There was no heat beat...... 

"No....no no please no !" 

Byleth's hand then dropped the Sword of the Creator. 

"Byleth, my love. No you can't leave, PLEASE, I NEED YOU !" She begged. 

.....

"No." She mumbled, before crying on her chest. 

The Black Eagles watched horrified, was this the end of their professor ?

But then....

"El." A quiet mumble came in. 

"Wha....Byleth !" 

She pressed her chest again. 

And there it was. A heartbeat. The first heartbeat Byleth had ever hand. 

"My love, you are alive !" 

She looked straight at her face. 

Byleth started waking up. But the surprising thing was, that her hair and eyes were returning to their normal blue. 

"Hey El." She mumbled. "We did it." 

"My love....we did it !" 

Edelgard then kissed her passionately. One Byleth returned equally. 

The rest of the Black Eagles cheered. Byleth is alive, and they had won.

Edelgard had finally done it. After many many years. Humanity was finally free.

They had gotten the world back. Fodlan's new dawn was finally beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhea is dead, and the world is free. But this story is still not done. Thales is still out there and unlike the game, we are not gonna ignore him. As well as the one he talks about so much.


	34. This is Our World Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea is finally gone, and the Black Eagles celebrate their victory.

With the fall of Fhridiad, and the death of Rhea, the war had finally come to it's end. 

As soon as the news came out, the remaining Kingdom nobles aliened themselves with the Empire, and agreed to join it. Now, the Holly Kingdom of Faerghus has vanished, absorbed by the Adrestian Empire. 

With Rhea, her loyal commanders, and the Knights of Serios all gone. The Church of Serios banished from Fodlan, and all that remained were the memories they left behind. 

Just as the sun rose, rain started falling. Calming down the fire that engulfed Fhridiad in its flames. 

The Black Eagles stayed for a bit to help reconstruct Fhridiad. Then left behind some troops to continue helping. They had to return to the Monastery. 

After all. Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg is now the official ruler of all Fodlan. And she needs to be ready for it. 

That night, an official celebration was called. To celebrate the fall of the Church of Serios, and the unification of Fodlan. 

Yet, as the peace ruled Fodlan. Another war had to be called. With Rhea and the church dead. The temporal alliance of the Empire with Those Who Slitter in the Dark had ended, and now they must fight each other. 

Edelgard would pursue Thales, and make sure that he pays for all what he has done. That he meets the same fate that Rhea did. Thanks to their attack in Arianrhod, Hubert is tracking them. 

But it can wait for a bit. They can celebrate this victory. 

Byleth had fallen as sleep on the way back, in Edelgard's arms. 

"Well well well, look who finally emerged victorious." 

Byleth opened her eyes, and she noticed she was in a familiar throne room. 

"Sothis ?" 

"So you do remember me this time." The goddess appeared in the throne. "That's so good." 

"You are here. But I thought ?" 

"So did I. But just when Rhea died, boom ! I was able to show up again." 

"It's very good to see you again." 

"It's more good to see you live. I thought without me you were lost. But here you are. Alive and complete." 

"Well, it's still not over." 

"Yeah I know." 

"I don't know what to do. I can't use the sword no more, since I don't have the crest." 

"Oh you can use the sword. The crest might be gone, but I am still here, and I have gifted it to you." 

"Really ?" 

"Yeah. You might not be a half good anymore. But you still have the power of one." She winked. "Listen. There is more that we have too talk about your upcoming battle with Thales. But for now enjoy the victory with your Emperor. Honestly the romantic tension between you both was really going to kill me." 

Byleth just smiled a bit. 

"Say. Remember your father's ring. The one he left behind. Well, I think that it would look very good on your girlfriend's finger. Just saying. After all, she'll need an Empress." Sothis winked at her. 

"Yeah, I'll ask her. Hey, what will happen to Rhea now ?" 

"Oh, don't worry, With her on the other world. I will teach her a lesson." Sothis then got closer to her. "But you know. She might have been my biologically. But as far as I can tale. You are much more my child than her. I am proud of you and your students. And thank full that you freed this land. You will always have me by your side. For the upcoming battle, and for the rest of your lifes." 

Before the party. Edelgard and Lysithea had to go to talk to Professor Hanneman. 

"So I assume you both want your second crests gone." He said. 

"Yes. With Rhea dead, I think it's wise for us to get rid of them." 

"Are you sure we can still face Thales with just one ?" 

"Thales is more of a schemer than a powerful enemy. Hubert already has him almost cornered. Besides, our strength has never lied within the crests. You are the most skill mage I have even seen. Thales won't know what hit him. As for me. Well, as long as I have my minor crest that I was born with, then I can wield Aymr." 

"Yes, then let's do it !" 

"Great." Hanneman said. "I must warn you. This will leave you in pain for some days. But if we do it now, you both will be ready for the celebration party. Manuela, Linhardt and Marianne will help me make it as less painful as possible. Now, which of you wants to go first." 

Lysithea looked at Edelgard. 

"You go Lysithea. You have had this pain longer than me. Go so you can live your life." 

"Yes. Live my life. I am ready." 

She gave Annette a kiss, and headed to the room. 

"She'll be set in three hours. Then you will be next Edelgard." Hanneman said kindly. Then he entered the room. 

"She'll be fine El." Byleth soothed her. 

"She will, she's strong." 

Edelgard had started seeing Lysithea just like Byleth and Bernadetta saw each other. As sisters. She's family to her, and she'll make it. 

It was three long hours. She spent them either calming Annette down, or calming herself. 

"Hello dears." Manuela said. "The operation was a success. She is recovering now. She is been taken to the infirmary Annette dear, I think you want to see her." 

"Yes I do. Thank you so much. Edelgard, I know you will have the same sucess." Annette bowed towards them, and left for the Infirmary. 

"Now your Majesty, it's time." 

Byleth gave Edelgard a kiss before she entered. 

"Wait for me." 

"You know I will." 

Edelgard entered the room and layed on the bed. 

Now that she freed humanity, she has to free herself. 

When she woke up in the bed. With Byleth at her side. Lysithea with Annette on the bed besides her, and Hubert and Bernadetta watching. She knew she had won this battle as well. 

Days later, Edelgard and Lysithea were fully recovered. 

They had to spend some days in bed, being cared by their girlfriends. Not that they had any complains about that. 

Well, Edelgard could have done without Hubert's generous gift of mounts of paper work, but she knew she really had no choice. 

Something interesting, was that in the paper work, there was a letter from Claude. 

He essentially congratulated them on their victory, that he was glad Rhea was finally dead. And that he had a feeling they would be speaking soon. Edelgard wondered what he and Hilda are up to know. Knowing them, probably having the time of their lives.

Well, she'll find out eventually. 

The party finally came in the last day of the month. 

Everyone was in the grand hole of the Monastery. Celebrating. 

Hanneman, Manuela, and Shamir were sat in a table. Drinking with other adults and just laughing around. 

Caspar and Linhardt were having their own private conversation, while also giving each other an occasional kiss. They had become boyfriends after the fight with Rhea. From what she has heard. They are both thinking of reunancing to their titles, and just travel around Fodlan. 

Dorothea ironically, was not in the center of the room. She sat on a corner with Mercedes and Jeritza. Edelgard was glad the two siblings were able to reunite. But she wonders why is Dorothea there ? Jeritza doesn't want any romance in his life, so could it be......

Raphael and Marianne sat with Sylvain and Ingrid on another table. It's clear that the men were unable to get their woman to dance with them. It's not their style after all. 

Ferdinand of course took with Petra to the dance floor. He basically made her an expert in Fodlan dance. Now she wonders if she would do the same for him in Brigid. 

Hubert and Bernadetta weren't in the party anymore. They weren't people of crowds anyway. They were in the greenhouse, enjoying their privacy. She wonders how soft is Hubert wit Bernie. 

Lysithea and Annette were also dancing. Both the happiest she has seen them in a while. Gilbert's death still haunted Annette sometimes, but here she is, smiling like before. Lysithea had a smile she had never seen on her, now that she can live. 

As for her......

"El, would you join me for a sec. There is something I gotta ask you." 

"Of course my love." 

"The Goddess tower, what are we doing here ?" 

"I needed a private place to talk to you, and it seemed the best place." 

"Well. What is it that you need ?" 

"I just wanted to be in private. How are you ?" 

"How am I, I had never been happier than what I am right now. The Children of the Goddess have been defeated at last. The shape of the world will be forever changed. Humanity is free now. The world is ours once again. And now I am free from my two crest curse." 

"Hehe, I suspected you would be happy. But it isn't over yet." 

"True. There is still much to be done. We can't ignore the possibility that our enemies will resurface one day. In the end, the fate of this world depends on the choices we make. Thales is still out there, and we still don't know who is this man he is counting so hard on.I don't know what the future holds, but...come what may, will you stay by my side? You chose to protect me at the Holy Tomb. Will you choose me again?" 

"El you know I love you." 

"I know, but....I really need you. I want to be sure we are...." 

"Maybe this will answer that. El... Please accept this gift" 

Byleth got the ring out, and slid it on her finger. 

"You....is this....are you really." 

"If you want to of course." 

"Do I want to ? Of course I want to. This ring is lovely, thank you my love. I will happily accept it. I must admit, for so long feared my feelings would be unrequited, . So long as I had you by my side, it never mattered how many enemies I amassed. You were all I needed. For a long time, I longed to share my feelings with you, and it seemed you wished for the same. So when we did, I was the happiest I had eve been. But now...... This feeling... it's overwhelming. My.....no, our dreams are finally coming true." 

"Yes they are. El, I promise to always be there for you." 

"I promise the same. Together, we can achieve anything. We will crush those who slither in the dark and restore peace and order to Fódlan. I will then find a suitable successor and hand over the reins of the Empire." Edelgard blushed madly. When all that is done, it will be just the two of us. I look forward to starting our life together in the light of a glorious new dawn." 

"Then let's make it happen." 

"Yes, that is all we can do for now. We must remain focused on our goals."

They stood in the balcony as the sun setted. 

"To think that I may truly call you my partner and equal now... The solitary reign of Edelgard has come to an end. From now on, we walk this path together. With time and care, the darkness shrouding this world will be lifted. You and I will become the light that shines over Fódlan... just as you have shined upon my life." 

"El, I love you, very much." 

"I love you too, so much." 

The two kissed as the sun went down. 

Now they only have to defeat Thales, and finally, they can truly begin their new lifes, together." 

"So, my little "niece" was successful. The world is now free from that fake saint, Serios." 

Thales walked down into Shambala. With Rhea and all of her followers gone, it was time for them to make their move. 

"It's a shame. That girl made such a good pawn. The best experiment I ever had. Well, I do hope she celebrates this victory.....It will be her last after all." 

He opened a door, and entered a room with a casket. 

"The time is almost here for you to return to lay waste in Fodlan. So that we can take our rightful place. Once the Emperor and the Fell Star are gone, the world will be ours. My King." 

Meanwhile in hell. 

"Mother please !" Rhea begged. She was in chains. 

"Please nothing. How many people did you kill for my name eh ?" Sothis yelled. "This is NOT WHAT I WANTED, YOU RUINED THE WORLD I LOVED !" 

"I only wanted you back, please you got too understand." 

"Hmph. We all come and go. I swear you became somehow even worst than Nemesis. You all !" She yelled to her "child" I can't be more disappointed in you all. So many innocent lifes, taken because they didn't have the same believes. Well, as you mother or whatever. It is my job to punish you. For every life you took that wasn't of an evil doer. You will suffer the pain of the eternal flames of hell, until I am satisfied enough that you have learned your lesson !" 

"MOTHER NO PLEASE, NOOOOOO, AAAAAAH!" Rhea yelled as her body was covered in flames. She always fought her mother was on her side. But now she knows she never was, and has to pay the consequences. 

Sothis sighted and went back to her throne. 

"Well that takes care of that. Now it's up to you Byleth. There is one last enemy out there. Stronger than everyone you have fought. I pray for you, for Edelgard, and for everyone's safety. The fate of Fodlan is in your hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhea though dying was the worst that could happen. Nope. now her mom is gonna punish her hard. Sothis is not happy. 
> 
> Here's a fun fact. Originally, Dorothea was supposed to die in the battle with Rhea. But then the idea of sparing Mercedes came. And well, you can see the new ship on the tags now.


	35. Attack on Shambala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles take down Thales, but what is he planning ?

"This is Shambala. Where I tracked the javelin of light. Beneath this cave, Thales waits." 

After been forced to ally with that monster, today, they are finally taking him down. 

"So, this is where they come from." Lysithea growled. "Monsters. today they are not escaping." 

"Yes. Today, we will avenge all the victims from Thales' plans." 

"We must be prepared for any surprise he has in store for us. There is a possibility we might encounter the man that he talks about a lot." 

They all nodded and entered the place. 

Sothis however quickly stopped Byleth. 

"The man Thales wants, still slumbers. You CAN'T allow them to wake him." 

"Why ?" 

"Because the damage that Rhea took, the lives she took, are NOTHING compared to what he will do. As always, I trust you and your students." 

Byleth nodded at her and kept walking. 

"Look at this place." Hubert admired. "They are truly advance. But it is no shame that they must be eradicated like fleas." 

"Indeed. They are a plague, something that must be ridden off as fast as we can." 

"There is a sealed door over there." Byleth pointed. "That's where Thales is." 

"We might have a bit of an issue, look over there." Annette pointed. 

A familiar metallic being walked around. 

"Cornelia's dolls." Edelgard mumbled. "Makes sense that Thales knows how to use them." 

"Yes. That was why she wasn't worried that her death would stop Thales. She knew it wouldn't slow him down." 

"There are four entrances to the fortress. We are 16, therefore I suggest we divide in groups of 4 to take down all entrances. Then we meet up to face Thales." 

"I doubt facing him will be as hard as Rhea, or even Dimitri. He is more cunning than actually powerful, but keep your guard up for any tricks." 

"Excuse sir." A solider called Thales. 

"What is it ?" 

"It's Edelgard and her army. They are here." 

"They are here ? But how did they find......oh Hubert you motherfucker. I always knew you were trouble. Gather our soldiers, protect this entrance, DO NOT LET THEM INISDE THIS CHAMBER !" 

"Yes sir !" 

Thales sighed and looked back at the casket. 

"Oh Edelgard. You are always full of surprises. But is about time I give you another of my own." 

They had set off in their teams towards their entrances. On the north west entrance where Hubert, Ferdinand, Petra, and Annette. On the north east entrance where Caspar, Linhardt, Sylvain, and Ingrid. On the south east where Marianne, Raphael, Shamir, and Jeritza.. While Edelgard, Byleth, Lysithea, and Bernadetta took care of the south west entrance. 

Dorothea was unable to come, as she was injured on the battle against Rhea, and Manuela had not allowed her off the infirmary. Mercedes despite joining them, chose to not participate in any more fighting. It was enough with all the things Dimitri had her do in this 5 years. 

"I still can't believe a place like this actually exists." Lysithea wowed. 

"It is highly impressive." Byleth said. "Too bad is going down." 

"We could use the tech here." Edelgard said. "Once we know it's safe of course." 

"Well one thing is certain. What Thales is trying to use, must be destroyed." 

Edelgard turned to her fiancee now. 

"How do you know ?" 

"I told you already that with the death of Rhea, not only my hair went back to normal, Sothis also returned." 

"I still can't believe you have a Goddess in your head." Bernie added. 

"She comes and goes. Anyway, she warned me that the man that Thales wants is asleep in a chamber, we must stop him." 

"Why, who is he ?" 

"She still doesn't know. But she knows that he is capable of doing much worst than Rhea can." 

........

"Oh no." Bernie mumbled. 

"Let's tare them apart." Hubert growled. 

"For once, you and I are in agreement." Ferdinand said. 

One of the dolls came to them. 

"The dolls are worth of fighting. But once again, I will take them down !" Petra jumped to attack the doll with Levin.

"Do you think Thales has more in store ?" Annette asked. 

"We don't know. Better to no let him show us." Hubert growled, throwing a miasma at the doll. 

"There are more soldiers coming." Ferdinand said. 

"As long as a group manages to get to Thales, then we will prevail." 

"Well, it's must likely not gonna be us." He pointed to a second doll running towards them. 

"I thought this things were gone for good." Sylvain fought one of the dolls.

"Hah !" Ingrid impaled the doll. "They are weaker that the ones we fought in Arianrhod." 

"Indeed. Based on the magic surrounding them, it seems Cornelia had much better control over them." 

"Man, isn't the final battle supposed to be the most epic one !" Caspar yelled while striking a solider. "We had a much harder time in Tailtlaen and Fhridiad than here." 

"I am thankful that the fight here seems to be a short one." Linhardt shook his head. 

"Oh you know you want some action Lin." 

"No I don't. That's why I leave my boyfriend all the fun." 

"Heck yeah you do !" 

"Ah you both are adorable. Hey Ingrid why aren't you like this with me ?" 

"Sylvain depending on your next words you'll either get kissed or punch at the end of the fight. Do you like that ?" 

"You know what. I'll take it." 

"This guys are wimps." Shamir snipped another. "Are they really the ones protecting their leader ?" 

"No." Jeritza said. "Thales is not their true leader." 

"What ? Is that the Death Knight speaking ?" 

"Yes. And if we want the battle to be as easy, then we must make sure they stay dead." 

"What are you talking about ?" 

"It's unclear to me. All I know, is that Thales must die today." 

"Well that's a given." 

"RAAAAAAH!" Raphael yelled as he threw himself in a group of soldiers. 

"Wow, is that really the guy you want to end up with ?" Shamir asked Marianne. 

"What counts is the inside. So yes, I want him." 

"Suit yourself then. This is why I have no plans for romance." 

"Same. Love makes you weak." 

"No it doesn't." Marianne watched Raphael. "Love makes us stronger." 

Thales growled as he watched his soldiers fall. 

"Dam it, so useless. But where is the little Emperor ?" 

BOOM !

Just then, his door was blown into peaces. 

"What the hell !" 

"Hello Thales." 

Edelgard and her group came inside. 

"Well isn't it my little niece." He growled. "And you brought the Fell Star, or should I call you Serios now ?" 

"Serios died a month ago, you saw it. And don't you dare call me niece again." Edelgard growled. 

"Hm. So, the time has come eh ?" 

"Yes. I told you the day Kronya killed Sir Jeralt. That you all would pay for what you have done. Now Kronya, Solon, and Cornelia are all dead. Now it's finally your turn." 

"Hmph. Foolish girl. You were the perfect puppet, but if you really think this will end with me, then you are so mistaken." 

Thales threw spells at them, with they easily countered. 

"Seriously, why continue doing this ? You are nothing compared to what we have faced." 

Byleth used the sword and Lysithea her magic to counter the spells. 

Bernadetta then shot some arrows at Thales. Who moved back in pain. 

"Grrr." He growled. 

Edelgard lipped forward. 

"This is for my siblings !" 

One slash,

"AAAAAH!" 

"This is for Lysithea's family." 

She moved away so that Lysithea could attack him. 

"This is for Dimitri, and all of the victims of Duscur !" 

AARRRH!" 

"And this is....." 

"ENOUGH !" He blasted her away. Byleth caught her before she fell to the ground. 

"Hehe, I always knew I stood no change against you." 

He smirked evily at them. 

"But that doesn't mean that you will get to enjoy your victory." 

He touched a pad. 

"What have you done ?" 

The dolls suddenly stopped moving. 

"What happened ?" 

"Have we grabbed the victory so fast." Petra asked. 

Hubert looked around, then he saw the sky. 

"No, Thales is.....WE MUST LEAVE, NOW !" 

"What's wrong." 

"Ingrid, can you see anything ?" 

"I see......THAT WE MUST GET OUT NOW !" 

"GET OUT NOW !" Jeritza yelled. 

"Why ?" 

Shamir looked where he pointed. 

"Oh, yes that's probably a good idea." 

"What have you done Thales !" Edelgard growled. 

"Hehe, look at the sky !" He pointed at them 

"EDELGARD, WE MUST LEAVE !" 

"She turned around and saw them. Javelins of Light comings straight towards them. 

"THERE IS NO TIME, TAKE COVER !" 

Byleth grabbed Edelgard and with Lysithea and Bernadetta, they took cover from the coming blast. 

"HAHAHA, YOU WILL NEVER WIN EDELGARD, NEVER ! HE WILL....." 

BOOM ! 

........

"E....." 

.....

"El....Wa....p" 

"Uh ?" Edelgard slowly came back around. 

"El, wake up !" 

"Byleth, what happened ?" 

"Thales bombarded Shambala." 

"Are the others ?" 

"Lysithea and Bernie are ok. But I don't know of the rest." 

"Then we must find them." 

She took her hand and clawed out of the ruble. 

"What about Thales ?" 

"I don't know." 

They got to a clear, where they saw Lysithea and Bernadetta staring at something. 

"Lysithea, Bernadetta, what is it ?" 

"That." 

Byleth and Edelgard turned to look at where she pointed. 

Under the ruble, they could see Thales' body, crushed by ruble. 

"Is he ?" 

"I already check for pulse, he's gone." Bernadetta said. 

"He is gone, their leader is finally gone." Lysithea teared up. "Finally." 

Edelgard comforted her, also tearing up a bit. 

Thales is finally gone, just like Rhea. Now her siblings can rest in peace. 

"Come on." She said threw tears."Let's find the others." 

However, deep underground, a chamber was intact. 

And just as Edelgard and the other left, it started glowing purple. 

Two huge hands came out of the broken metal, and opened the door. Also releasing the chains that kept him there. 

Out of the chamber, came out the King of Liberation himself, Nemesis. 

"Serios." He growled. 

He's back, and this time, no one will stop him.


	36. The King's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when the Black Eagles thought they were done, their strongest enemy yet approaches.

The morning after Thales' defeat, Byleth and Edelgard stood together in the balcony. 

"So, how are you ?" 

"I'm fine. It's finally over. Rhea is dead, the Church is no more, Thales won't turtore anyone again, and we can finally live in peace." 

"So we did it, it's finally over." 

"Yes." Edelgard held her hand. "Its finally over." 

"You still wear my mother's ring." She pointed. 

"This ring is the most precious gift I have ever gotten. I don't plan to ever take it off." 

"I must admit, I am a bit nervous." 

"About what ?" 

"Well. I am very exited to get married. But that means I'll be, Empress." 

"It is something that can't be taken lightly. But I'll be there every step of the way. Like I said when you proposed. We will walk our path together, always." 

Byleth smiled at her and kissed her. 

Edelgard wanted this moment to last. But..... 

"LADY EDELGARD !" Hubert yelled with some guards. 

Edelgard growned softly at having her moment interrupted. 

But then she saw his face, and knew it was serious. 

"What is it Hubert ?" 

"I have very distressing news. An army has departed from Shambala. They.....they are destroying everything on their path." 

"WHAT ! But Shambala was supposed to be destroyed. And we saw Thales dead." 

"None of the descriptions match Thales. They say that the army is using a flag with, the Crest of Flames, and that it's leader is a strong man, that has a sword........almost identical to the Sword of the Creator." 

Byleth's eyes went wide open. Then she fainted. 

"BYLETH !" 

"What....." 

"Hey !" Sothis yelled. 

"Sothis, do you know ?" 

"Yes. While you successfully defeated Thales. He used those javelins to distract you his work. That man he wanted back, is the one leading that army." 

"Oh no. But who ?" 

"The one leading this army. Is the King of Liberation himself, Nemesis." 

"NEMESIS ! But he's dead." 

"Once again. It all comes to Rhea's lies. She was unable to kill Nemesis, so she sealed him off with a dark seal. One Thales has gotten weaker and weaker until he could release him." 

"So Nemesis is the leader of Those Who Slitter in the Dark ? But that doesn't make sense. Didn't you give him and the ten elites the relics ? Edelgard did say that he wasn't corrupted." 

"Her version contains some truth. But it's not entirely factual. Nemesis was an ordinary man yes, but he was not a good one. He was a bandit. To get more powerful, he created the relics himself, and gave it to his man, the ten elites." 

"Wait, so the relics are not weapons of the Goddess ?" 

"Nope. Your fiancee's axe, Aymr, is proof that relics can be created." 

"Yeah....you're right, but what about Nemesis, why is he so powerful ?" 

"This next part is heavily disturbing. He stoled my body, and fused himself with my blood. Then he used my own bones, to create the sword you held, and no don't think about it, we have no time !" 

"Right...." 

"Listen Byleth. Nemesis is the most powerful enemy you will face. He might not be a dragon, but he won't fall easer than Rhea did. Rhea was unable to truly kill him, because she couldn't kill a half god. The only one that can truly kill Nemesis, is you." 

"Me ?" 

"Yes. Nemesis has my blood, your soul is linked to mine. You are the only one with the power to kill him for good. The others might bring him to his knees, even mortartly wound him, but only you can deal the fatal blow." 

"I see...." 

"Now I know you, Edelgard, and all of the others wanted to enjoy the peace you fought. Well, this is it. Nemesis will be your final opponent, after him, there will be nothing that will stop you from living in peace. Fodlan's new dawn, will truly begin, once Nemesis is truly defeated." 

Edelgard held her fiancee as she started to regain her senses. 

"My love, are you ok ?" 

"Yes, it was.....Sothis." 

"Oh, what did she want ?" 

"To warn us about the upcoming fight. She knows who the leader of this army is. Thales might be dead, but the man he wanted back, well he is back." 

Edelgard helped her up while she stilled herself. 

"El, it's Nemesis. The King of Liberation himself is the one leading them." 

Edelgard's eyes went wide open when she heard that name. 

"No....that.....he's dead ?" 

"No. Rhea was unable to truly kill him. So she sealed him off, and locked him away. Those Who Slitter in the Dark, are his followers, and Thales has worked for a long time to bring him back." 

"I...It's hard to believe." 

"But it is the most logical answer." Hubert said. "Aside from the Professor. The only being capable of welding the Sword of the Creator is Nemesis. And the description matches him perfectly. It seems the King of Liberation has indeed return." 

"Yeah....you have never being wrong about this things My Love, and if someone is bound to know, it's Sothis. But why is he..." 

"You are right that his fight with was just a simple dispute. That it was just on who and how Fodlan was ruled. But Nemesis was indeed a corrupted man. A bandit. He was no hero El. He was also, the true creator of the Relics." 

Edelgard shook her head. All of her life she was taught that Nemesis....

But no, the truth is in front of her. He is destroying towns and everything he comes across with. And for the relics, Aymr is a perfect proof of that. 

"Well then. There is only one thing to do now. We must stop Nemesis, once and for all." 

"Our forces are still spread, gathering the remaining loyalist too Rhea." Hubert said. "They will arrive at the end of the month , around the same time Nemesis should reach the Monastery." 

"Then that's where will fight him. We will fight at the outskirts of the Monastery, the Calendonian Plateu will be the battle field." 

"Duke Gorneli and Lord Holst are stalling him so we can prepare." 

"Send notice to all the towns nearby to evacuate. That Nemesis is too strong, and that he can't be faced." 

"Yes Lady Edelgard." He bowed to them and left. 

"And here I thought it was over." She fell on Byleth's arms. "But now, we must face what will be our strongest enemy." 

"It will be tough. But I am sure we can do this, together." 

"Yes My Love, together." 

"Wow wow. Back off. Are you telling me that Nemesis, THAT NEMESIS, is back !" Annette yelled. 

"Yes. As hard as it is too believe. The King of Liberation is indeed alive, and he is coming this way." Edelgard said. 

"I have not heard much of Nemesis." Petra said. "But the air...it feels different. As if nature has the fear of him. That is something I have never felt before." 

"His legends are all we need to know what we are about to face. A tough opponent is an understatement." Ferdinand said. 

"To think that neither Rhea or Thales were the end. It seems Nemesis is taking the title." Ingrid said. 

"I....I am terrified. The King of Liberation, we are truly gonna fight him !" Bernadetta yelped. 

"Being afraid is acceptable. But we must stand, and fight." Lysithea said. 

"Lysithea is right. This my friends, will be our toughest, most dangerous enemy yet. But this is the end. The true final battle lies upon us. At the end of the month, Nemesis and his army will arrive. We will stop him once and for all." 

"Yes, we have fought so long for this new dawn. I will not allow a man to simply appear and stop us. We are gonna do what Rhea failed to do, and kill Nemesis." 

"Now, I must ask you to get in contact with your home territories, we will need every single soldier we have to stop Nemesis. He has an army with him, and there is a chance the ten elites are among them." 

"Right now. It doesn't matter if you were from the Empire, Kingdom, or Alliance. If you believed in the Church or not. Nemesis is a threat to all Fodlan, and he won't care about any of that. This is truly where the new united Fodlan will show itself. We must stand together, and fight !" 

A week later, Hubert had called Byleth and Edelgard. 

"What is it Hubert ?" 

"Well your Majesty. I got some news from Almyra." 

"Oh ?" 

"It seems that in the time we fought Dimitri and Rhea, the new Almyra King was crowned. He has learned about Nemesis, and is offering help." 

"Oh, is he sending us soldiers ?" 

"Well yes. However, he is also gonna come and fight himself." 

"The new King is gonna fight himself ? Why is he coming ?" 

"Well. It seems that the new King, as well as the future Queen, are familiar faces." 

"Familiar faces ?" 

"Hey Princess !" A familiar voice called from the sky. 

Edelgard turned to the sky, and saw him.

"Claude !" 

In a white wyvern, flew none other than Claude. 

The man landed and jumped off his ride. 

"Yep. In the flesh, Princess. Or should I call you, the Emperor of Fodlan ?" 

"But....you are the new King of Almyra ?" 

"Yep. My old man decided it was time." 

"So your father is the King, well former King. Even after everything, you somehow still manage to be full of surprises." 

"Yeah well. I wanted to wait until you went to Almaryra to discuss a treaty to give you a good surprise. But when I learned that some old thought to be dead madman was wrecking havoc, I knew that I had to step in on this one. Oh congratulations on finally defeating Rhea by the way. Hilda and I held a small celebration when I learned she was gone." 

He looked at Byleth. 

"Hey Teach. Back to blue I see. I like it, better than green." 

"Heh. It's good to see you Claude. How's Hilda ?" 

"Oh, she should be landing right about....now." 

"AAAAAAAAH!" 

Another wyvern landed harshly on the ground. 

"Ow, I don't think I'll ever get used to flying like an Almyrian." Hilda groaned. 

"You are if you gonna become the new Queenie." Nader said, landing besides her. 

"Yeah....Oh, Professor, Edelgard ! Well hello there, good to see you as allies once again !" She greeted them in her usual Hilda enthusiasm. 

"But how did you learn about Nemesis ?" 

"Well, we first learned from Hilda's brother Holst. But we just knew he was a madman then. Then Hubert's letter came in, and I understood the danger. I kept my way away from your fight against Rhea and Dimitri, cause my father didn't really want to interfire in Fodlan's inner war. Nemesis is another story, he puts everyone at risk. Fodlan, Almyra, Brigid, Dagda, we are all in danger from him. Therefore as King is my duty to join Fodlan's Emperor in her fight to stop him." 

"Also you are King now so you can basically choose what to do." Hilda added. 

"So what do you say Edelgard." He held his hand. "Should this battle be a new peaceful start for our lands." 

She shook it without thinking it. 

"Yes, our nations have bene fighting for too long. Let this be a new start." 

"Great, but first we have to finally put a stop to Nemesis' rampage." 

"Goddess. When was the last time you and I fought side by side." 

"If I remember, the night you met Teach. The night that really changed everyone's life in the Monastery." 

The Black Eagles were plesantly surprised to see Claude and Hilda back and safe. 

"Oh Hilda, I am so happy we are not enemies again." Marianne hugged her best friend. 

"Yeah, me too Marianne, now we can kick butt together again." 

"What a reunion eh." Claude said greeting Raphael and Lysithea. 

"It's so good to see you Claude, and now you are King !" Raphael said exited. 

"Yep." He then looked at Lysithea. "And you.....can't call you kid anymore Lysithea. You are clearly a woman now." 

"Well finally. My peace can continue. But it is good to see you again." 

"Ok everyone, it's good to see Claude and Hilda again, but we need to plan to see what we are facing. Hubert ?" 

"I justo recieved another letter from Holst. Nemesis has crossed his territory and it's now heading towards the Bridge. We have told House Ordelia to simply let him pass and don't get involved. He also confirmed that alongside Nemesis, are indeed the Ten Elites." 

"Of course they are. Was the first fight in Tailtlain worth anything ? Rhea didn't kill anyone there or what ?" Bernadetta ranted. 

"I agree with your rage. However, there is a concerning thing. It seems each of the Elites is using an exact replica of their respective Relics, with the exception of the Blutang sword. They say this new relics are darker in color, and emit a strange purple energy." 

"So dark versions of each of the Relics. Perfect." 

"We have must of the relics here with us. The Blaiddyd relic was destroyed in the final battle against Dimitri, and the Flardarius shield was lost in Gronder after Felix's death. And the Raifal gem is still no where to be found, but Jeritza is searching for it." 

"Not to mention. With Aymr we should be able to counter the ones we have lost." 

"Yes. Listen everyone, Nemesis is just a day away. We must do all what we can to prepare for our final battle. The enemy is unknown, all we know are from legends that are at best half trues. But we won't fail. We won't just, leave the problem laying there like Rhea did. We will finish Nemesis once and for all, so that we can finally enjoy Fodlan's.....no, the world's new dawn. Our final step is now. I said it when we fought Dimitri, then Rhea, then Thales. want you all to survive, so we can experience this new dawn together !" 

"YEAH !" 

Just then, the Gatekeeper came into the room. 

"Greetings, Professor, there is something to report." 

"What is it ?" 

"He's here." 

Nemesis finally reached the Monastery. 

"Serios.....today, you will finally meet your end."


	37. The Fight for a New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles must stop Nemesis once and for all, so they can enjoy their new dawn

The Black Eagles and their allies stood in front of the field, just as Nemesis came in. 

"There he is. The King of Liberation himself. I never thought our final oponent would be him." 

"Well, our lifes are full of surprises." 

"What's that purple swampy thing ?" Lysithea asked. 

Just then, one of the soldiers touched the swamp. 

"Wha, ach ahc !" He gagged before dropping dead. 

"Wow. Let's not touch that thing." Claude said. "But it wasn't there before, someone has to be making it." 

Nemesis looked at the army in front of him. 

"Hmph. Pathetic weaklings, no one will stop me from reaching Serios !" 

He pointed his sword at them. 

"Serios ! I will kill you ! No one get in my way. All those who stand in my way.....will be destroyed !" 

"So, that's Nemesis… You're a crusty old bastard, you know that?" 

"Yet, this old man somehow is stronger than anything we have faced yet." 

"ATTACK !" Nemesis yelled. 

The army came running towards them. 

"They are coming in fast !" 

"Flyers, see if you can find a way to get this swamp off. The rest, stay careful and fight in safe land !" 

Claude, Hilda, Ingrid, and the Almyrians took off, while the rest engaged. 

By a twist of fait, Edelgard first clashed with Blaiddyd, who whose the same lance Dimitri did on their duel in Tailtlain. 

"I wonder what he would think if he was here." She clashed Aymr with the dark relic. Making the man stumble. 

Byleth fought Charon and the dark thunderbrand at her side. 

"They are certainly of few words." 

"Indeed, they don't even make a sound !" She smashed Aymr into Blaiddyd, making him stumble back. "And they are much more resistant !" 

"Professor, look at the sky, a demonic beast !" Bernadetta yelled. 

Sure enough, a winged beast flew towards the battlefield. 

"Not all of the soldiers are able to cross the swamp, only the elites. That means that the others must be the remaining followers of Thales." 

"Makes sense that they would follow their master until the end." 

Claude flew and tried to shoot one of his arrows at Nemesis. 

Ten magical shields suddenly appeared when the arrow got close. 

"Hmph." 

"Dam it, is Nemesis unstoppable ?" 

"Where did those shields come from ?" Ingrid asked. 

"Hey look, that mage, her hands are constantly glowing !" Hilda pointed. 

"She must be the one that is making the swamp, let's go get her." 

However, Daphnel and other pegasus knights intercepted them. 

"You gotta be kidding me." Ingrid whined. 

Edelgard still fought Blaiddyd, he had the same ferocity that Dimitri had. 

"Well, he is his scion." She growled. 

Blaiddyd went to attack her once again, but Petra sneaked behind him. 

"Leave her alone !" She stabbed him with Levin, causing Blaiddyd to shake from the bolts. 

Edelgard saw her chance and smashed Aymr Blaiddyd' chest. The Elite fell to the floor, and banished in smoke. 

"Nice one El !" Byleth still fought with Charon. She got the upper hand and smashed the sword of the creator in their chest. 

Bernadetta finished it, by shooting two arrows at Charon's face. Causing him to banish in smoke as well. 

"Hey Claude look !" Hilda pointed. "Two of Nemesis' shields just vanished." 

"Wait, he had then, that must mean. Yes, we must defeat the Ten Elites before we go fight Nemesis." 

Lysithea and Annette fought against the remaining members of Those Who Slitter in the Dark. 

"I didn't get to have a shot against Thales, so I am gonna have to conform with dealing with you !" 

She shot some dark spikes at the flying beast, who fell in the ground. 

"Dam it, the moment those things are finally gone, I'll be the happiest girl around !" Annette yelled. 

Lysithea then noticed a mage covered in the woods. He didn't wear a dark relic like the Elites, so....

"Hey !" 

"What, dam it !" 

The mage tried to run away, but Lysithea held him in place with a Miasma. 

"Oh no you don't !" 

"Foolish girl, I will avenge Thales !" He shot Miasmas at her, which she counted. 

"So you must be the one commanding those who remain. I will make sure ton have my payback with you !" In anger, she called a Hades spell, completely swallowing the mage. 

"Argh... Thales!" The mage yelled before he dropped dead. 

And just then, the other members saw what happened. 

"Odesse has fallen, everyone flee !" 

Lysithea watched as the remaining members fled. There was too many few of them, easy to hunt down later. 

"Lysi, there are no more Demonic Beasts coming !" Annette called. 

"That was the last commander of them. They are practically over, for good. Well, they'll be after we defeat Nemesis." 

Claude tried to sneak on Lamine, so that he could snipe her off. 

" Ok screw it. Hey ugly !" 

Lamine turned to him. 

"Surprise !" 

He shot the arrow straight at her face, causing her to stumble and fall of the clift. 

"Claude look, the swamp is vanishing !" 

"Yep, that did the trick. And Nemesis just lost another shield." 

Edelgard too saw as the swamp cleared. 

"The danger of the swamp is gone, let's charge threw !" 

She ran towards the battle field. Where the remaining of the army was waiting. 

Claude flew at her side. 

"One of the elites was making the swamp." 

"Then we must charge straight towards Nemesis now !" 

"Not so fast Princess. Nemesis has some magical shields protecting him. In order to damage him, you must defeat all of the Elites first. That's how we can kill him. I just killed one by the way." 

"We killed two. That means that there are seven remaining. Everyone, leave Nemesis alone for the time being. Take care of the Elites !" 

Ingrid continued to fight with Daphnel and her dark Luin. 

"Dam it, am I really that annoying to fight." 

"Yeah you are beautiful. Also, watch your head." Sylvain said. 

Ingrid looked as a lance flew towards her, and doged in past. 

Gautier just looked at her. 

"Hey that's my girl you idiot !" The Lance of Ruin clashes with it's dark counter part. 

"So we are both fight our ancestors, there has to be something ironic with this." 

"You have to admit, he is not as handsome as I am !" 

"You know what. I'll admit that, just this once !" 

As Guartier charged at Sylvain once again, Ferdinand charged in, stabbing him in his torso. 

"No one messes with the friends of Ferdinand von Aegir !" 

Daphnel's pegasus was then snipped by a hidden Shamir, who had taken cover in a fortress. 

Sylvain used his chance to stab Gautier in the head, killing him and making him vanish in smoke. Ingrid also took the chance and threw Luin straight at Daphnel, also killing her. 

"That makes half of them, only the other half remain....." 

They all turned to see a man flying towards the clift, holding the Gloucester relic. A familiar purple energy circling him. 

"Well, that explains a lot about Lorenz." 

"Hey can you speak ?" Claude asked Riegan. 

....

"Of course you can't. Well, you are surely the strongest puppets I know off." 

He shot an arrow to Riegan while he dodged the ones shot at him. 

"If only my good grandpa could see you, he would be so exited. Well the real you." He shot him another arrow. 

Byleth then ran behind Riegan and cut his head with the Sword of the Creator. Causing him to vanish in smoke. 

"That is....a bit disturbing. But thanks Teach !" 

"Keep your head in the game Claude. It's still not over." 

"Right right, don't worry about me. Go save your Emperor's butt. You know how she is." 

"Yes I know." 

Annette smashed hammers with Dominic, who barely moved. 

"Oh come on, just move !" 

She threw a spell at her ancestor, but he barely moved again. 

"Ah, why are you the most difficult one !" 

Annette smashed Crusher again, but Dominic insisted on being difficult. 

"Well, I see where you got your stubbornness." 

"Not now Mercie !" Annette yelled as she thew a successful excalibur at Dominic pushing him back. 

Bernadetta galloped to offer help. 

"It's life or death Bernie !" She stopped her horse so that she could shoot a Dominic, allowing Annette to finally smash his chest. 

"WATCH OUT !" Hilda screamed as she jumped off her Wyvern to finish of Dominic. 

"Yeah, only two more to go !" 

Nemesis grumbled when he saw Dominic fall. 

"Enough of this, time to take care of this myself." 

Edelgard clashed with Gorneli, one of the few remaining Elites, both axes trying to destroy the other. 

"Take cover Lady Edelgard !" Hubert yelled before throwing spells at Gorneli, allowing Edelgard to have a better attack. 

At least that was the idea. 

"El, watch out !" Byleth pushed her away, as a sword stabbed Gorneli, making her banish. 

"What ?" 

The last remaining Elite, Flardarious was also killed by the same sword. 

"Pathetic, they didn't deserved to live." 

That's when Edelgard saw him, Nemesis. 

Walking straight towards them. With his Sword of the Creator at hand. 

"You have impressed me weaklings, but now it's time for me to get rid of you. No one will stop me from killing Serios !" 

Edelgard doesn't doubt that he wouldn't stop of they told him Serios is already dead. 

“Feeble creatures… Prepare to die!” 

With that Nemesis ran towards them. Edelgard and Byleth were thrown back with the force of the hit. 

"Lady Edelgard !" Hubert screamed ! "Prepare to die ! He threw his strongest meteor spell at Nemesis, who was barely affected by it. 

"Pathetic." He grabbed Hubert and tossed him away. 

"Hubert !" 

Ferdinand, Caspar, Linhardt, and Dorothea tried to come and fight him. But Nemesis once again proved his superior strength. He simply grabbed Caspar's axe, and smashed it in half, then grabbing him and throwing him at Linhardt. He then grabbed Ferdinand off his horse, and also threw him at Dorothea. 

Edelgard stood up and tried to fight him. 

"Those eyes, you are a descendant from him !" Nemesis screamed when she clashes with him. 

Of course, the first Emperor helped Rhea defeat him. 

"Hmph. Let's see of you can do what he did !" Nemesis swiniged the sword at her, grabbing Aymr. 

Edelgard tried to pull it back, but Nemesis instead pull her towards him. 

The last thing Edelgard saw was that enormous punch coming straight to her head. 

Edelgard dropped unconscious. 

"Hpmh. Time to end the line of the Hresvelgs." 

"NO !" 

Byleth pushed him away just in time. 

"Who ? Wait...That sword… You bear the Crest of Flames, just as I do !" Nemesis growled. 

"Yes, though we are two very different people." 

"I can see that, there is something resembling her in you." 

"I am not a follower of Serios for your information." 

"I am not talking about her. I'm talking about Sothis ! You have her energy, I can sense it. This will be fun !" 

Both Swords of the Creator stretched and attacked one another. Byleth and Nemesis began their ferocious duel.

Byleth was faster, but Nemesis was stronger. His blows made her stumble to her knees. 

"Don't worry Professor, I am coming !" 

Raphael tried to attack him from the back, but Nemesis simply pushed him away from his body. Then he threw him towards Shamir, knocking her out as well. 

Sylvain and Ingrid also tried to help, by attacking from each side. But Nemesis was prepared for them as well, he grabbed them from their rides, and smashed their heads together. 

"You will not hurt my friends more !" Petra yelled. She attacked alongside Annette and Hilda. 

"Take this !" Annette yelled smashing him with Crusher. 

"This is for my brother you bastard !" Hilda attacked as well.

"Ur." Nemesis groaned as the three women hit him. "You pathetic weaklings !" 

Stretching the sword, he grabbed Crusher and used it to throw Annette away. 

"AAAAAH!" 

He then countered Hilda's hits, and head butted her. 

"Oh my, does anyone else see stars ?" Hilda mumbled before fainting. 

Petra tried to dodge as best as she could, but even she was unable to dodge a hit from Nemesis. 

"Ow. That will leave the mark." She mumbled before getting knocked out.

"Oh no, we gotta heal them !" Marianne and Mercedes tried to heal their companions. 

"There will be no healing today !" Nemesis winged his sword, making them fall to the ground. 

Mercedes was unable to do anything, but Marianne managed to launch a single healing spell at Edelgard. 

Byleth watched as most of her students/friends simply fell to the Fell King. 

"Now you, follower of Sothis. Are next." 

Nemesis ran and tried to attack her, but Byleth was faster and dodged. 

"Ha!" She tried attacking once again, but he grabbed the point of her sword. 

"Time to finish you." 

Nemesis threw his sword straight at Byleth.

But just in time, a dark figure stood in the way, getting the stab instead. 

"What the.....Jeritza !" 

The man got the full stab wound, and fell to the ground. 

"Are you crazy, why did you do that !" 

"To kill, to die... To know one without the other would be maddening...The world doesn't need me, it needs you." 

With that, Jeritza closed his eyes, and let out his final breath. 

"One down." Nemesis growled, "And many to go !" 

He reside his sword again, to smash it in Byleth. 

However....

"Leave my fiancee alone !" 

Edelgard, who had been restored thanks to Marianne's final effort, ran and crashed into Nemesis, making him fat back. 

Edelgard had awoken shakely. Still hurting a bit from Nemesis' blow. 

But what she saw, made the pain go away completly. 

Almost all of the Black Eagles were knocked out. The only ones she couldn't see where Lysithea and Bernadetta. 

Byleth kneeling in the grownd, with a.....dead Jeritza. 

"Emile..." 

When she saw Nemesis raising his sword to kill her fiancee, that did it. 

She grabbed Aymr and without thinking, threw herself into the battle again. 

"Aw, so you have return. Just like your acenstor, you are not easy to beat." 

"Come on my love." She held her hand towards her. "We must do this together." 

Byleth held her hand and got up. 

Nemesis silently stares at the two. Suddenly, he attacks them by using his sword as a whip. Byleth and Edelgard dodge the attack and then Byleth rushes at Nemesis, clashing swords with him, which is interrupted by Edelgard, who tried to smash his head with Aymr, but Nemesis blocks her with his arm. Pushing her back. He then elbows Byleth, also sending her to the floor. 

"You are a foolish child."

He raised his sword again, but a familiar golden arrow suddenly hits him in the face. 

"Tough talk from a guy who's lived too long. Allow me to fix that! Claude yelled. 

"You are all pathetic weaklings! You lack the courage to challenge me in lone combat." 

Claude then charged another arrow. 

"Yet we have the strength to scale the walls between us, to reach our hands in friendship, so we can open our true hearts to one another!" He threw the arrow in the air. "That's how we win !" 

Claude charges at Nemesis with a war cry, but gets knocked down. As he attempts to strike Claude, Nemesis is intercepted by another arrow. This one impaling him straight in the head. 

"Are, who !" 

Bernadetta stood in front of him shaking as she shot. 

"I am done running away." She quickly got another arrow to the somehow still alive Nemesis, and shot him in the leg. 

"Arrr. You are a foolish one !" 

He tried to strike Bernie, who moved away just in time. 

"And you have a moon in your head !" 

"What ?" 

Lysithea stood behind Nemesis, charging her Luna spell. 

"You're irrelevant." She spatted. Before throwing it at Nemesis. 

"AH !" Nemesis stumbled. "You fool !" 

He tried to cut Lysithea in half, but she used her magic to doge and send him back. 

"You three fools are about to die !" He yelled.

But before he could, Byleth and Edelgard returned to the fray, once again clashing with Nemesis. 

Byleth and Edelgard clash with Nemesis, both countering his sword at the same time. 

However, Nemesis didn't notice the arrow that Claude shot to the sky returning. Nor another of Bernadetta's arrows or Lysithea's dark spikes heading straight towards him. 

So when he raised his arm, he was impaled in three different directions. 

"Teach, Edelgard, it's now or never !" Claude yelled. 

"DO IT !" Lysithea and Bernie yelled. 

Edelgard reacted first, and with a fully charged Aymr, she smashed Nemesis' sword in peaces. 

"Now my Love !" 

Byleth then raised her sword, and slashes the temporary weakened Nemesis in the chest. 

"HAAAA!" 

"AAAAAAAH!" Nemesis screamed from the sudden wound. 

"So this....is it." Nemesis mumbled. 

With a final yell, Edelgard slammed Aymr on Nemesis head, just as Byleth stabbed him in the heart. 

Nemesis then fell to the ground, dead. 

Edelgard kneeled while watching his body. Around them, Nemesis army disintegrated after his death. 

It was over. And this time, it was truly over. 

Byleth fell to her knees too. 

"We did it. We really did."

"Yes, it's finally over." 

Lysithea and Bernadetta came to them, and offered their hands so that they could step up. 

"Future historians will refer to this day as the new dawn of Fódlan. Of that, I have no doubt." Claude said coming to them. "I always new there was something special about you two." 

Just as the last enemy banished, the sun completly rose on their faces. 

"El ?" 

"Yes my love ?" 

"There it is. Fodlan's new dawn, it finally came." 

Edelgard saw her fiancee's eyes, then the sun. 

"Yes. And its more beautiful than I could imagine. The Colors of the sunrise, are indeed the most beautiful ones."


	38. The Color of Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months after Nemesis' death, and Fodlan being united, Byleth and Edelgard finally wed.

With the fall of Nemesis, Fodlan was finally in true peace. 

The final members of Those Who Slitter in the Dark were hunted down and killed. Ending their reign of terror in the shadows. The blind followers of Rhea also got snatched, when this refused to accept the new world. 

After that, Fodlan finally started to heal from the war. What was the Kingdom was restored to it's former glory. The former Alliance is now a unifed front, and the original Empire is still strong. 

Shortly after the battle with Nemesis, Claude and Hilda returned to Amyra. A month later Edelgard visited them so that they could make their new peaceful relationship official. Now Fodlan and Almyra were two friendly nations, who would protect each other in case of need. As a show of friendship, Claude invited Edelgard and her fiancee, as well as some other friends, too his wedding with the now Queen Hilda. 

When the time came, Petra returned to Brigid, and assumed the throne from her Grandfather. She and Edelgard worked hard to make Brigid an independent country. Instead of a vassal state, it's now an equal ally with Fodlan. Shortly after, Dagda opened friendly relationships, and is now in the process of also becoming an ally. 

During that time. The Black Eagles held a funeral for Jeritza. Who was now free of the Death Knight, and could truly rest in peace. 

Then with the war over, it was time to part ways. 

Sylvain and Ingrid were the first to go. With his father dead, Sylvain was officially Margrave Gautier. Wanting to help the former Kingdom territory back in shape, he went with Ingrid to help the citizens of the land heal from Rhea's tyranny over them for 5 years. 

Marianne had to leave next, back to her adoptive father. Raphael of course left with her. Leaving his family to stablish their new business in this peaceful land. 

Mercedes stayed besides her brother's grave for some time, before also going back to Fhridiad to help Sylvain and Ingrid in their work. 

Petra of course had to leave back to Brigid. And as the new Minister of Foreign Affairs, Ferdinand left with her. Giving Aegir land to Edelgard. It was clear he had no intention of leaving Brigid without Petra. 

Caspar and Linhardt on the other hand, decided to give up their titles. The two were gonna become travelers, living a now simple life. They would set off in another month. 

Dorothea went back to the Opera. Not only was she done with violence for good, she now had tons of new songs to sing. Her favorite is the telling on how the Empire defeated both Rhea and Nemesis. She calls it, Crimson Flower. 

2 months later. The most painful goodbye came. Bernadetta had to leave to Varley land, so that she could assume control over it. Knowing Hubert would want to follow her. Edelgard letted him go, as he now had to live his own life with the woman he loves. 

After they left. The final four, Edelgard, Byleth, Lysithea, and Annette left the Monastery for good. Leaving it to Hanneman, Manuela, and Shamir to restore it. 

Annette renounced to her heritage, and Lysithea officially ended House Ordelia's nobility. The two had plans together, and they wanted to do it as themselves.

Edelgard and Byleth had to say many painful goodbyes, but they were always together. They settled on Enbarr, as Edelgard officially began her ruling of Fodlan. 

But even if they were gonna take separate paths. The Black Eagles were still a family, that would unite when they could. 

That time came 4 months later. When Byleth and Edelgard were finally getting married. 

"Come on Edelgard, you don't look bad." Lysithea said. "You look really pretty." 

Edelgard looked at her dress. 

"She is right your Majesty. You do look stunning." 

"Don't you two have girlfriends of your own ?" 

"Fiancee for me." Lysithea reminded her. 

"Yeah right. I'll tease you at your wedding." 

Edelgard watched herself in the mirror. 

"I need a bit of alone time ok ?" 

Both of her friends nodded, and left her alone. 

Edelgard saw the portraits of her family. Of her parents together. Of her siblings. 

All of them had told her the same thing, to cut her own path. 

"Father...I did it. I cut the way to my path. Now all I need is to walk on it. I wish you were all here." 

She then looked at a familiar dagger. 

"That includes you Dimitri, I hope you are resting in peace." 

"Edelgard. It's time." 

Edelgard nodded and got out of the room. Ready for this next step. 

What she failed to see, was a familiar blond haired ghost looking at her with a smile. 

"Heh. Enjoy your life. My sister." 

When Edelgard reached the room, it was full of people.

As Byleth didn't want anyone but her father to walk her in, she already stood in the altar with Bernadetta at her side. 

And she was beautiful. 

Edelgard walked towards the altar looking at all of her friends. 

The second row has both Professors Hanneman and Manuela, as well as Shamir. The first two were showing emotion, while the latter just smirked at her when she passed. 

At the other side, were the now married Claude and Hilda. When her former rival saw her, he gave her a friendly wink, showing their new friendship. 

At the front side, all of the Black Eagles were waiting for the ceremony to begin. 

Some like Dorothea, Annette, and Raphael were brawling their eyes down. The others all had very happy looks in their faces. All smiling at her when they saw her. 

Edelgard could also swear she saw a green haired woman floating by the stands, smiling as well. 

She finally made it to the altar, where she first greeted Bernadetta, and then focused on her almost wife. 

"You look beautiful." 

"Thank you. You too." 

Edelgard didn't listen to the priest, just looked at her wife's eyes. 

"Eh, El ?" 

"Yes My Love ?" 

"The priest just asked you a question." 

"Oh. Sorry, what was it again ?" 

"Do you, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg, accept Ms. Byleth Eisner as your wife, and Empress, and promise to love her for the rest of your life ?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"Then, I know pronounce you spouses, and the Emperor and Empress of Fodlan. You may kiss." 

Edelgard didn't have to be told twice, she grabbed her wife, and kissed her as hard as she could. 

The Black Eagles cheered along side their rest of the people. 

Finally, Fodlan has its Empress, and Edelgard finally has her wife. 

She could not be happier. 

Days later, Edelgard quickly made Byleth pack to their honeymoon. 

"El, isn't this the lake we went to our first date ?" 

"Yes My love. But we are not staying in the inn again." 

"No, so where are we going ?" 

"To our own place. I....bought a land space a month after Nemesis fell, and had a cabin built there." 

"Oh El, I don't know what to say." 

"You loved that place, and you love nature. So I wanted to give it to you." 

"Thank you so much. It's also nice to have a place for both of us only." 

"Yeah it is." 

When they reached their destination. They left the bags on the room, and went to watch the sunset. 

"It's beautiful isn't ?" 

"Yes. The color of sunrise will always be my favorite." 

Specially in this new dawn. Fodlan was now free from the tyranny of Rhea and crests, and done with the terrors of Those Who Slitter in the Dark. 

They were now at peace, both internally and externally. The people were happy. 

And with her wife at her side, Edelgard is also happy. 

"Thank you." 

"For what ?" 

"For this. Because of you, I am able to watch this new world. If it wasn't for you, I would have fallen. You helped me walk my path." 

"El, being with you, it's the best decision of my life." 

"It's the same for me My Love. It will always be." 

Edelgard grabbed her for a kiss as the sunset shined over them.

She had finally walked her path, now she is ready to live in her destination. 

*Endings*

Hanneman & Manuela: The Professor Duo. 

After the war, Hanneman and Manuela returned to Garreg March to restore it. During that time, they confessesed the love they had for each other. They got married soon after the Monastery was rebuild. They had no children, happy to be with just their students. They sometimes sill bickered with each other like many married couples, but always reconciled in the end with a kiss. They spent the rest of their lives doing what they loved the most, teaching, and they did it together. 

Shamir: Distant Archer.

Shortly after the Imperial wedding. Shamir retired from the life as a Mercenary. She returned to Garreg March for some time to teach students about combat. After some years, she left the Monastery and returned to Dagda, where she finally left her bow down. In her new life in a peaceful village, Shamir met a man who she fell in love with. The two spent their rest of their lifes together. 

Claude & Hilda: Free Spirited Royals. 

Claude and Hilda returned to Almyra after the wedding, and dedicated themselves to rule it. Claude kept constant talks with Edelgard and other royals, to make sure that the peace lasted. Hilda, despite her lazy attitude, became the best queen he could have asked for, always supporting her husband and being at her side. Some years later, Hilda gifted Claude with a son, who she named Claude Jr, despite her husband's objections. Claude and Hilda visited the newly united Fodlan with their son many times, so they could see the land they loved in peace. They were considered the best rulers of Almyra, and set a new peaceful path for the country. 

Dorothea & Mercedes: Singing Angles. 

After the war, Dorothea returned to the opera, to sing the songs of her tales during the war. She became the most famous singer in Fodlan, and had to travel to many cities around the country, sometimes even to other places. During her travels, she reunited with Mercedes, who now ran an orphan in the newly built Arianrhod. Dorothea and Mercedes clicked off, and remain in contact during her travels. When Dorothea finally retired from the opera, she settled with Mercedes to run the orphanage together. Dorothea loved all of the children as if they were her own, and made sure they knew how loved they were. 

Linhardt & Caspar: The Traveling Duo. 

After the wedding, Linhardt and Caspar said goodbye to their noble life, and together, they set off to travel around Fodlan. Caspar picked many fights, and Linhardt fell asleep in the wrong places, but they always had each other to help the other stand up again. Sometimes the duo travelled off Fodlan to see the world. After almost 7 years of traveling, Linhardt and Caspar finally became husbands, and they settled down in Derdriu. While they had no children, they leaved happily with the company of one another. 

Raphael & Marianne: The Gentle Souls of Lesster. 

Marianne returned to her adoptive father so she could take over the Edmund territory. With her, came her loyal knight, Raphael. With Raphael around, no one bothered Marianne anymore. With the new confidence she gained over the war, Marianne made Edmund territory prosper. Two years later, she and Raphael had their wedding. Raphael continued his life of a knight for 4 years, but he stopped when Marianne had given birth to their daughter. Then Raphael took the job of helping his wife rule her land, and raised their girl. It is said that Marianne's smile became permanent on her face as soon as this happened. 

Sylvain & Ingrid: The Knights of Freedom. 

Sylvain and Ingrid returned to the Kingdom territory, and they both inherited their lands. They settled down on Fhridiad and made it their mission to restore the place they grew up in to it's former glory. Sylvain made sure that the people knew how crest had no importance on the value of a person, and Ingrid made sure that the people stopped suffering, and could live lifes without poverty. Years later Sylvain and Ingrid had two sons. Both of them bore no crests, but their parents loved them very much, as that didn't matter to them. It is said that the boys grew up following their parents into knighthood.

Ferdinand & Petra: Lovers Without Distance. 

Petra's rule on Brigid started as soon as the wedding was over. With Brigid now free, she worked alongside Edelgard and the other rulers, and made sure her country was seen as the wonder as it was. In every step of the way, was Ferdinand. At first, he made sure the relationship between Fodlan and Brigid stayed peaceful and fair with us job. But he later had to quit, so he could marry Petra and become the King of Brigid. Despite being from Fodlan, the people of Brigid loved their new King. Years later, Petra gave birth to their healthy daughter, who grew up living in two worlds, as her parents took her constantly with them. 

Hubert & Bernadetta: Loyal Protectors. 

After the wedding, Hubert officially left his post as Edelgard's vassal, and moved in permanently to the Varley territory. He made sure that no one took privilege of Bernadetta's shy attitude, and made sure those who tried payed the price. As time went on, Bernadetta overcame her fears, and became a strong and brave ruler. The two had a small private wedding on Gronder Field, where they showed the affection they only had in private. 3 years after their wedding, Bernadetta gave birth to their daughter. They made sure to shower their girl with the love their parents never gave them. Despite not being the most affectionate in public, there was no doubt that in the Varley household, lived a loving family. Despite the distance, Bernadetta continued to be Byleth's sister, and the two were as close as if they had lived together their own lifes. 

Lysithea & Annette: Pure Hearted Mages. 

Lysithea ended House Ordelia's nobility, and settled her parents in Derdue. Then she reunited with Annette on Enbarr. Annette had renounced to her nobility so that she could follow her passion, teaching sorcery with her girlfriend. The two opened their own sorcery school on Enbarr, and held their wedding on the same day that the school opened. Lysithea and Annette then dedicated to teach everyone about the different kinds of magic, and making sure they knew how to use them properly. In their school, it matter not if one had a crest, only if one had passion for magic. Some years later, Lysithea found an orphaned boy on the streets of Enbarr. She and Annette quickly fell in love with the boy, and adopted him as their own son. He shared the same passion of magic that her mothers had. Lysithea enjoyed every second of her life at her wife's side. 

Byleth & Edelgard: Heroes of Fodlan 

Byleth and Edelgard settled down as the Emperor and Empress of Fodlan. Together, they ruled the country in this new ear of peace. At the same time, they enjoyed the time that had been stollen from them in their childhoods, finally experiencing all of the things that they had lost. 2 years after their wedding however, Byleth mysteriously ended up pregnant with Edelgard's child. During the pregnancy it was a mystery how it happened, but both Byleth and Edelgard were really happy about the gift they were recieving. When their daughter was born, her green hair and blue eyes told the mothers who had made this miracle possible. Edelgard named her girl in honor of her mother in law, Sitri. After many years of rulling, Byleth and Edelgard finally retired, and against all odds, Sitri inherited the throne from her mothers. They retreated to their private cabin with their other daughters, where they leaved happy lives. Even after they retired, they were still remembered as the heroes of Fodlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of those that read this story. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I love El, and will always support her. That being said, she'll be taking a step back on my next stories. 
> 
> My next story, will center around Lysithea and Bernie on the CF path. They are the main characters of this tale. Don't worry though. El is still part of it, and Edeleth is still there, they are just more in the background.


End file.
